Los sentimientos que unas cartas revelan
by Susy Marple
Summary: Darien intenta sacar a Serena de la depresión que contrajo a raíz de su marcha a USA. Pero no será tan fácil, el no saber que mas esta pasando en su cabeza lo vuelve loco, sin contar que él no conoce las vivencias de ella desde su partida. S/D... Final!
1. Prologo

Los sentimientos que unas cartas revelan... 

Prologo por Darien Chiba

Hoy hace exactamente dos meses que regrese a la vida. Si, aunque suene imposible de creer, hace dos meses que volví de un lugar vacío, en donde no podía hacer nada por la persona mas importante que alguna vez halla estado en mi vida, mi novia Serena. Fueron tiempos terribles, en donde pese a no estar con ella, sentía siempre su dolor y desesperación por cada golpe que le pasaba. No es nada fácil de explicar, pero el vinculo que podía tener con ella, incluso seguía vivo mas allá de propia muerte. Serena nunca sospecho que la muerte me alejo de ella abruptamente, sin permitirme el poder despedirme nuevamente, pese a que ese mismo día, el ultimo día en que pude disfrutar de su calor, nos hallamos despedido con una promesa.

Pero estoy vivo, gracias a esa fuerza que ella tiene, por el amor del que ella solo es capaz de brindar y por el hecho mas importante de todo, su esperanza.

Serena no es una chica común. En la sociedad en la que vivimos, su manera de ser puede ser considerada nada realista, pues ella es una soñadora nata, pero muchos de sus sueños no son descabellados, pues el creer en las personas no debe ser considerado algo poco realista, al contrario. Pero somos de una sociedad cerrada, en donde los sueños deben ser realizados después que hagas las cosas que te correspondan. Después que hallas logrado un fin para el bien del país, de tu hogar, y de ti como persona social. Es allí donde los sueños, si tienes tiempo de soñar, puedes intentar realizarlos.

Pero no solamente Serena es poco corriente por sus sueños, ella es una chica bastante espontánea, divertida, en cierto punto también despreocupada, pero si la situación lo requiere, su desempeño es asombroso. Y ella guarda un secreto, un secreto que jamás nadie se imaginaria, incluso yo en un principio, jamás lo hubiese creído si no hubiera sido testigo de quien era ella. Serena es una Sailor Scout que lucha por el amor y la justicia. Serena es Sailor Moon.

--

Quiero dejarles una historia que esta basada en la temporada Sailor Stars. Es un S/D por excelencia y subiré un capitulo por semana!!

Espero que les guste...


	2. Un silencio Galopante

Capitulo 1

Un silencio galopante

Como les decía líneas arriba, hace dos meses, Serena, siendo Sailor Moon, me devolvió la vida. Pude por fin reunirme con ella, la mujer que he amado desde siglos, porque si hay algo en esta historia que debo contar, es que la mayoría de los personajes de esta historia, estamos relacionamos por hechos del pasado. Un vinculo que no se rompió, que espero el tiempo correcto, para volvernos a reunir, y poder terminar una historia de amor que no se concreto.

Estos dos meses han sido marcados por algo que jamás pude expresar tan bien antes, y ha sido el no querer dejar ni un momento de demostrarle a Serena lo mucho que ella significa en mi vida. El amor que yo siento por ella es muy grande, pero nunca se lo demostraba lo suficiente, y ahora me siento plenamente feliz de hacerlo. Debe ser por todo el tiempo en que me mantuve lejos de ella, y por que sentía su angustia día a día y el no poder hacer nada para calmarla.

Sin embargo, estos dos meses, Serena es otra. Antes de mi partida a los EEUU. que nunca se llego a realizar, pues la muerte me arrebato ese sueño, Serena estaba dando indicios de un cambio, lento, pero un cambio que se sentía pisada a pisada. Pero todo el sufrimiento con el que ella ha tenido que lidiar, ha dejado mella en su corazón, en su animo y en su misma vida. Esa chispa que tanto movía a las personas de su alrededor, ya no existe. Su sonrisa, antes tan dulce, tan expresiva, es hoy solo un detalle suave en las fotografías. Sus ojos, tan luminosos por la alegría, hoy se opacan por una pena que guarda en su corazón. Y se ha vuelto hermética. Si antes se le achacaba la falta de guardarse las cosas, hoy le pido a gritos que se abra como antes. Pero solo es una figuración. No le puedo pedir a gritos eso, porque se que algo esta velando las ganas de querer vivir. Y si la presiono, no conseguiré nada, solo que se cierre mas en esa concha fría y oscura.

Hoy es el día en que me toca recogerla de su casa. Si no voy por ella, o las chicas, nuestras amigas, a buscarla, ella no es capaz de querer salir a tomar aire fresco. Últimamente se le dio por encerrarse en su dormitorio, y ya me entere que ha faltado a la preparatorio 3 días. Su mamá esta preocupada. Y realmente todos queremos saber que le ocurre. Pero yo tengo la idea que todo lo que le ha pasado este tiempo, aun no cierra del todo. Hay mucho dolor en la herida, y creo que es por eso que su silencio es incomodo, doloroso. Su silencio se siente a kilómetros. Su silencio galopa mas lejos de lo que ella cree.

-Sra. Tsukino, como esta? Hoy vengo por Serena. Como se encuentra ella?

La mamá de Serena mueve la cabeza con suavidad. Y en sus ojos hay un dejo de pena.

-Pues que te puedo decir, sigue encerrada en ese dormitorio, con las cortinas cerradas. No deja que entre ni Luna. Pero le hará bien verte. Sabia ella la hora que vendrías?

-No, la verdad es que no, solo le dije que hoy vendría a buscarla.

-Entonces dale una sorpresa. En un rato subiré algo de te y pastel. Por si acaso te cuento, hoy volvió a faltar a clases. La veo muy desanimada Darien, y debería estar feliz de que ya te encuentres aquí.

-Quizás sea mas de una cosa. Voy a subir. Con su permiso.

La habitación de Serena es grande y confortable, tiene una ventana inmensa, con un balcón, ella solía salir al balcón muchas veces y despedirse de mi en las noches cuando la dejaba. Ahora siempre esta cerrado y con las cortinas blancas tapadas.

Como lo temía, meciéndose en su cama, con el discman puesto a todo volumen, mirando a un punto muerto, con los ojos cerrados. Veo que su rostro esta surcado de lágrimas. Me desespera verla así, porque no tengo la formula perfecta para sacarla de esa melancolía. Me acerco con cuidado, sin hacer ruido. Le tomo su manos que las tiene apresadas en los audífonos, como si quisiera que la música la tragase en un torbellino de sentimientos... Su reacción no se hace esperar, toma mis manos y las aprisiona en sus mejillas húmedas. Se da la vuelta con una rápideza que asusta, y me mira a los ojos.

-Te estaba esperando Darien, sabia que vendrías y esperaba que en cualquier momento pasaras por esa puerta.

-O sea que no te di ninguna sorpresa? Porque justamente quería dártela.

-No del todo, pero soy feliz con que estés a mi lado. Y eso supera ya cualquier sorpresa.

En un arranque, le di un beso que ella respondió con igual premura. Me abrazaba fuerte. Me trasmitía que ya no quería soltarme, no volver a perderme.

-Serena, si pudieras retroceder el tiempo ¿cambiarias mi partida a los EEUU?

- Si y no. El si, porque te diría lo que realmente debí decirte antes que te fueras, de que no quería que me dejaras, aunque igual tuvieras que irte, pues no soy egoísta hasta el punto de hacerte quedar, pero me conformaba con poder decírtelo. Y el no, antes de que preguntes, porque si tu no te hubieras ido, yo no lo hubiera podido conocer a él como lo hice.

Ese Él es Seiya Kou. El vocalista de un grupo llamado Three Lights, que causo furor durante este tiempo. Pero él se volvió el mejor amigo de Serena, se volvió su tabla, su salvavidas, para no caer al fondo en mas de una ocasión, aunque al final, pese a todo su esfuerzo, no logro que ella no cayera hasta el fondo.

Yo sé que el amor de Serena por mi es inmenso. Es mas, estaba seguro que aunque hubiese mil chicos mas como Seiya, ella no me cambiaria por nada, pero lo que creo es que ella estaba descubriendo, algo tarde, en lo importante que él fue en su vida. Y ahora que no estaba, sumándole otras cosas mas, ella volvió a caer en esa tristeza.

Yo no he sentido celos, ni los sentiré por él o por nadie, pero me preocupa de que ese desanimo viniera principalmente por la falta de él. Sin embargo había mas cosas. Y el no saber como tocarlas para que Serena se abriera, se me estaba haciendo una piedra en el zapato.

-Serena, quieres hablar de Seiya? No se, a lo mejor si me cuentas las cosas que compartiste con el te sientas mejor...

-Mira Darien, se que quizás parezco disco rayado con lo mismo, pero el hablar de él no me hará sentir mejor. No ahora. Es cierto, tengo recuerdos muy lindos con él, compartí muchas cosas, me ayudo en mucho su amistad, pero las vivencias que ocurrieron a su alrededor, sumándole lo que pase por tu partida, después enterarnos nuestras identidades y la culpa que sentí después hasta el ultimo minuto de esa terrible guerra, no quiero vivirlo, no quiero recordar. Entiende, mas que suficiente lo que paso. Si tan solo hubieras recibido mis cartas, entenderías mas de una cosa...

Es cierto...en algún lugar hay unas cartas...


	3. La complicidad de una amistad

Capitulo 2 

La complicidad de una amistad

Era cierto, en algún lugar de la prestigiosa universidad de Harvard, se encontraría un paquete de cartas esperando ser leídas por alguien que ya no iría para terminar su sueño, pues ahora ese sueño estaba lejos. Mi sola y máxima preocupación era estar al lado de Serena, y tratar de pasar mas tiempo con ella, hasta verla totalmente recuperada. Se que ella no volverá a ser la misma, pues todo cambio en la vida de las personas, hace que estas maduren, y eso ha pasado con Serena. Bajo esa capa de tristeza que la esta invadiendo, hay una lucha interna, de la niña que ella siempre quiso tener latente, a la muchacha que se estaba convirtiendo. Pero el madurar no debe significar dejar de lado esa esencia propia de cada persona, y Serena estaba perdiendo esa esencia, como las flores, que al marchitarse, pierden su aroma, hasta no quedar nada de lo que fue, y no puedo permitir que eso ocurra con ella. No, no lo permitiré, aunque me cueste mucho el lograrlo. Serena ha pasado muchas cosas por mi causa también, perdió muchas veces los ánimos, aunque al final siempre encontraba un motivo para seguir adelante, y siempre pensando en ese futuro que tendremos. Pero si dejo que las cosas sigan así, ningún futuro será como lo imaginado. Quiero a Serena viva de nuevo, resplandeciente como la luna llena que refleja el cielo nocturno, quiero oír su risa, incluso su llanto de caprichos, que no es un verdadero llanto, solo una manera de obtener cosas. La quiero ver como antes, inquieta, que salía al mundo para comérselo, aunque sea viéndola con Mina, persiguiendo chicos guapos, que no debería darme nada de gracia, pero al menos ella era feliz, y compartía con las demás.

-Disculpen que interrumpa chicos, les traigo te de hierbas, pasteles y galletas. Serena, hija, ¿como te sientes?

La Sra. Tsukino realmente no estaba interrumpiendo nada, pues solo estábamos abrazados. Últimamente eso era lo que mas le gustaba a Serena, sentir que estaba a su lado de esa forma, aunque el silencio fuera el deporte favorito de ambos. Yo con tal de sentir que estaba tranquila, podía pasarme horas abrazándola, como protegiéndola del mundo en el que vivíamos, o acariciando su cabeza mientras ella se apoyaba en mi pecho, o se apoyaba en mis rodillas. Así hasta que ella se quedaba dormida. O decidía salir al parque mas cercano.

-Gracias mamá, si, me siento mejor, mañana te prometo ir a clases. No te olvides de la justificación. mañana debo entregar los deberes, así que me quedare un poco mas de tiempo en la prepa.

-No te preocupes hija, anda toma el té y come algo, Darien, sírvete por favor. Cualquier cosa que necesiten me lo hacen saber.

-No se preocupe Señora, esos pasteles se ven deliciosos, y las galletas, como siempre perfectas.

Cuando nos quedamos solos nuevamente, Serena me dijo:

-Creo que si comeré algo. Tengo hambre y frío Darien. Ese té me hará bien, aunque últimamente extraño tu té de hierbas.

-Eso es bueno, así lo apreciaras mas cuando lo bebas nuevamente. ¿Quieres salir a dar una vuelta ahora? podemos ir al parque o a la playa un rato a caminar. ¿Que dices?

-Mas bien quería pedirte un favor Darien. Mañana debo ir a la escuela y ya tengo los deberes listos para presentarlos y así no me falten notas para las asignaturas. Pero quiero reunirme con las chicas mañana en el templo Hikawa. Me gustaría reunirme con ellas fuera de clases. ¿Crees que les puedas avisar y nos encontramos allí mañana?

-No, no hay problema, ellas se siguen reuniendo allí para hacer los deberes, ya sabes, Amy no las deja a la deriva. Y Rei igual necesita que Amy le ayude en lo mismo. Yo les aviso que iré, así no se sorprenden de verme.

-No creo que se sorprendan de verte a ti, si no a mi, pero avísales por favor.

-No te preocupes, ¿Pero porque no las llamas? así Rei se alegrará de oírte.

-Me van a atacar en preguntas, así que prefiero evitarlas hoy. Se que se preocupan por mi, y se los agradezco mucho, pero a veces quisiera que me trataran como una chica normal.

-Pero ellas lo hacen, Serena. Claro que te tratan como a una chica normal.

-No, no lo hacen, ellas durante este tiempo se han dedicado a tratarme como una inconciente, como si fuera alguien que no se sabe cuidar así misma, y a eso súmale que me protegen por ser su princesa, mas que si fuera su amiga. A veces creo que la influencia de las demás chicas no es muy recomendable. Si Haruka me tratara como si fuera una chica normal, quizá las cosas serían como alguna vez lo fueron. Pero ya no importa, las situaciones suelen cambiar, incluso reaccionar y quizás en algún momento sea yo la que reaccione.

En ese momento sentí que sus palabras era dichas con una molestia contenida. Como si algo la hubiera puesto de un humor terrible, pero como si contuviera las ganas de explotar. Sin embargo la oportunidad de reunirme con las chicas en el templo Hikawa antes de que Serena llegase del colegio, me daba la oportunidad de poder hablar con ellas sobre algunos puntos que para mi estaban tomando sentido.

A las tres horas de mi llegada, deje a una Serena mas tranquila, sin audífonos en los oídos, con una aptitud mas positiva, con ganas de ir a sus clases y mas contenta por las galletas de su mamá. Eso era positivo, últimamente nada le apetecía.

Llamé a Amy, una de las 4 chicas con la que mas contacto tenía. El hecho de que ambos compartiéramos el sueño de ser médicos, aunque para ella aun lo era, para mi era ya un sueño por cumplirse, el gusto por el saber en general, la música y otros hobbies, hacia que mi relación con Amy fuera mas fresca y abierta que con las demás. Nadie podría pensar esto en la tímida Amy, que ya no lo era tanto, y creo que se debía principalmente a la influencia de todas ellas en su vida. Aunque Serena era ese factor mas importante, pues fue quien la trato primero, el hecho de conocer a las demás Scouts, fue el punto de partida para que Amy tuviera amigas de verdad en quien confiar. Amy es una de esas amigas que muchas veces callan lo que sienten o piensan, solo para no descubrir sus propias emociones, pero ella era muy sensible, y por eso también era una persona con la que podía contar para hablar de Serena.

-Alo Amy, habla Darien, ¿Estas ocupada?

-Hola Darien, no, recién llego de casa de Rei. ¿Como estas, visitaste a Serena hoy?

-Yo estoy bien Amy, gracias, y si, recién llego tanbien de su casa. Te diré que esta vez la deje mas animosa, como para que mañana asista a la preparatoria, y después de clases, se va a quedar con los profesores, tanto para presentar la justificación como los trabajos y deberes.

-Eso es bueno Darien, espero que se anime a ir a casa de Rei.

-Para eso te llamaba. Mañana ella saliendo de clases les dará el encuentro en el templo Hikawa, yo iré también, pero mas temprano. Paso por ustedes, para irnos con Mina y Lita. Pero dos cosas, paso por ustedes, que Serena no sepa que yo estoy con ustedes tan temprano, así que salgan rapidísimo de clases y ni se entretengan, que deseo hablar con ustedes. Y después diles a las chicas, sobre todo a Mina que es especialista de hacer comentarios en los momentos que menos se esperan, que no ataquen a Serena con preguntas de nada. Con decirles que se alegran de verla, y que no se, que se sienten bien de ser nuevamente cuatro en sus horas libres, mas que suficiente. Ella no esta de humor para que le ataquen a preguntas sobre su animo o lo que ha estado haciendo, o que tiene. Mas bien de eso se trata que nos reunamos mañana en casa de Rei, necesito que analicemos algunas cosas que a mi no me quedan del todo claras, y poder saber que es lo que la tiene a Serena así. ¿Me ayudaras con eso?

-Por supuesto Darien, ahora mismo hablo con Lita, Rei y Mina, sobre todo con Mina, así es prudente y no espanta a Serena con sus comentarios. La verdad es que me alegra que me hallas dicho esto. Significa que Serena quiere salir de nuevo de esa burbuja.

-No se si es eso, o porque ya le canso el encierro. Pero sea lo que sea, de nada sirve que ella se anime un tiempo, y luego recaiga en esa pena. De una vez quiero que me ayuden a saber algunas cosas que no tengo claras desde la fecha de mi partida. Algo debió ocurrir para que Serena este tan cambiada, y ni siquiera se anime en confiar en ustedes. Eso debió venir de hace tiempo.

-Bueno, no importa, sea como sea, mañana veremos nuevamente a Serena con nosotras, y eso me parece bien. Bueno Darien, déjalo en mis manos. Nos vemos mañana. Adiós.

-Adiós Amy, gracias.


	4. Toda pantalla terminará por romperse

Capitulo 3

Siempre toda pantalla terminará por romperse...

Son las 3:00 PM y las chicas no salen. Lo primero que les pido es que no se demoren para evitar que Serena sepa que me reuniré con ellas desde ahora, y se demoran. Espero que esta demora no sea por algo malo. Espero que tampoco la demora sea porque Lita se quedo haciendo algo extracurricular en clases de cocina o porque Mina anda persiguiendo a chicos guapos, ya que parece ser ese su ultimo entretenimientos.

Mina era de las 5 la que mas compartía gustos en común con Serena. Para Serena antes ella era muy madura, pero Mina, conforme fue avanzando en su amistad con las chicas, fue mostrando mas su verdadera personalidad. Activa, alegre, siempre optimista, arriesgada, porque si bien el riesgo puede ser considerado para muchos algo no muy bueno, en Mina resultaba su mejor arma. Jamás se daba por vencida para demostrar su valía, para dejar en claro las aptitudes para las que estaba hecha, y sobre todo, para plantearle el liderazgo nato que poseía por su experiencia por ser la primera sailor Scout a las demás. Siempre risueña, Mina encontraba una buena aliada en Serena y en la misma Lita. Mina quería muchísimo a Serena, lo demostraba muchas veces en actitudes sencillas, haciendo todo lo posible por cuidarla si esta estaba en riesgo de ser el blanco en las batallas, o simplemente con una sonrisa. Pero Mina, como toda persona, tenia un defecto que le estaba costando caro su reputación como chica atinada dentro del grupo de las scouts, y eran sus comentarios a veces ácidos, a veces en dobles intenciones (aunque no se diera cuenta) y comentarios que pretendían decir la verdad envuelta en triquiñuelas baratas. Mina no se andaba con rodeos, y también en sus ataques de sinceridad, podía decir cosas que herían a las personas, sin que ella lo notara. Pero sabía del mismo modo, así como yo contaba con Amy, que Mina podía ser una ayuda para animar a Serena. Solo teníamos que manejar la situación mas prudentemente y paso a paso.

El ruido de que abrían la puerta del auto me hizo reaccionar. Efectivamente, las chicas habían venido corriendo del colegio, todas sofocadas, pero Mina colorada.

-Hola muchachas, ¿porque vienen así, todas sofocadas? No me digan, se demoraron en salir, ¿verdad?

-Discúlpanos Darien, pero es que no nos dio tiempo de salir. -Amy siempre justificando a las demás- pero hicimos todo por llegar rápido.

-Así es Darien, tuvimos que desaparecer de la vista de Serena para que no se le ocurriera seguirnos. -Lita sonrío por el espejo retrovisor- Y lo logramos, porque ni bien sonó la campana, salimos corriendo del salón.

-Así es, si, pero no vallas a creer que fue porque me tope con las chicas del Voleyball que deseaban que les enseñara un mate poderoso...

-MINA!! -Amy y Lita la callaron al unísono. No era necesario ese MINA!! ya que ella sola se delató. Como siempre.

-Bueno, ya, lo bueno es que Serena no las vio, y eso es importante, ya que justamente quiero evitar que sepa que nos reuniremos para hablar de ella. Es importante chicas que procuren evitar que Serena se sienta incomoda, o algo asi. Me parece que hay muchos sentimientos detrás de la conducta tan deprimente que esta pasando Serena. No se, pero no creo que sea solo por la partida de Seiya. De eso estoy convencido.

-Que tal seguridad tienes en tu relación por Serena!! - Mina parecía ensoñada en su pregunta? - ¿como has conseguido mantener la compostura después de todo lo que has podido oír en otras personas de la relación de Serena con Seiya?

- mmm… pues para empezar Mina, estoy seguro de lo que Serena siente por mi, segundo, lo que digan personas que no son allegados a mi, no me interesan, tercero, nunca hubo tal clase de relación, no esa de la que la personas hablan. Y para que sepan todas ustedes, si Serena hubiese siquiera tenido algún momento de duda con respecto a Seiya, lo entendería perfectamente, porque fue un momento en que Serena estuvo sin mi, y Seiya se comporto con ella de un modo especial. Serena estaba triste porque no me tuvo todo este tiempo, y lamentablemente ella estaba necesitada de sentir el cariño que ya no tenia por mi. Y aunque no quiero quejarme de Seiya, al cual le debo mucho, el saco partido de eso. Pero Serena solo lo vio como un amigo, al cual ella recurrió para no sentirse perdida. Eso es justamente de lo que hablaremos todas...Porque ella prefirió confiar en él que en ustedes mismas.

-¿Tu estas seguro, Darien, que Serena desconfío de nosotras?- Lita se mostraba escéptica a creer esta posibilidad- porque sabes, yo muchas veces la vi de lo mas normal y feliz. Para mi los problemas empezaron desde que ambos grupos de sailors nos descubrimos. Yo creo que ella desde allí te empezó a necesitar.

- No me explico otra cosa Lita. Porque si no, ella hubiera podido ir con ustedes muchos mas fines de semana en vez de esperar a que Seiya le dedicara los ratos libres que el pudiese tener.

- Has estado pensando mucho en esta posibilidad, verdad Darien? Porque si lo pienso bien, en verdad no es tan ilógico...

-Gracias Amy, porque se que aunque te duele esto, no dejas de lado el pensar en esta posibilidad.

-Saben, si la suposición de Darien resultase ser cierta, Serena ha estado utilizando una pantalla con nosotras todo el tiempo.- Mina jugueteaba con las asas de su maleta mientras decía esto.

-Estas diciendo que Serena es una hipócrita, Mina?

Lita destellaba ira en los ojos. Parecía ofendida antes el comentario de Mina, que tan bien yo había captado.

-Estoy diciendo que Serena nos pudo haber querido ahorrar el preocuparnos de ella si la veíamos como realmente se sentía. Ahora que veo en perspectiva algunos detalles, Serena fácilmente nos ha podido mostrarnos la faceta de siempre, alegre, divertida y despreocupada, para así nosotras creer que todo andaba bien en ella, y no prestarle atención a los cambios que ella podría haber estado pasando. Solo es eso Lita, una careta para no demostrar lo que estaba sintiendo.

Mina, muchas veces entre las cosas que decía, solía dar en el blanco correcto. Pero cuando pensaba estas cosas, daba mil veces mas en el blanco...

--

Agradesco de manera global a todas las lectoras, a todas les he mandado una contestación por cada Capitulo que he escrito, pero recien hoy entiendo lo de editar!! Eso si, gracias por apoyarme, lo mismo mis grandes amigas de Uni!! Las quiero a todas y ahora les dejo un nuevo capitulo, porque este es cortito!!


	5. Conversaciones de aqui y alla

Capitulo 4

Conversaciones de aquí y allá...

-¿Queeeee? ¿Estas seguro de lo que dices Darien?

Rei era la mas temperamental de las 4 chicas aquí reunidas. Nunca se callaba con respecto a decir las cosas que pensaba, sobre todo si estas eran para darles una lección a Mina o a Serena, aunque con ella era con la que mas discutía. Pero si hablamos de pantallas, esta era una real y verdadera. Rei y Serena se querían y apreciaban muchísimo. En realidad creo que ninguna podría vivir sin la otra, ambas se necesitan. Serena quiera o no, sabe que Rei estará a su lado aunque para esto Rei tenga que correr kilómetros de distancia. Y Rei sabe que las lágrimas de Serena pueden ser reconfortantes es determinadas situaciones. Ambas, muy opuestas, pueden hacer un volcán en erupción en segundos. Pero siempre están allí. Rei cuida y protege a Serena hasta con su propia vida. Ella siempre dará su ultimo suspiro con tal de ver sana y salva a su princesa llorona. Para Rei, el hecho de enterarse de mi desaparición, y el entender el por qué Serena siempre andaba con Seiya, fue un duro golpe. Fue quien entendió que ocurría por la cabeza de Serena. Debo decir que tarde, porque ya no hubo tiempo para consuelos.

Hubo un tiempo en el que yo salí con Rei, aunque recién pude conocerla mas desde que Serena y yo fuimos novios. A veces me siento mal por este hecho, porque para Rei debe ser incomodo el verme siempre con Serena. Sin embargo, nuestra amistad es hoy sólida, y se que tengo una aliada con ella para poder cuidar la vida de Serena, si es que esta estuviera amenazada.

-Rei, primero escucha, si? Tu misma me darás la razón, porque creo que si recuerdas algunos detalles, podrán ayudarnos para saber que tiene Serena.

-Darien, es que no lo se. Serena se mostró tan distante con nosotras, que dudo si quiera que pueda contarnos alegremente sus cosas.

-No es eso, ves? No estas prestando atención. Rei, yo ya se que Serena no les dirá nada, y menos ahora, que apenas quiere que le nombren palabra de su estado. Lo que quiero es que todas me ayuden a entender desde cuando creen ustedes que esta situación viene ocurriendo, y que me digan con detalle ciertos pasajes de la vida de Serena cuando yo no estuve.

-¿Porque no nos dices mejor que te contemos nuestras suposiciones? quizás es eso lo que quieras oír.- Mina se quería mostrar como perspicaz en este momento...pero no era eso lo que quiero ahora. No sus suposiciones.

-Mina, no ataques de ese modo a Darien, el al igual que nosotras, esta preocupado.

-Amy trataba de calmar el ambiente- Y en realidad, es cierto, pueden ser muchos factores, no solo Seiya, lo que la ha sumado en ese estado.

-Yo pienso que es terrible creer que Serena ha usado una mascara con nosotras este tiempo. No lo pienso aceptar. Serena una mascara?! Ella que siempre es abierta con nosotras...No, debe ser otra cosa, prefiero creer que ella ha pasado un mal momento y que eso la sumo en el estado en que se encuentra, por lo mismo que acumulo muchas penas, pero no creo que sea por desconfianza a nosotras, quizás solo ella quería un tiempo, nada mas.

-Lita, yo te digo por experiencia, usar mascaras es lo mas normal del mundo si quieres ocultar al resto, tus emociones y pensamientos.-Mina estaba pensativa de nuevo. sus ojos chispeantes estaban opacados por un recuerdo pasado- Nosotras no nos dimos cuenta de nada por lo mismo que Serena se estaba comportando como siempre. Puede que incluso ella sintiera que eso era lo mejor.

El silencio reino en la habitación del templo. Yo quería hacer mas preguntas, pero no sabia como plantearlas, pues si lanzaba una sin pensar del todo en las consecuencias, ese templo seria una ruina cuando Serena llegase.

-Darien, yo tengo una pregunta- Rei me miraba, parecía estudiar mi reacción- y creo que puede ayudar en esto. Con cuanto tiempo de antelación le dijiste a Serena que te habían aceptado en Harvard?

Efectivamente, una pregunta sorpresiva. ¿Que importancia tenia eso ahora?

-Pues ella siempre supo cuales eran mis ideales. Veamos. Entregué mi tesis a la universidad de Tokio y a Harvard como hace año y medio. Si. Mas o menos desde esa época Serena sabia que estaba planeando. Pero ella supo 3 meses antes de que me fuera a EEUU que la tesis había sido aceptada. ¿A que se debe esto ahora?

-Porque cuando ella nos dijo que te ibas, lo hizo la tarde anterior a tu partida. Ella no se lo comento a nadie, ni a Luna. Y cuando le pregunte que desde cuando lo sabía, no me lo respondió. Yo estaba segura Darien, que tu se lo habías dicho recién. Pero esto me esta dando que pensar...

Mi mente empezó a trabajar...¿porque no les dijo a las chicas desde un inicio de mi viaje? ¿Por que Serena prefirió ocultar este tipo de situaciones a las chicas, si justamente, era para que ella estuviese con alguien en ese proceso?

La pregunta de Rei me dejó pensativo por un momento. Era una pregunta simple, pero en realidad, al no saber nada de lo que había ocurrido, no tenía ni la menor idea de porque Serena no les digo nada.

-Rei, ¿Por que crees tu que Serena no les diría nada de mi viaje a EEUU? ¿Te pusiste a pensar eso antes?

-No, la verdad es que recién me acuerdo de ese detalle. Ella estuvo bastante rara, y cuando le preguntamos que si estaba pasando algo, recién nos contó que te irías. Y ella en mas de una ocasión en ese momento, nos dijo, y aseguro de que si estaría bien. La verdad es que todas coincidimos en ese momento que no era así, pues Rini acababa de irse al siglo 30, así que era un motivo para que se sintiese sola...pero la verdad había olvidado eso por completo.

-¿Y ustedes también olvidaron eso?

-Pues la verdad si, lo que pasa Darien, nosotras hicimos nuestro mejor esfuerzo por animarla -Mina miró a las demás como esperando apoyo a sus palabras-¿verdad chicas?

-Si, la verdad que si Darien, Nosotras organizábamos salidas a centros comerciales, a cafés, nos íbamos por la ciudad.-Amy parecía rogar con sus ojos que creyera en el esfuerzo realizado en conjunto- Todo eso las primeras semanas de tu partida, y ella se le veía bien, contenta, jamás puso cara de pena ni de que te hiciera falta. En realidad ella nos convenció con su actitud que estaba bien.

-Siempre se le veía animada, sonreía y reía siempre. Nunca cancelo un plan. A demás, hacíamos esto porque realmente todas necesitábamos un respiro por todo el tiempo de estudio que tuvimos, y justamente, era un pretexto para sacar a Serena a que no estuviera siempre en casa. Últimamente sus papas han estado viajando mucho, y encima Sammy en un colegio de interno, pues suponíamos que para Serena en esa situación no se hallaría bien- Lita ahora estaba mas tranquila. Llevar el tema por el campo de la paz era algo que estaba agradeciendo.-Pero ella siempre nos aseguraba que estaba bien. Por eso se nos hizo muy difícil darnos cuenta desde cuado ella estaba sintiéndose así.

-Así es Darien, porque la única vez que pudimos saber que Serena se sentía mal, fue a raíz de que desvelamos todas nuestras identidades. - Mina ahora llevaba una voz muy cantarina -A ella se le veía bastante mal, y nos lo digo, le había chocado mucho enterarse de que ellos fueras las starlights.


	6. Nunca es tarde para arrepentirse

Capitulo 5

Nunca es tarde para arrepentirse...

En ese momento poco a poco empecé ha armar un rompecabezas que tenía en mi mente. Ese rompecabeza era Serena, tal y como la había visto cuando me reuní con ella después de que venciera a Sailor Galaxia. Nunca pude entender del todo que ocurrió y porque solo mostraba un par de alas, sin embargo el efecto que surgió al verla así era de protegerla de todo lo que pudo haberla lastimado. Era la máxima expresión de que no había nada que temer, aunque ella temblara de miedo. Pero esa imagen estaba ahora en desorden, y parecía que mi mente jugaba una mala pasada, porque necesitaba esas piezas para poder así entender mas cosas de las ocurridas.

Mientras pensaba en eso, Rei apareció con bollos y teteras con el té de hierbas, parecía algo preocupada. Las chicas también notaron que algo ocurría y el silencio reino nuevamente por un momento. Fue Lita quien habló:

-Ha ocurrido algo Rei?

Rei se volteo, y en un susurro nos dijo:

-Tengo la impresión que algo malo esta pasando. No se, pero creo que Serena esta tardando demasiado.

Vi mi reloj, y efectivamente, eran las 5:30. Tiempo mas que suficiente para que Serena apareciera. No podía demorarse tanto en la entrega de justificaciones, al menos que haya ido por allí a llenarse de aire antes de venir a casa de Rei.

-Iré a buscarla al colegio, quédense aquí todos...

Lita se paró en seco y dejó su maleta en el suelo. Iría a buscarla.

-Lita, permite que te lleve, así ahorraremos tiempo, y si la vemos en el camino la traemos. No vayas sola.

-Necesito ir sola, Darien, yo también necesito aire puro.

Me molesto un poco la actitud de Lita, pero Amy me miró y me dio a entender que lo dejara así. Quise decirle a Lita que no se sintiera mal, que no pensara que esto fuese un complot contra Serena, que nadie quería pensar que Serena no confiaba en ellas por la nada...pero la voz no me salía. Lita lloraba en silencio cuando al voltearse nos dijo:

-Estén atentas, llamaré si la encuentro.

Cuando Lita salió de la habitación, la vi correr, como si ella estuviese sintiendo el deseo de Serena de desaparecer de todo. Me paré para salir tras de Lita. Si Serena la veía en ese estado, no se sentiría nada mejor.

-Darien, Lita debe sentir que en verdad algo no hicimos bien para que Serena tomara distancia de nosotras. Eso es lo que la tiene así. -Mina jugaba con la punta de su lapicero- Lita es alguien que siempre a sentido la necesidad de proteger a Serena.

-En realidad Darien, Lita tiene su propio método de cuidar de Serena.- Rei sonreía con una aparente calma- Mientras yo me molestaba mucho porque Serena no hacía las cosas como se debían, Lita siempre ha preferido que nos encarguemos nosotras de el trabajo, y dejar a Serena lo mas libre posible de peligro o responsabilidades, para Lita es mejor que nosotras estemos siempre delante de Serena a que Serena comparta ese puesto con nosotras.

-En realidad todas ustedes, incluso tu Rei, quisieran ver Serena alejada de cualquier peligro, todas ustedes prefieren ver a Serena a salvo, antes de verla entre la espada y la pared si la situación es realmente un caos. Pero voy tras ella, porque quiero evitar que Serena la vea en ese estado.

-Tu también eres alguien que preferiría evitarle los problemas a Serena, ¿verdad Darien? -Mina guiñaba un ojo a manera de burla- Pero Serena debió aprender algo de todo esto. Yo se que debemos estar preocupados y buscar el motivo, para entender que le ocurrió exactamente a Serena y el porque se siente así, pero me estoy dando cuenta que algo bueno debe dejarle a Serena esto. Así que tomémoslo con calma. Creo que lo principal es mantener la chispa de Serena encendida.

le agradecí por el tono maduro con el que habló, pero mi decisión de evitar que Serena viera a Lita así no se iba.

Saqué el auto del estacionamiento, pero no debí ir nada lejos. Encontré a Lita llorando apoyada en un árbol de cerezo.

Y me acorde, efectivamente, de lo sensible que podía llegar a ser Lita con el tema de los amistades, la entrega a ellos y el entregarles su cariño y cuidado. Me había olvidado lo mucho que me parecía en eso a Lita.

Lita, al igual que yo, perdió a sus padres en un accidente. Mientras los míos estuvieron conmigo en el auto, y yo perdí la memoria por el choque, Lita no estuvo con sus padres en el avión en el que estos murieron. Y Lita creció sola como una niña ruda, a causa de las penas y el hecho de verse por ella misma. Lita, a la edad de 13 años, la declara el gobierno en una niña que puede verse por si misma, aunque reciba las visitas periódicas de una persona que maneja el caso de los niños menores que viven solos. Lita ya no recibía esa visita desde los 15 años, pues demostró ser tan madura y responsable, que accedieron dejar que ella misma cuidase de su persona. Hoy con 16 años, Lita era una muchacha que pese a ser alguien grande y responsable, aun buscaba ese refugio, pues como niña huérfana que es, la inseguridad de perder algo que pueda ser considerado una rutina, una forma de vida, puede ser realmente perjudicial para muchachos como ella o yo. Y así como yo tuve a Andrew, que fue mi amigo desde siempre, Lita considera a Serena y a las demás, su refugio y su hogar.

Baje del auto y saque un pañuelo blanco. Al acercarme, Lita se mostró confusa, pero recibió el pañuelo con presteza. Cuando se hubo calmado, me dijo con su voz entrecortada:

-Así no llegare donde Serena ¿Verdad?

-No, no lo harás, así que mejor deja el mal humor, vayamos en el auto y la buscaremos.

-Discúlpame Darien. No quiero hacerte perder los papeles.

-No lo harás Lita, solo una vez conseguiste dejarme sin aire, y créeme, no se repetirá.

-Ya casi me había olvidado de eso. Que distinta era Serena en ese entonces, recuerdo que fuimos decididas a saber la verdad de los sentimientos de Andrew.

-Si, pero todas eran distintas en ese entonces, Lita, todas han cambiado, algunas mas que otras, pero la verdad ninguna esta perdiendo esa esencia que es la característica de ustedes, la única que lo esta haciendo es Serena. Y eso es lo que quiero evitar. ¿Comprendes?

-Claro que si, y la verdad es que yo tampoco quiero eso. Todavía tenemos tiempo de descubrir cual fue nuestros errores para con ella, que pudo herirla o lastimarla al punto de no querer contar con nosotras. Y si tenemos que arrepentirnos delante de ella para que se de cuenta de que nuestra intención no era el lastimarla, pues lo haremos.

Y con esas palabras, fuimos a buscar a Serena por los sitios probables en los que andaría...

Lita subió al auto con rapidez, y salimos en busca de Serena. En ese momento me puse a pensar que efectivamente, Serena tenía muy buenas amigas, por eso me daba de cabezazos el no entender porque exactamente Serena prefirió no buscarlas en un momento en que hubiera sido lo normal. Lita seguía con algunas lágrimas cayendo. Me di cuenta que ella tenía a Serena muy en alto, pero eso precisamente estaba haciendo que no entendiera del todo lo que le estaba pasando.

-Lita, dime una cosa. ¿Como fue este tiempo tu relación con Serena?

Lita parecía pensar en eso. Se demoro algo en contestar, pero lo digo con convicción.

-Igual que siempre. Creo que conmigo fue con quien menos tuvo problemas. Incluso puedo decir que conmigo nunca mostró otra cara. Claro que si vamos a seguir pensando que Serena lo hizo, pues difícilmente me iba a dar cuenta de un cambio en ella. Solo demostró lo que estaba sintiendo luego de que descubriéramos nuestras identidades, porque ella nos lo dijo, Darien, lo dijo, eso le estaba afectando, porque hasta ese momento todos éramos amigos, y pues las cosas no serían como antes.

-Me gustaría poder entender que pasa en su cabeza, pero se me hace imposible, no puedo presionarla Lita, pero me desespera ver que esconde mas y más sentimientos.

-Tu realmente crees que ella dejo de confiar en nosotras?

-Si Lita, lo estoy creyendo, porque lamentablemente hay pruebas. Pero tampoco puedo creer que dejara de confiar en ustedes así por así. Incluso puede haber un motivo mas por el cual ella no les ha querido confiar sus penas. Todo son suposiciones.

Mientras hablaba, buscaba a Serena, verla caminando, pero no había rastro de ella en ninguna parte del camino.

-Darien, vamos al parque.

-¿Que, porque Lita?

-Puede que este allí, sentada en los columpios. A veces eso nos gusta a las chicas, sentarnos en los columpios a pensar, o cuando queremos dejar atrás algo que nos duele, columpiarnos con fuerza.

-Puede que si. Pero yo no conozco ningún parque cercano por estos alrededores, solo los que están lejos de Juuban.

-No, por aquí ahí uno, y puede que se halla detenido allí un momento. Es un parque que esta cerca de un jardín de niños. Yo te digo por donde vas.

Llegamos a un parque pequeño, llenos de flores y plantas, donde la luz del sol iluminaba todo de color anaranjado. y Efectivamente, en un columpio, Serena se mecía con suavidad.

-Te dije que la hallaríamos aquí. Vamos.

-Espera Lita. Deja que me acerque. Si ves que no logro nada, vienes en mi auxilio ¿te parece?

-Esta bien, avisaré a las chicas que la encontramos. ¡Suerte!

Me acerque sin hacer mucho ruido. Serena estaba meciéndose lentamente, así que se sorprendió cuando pare el columpio.

-Darien!! Yo solo...

-Nos asustaste mucho, pues no llegabas. ¿Por que te desviaste aquí?

-Necesitaba tomar un impulso antes de verlas a todas. Como hoy no he tenido tiempo de verlas, pues solo tuvimos tiempo del saludo, creí que antes de escuchar sus preguntas de como estoy, debería tomar valor. ¿Pero como me hallaste?

-Fue Lita, ella me dijo eso, que quizás estarías en el parque, pensó que quizás te han hecho problemas en la escuela, y que estarías aquí antes de ir donde Rei.

-No diría que me han hecho problemas, pero bueno, se nota que me conoce mas de lo que creí en ella. ¿Como esta el ambiente en el templo?

-Tranquilo, estaban haciendo algunos deberes, y cuando Rei saco el té y las galletas, pensando en que no tardarías, pues viendo lo contrario, decidí buscarte. ¿Quieres ir ya?

-Si, lamento haberte preocupado, a ti y a las demás. No era esa mi intensión, pero es que yo...

Serena miró mi rostro, parecía examinarlo, pero me dio una sonrisa cálida, como las de antes.

-Solo estaba queriendo escapar Darien, pero te prometo que no lo haré. Solo dame tiempo y verás que seré nuevamente la de siempre. Yo no quiero hacer daño a nadie, pero yo misma me siento herida y me siento impotente de no poder superar mis propias confusiones, no superar mis heridas, y sobre todo no hablar con la franqueza de antes.

-Tomate el tiempo que creas que se curaran tus heridas, pero recuerda, a veces es bueno hablar.

-Y yo lo sé. O mejor dicho, lo sabía, pero se me hace tan difícil abrirme ahora. Darien, si entendieras lo que me pasa, lo que siento, sería diferente, pero el tocar el tema, me hace daño, me hace sentir mal. Me hace recordar como me sentí, y me siento, porque no he superado muchas cosas. Lo único que tengo superado es que ahora estas aquí, a mi lado, y que estas vivo. Pero incluso eso cambiara Darien, porque tu tienes que irte...


	7. Los sueños son el acelerador delmundo

Capitulo 6

Capitulo 6

Los sueños son el acelerador del mundo...

Miré a Serena desconcertado. No entendía palabra de lo que me dijo. Yo no me iba a ir, no tenía pensado hacerlo. Lo unico que ahora quería era estar a su lado, y velar por ella hasta que llegase el momento en que estaríamos juntos de por vida. Ya se que siempre estaba con ella, pero me parecía que solo podría protegerla de todo si estabamos juntos. Serena no dejaba de mirarme. Me tomó de la mano, y me dijo con una sonrisa:

-Vamos donde Rei, la verdad es que si quiero verlas.

-Pero Serena, yo...

Serena puso su delgado dedo encima de mis labios, y susurro con pena:

-No digas nada. Aun no digas nada.

Corrió hacía Lita y la abrazó. No lograba escuchar del todo sus palabras, pero si escuche la risa de ambas que el viento me traía. Pero pese a ese comportamiento muy alegre, no estaba tranquilo. Yo no iría a ningun lado, no lo haría, ella no tenía porque creer eso.

-Saben, disculpe que me desviara, pero la verdad el colegio me ahogo un poco hoy, y decidí pasar por el parque antes de reunirme con ustedes.

-No te preocupes Serena, solo fue un momento. A demas, decidimos buscarte, ya sabes, si el colegio te estaba retrasando iríamos hasta alli.

-La verdad es que debía avisarles, pero gracias por buscarme. Por cierto ahora en casa de Rei les voy a entregar unas cosas que van a entregar recien la proxima semana en la prepa. Logré sacar muchos juegos, asi que Rei recibira eso tambien.

-Y que es eso Serena?

Lita de verdad llevaba el peso de la conversación, yo solo estaba escuchando a medias.

-El pasaporte de nuestra felicidad. Pero no me preguntes mas, ya veras lo que es cuando les muestre. Esta mas que interesante.

Llegamos, y Serena tomó mi mano en la de ella, y subimos los escalones de piedra que nos llevaba al templo. Ni bien subimos las chicas restantes nos esperaban con mucho animo.

-Si seguían demorando, nos acababamos todo. -Mina daba saludos con ambos brazos levantados.

-Hola Serena, que bueno verte. -Rei se adelanto, y le dio una palmada en la cabeza.- Extrañaba hacer algo de eso.

-Si, pues pensé que me dirías algo, pero te estas superando a ti misma Rei Hino. Yo tambien añoraba esto.

Serena miró alrededor como buscando recuerdos agradables, que si los tenía, por supuesto que si. Serena no había vuelto al templo Hikawa desde que se reunieron todas el dia de la batalla final. Fue esa la ultima vez cuando Serena no volvió al templo Hikawa. Esos meses, Serena no se reunia con las chicas para los estudios de la preparatoria.

-Bueno, entremos, de verdad tengo hambre.

Me resagé un poco, quería intercambiar algunas cosas con Amy. Me leyó el pensamiento. A demas fue la unica callada cuando llegamos.

-¿Como estuvo todo por aca?

-Logré convenserlas de que lo mejor era pensar rápido el porque del comportamiento de Serena. Mina hace mucho esta convencida de que efectivamente Serena no quiso ser con nosotras la de siempre, y que efectivamente, si nos oculto lo de tu viaje, es que desde hace mucho ella puede tener alguna inquietud sobre nosotras. Rei ya se convencio de que si, Serena jamas dejaba de apoyarse en nosotras en ti, y hasta eso le molestaba a ella, de que ella dependiera de nosotros, pero tampoco para que llegue al extremo de vivir sola con sus lios mentales.

-A mi me salió con algo que ni te imaginas. Dice que me voy a ir. No se de donde ha sacado eso. Pero no me gusta que piense que la voy a dejar.

-Oigan, pueden apresurarse ustedes dos, Mina y Serena van a terminar comiendose todas las galletas que hay sino se apuran.

Rei nos llamaba con una cara de pocos amigos. Parecía algo molesta por nuestro atraso.

Entramos y Lita y Mina comentaban a Serena algunos chismes de estudiantes y profesores. Mina había jalado un exámen de matemática, y hablaba del profesor en cuestión.

Serena parecía divertida, y le dijo que ella estaba estudiando mucho para esa pesadilla, que se la tomarían la proxima semana. Que no permitiría que ese profesor la viera en extraordinarios. Eso desato un silencio incomodo.

-¿Queeeeee? ¿No puedo acaso proponerme el estudiar para mi pesadilla numero uno? Por cierto, les traigo una información interesante, y creo que esta vez le gane a Amy...Creo que es hora de empezar a preocuparnos por nuestro futuro ingreso a la universidad...

Ahora si el silencio era general, pues todos sabíamos que Serena no tenía pensado entrar a la universidad. Siempre lo decía. Pero esta vez lo dijo tan seria, que Amy le dijo que le mostrara lo que tenía.

Serena sacó de su maleta unos brochurs de varias universidades y carreras que habían el distintos puntos del país, como de la misma ciudad. Había uno que hablaba de las entradas directas a examenes especiales para los alumnos que estaban en los primeros puestos, y de las posibilidades de irse al extranjero a estudiar. Los puntajes que se necesitaban para el ingreso a las distintas facultades y carreras de las distintas universidades. Y cuales tenían convenio con la preparatoria de las chicas.

-Dejenme decirles chicas, que si no empezamos a ver esto de aqui, y a preocuparnos por nuestras notas, de nada nos va a servir soñar. La unica manera que tenemos de hacer realidad nuestros sueños, es esta, poniendonos metas. Amy es la unica de las 5 que esta apta para empezar su sueño. Darien logro mucho, pues incluso el acabo la carrera, aunque aun no debe darse por vencido, el es quien mas me ha enseñado sobre sueños...

Eso jamas me lo hubiera imaginado, porque si de alguien aprendí a soñar, era por Serena. Ella me había enseñado en mas de una vez que el soñar te daba mas animos de querer seguir con el día a día.

-...Por eso muchachas, si lo que queremos es tener un sueño real, hay que poner de nuestra parte desde ahora. Esta bien soñar, pero debemos ver cuales son los que debemos hacer realidad, y que metas proponernos para eso. Los sueños son el acelerador del mundo, cuando mas soñamos, mas vivimos, pero cuando mas metas realizamos para lograr esos sueños, el mundo en vez de detenerse, crece, corre y se alimenta de eso. Asi que yo les propongo ver estos folletos, ver cuales son los puntajes que necesitamos para la carrera, y estudiar mucho para ese examen de admisión

Si yo no lo hubiera escuchado, hubiera pensado que Serena tomo algo para tener esos ánimos tan al limite ahora.

-¿Y que carrera has elegido Serena? -Amy le preguntaba a Serena mientras veía el brochur de la carrera de medicina de la universidad de Tokio.

-Pues la verdad aun estoy en eso Amy, hay muchas cosas que me gustaría hacer, pero solo debo seleccionar una. Se que lo que eliga le pondré la pasión y el cariño. Y se que cuento contigo para ese examen.

- Pero Serena, alguna idea debes tener, ¿verdad? Es que no me digas que todas las carreras que te gustan son tan distintas entre si.

-pues si, la verdad que si Rei, Muchas son distintas entre si, pero si debo ser realista, tendré que dejar algunas cosas, bueno, en realidad no algunas, muchas...Pero en verdad si tengo una idea de lo que quiero. Ahora si se que debo ser cuidadosa al elegir.

Yo estaba muy felíz de verla a Serena actuar como lo estaba haciendo, pero quería entender porque me había dicho esas cosas. No estaba claro del todo.

-Saben, eso quería hablar con ustedes, creo que es hora que nos pongamos manos a la obra en lo referente de hacer nuestros sueños realidad. No importa si la separación se tiene que dar para poder lograrlo, pero yo no voy a aceptar en este equipo de sailors, a nadie que quiera dejar de lado las cosas que siempre han querido. No quisiera que por culpa de los enemigos que se puedan presentar, tengan que esta pendientes de su obligación como sailors guerreras que son, y que tengan que en algun momento elegir entre sus obligaciones y sus sueños. Y aunque tengo clarísima mi misión como la princesa y sailor que soy, tampoco voy a dejar de lado mis sueños, mis metas, las ilusiones que tengo. Así que si alguna tiene problemas con eso, lo van diciendo.

-Yo si tengo un problema Serena- Mina tenía la mano levantada como si estuviera haciendo alguna pregunta del colegio a su profesor- porque si voy a cumplir mi sueño, tambien estaré lejos de lo que mas quiero, y entre eso que mas quiero estan ustedes...

-Que realicen sus sueños, no va a significar que tengamos que alejarnos siempre, creo que la amistad va a seguir en nosotras, aunque Amy este en Alemania, Lita en Francia, o nosotras por aqui lejos tambien. Vamos a tener que aprender a vivir separadas, a aprender que la distancia, asi como duele, es buena, y que muchas cosas solo se logran cuando se pasan pruebas duras. Aun no llegamos a eso, pero me pregunto, ¿quien sufrirá mas por la lejanía¿ ¿yo, por no tenerlas a mi lado? ¿o ustedes por no tener a quien proteger? p

En ese momento entendí lo que Serena estaba diciendo, pero yo no quería viajar, había tomado esa decisión hacía mucho, por lo tanto si me iba a costar convencer a Serena que había decisiones que no tenían marcha atras.

Serena me lanzó una mirada llena de amor. Casi hace que me sonroje...

-Solo quiero terminar con esta charla diciendo que al primero que deje estos aspectos de lado, no volverán a saber de mi...ya les dije, para mi lo importante es que sus sueños se vuelvan realidad. Así que chicas, llevense eso y ponganse a ver las lindas opciones que hay para elegir y los puntajes necesarios a obtener.


	8. El amor de verdad solo busca lo mejor

Capitulo 7

El amor de verdad solo busca lo mejor...

La reunión se paso rapidísima, entre las risas de todas, y la explicación de Amy a Serena de como resolver unos ejercicios de matemática, que le tomarían la próxima semana, y Mina detrás, como una sombra para poder entender en que se equivoco ella en esa prueba. Lita estaba conversando con Rei sobre unas revistas y yo miraba como las cosas terminaron mas tranquilas, pero seguía con mis muchas dudas. Cuando me acerque a Serena, mientras Amy le explicaba ahora a Mina, le dije que si se sentía bien, porque de todas maneras ya era tarde. Me respondió en un susurro, sutil, suave, como para que no se dieran cuenta las demás:

-Estaré mejor cuando nos toque nuestro turno. Pero de hoy no pasa, porque tengo que decirte algo, y si no lo digo ahora, el único que tendrá cosas en la cabeza serás tu.

-Por lo visto tendremos una charla interesante, espero, jovencita, que también pueda tener respuestas.

-Muchachito, yo no he dicho que responderé nada, solo he dicho que platicaremos. Y no aquí, no es el momento.

-Pero entonces de hoy no pasa...

-De hoy no pasa. Pero no te hagas ilusiones con algunas cosas...puede que me porte como una jovencita caprichosa.

Y me dio un beso en la mejilla tan rápido, que me desarmo, pero se fue a su sitio con un aire pícaro. Estaba jugando a desarmarme, pero yo solo quería desalmarla, que era distinto, pues solo quería que ella se abriera, y me mostrará lo que su cabeza andaba pensado.

Cuando vi que el tiempo pasaba, y que ahora si era tarde, le pregunte a las demás si las llevaba a casa, pues tres alcanzaban en los asientos delanteros del auto. Fue Amy que me pidió si podía jalarlas aunque sea al centro de Juuban, cosa que acepté. Nos despedimos de Rei, que se veía cansada, y nos fuimos hacía el auto. Mina se quedo rezagada con Serena, pero tanto Lita, Amy yo escuchamos la conversación que se venía dando detrás nuestro. Mina tenía una voz de orgullo en su voz cuando le dijo a Serena:

-Me alegra tenerte de nuevo Serena, no sabes la falta que me haces en la escuela. Tengo a Lita en el salón, pero no es lo mismo sin ti. Es mas, las reuniones de estudio en casa de Rei tampoco lo son. Y me alegra mucho que hoy hallas venido.

-Eres un encanto Mina, por eso siempre digo que tu eres alguien que siempre me alegra el día, de una u otra manera, cuando lo que necesito es salir. Es mas, tu forma de ver la vida, me llena tanto de entusiasmo, que creo que eso también me faltaba.

-De verdad Serena estoy orgullosa de ti, no se que ha pasado, y solo tu sabrás si nos dices que ocurrió, pero quiero decirte que agradezco tus palabras de hoy. Si tu tienes unas metas pensadas y realmente quieres logarlo y ser mejor cada día, pues se que yo también lo lograré. Ambas lograremos lo que nos propongamos. Creo en ti. Siempre lo he hecho Serena, eres una amiga a la que difícilmente una puede olvidar.

-Y tu siempre has sido una luz para mi Mina, por eso quiero que sigas tus sueños, quiero que lo hagas, quiero que logres tu meta de ser cantante y actriz, que seas una estrella, porque tu misma eres una estrella Mina.

Lita, Amy y yo nos sentíamos ajenos a ese cuadro. Ambas se habían dicho cosas que no creí que se dirían. Mina estaba diciendo cosas muy maduras, y Serena le marcaba el paso. Lita me sacó de mis pensamientos cuando me dijo si podía subir al auto, pues le había dado frío. Cuando me disponía a llamar a las retrasantes, las vi fundidas en un abrazo. Serena estaba intentando que las cosas mejorarán, y eso se notaba, pero esperaba el que ella también se abriera conmigo.

Las chicas fueron charlando animadamente, pero Serena parecía nuevamente perdida en sus pensamientos. No sabía si estaba pensando en el día de hoy, o en lo que me diría. Pero preferí no decirle nada, ya que las chicas estaban en el auto.

Las dejé a cada una en su casa, pues no me gustaba que se fueran solas desde la ciudad de Juuban. Cuando deje a Lita, que fue la ultima, decidí ir a casa de Serena, pero ella me tomo la mano, y me dijo con una sonrisa tierna, y unos ojos luminosos:

-No vayamos ni a mi casa ni tu a departamento. Lo que vamos a hablar es preferible hacerlo en un sitio abierto. Creo que es mejor que lo enfrentemos ahora, porque después será mas difícil para mi.

-Esta bien, ¿que propones? Recuerda que es tarde...

-Y recuerda que mañana no hay colegio ni nada, es fin de semana. Así que si me demoro mas, le diré a mamá que solo me tome mi tiempo con todas, pero ella no va a decir nada.

-Dime a donde te gustaría ir. Lo que pidas te consideré por hoy, pero solo porque creo que te mereces un premio por tu buen desenvolvimiento de hoy.

-Esta bien...quiero ir a la playa.

-¿A la playa? ¿a esta hora? Serena...

-Dijiste lo que pida. Además, me gusta hacer cosas diferentes.

-A mi no me gusta hacer locuras.

-Te gusta hacerlas, es mas, te mueres por ir a la playa también. Pero te gusta ser siempre el serio.

-Soy serio, o ya te olvidaste?

-No olvido al muchacho que solía hacer enfadarme, y que le gustaba decirme las cosas para hacerme reaccionar de mis locuras. Pero serio nunca fuiste en ese entonces. Te volviste serio después. Pero esta bien. Supongo que como siempre, tu sentido de la responsabilidad pudo mas, y preferiste tomar las riendas de todo, porque si no nuestra relación no tendría cordura.

-No digas eso, solo que alguien tenía que mostrarse mas serio. Tu eras las muchachita que estaba creciendo. Yo ya estaba bastante crecidito para andar por allí con las mismas que tu.

-Pero no era un viejo, es mas, no lo eres. Sin embargo lo que mas admiro de ti, es el temple que has tenido para soportar mis niñerías. Y para seguir conmigo.

-Ya te dije, no te voy a dejar jamás. Y tus niñerías, como tu las llamas, es lo que mas me gusta. Me gusta todo de ti, incluso lo malo que puedas tener Serena, porque las personas somos imperfectas, y si estas con alguien, debes querer a esa persona como es. A ti te quiero como eres.

-Y yo a ti también, creo que algo bueno de estar contigo, es que uno llega a quererte completamente, olvidando todo aquello que me parecía antes un defecto en alguien. Te quiero con tus errores y con tus aciertos. Te quiero por quien eres Darien. Y porque te quiero, es que llego la hora de aclarar cosas, que de una vez vas a tener que hacer...Ahora calla, vayamos a donde te he pedido.

-Estas haciendo que me quede callado hoy en muchas oportunidades. Pero te complaceré, solo por hoy.

Tome la vía 9 que nos llevaba a la autopista a la playa. No estaba lejos, porque era la playa de Juuban. Pero esos 10 minutos me parecieron eternos, porque el auto se quedo en un profundo silencio. Serena volvía a tener la mirada perdida en un punto de la ventana. Pero era preferible así, porque a mi me daba una oportunidad de poder pensar que decirle a la primera que me dijera lo de un irme.

Llegamos a la playa, y la noche realmente estaba preciosa, el cielo azul negrusco, con unas estrellas que titilaban en lo alto, estrellas pequeñas y luminosas. Y la luna, la luna estaba en lo alto, dorada, redonda, perfecta. Las pequeñas olas se quedaban en la orilla, y de verdad pensé que la locura de ir por la playa, al lado de Serena, no sería una locura. Serena bajo del auto, y para sorpresa mía, ella estaba sin los zapatos y las medias, su idea si era caminar en la playa de verdad .

-Así jamás andaremos suavemente en la arena. No seas así Darien, vamos, quítate los zapatos.

-Yo no dije que no lo haría...

Y deje mis zapatos y medias dentro del auto, para salir corriendo a la orilla de la playa. Serena entendió el significado mi acción, y fue tras de mi. Cuando llego a mi lado, tomándome la mano, yo la atraje hacia mi, y la abracé. Caminamos así, juntos en la orilla, y las olas bañaban suavemente nuestros pies. Ella estaba feliz de encontrarse así conmigo. Lo notaba en su manera de recostarse en mi, por su respiración suave y acompasada, pero también por la seguridad que transmitía su cuerpo, pues no temblaba. Estaba segura conmigo. Y hubiera querido que esa situación se quedase así por siempre.

-Lo que mas amo de ti, Darien, es la capacidad que has tenido de salir solo adelante, de valerte por ti mismo, y de conseguir que tu sueño se haga realidad. Yo quiero eso para mi también, quiero que mi sueño se haga realidad. Tengo muchos, y muchos se que si se harán, pero otros debo dejarlos en el tintero, pues hay sueños, y sueños...yo quiero que mis sueños reales se cumplan. Y quiero eso mismo para ti.

-Pero Serena, mis sueños son solo una extensión de los tuyos. Muchas de las cosas que ambos queremos, son las mismas.

-Pero tu sueño real, y que para mi es el mas importante, es referente a ser medico. Darien, aun tienes tiempo de aceptar esa beca, y se que lo lograrás. Serás medico, el mejor, pero la única manera que ese sueño sea perfecto, es que lo tomes. Tienes que irte a USA, Darien, anda a Harvard. Anda por tu sueño.

-Mi sueño es estar a tu lado ahora y siempre Serena, eso lo busco desde que regrese. No quiero mas.

-Te estas mintiendo, como las demás, como yo también en un inicio. Todas quieren estar a mi lado, todas quieren dejar sus sueños, con el pretexto de la misión, pero creo que es mas el miedo a afrontar ese sueño, a que deje de serlo, lo que las impide moverse. Incluso tu, ahora, tu miedo mas grande es perderme, y eso te esta paralizando a ir tras tu meta. Pero solo es eso Darien, ya una meta mas, porque de todos nosotros, tu eres el único que ya esta encaminado. Por favor Darien, si en verdad me amas, si en verdad me amas como lo dices, y que siento que es verdad, vete a USA. Yo estaré mejor aun, sabiéndote que estas alcanzo tu sueño, estaré mas feliz, y yo no me quedaré atrás, cuando regreses, me veras preparada para la universidad, para una carrera, y te sentirás mas orgulloso de lo que puedes sentir por mi ahora. Ambos lograremos nuestros sueños, pero hagámoslo con la confianza de que el otro estará allí para ayudarse.

-Serena, yo no se si aun pueda alcanzar esa beca. Hubo mucho lío con la explicación del accidente, aunque estamos respaldados, por las personas del avión, que por ti aparecieron, pero eso no soluciona nada.

-Inténtalo. Pero hazlo. Quiero verte hacer algo por ese sueño, porque es por ese sueño, que yo me estoy replanteando mi vida entera. Quiero tener algo que sea mío, real, y que me sienta feliz de logarlo. Te diré solo a ti que es lo que quiero. Quiero tener las herramientas necesarias para ser una mejor persona cuando me toque asumir mis responsabilidades. Quiero ser responsable completamente de las cosas que halla decidido yo, y creo que eso solo lo lograré si me preparo.

-¿Que es lo que has pensado?

Serena se paro en seco, y me tomo las dos manos. Parecía ansiosa, nerviosa.

-Quiero estudiar o psicología, o sociología, aun no lo tengo del todo claro, ambas me gustan, ambas me sirven para lo que vendrá, y ambas me apasionan, pues ambas son una manera de estudiar y entender a las personas. Pero no te vayas a burlar.

Serena tenía la vista en el suelo. Y tembló por que yo no decía nada. Pero mi acción le iba a dar una respuesta.

Besé a Serena en ese momento, la abracé y la besé con la ternura que se besa a alguien que deja todo para que la otra persona sea feliz. Sabía que para ella pedirme que me fuera era mas duro, mil veces mas duro que cuando yo se lo conté. Pero estaba siendo lo mas sincera cuando ella me dijo eso. Serena estaba sufriendo en silencio, pero ella prefería eso de nuevo, a verme sin realizar ese sueño Mio. Pero en vez de decirle algo, solo la besé, la besé mas y con mas fuerza que la que imagine, y ella me correspondió. Me abrazaba ahora fuerte, y lágrimas bajaban de su rostro, y se combinaban con las mías, pues si algo que en ese momento no pude controlar, era la fuerza en la que las lágrimas pedían salir.

De pronto estábamos mas adentro de esa playa, las olas, que seguían viniendo suavemente, nos llegaba encima de las rodillas. Entonces Serena se soltó de mi y empezó a jugar con el agua. Y yo la seguí, porque en ese momento la magia de la noche y del amor que sentía por ella estaba en doble. Éramos un par de locos para la vista de alguna persona que pasara a esa hora, pero no importaba. En ese momento solo importaba ella y yo. Solo nosotros.

Cuando salimos del mar, Nos sentamos en la arena, y Serena volvió a plantarme otro beso, esta vez mas suave, mas tranquilo, como si por haber dicho lo que dijo, se hubiera visto mas liberada. Y yo estaba en el cielo, porque jamás me había sentido así con ella. No sabía como explicar, pero en ese momento estábamos conectados en uno, sincronizábamos. Y me di cuenta de que era verdad, que mi miedo mas grande era perderla de nuevo, y no volver a sentir esos besos, o esas caricias, que no pudiera ver en un largo tiempo, esos ojos o esa sonrisa que me robaba el corazón. Pero antes de darle falsas esperanzas de hacer realidad ese sueño, yo tenía que descubrir también las pistas de lo que quería saber. ¿Que le paso a Serena realmente?


	9. La luna plateada brilla en ti

_Capitulo 8 _

_La luna plateada brilla en ti_

_Serena seguía apoyada en mi pecho, mientras escuchábamos las olas que iban y venían, sentíamos la brisa en nuestros rostros, y la luna en lo alto, coronaba lo que en ese momento, era para mi, una noche perfecta, mágica. _

_-Vamos a tu casa Serena, tu mamá podría llamarnos la atención si llegamos mas tarde, y tu papá va a querer matarme después... _

_-No te preocupes, voy a llamarle, y le diré que me voy a demorar, pero que no le diga nada a papá. _

_-Serena... _

_-Dime Darien. _

_-No abuses de la confianza que nos dan. Un día de estos tu papá nos va a restringir las salidas. Y eso si sería peor ¿no crees? _

_-Ya verán que les digo si me salen con algo de eso. Vamos Darien, que mas me van a decir, yo tampoco soy una niña, y bien que en muchas otras cosas no ponen reparos. _

_-Bueno, llama a tu mamá, a ver que te dice. _

_Serena marcó de su teléfono móvil, y habló con su mamá. Su explicación fue simple y real, se iba a demorar en llegar porque tenía que hablar conmigo de algunas cosas, y que el momento se había presentado ya. Que ella llegaría de todas maneras a casa, pero que por favor le diera permiso. _

_-Perfecto. Mamá solo pide que no haga ruido cuando llegue. ¿No te dije? Además, ya ha habido otras ocasiones en la que he llegado tarde, y muchas de esas por estar contigo también. _

_Esa ultima apreciación era cierta, y me desarmó. Si que era la noche de Serena. Lo que ella misma se había propuesto hoy lo estaba consiguiendo. _

_Serena se levantó de golpe y me tendió la mano. _

_-Vamos Darien, caminemos un momento mas, no quiero que el hechizo se rompa. Al menos el de hoy. _

_-¿Serás buena? _

_-Solo si me apetece serlo. Puede que te diga algo... _

_Le hice caso solo porque me gustaba verla así, jugando. Serena no solía jugar de ese modo. Pero si ella quería jugar, la dejaría solo porque hoy era su noche. Solo por hoy. Y tenía que volver a admitir que realmente quería que esa noche no se acabara. Que lo que mas quería era seguir en su compañía y sobre todo tenerla así como ahora, cerca, muy cerca. _

_-Quiero decirte que esta noche también me parece mágica. Pero lo que la hace ser mágica eres tu. Esa confianza que he notado en ti me parece irresistible, es como si la luz de la luna estuviera dentro de ti, la luz plateada de la luna hiciera que fulmines a todo y a todos, yo... _

_Serena volvió a poner su delgado dedo sobre mis labios. Me volvió a observar con esos ojos en los que muchas veces me he perdido, y sin mas preámbulos, me besó. Mientras me daba cuenta de que ella realmente estaba con su confianza a mil, la tomé de ambas manos y cuando nos separamos, le dije: _

_-En verdad que hoy estas muy atrevida, Jovencita. _

_-No voy a dejar de tener momentos lindos contigo. Voy a aprovechar que estas aquí, ahora, y que mientras pueda tener tu mirada, tu voz y a ti mismo conmigo, eso me basta. _

_-Serena, ahora me toca a mi decirte, no rompas esta magia. Deja que las cosas se den porque tienen que darse. Yo ahora, mi sueño mas grande, es estar contigo, y vivir el tiempo que estemos juntos como un tesoro grandioso. Pero prométeme que seguirás como hoy. No quiero verte de nuevo ni triste, ni melancólica. Debes superar las rencillas con ellas. Porque se que algo no camina bien. Tu me dijiste ayer que piensas que ellas te tratan como a una inconciente, y que lo hacen también porque eres su princesa. Y responsabilizaste de eso a Haruka y las demás. Habla con ellas, Serena, hazlo, ellas son tus amigas, excelentes amigas, y creo que si sientes que algo no anda bien, pues afróntalo. _

_-Ya estuve pensando en eso, pero aun no me siento preparada. Aun me duelen muchas cosas Darien, cosas que no se tratan tan fácil con hablar, si no con el sentir. Así hablara con ellas, y les mencionara cosa por cosa lo que yo siento en que me han fallado, mientras yo siga sintiendo todo eso, no voy a estar mejor. _

_-Dime que pasó Serena, dímelo. Dime que ha hecho de que tengas ese tipo de sentimientos hacía ellas. Sabes que puedes confiar en mi, siempre nos hemos confiado todo, y puedo ayudarte. _

_-No Darien, en esto no me puedes ayudar tu, y la única manera en que me sienta mejor será cuando yo misma crea conveniente de decirles las muchas cosas que tengo en mi. Pero no quiero seguir hablando de ellas, porque me lastima. Además me has sacado mas cosas de las que tu mismo crees. ¿Como sabes que estoy molesta con ellas? Tu suspicacia no tiene limites. Pero te aclaro, no es molestia, es otro sentimientos, es mas, son muchos, y antes necesito, como te dije, sentir que las cosas mejoran. Pero si pienso hablar con ellas, porque son mis amigas, solo que si lo hago ahora, se me va a ser doloroso. Es como cuando tu me pides hablar de Seiya. Fue una gran amistad lo que tuve con el, pero las cosas que sucedieron y todo lo que estuvo marcado alrededor, no fue muy bueno. Aun me causa mucha pena y dolor, y el simple hecho de hablar de el, es recordar que tu no estabas a mi lado, así que lo único que te pido es que me comprendas, pero que sobre todo, no digas nada. Para mi es mas que suficiente, porque, créeme Darien, lo que yo viví fue mucho. _

_-Por eso quiero que te descargues en mi, que te abras, quien mas que yo para entenderte. _

_-Y eso lo se, Darien, yo no he dejado de confiar en ti, jamás lo hice, y la prueba de que jamás deje de hacerlo están mis cartas diarias, todas esas cartas que jamás llegaran a ti, pero que son la prueba viviente de todo lo que pase y sentí. Yo te detallaba mi día a día Darien, mis sentimientos y cada una de las cosas que pase y sentí. De todo lo que me molestaba y alegraba, pero siempre escribí con entusiasmo, porque no quería que sintieras esa desesperación mía. Creo que mis ultimas cartas si son desesperantes, pero se entiende porque fue a partir de que todos descubrimos quienes éramos, y las cosas se tornaron color de hormiga, pero no quiero contar tantas cosas, porque en verdad se me hace un nudo en la garganta y yo... _

_-Guarda silencio ahora, soy yo quien esta actuando mal contigo. Ya se que no quieres hablar de todo lo que aconteció, pero insistí. Discúlpame. _

_Bese a Serena en su cabeza, con ternura, como se le besa a un niño pequeño que llora. Serena tenía de nuevo lágrimas en sus mejillas, y sus ojos brillaban, y me hizo sentir culpable el querer tocar el tema. _

_Solo me quedó claro una cosa, ahora que tenía a Serena abrazada a mi, y era que efectivamente, ella se sentía herida con las chicas, sentía cosas similares, no es que estuviera molesta, un buen síntoma al fin y al cabo, pero tenía mas sentimientos por el estilo, y otra vez esto giraba alrededor de ese muchachito, de Seiya Kou. ¿Que sería todo eso?_

_Regresamos al auto en completo silencio. Serena seguía abrazada a mi, aunque ya no lloraba estaba sumergida en un silencio que me volvió a preocupar. Estaba culpándome mentalmente, pues este día había sido su día, y solo por mi insistencia, volvió a tener el rostro triste, la mirada lejana y sus labios, antes rojos, estaban de nuevo pálidos. ¿Que hacer o decir? No había nada, ninguna opción. _

_Abrí la puerta del copiloto, y cuando se sentó, le tome ambas manos. Llevaba aun en el dedo el anillo que le dí antes de mi partida. Era su tesoro. No se lo quitaba jamás, y en ese momento brillaba en su blanca y delicada mano. Besé la mano del anillo, y ella tomo mi rostro con la otra. Fijo sus ojos en los míos, y susurrando, dijo: _

_-No te atormentes. No tienes que sentirte así. La única responsable de esto soy yo, porque debí aprender a darme cuenta de que no todo sale como uno lo planea. _

_-Serena, tu no planeaste nada, todo estaba bien, y fui yo quien insistió con un tema que para ti, esta cerrado. _

_-No hablo por el día de hoy, hablo por todo. El dolor que tengo no va a pasar mientras yo no quiera superarlo, y por ahora no quiero afrontarlo, porque duele. Yo tenía una confianza en mi...y esa confianza se rompió desde un principio, solo porque yo misma me cree un espejismo, y pese a querer creer en el, no lo pude sostener, por su propia naturaleza. Estas cosas pasan siempre. Yo debí ser mas fuerte, y confiar en mi sin tener que llevar a cuestas una imagen que no era. Quizá para mi suerte, si hubiera sido mas sincera conmigo misma, hubiera soportado todo con mas normalidad. Pero no fue así. Y siento mucho el arrastrar a las personas como tu en las consecuencias de mis propios actos. Deja de culparte por creer que has dicho algo, no fue así... _

_Serena se recostó en mi pecho y lloro en silencio de nuevo, sus lágrimas dolían, pero no sabía si por lo que acababa de decir o por que el dolor que escondía era mas fuerte que todo. Cuando se separó de mi, me repitió ahora con tranquilidad: _

_-Vamos a mi casa, creo que aun hay tiempo para que tomes un café conmigo. ¿Quieres? No creo que mamá se moleste, porque dentro de un momento, ella baja a tomar café y siempre la acompaño. _

_-Si tu papá no dice nada. Ya sabes que a el no le gusto nada._

_-Si le gustas para mi, pero aun no se hace a la idea de que tenga novio, así no seas tu. Es mas, me pregunto si ya se enteró que tengo 16 años. _

_Me causo gracia como dijo esto ultimo, y creí que sería bueno que la familia Tsukino me viera cuando llegara con Serena a casa. Que se dieran cuenta que conmigo ella estaba segura. _

_-Esta bien, pero siempre y cuando me convides esas galletas que hace tu mamá. La verdad es que si tu mamá no fuera tan amable y me diera galletas y dulces para llevarme a casa cuando te busco, no tendría nada de dulces en casa. Sabes que no acostumbro a comprarlos, por lo que no estoy siempre en casa, pero gracias a tu mamá, esas noches o tardes que se me antoja comer algo dulce con un mate o café, los tengo. _

_-Se halagador con la responsable de eso. Mi mamá te tiene mucho cariño Darien. Creo que alguien que te extraño mucho todo el tiempo que no estuviste fue ella. Y fíjate que nunca recibí de ella ningún reproche por nada. _

_Llegamos a la casa de Serena en 15 minutos. Su sala estaba tenuemente iluminada por la lámpara, y la luz del farol de la puerta, prendida, para cuando Serena llegara. _

_Efectivamente, reunidos dentro estaba Sammy, un muchachito de 12 años que siempre que conversábamos, terminaba preguntándome como podía estar con su hermana...Si. Pero en realidad el la quería mucho, y aunque yo nunca tuve hermanos, se que siempre todo hermano discute. El papá de Serena era realmente un buen hombre, tenía en general buen carácter, pero celaba mucho a Serena, y siempre sacaba en cara que era muy mayor para ella. Pese a los casi 2 años de noviazgo con Serena, jamás me vería de otra manera. Pues el sabía, como una vez me dijo mamá Ikuko, que quien le arrebataría a su niña para siempre, era yo. Creo que la Sra. Tsukino también presentía esto, que Serena me había elegido a mi para su vida, pero ella lo tomaba de otro modo, en cierto modo, comprendía que no por nada pasan los años. Y sinceramente yo me sentía orgulloso de ser del agrado de la Sra. Tsukino, que en contadas ocasiones me salía el llamarla mamá Ikuko, por que Rini siempre que hablaba de ella, usaba ese apelativo. _

_-Hola familia!! -El saludo le salió alegre y divertido, mientras Serena tomando mi mano, me llevaba a la cocina. Yo también salude a todos en ese momento, pero con la aprehensión de no saber como lo tomaría el papá de Serena. Pero me sorprendió, cuando dijo: _

_-Hola Darien, que gusto verte, toma asiento que estamos viendo las noticias. _

_Serena se quedó viendo a su padre con cara de extrañeza, y le dijo: _

_-Papá, iba a invitar a Darien un café. No les molesta ¿verdad? _

_-Yo te acompaño hija, vamos a la cocina._

_Mamá Ikuko estaba muy divertida, y eso si me dejo mas consternado, pues normalmente cuando me he encontrado en esa misma situación, lo que menos hace ella es dejarme solo, por miedo, según Sammy, a que su papá me espante con algo. _

_-Quería comentarte Darien, que estoy tranquilo de ver a Serena mas tranquila y que esta saliendo a ver a sus amigas. _

_-Así es señor, hoy Serena estuvo con las chicas en el templo Hikawa, y fuí allí un momento, porque todas aprovechan que las ayude con algunas cosas de la preparatoria. A demás, había quedado con Serena en recogerla de allí para pasear un rato y traerla a casa luego. _

_-Si, me parece bien que quiera salir. No se, pero desde antes de tu retorno, yo le decía a mi esposa que mi hija no estaba bien. _

_-Si, y eso que a Serena yo casi ni la veía, porque con eso del internado, solo la veía algunos fines de semana. Pero ese Seiya bien que entretenía a mi hermana. Siempre estaba con ella, no se, no se como pudo ponerse tan melancólica de la noche a la mañana. _

_Si algo me molestaba era eso, que trataran el tema de Seiya y Serena tan a la ligera. No culpo a Sammy, que aun era un niño, pero no había un dejo en sus palabras, por ver hasta donde llegaba. _

_-Pues no lo se Sammy, cierto es que tengo que agradecer a Seiya el que halla estado allí para Serena, porque el le hizo mucho bien en ese tiempo, que yo no estuve, así que no puedo decir menos de eso ni mas. Siempre confié en Serena, y se que si ella estuvo con el fue precisamente para tener la compañía de alguien. _

_-Así se habla Darien, siempre uno debe confiar en la pareja, porque sino fuera así entonces ya no hay nada.- El papá de Serena decía esto con mucha decisión, y pasó sus ojos de los míos al de Sammy.- Es la ultima vez que te expresas con ese tonito de tu hermana. Y es tiempo que la respetes, Sammy, tu no eres un niño y no pasaré por alto tus comentarios hacía Serena. _

_-Pero papá... _

_-Nada de papá. Tu hermana ya no es una niña, y su comportamiento siempre ha sido correcto.-El papá de Serena se dirigió ahora a mi- Desde que Serena tiene permiso de salir, Darien, siempre se ha comportado bien, siempre demostrando el porque le damos la libertad que tiene, y se que con mas razón ahora, ella no va a defraudarnos, ni a su mamá ni a mi. Y debo decir que ha madurado mucho. No se si tu ausencia ayudó en gran parte en eso, pero ya es una jovencita mas responsable y madura que hace unos cuantos años. Lo único que me preocupaba era ese silencio en el que se estaba sumiendo. Pero se que tu compañía la hará estar alegre de nuevo. Cuida mucho a mi tesoro, Darien, cuídala mucho, porque es lo mas importante que tengo. _

_-¿Y yo que soy papá? ¿el hijo del vecino? _

_Eso ultimo nos dio risa a ambos, y el señor Tsukino le paso la mano por la cabeza a su hijo menor. _

_-Claro que eres mi hijo, pero contigo yo siempre estoy y comparto. Es muy distinta mi relación contigo a la que tengo con Serena, aunque el cariño es el mismo. Ambos son mi tesoro si es lo que quieres oír. _

_-Señor Tsukino, quiero decirle que se despreocupe, su hija estará en buenas manos conmigo. Jamás dejaría que le pasara algo. Eso se lo aseguro. Ya tenemos cerca de dos años y ... _

_-...y jamás he pasado nada malo a tu lado. Vamos papá, no pongas en predicamentos a Darien. _

_Serena llegaba con su mamá con las bandejas llenas de tazas y platos, tetéras de té de hierbas y café, y por supuesto, las deliciosas galletas de mamá Ikuko, y pastel de chocolate y fresa. _

_-Serena, tu papá no me estaba poniendo en predicamentos. _

_-Así es hija. No te enfades ni conmigo ni con Darien. _

_-No papá. No me enfadaré. _

_La velada transcurrió tranquila, con Sammy y Serena molestándose, y con conversaciones sobre las noticias del país. El papá de Serena era jefe de redacción de un diario importante del país, y con el era agradable conversar sobre política y otros temas. Y siempre sabía muchas cosas que se quedaban en la redacción, porque tenían ordenes de no publicar determinadas cosas. La mamá de Serena siempre era muy entretenida, ella había estudiado periodismo, y fue en la universidad que conoció a su esposo, que estudiaba comunicaciones. Pero la mamá de Serena no ejerció la carrera por mucho tiempo. La dejó cuando salio embarazada de Serena, pues su trabajo era estar de un lado para otro todo el día, sin embargo, le apasionaba estar enterada de todo, le gustaba leer mucho, y era quien en realidad empujaba a Serena a que fuera mejor estudiante. _

_Me fui de casa de Serena bastante tarde, pero fue una noche agradable. Dejé a una Serena nuevamente tranquila y feliz. Se despidió de mi con un beso en los labios al acompañarme a la puerta. _

_-¡Te dije que no te preocuparas por nada! Estoy bien, y quiero que tu también lo estés. Prométeme que vas a ver lo de la beca. _

_-¿Serena? _

_-Solo prométeme que averiguaras si aun puedes ir, y que debes hacer. Si lo haces, con eso me dejaras mas tranquila, pero hazlo en cuanto antes. _

_-Esta bien, lo haré mañana, calculando la diferencia de las horas. ¿Contenta princesa? _

_-¡Feliz! ahora vete a tu casa Príncipe, que ya es tarde también para ti. _

_Y volvió a darme un beso antes de que fuera camino al auto._

_Al final, antes de llegar a mi departamento, me di cuenta de que no fue un día en balde..._


	10. Una sorprendente visita

Capitulo 09

Una sorprendente visita

El camino a casa me pareció bastante pesado y lento, a demás que comenzó una lluvia que no me esperé en ningún momento. Mientras manejaba, cavilé las situaciones que se presentaron durante el día, tanto de las chicas y sus distintas reacciones, como la de la misma Serena. No sabía exactamente que era, sin embargo agradecía que estuviera intentando salir al mundo, pero lo que mas quería es que lo hiciera sin ataduras de ningún tipo. Quería que se abriera conmigo, y sin embargo, no podía presionarla mas, pues pasaría lo de hoy. Me desesperaba de sobre manera no entender la causa real de todo esto. Pero sabía que no estaba lejos, Serena hoy me dio indicios de lo que ocurrió, y me dio aun mas coraje el saber que eso era por Seiya. Ese muchachito no solo era una persona importante para ella, si no que significaba un cambio en lo que respectaba a la amistad con las chicas. ¿Por qué?

Solo quería llegar a casa, darme una ducha y recostarme un rato, mientras veía TV y despejaba mi mente de todo. Los sábados eran los días en los que normalmente iba a la universidad hasta tarde, pero ahora que ya no estudiaba, pues solo me dedicaba a ordenar algunas cosas del departamento, que por cierto no eran muchas, hacer compras para la casa, y leer. Solo los domingos volvía a reunirme con Serena, aunque los últimos Domingos fuera a su casa porque no quisiera salir. Lo que menos me hubiera imaginado era encontrarme con alguien en la puerta de mi casa esperándome.

Metí el auto en la cochera del edificio, y subí en el ascensor, y allí estaban paradas tres personas a las que no me imaginaba encontrar y menos a esa hora de la noche.

-Hola Darien! Disculpa que estemos aquí, vinimos a conversar contigo solo un momento. ¿No te molesta, verdad?

La voz de Michiru, siempre tan melodiosa, me dio el alcance. A cada lado de ella se encontraba Haruka, que me sonreía, y Setsuna, elegante y enigmática como solo era ella.

-No muchachas, para nada. En un momento entramos.

Al abrir la puerta, no necesite prender luz alguna, pues las mamparas de la sala, eran un filtro para que la luz de la luna iluminara mi tan bien ordenada sala de estar. No es por nada, pero toda persona que venía de visita se quedaban admiradas por el perfecto orden de mi casa en general.

-Como siempre, perfecto tu departamento, Darien. Y este nuevo cuadro es una maravilla. ¿De quien será?

Setsuna observó que tenía colgado en la pared uno de los últimos cuadros que Michiru había expuesto en una galería unos meses antes de mi partida. Era un cuadro que a Serena y a mi nos había gustado mucho, y lo compré. Era un cuadro de motivos acuáticos, la Luna reflejada dentro, y muchas burbujas donde estaban miles de palacios pequeños. Todos sabíamos que significado tenía, y nos pareció buen motivo tenerlo nosotros.

Prendí unas lámparas en la sala, y nos sentamos.

-¿Desean algo de tomar?

-Como hemos venido sin invitación, justo en un momento en que tuviste un día largo, no te preocupes Darien, estamos bien.

-No insisto.

Haruka respondió con su tono de siempre:

-¿Tienes te alguna bebida helada?

-Si, si tengo, ¿sodas o te helado?

-Te helado, para todas, ¿verdad?

-Si Darien, no te molestes, estamos bien así.

Les lleve vasos con los té helados, y me senté con ellas. Seguía intrigado por la visita.

-Verás Darien, teníamos que hablar contigo sobre una cosa en especifica que se nos ha encargado del futuro. -Setsuna hablaba con esa pausa que la caracterizaba.

-Así es, pero ante todo, ¿Cómo esta cabeza de Bombón? ¿Se encuentra mejor de ánimos?

-La verdad es que en eso va, al menos el día de hoy ha estado con mejor humor. Pero ustedes saben, que ponga de su parte para estar mejor no quiere decir que lo este en verdad.

-Pues la verdad que no. Ya una vez Haruka y yo vimos eso en ella. Recién te habías ido, y nos encontramos con ella en la librería de la preparatoria donde ella estudia. Estaba escribiéndote una carta. Pero nos dimos cuenta que ella ocultaba algo. No era la misma niña que conocíamos.

-Eso nos preocupó mucho. No nos gusta verla triste, y mucho menos deprimida, y la verdad que todo este año es así como ha estado, deprimida. Para mi, la cabeza de bombón que conocí solo era una pantalla. Se notaba a distancia que no estaba bien. Supongo que era por lo mismo que no recibía respuesta alguna tuya por lo que ocurrió, pero nadie lo sabía porque jamás menciono nada.

-Siempre me pregunté porque las demás no se dieron cuenta de eso, las 4, porque hasta Hotaru, que solo la vio una vez, se dio cuenta que no estaba bien, nos lo dijo, algo le pasa a nuestra princesa, Serena no esta bien. Y supongo que sería porque estaban siempre ellas juntas, Serena no siempre estaba con ellas. Te diré que me sorprendió mucho mas encontrar a Amy en esas andadas, podía sospechar de Serena, pero no de Amy. Y era justamente Serena la que en ese momento estaba mas centrada en su labor.

-¿A que te refieres Setsuna? No comprendo lo que dices.

-Te diré que entre las tres observábamos a las muchachas mas veces de lo que ellas se imaginan, con la esperanza de saber que Serena estaba con ellas, pero eso era lo raro, no siempre paraban juntas, como antes, así que nos dividíamos para ver a Serena y que no se relacionara con ese grupo de sailors, ni es su forma civil como three ligths. Fue difícil, pero esa era nuestra tarea, protegerla a ella y al futuro, y por supuesto a la tierra, pero las muchachas solo giraban alrededor de los cantantes. Una vez, cuando llego esa pequeña niña que se hizo pasar por la hermana pequeña de nuestra princesa, se perdió, y nos dividimos para buscarlas. Las muchachas me hicieron creer que buscarían en un desfile de Three Lights, y no me dí cuenta de lo que en realidad estaban haciendo. Fue la misma Serena quien de una forma bastante directa -Setsuna parecía apenarse al recordar esa situación- me dio a entender que caí redondita. Las chicas no la buscarían, pero Serena ya había dado con ella en la estación de policía, fue allí donde nos encontramos y luchamos juntas, y pude conocer al enemigo y a las famosas sailors Star Lights. A demás que en ese momento me di cuenta de que ellas estaban como celosas de la amistad que mantenía Serena con el cantante, Seiya Kou.

-Oh Vamos Setsuna!, se mas clara- Haruka parecía a punto de estallar- ese muchacho no buscaba nada mas la amistad de nuestra princesa, la rondaba como si fuese un pastelillo delicioso, siempre con ella. Nunca vi a nadie tan interesado en ella, y discúlpame Darien, pero ni a ti se te notaba de esa manera con ella. Sabemos que es porque ustedes ya eran novios, y el si tenía que actuar de esa manera por si quería tener una oportunidad. Además que tu eres mayor, y el un jovencito, obviamente el comportamiento no sería igual, pero su perseverancia me preocupaba de sobremanera. Tu lejos, ella triste y sola, y el allí rondándola.

-En realidad comprendo si las chicas estaban celosas de la amistad de esos dos. Es que si era para dudar. -Michiru decía esto mientras tomaba la mano de Haruka para controlar su cólera ante un peligro que ya no existía- Siempre juntos de una u otra manera. Esa niña nos hizo movernos por toda la ciudad en mas de una ocasión. Lo hacíamos tanto por su protección, porque ya nos habíamos enterado que querían su semilla estelar, y encima ella misma se ofreció a entregarla, y porque debíamos mantenerla alejada de ellos, nuestro deber es protegerla, y tu lo sabes, no solo a ella, también a ti si la situación lo requiere, porque todo cambio en el presente, es un cambio para el futuro, y debemos protegerlo. Y nuestro deber fue ese, protegerla a ella por doble.

-Yo nunca dudé de ella. Jamás, porque se notaba que su cambio podía ser por tu ausencia, aunque no lo tuviéramos claro en ella. Tanto Setsuna, si no me equivoco, como yo, sabíamos que ella seguía pensando en ti, pero… Esa cercanía no me gustaba. Michiru podía tener sus ideas, pero mi cabeza de bombón es tan dulce, tierna y confiada, que me preocupaba de sobre manera que pudiera salir lastimada.

-Bueno, será dulce y tierna, pero una vez nos enfrento a todas, delante de las demás. Fue después de que ese muchachito resultara herido por protegerla.

-Oh si! Lo recuerdo, fue cuando le dijimos que habíamos ido a encontrarnos con ellos para pedirles que se mantuvieran alejados tanto de Sailor Moon como Serena Tsukino, y que el mismo nos prometió hacerlo.

-Nos enfrentó diciendo que nunca jamás se nos ocurriera hacer esa tontería - Setsuna sonreía abiertamente- la verdad es que me gustó su actitud, demostró que cuando quiere, ahora a su edad, puede detenernos si eso es lo que desea. Se mostró en ese momento como la futura reina que llegara a ser, aunque luego pareció arrepentida.

-Ella parece no comprender del todo cual es nuestra función dentro del grupo de las scouts que la protegen. Nuestra función no es estar en guardia como sus guardaespaldas, esa es la misión de las demás, nosotras debemos proteger al mundo de la invasión de entes extraños, y sobre todo cuando estos entes extraños están cerca de ella, actuar, porque es un peligro para su vida, y por el futuro, pero si las demás no hacen su trabajo como corresponde, después que hablamos con ellas para que se organizaran cuando la atacaron, ¿Que nos queda? Tenemos que actuar. Y eso hicimos.

En ese momento me di cuenta de sobra, que esa noche no iba a pega un ojo con toda esa información que me llegó a retahíla. ¿Podía ser por eso que Serena estaba así con las demás? ¿Por qué demostraron desconfianza en ella? ¿Qué de todo eso era verdad?


	11. Una petición Inesperada

Capitulo 10

Una petición inesperada…

-La verdad es que a lo que veníamos a conversar contigo no era de esto. Es sobre una carta que nos ha mandado del futuro la Neo Reina, y que nos habla de algo muy específico. -Setsuna saco la carta de su bolso- La verdad que esto ya me lo esperaba, porque yo ya he hecho esto antes. Pero no debo interferir, solo recibo la carta, que en este caso va dirigida a Haruka y Michiru, y luego ellas tienen que decidir que hacer.

-Antes que leas la carta Darien, debes saber que esta vez si nos ha tomado por sorpresa nuestra misión, si es que se le puede llamar misión.-Michiru me miró a los ojos con una sonrisa.-Diríamos mas bien que es una tarea que si nos la están encomendando, es por meramente cuestión de confianza. Y porque es mas fácil que se lleve a cabo si sabemos como actuar. Setsuna, dale la carta, creo que Darien lo comprenderá.

-Verás que aunque tiene mejor ortografía, sigue siendo su misma letra.

Era una carta del puño y letra de Serena. Su letra la reconocería aunque efectivamente pasaran los años. Hasta el famoso dibujo estaba allí al pie de pagina.

"Queridas Haruka y Michiru:

Cuando reciban esta carta por manos de Setsuna, es porque es el momento adecuado para que ayuden a cumplir una tarea importante. Diría misión, porque se que no les será muy fácil convencer a cierta señorita testaruda de querer pulirse, pero como les decía, es el tiempo perfecto, y esto facilitará mucho lo que les voy a pedir.

La Señorita Serena Tsukino de su tiempo, es una jovencita próxima a cumplir los 17 años, una edad apropiada para que sabiendo ella lo que le depara el futuro, con conocimiento mío desde que envié a la Pequeña Dama a entrenarse como sailor scout, ya que procuré el envío de mensajes de que debe aplicarse mas en la escuela. Se que lo esta haciendo en estos momentos, por eso creo que es hora de empezar un entrenamiento _sutil _para que tanto su porte, refinamiento y cultura alcancen el nivel esperado del titulo que carga sobre sus hombres, que es ser la princesa del milenio de plata de la Luna, y la futura reina de Tokio de Cristal en la tierra. Sé que todo esto puede parecerles una carga pesada, puesto que aun recuerdo como fui a esa edad, pero si les digo que esta es la oportunidad perfecta, es porque sé a la perfección lo que debe estar pasando, tanto en sus sentimientos como en su cabeza. Una forma agradable de ayudarla y de que recapacite sobre su conducta, es esta, haciendo que salga de sus propios pensamientos y que descubra nuevamente las amigas que tiene, incluidas ustedes, claro esta.

Solo les pido esto, sean sutiles, si ella se diera cuenta de las verdaderas intensiones, pues se negaría rotundamente, o haría las cosas de mala gana. Era una chica que lograba mas las cosas por el cariño a ellas, y porque me gustaba mucho no sentir una presión… En otras palabras, me gustaba hacer divertida aquellas tareas, como las matemáticas. Por favor, solo confiaría en ustedes esto, porque la Serena del pasado las admiraba, como yo lo sigo haciendo ahora, y gustaba mucho de su compañía.

Solo un favor, que ninguna de las demás sailors scouts interiores sepa sobre esto. Mars, aun en el futuro, quiere saber como es que fui cambiando, ya que no lo hice de golpe, fue algo así como del día a día, y de pronto, descubrieron a una verdadera Señorita en vez de una muchacha alborotadora y ruidosa en alguna reunión importante de las muchas a las que empezamos a asistir con motivo de la carrera de el futuro Rey Endymion, de mi Darien. Fue algo muy hermoso ver que podía despertar la admiración de las personas, pero sobre todo el orgullo de quien en esa época aun era mi novio. De las chicas ni que se digan, no sabían que había pasado, que hice, como había llegado a ese nivel. Pero la verdad es que tuve excelentes maestras, y sin querer, supe, lo habían hecho… Convertirme en una princesa que pasaría dentro de poco tiempo a una reina. Una reina que sería el orgullo de su pueblo, de sus amigos y familiares, del amor de su vida, pero sobre todo de esa pequeña que hasta el día de hoy quiere seguir mis pasos (y que en realidad le hizo mucho bien estar en casa de los Tsukino, porque así aprendió no solo a tener amigos y a desenvolverse, si no a que hay cosas que se dan con el tiempo y la dedicación, que lo mas importante en ella era disfrutar su edad, como lo hice yo)

Ustedes decidan cual es la mejor formula para esto, y vean como lo llevan al cabo, sé que lo harán bien, porque soy la prueba viviente en que me convertí.

Neo Reina Serena-

PD: Muchos besos y abrazos para ustedes y para la tierna Hotaru."

Termine de leer esa carta, que si bien mantenía cierta chispa de Serena, se notaba que era escrita por alguien que ya no era una jovencita, si no alguien con responsabilidades, que tiene un alto grado de decisión. Una persona mayor, un adulto. Entonces empecé a comprender algo, y era que en algún momento ella tendría que dejar muchas cosas atrás para poder convertirse en quien era. Una princesa de verdad. Y me dio tristeza, porque cuando llegara ese momento ya no tendría a mi dulce niña Serena. Si no a alguien que sería, con todo derecho, una señorita. Pese a entender que no era un pedido loco, parecía muy extraño que eso viniera de _ella misma_. Pero era real, la misma Serena del futuro, la Neo reina, preocupada de que no alcanzara a tiempo ese nivel que dejaría en alto nuestro nombre como futuros reyes.

Le devolví la carta a Setsuna. Tres pares de ojos me observaban, como estudiando que era lo que pensaba, ya que no daba signos de ninguna reacción. Y es que no podía tener ninguna reacción ante algo que se suponía tenía que darse. ¡Cuantas fueron las veces que Rini decía que quería parecerse a su mamá!! Y después mas las veces que preguntaba cuando Serena se convertiría en lo que era su mamá!

-¿Y bien Darien? -Michiru preguntó al ver que seguía en silencio- ¿Qué opinas?

-Pues la verdad no lo se. Entiendo que sea necesario, y sin embargo tanto la Serena actual como la del futuro buscan un cambio. Solo espero que si en verdad hay un cambio, este no la transforme en alguien que no es.

-Despreocúpate Darien, porque en realidad la Neo Reina sigue siendo la misma. Muy digna en público, pero la misma Serena que todos conocemos. Yo no debería decir esto, pues al ser la guardiana de la puerta del tiempo, rompo una de las reglas, y es el no decir que pueda cambiar el curso del futuro, pero creo que es necesario que sepas, cada cierto tiempo la Neo reina hace reuniones en el palacio, reuniones informales, donde todos compartimos juntos, como si no hubiera barreras entre nosotros, y la formalidad la dejamos de lado. Son sumamente divertidas, es como regresar a la época en donde todas éramos scouts, y las reuniones eran en el templo Hikawa. Las peleas de siempre entre Sailor Mars y la Reina Serena no se han acabado con el tiempo, lo mismo que las risas que ella comparte con sailor Venus, las frases que siempre le dirá a Mercury de que se divierta, y los sabrosos dulces que siempre se come de mas de los que hace Jupiter. Cuando nosotras, las sailor scouts exteriores estamos allí, las veladas siguen siendo muy divertidas. En mi caso soy la única que no siempre esta, por lo que viajo en el tiempo, como es mi caso ahora. -Setsuna tomo silencio y volvió a observarme- Te lo digo porque veo en tu semblante el no saber que pasará con la Serena de ahora. Es la misma, quien siempre te saca alguna risa ante alguna de sus ocurrencias, sobre todo cuando deja de lado ese formalismo que siempre tiene que usar para las obligaciones del palacio. Es cuando en esos momentos la recuerdo como la chiquilla tan normal y feliz que es ahora, y me da, al igual que tu ahora, nostalgia de los tiempos de hoy, en donde las obligaciones quizás eran solo una utopía, un sueño a venir. Ya nadie es joven allá, todos, hasta tu mismo, eres otro. El simple hecho de tener a la pequeña Dama, ya es un cambio en la vida de alguien, y ese no es el único cambio, son muchos los que van a pasar, el hecho de tener la responsabilidad de un reino, de decidir siempre lo mejor para que el mundo avance y este libre de maldad, la verdad es que no es poco, y creo que un entrenamiento, que es lo que yo llamaría a este trabajo encargado a Haruka y Michiru, es lo mejor que le puede pasar a Serena. Y también estoy de acuerdo que el mejor momento es ahora, en donde Serena necesita pensar en otras cosas, hacer cosas distintas.

-Solo una cosa, ¿Por qué me lo dicen a mi? ¿No se supone que nadie debe enterarse?

Haruka respondió antes que las demás.

-Es que en esa carta no dice a _nadie, _solo dice que las demás sailors no se enteren, y por lo que la conozco, cabeza de bombón no te dejaría de contar estas cosas. Y si lo hiciera, no al extremo de mantenerte al margen…

-…Pero como la cosa es que sea sutilmente -Atajó Michiru a Haruka- sin decirle que es lo que pretendemos, tu serías de gran ayuda. Había pensado en reuniones quincenales, a sitios, primero ligeros y muy bonitos, y poco a poco subir la elegancia de esos sitios. Ir de vez en cuando al teatro, que no necesariamente tiene que ser representaciones clásicas en un inicio, ir a conciertos y solos. A ella le gusta mucho la música instrumental. Una vez me contó que tenía los CDs de Yusuke Amade, un pianista. Y en realidad por allí podríamos empezar. A demás, ustedes han estado yendo últimamente a mis representaciones con el violín, y a muchas reuniones donde Haruka y yo tocamos a dúo. Y otra cosa, tiene una predisposición para gustarle el arte. Le gusta las pinturas y ahora las entiende, las siente, diría yo.

-¿Saben algo?-Haruka sonreía con cierto pesar- Cuando mi cabeza de Bombón se convierta en lo que es, voy a extrañar muchísimo esa ternura y dulzura que ella solo tiene. Ahora esta por los 16 años, por muy cambiada que este por su estado de ánimo, ella aun mantiene esa inocencia, esa ternura que la hacer ser como pocas. Siempre se lo he dicho a Michiru, nuestra princesa es dulce, tiene un gran corazón, pero si el cambio le va a servir no solo por el titulo que lleva, si no porque hará de ella alguien que comprenda las responsabilidades de todas y que actúe con la cabeza mas que con el sentimiento, será un gran avance, aunque la extrañe. Jamás conocí a nadie como ella, y jamás nadie será como ella. Nadie me ha robado el corazón hasta el punto de quedarme vigilando su casa hasta la mañana temprano, solo para evitar que le hagan daño, y nadie jamás me ha hecho dar tantas vueltas, sea en coche o en pie, para ver que todo anda en orden. Pero lo hago por el placer de estar tan cerca de esa niña.

Haruka digo algo que yo mismo estaba sintiendo…

-Bueno, lo que has dicho Michiru, no me parece nada mal, además Serena ya esta en la edad de poder salir a ese tipo de reuniones, y yo hace mucho que no salgo, y a mi me gusta mucho esas salidas, las prefiero a otras. Creo que es un buen inicio para que Serena conozca algunas cosas mas, sobre todo por conocimiento general. Avísenme desde cuando sería todo esto, para hablar con ella, al menos que salga de ustedes como que no se nada. No se aun como abordar esto.

-Pues pueden aprovechar el concierto en el que tocará Michiru con otros músicos. Es en cuatro semanas y es una oportunidad para que la invites Michiru. -Setsuna Miró a su compañera para darle el mensaje- Solo tu podrías hacerlo, y le dices que solo tienes dos pases, para ella y Darien, que no le cuente a las chicas, porque no tienes mas pases.

-Me gusta la idea. ¿Qué te parece Darien?

-Si, es una buena idea, y eso la animará, como bien todas han dicho.

-Entonces en eso quedamos. Ahora si Darien te dejamos, sabemos que hoy fue un día largo para ti. ¿Qué tal el paseo en la playa?

Eso no me lo esperaba. Iba a pensar que Serena tenía suficientes razones para molestarse de esa forma con ellas. ¿Por qué nos tenían que vigilar?

-¿Cómo saben que estuve en la playa?

Haruka dejó escapar su risa, una risa alegre y divertida. No la había visto así en el tiempo que duro esa charla.

-La verdad es que ustedes no son los únicos que salen de noche a pasear. Nosotros hoy mismo salimos a dar un paseo con Hotaru cuando los vimos en la playa. Pero teníamos que dejar a Hotaru en casa, aun es una niña y no debe desvelarse, y pensamos que mientras dejabas a Cabeza de Bombón en casa y veníamos, podíamos llegar a hablarte. Bueno Darien, no nos dejes de avisar cualquier cambio en el estado de animo de cabeza de Bombón.

-Esta bien, no se preocupen, creo que poco a poco mejorará.

Me despedía de todas ellas, y cuando cerré la puerta del departamento, realmente supe que Serena jamás volvería a ser la niña que fue. Ya no…


	12. Una canción de amor

Capitulo 11

Una canción de amor…

Han pasado tres semanas de estos acontecimientos. Serena esta por un buen camino. Nuevamente se reúne con las chicas en casa de Rei para los deberes y ha reanudado las salidas de siempre con ellas. Van al cine, de compras, se encuentran en el café de Andrew, todo como debió ser. Mi amigo esta contento de ver nuevamente seguido a Serena, ya que esta dejó de frecuentar los videojuegos y el restaurante. Iba en contadas ocasiones y sabía que dejó de ir desde que se entero de la identidad verdadera de Three Lights. Lo sabía porque Amy me contó que a partir de ese momento, Serena empezó con la depresión, cosa que no es totalmente cierta, pues antes de que alguien caiga en depresión, debe tener un cúmulo de cosas que te atormentan.

Hoy he quedado en verla, porque esta interesantísima por saber noticias sobre la beca y la universidad. La verdad no hay nada concreto, sé que se llevará una decepción, pero me han dicho que debo revisar y actualizar la tesis, mandarla nuevamente, esperar que la revisen y me llamarán para saber si me puedo integrar en el siguiente curso. Nada probable, Harvard es muy estricto, y no se si de verdad me llamaran. Pero lo que mas me interesa es el envío de ciertas pertenencias mías que se encuentra en el poder de la facultad de medicina. Si tan solo me dieran una respuesta de que me podrán mandar ese paquete…

El día esta realmente muy bello, quiero llevar a Serena al parque, porque los cerezos se encuentran en flor y es realmente un espectáculo muy lindo sentarse bajo un árbol y hacer un picnic.

Llamo a Serena para decirle que pasaré por ella en una hora, que se aliste para irnos al parque. Le gustó la idea. Por su voz, siento que le parece un sitio apropiado para tener, como ella lo llama siempre, una cita.

Llego a su casa, y mamá Ikuko me saluda como siempre:

-Hola Darien. Que gusto me da verte. Quería agradecerte porque Serena esta comportándose como antes, llena de vida. Te lo debo a ti y a las chicas.

-No es nada Señora, Serena esta poniendo de su parte, y la verdad el merito es de ella propia.

-No vas a cambiar nunca Darien, pero igual, ya te dije lo que creo. ¿Por qué no subes? Así se ponen de acuerdo en lo que llevan para su picnic y me avisan para colaborarles con algo.

-Gracias Señora Tsukino, subiré, así la despabilo para no demorar, el día esta bellísimo.

Subí las escaleras que tan bien conocía, pues solía ir con frecuencia cuando Rini estaba en casa y la ayudaba en las tareas de la escuela. Y porque muchas veces el lugar de charlas era en el dormitorio de Serena. Siempre terminaba allí, sentado en sus cojines, donde estaba su mesa para el té.

Toqué la puerta, y la voz que tan bien conocía me contestó que pasara.

Serena estaba muy bonita el día de hoy, y me di cuenta que ya no tenía 14 años, si no que ya estaba en sus 16, y que en unos meses, después de las vacaciones de verano, entraría a 2do. Año de preparatoria, y que cumpliría 17. Ya no era para nada la niña que conocí. Si algo sabía bien, era que todo el tiempo que Serena estuvo conmigo, ella aun estaba en la etapa del crecer, como la formación de carácter. Podría decir que estuve en ese crecimiento, pero no lo noté como hasta ahora, ya que mi linda novia estaba realmente cambiada, sin su uniforme de la escuela, se notaba a la joven que era.

Vestía un short de mezclilla, una blusa celeste, unas sandalias con unos tacos medianos, un ligero maquillaje y un juego de aretes, pulsera y cadena de plata con dije de mariposa de color azul. Una cartera de mezclilla como su short era el complemento. Serena volteó del espejo para observar como la estaba observando.

-¿Qué, acaso no te gusta como se me ve?

-Mmm…

-No seas pesado Darien. Ya dime ¿Se me ve mal? Si no me pongo otra cosa.

-Estas perfecta, para serte sincero, estas preciosa.

-Gracias, escuchar eso de ti es raro. Pero me gusta. Suena muy bien.

-Oye, no seas tu la burlona.

Nuestra relación realmente se había vuelto mas fresca, desde hacía cerca de un año nos comportábamos como cualquier pareja, y ambos nos burlábamos uno del otro y nuestra confianza estaba mas afianzada. Pero desde que estaba procurando ser la Serena alegre de antes, nuevamente estábamos entregados en nuestras burlas y juegos.

-¿Qué llevamos de comer para nuestro picnic?

-Podemos llevar fruta, te verde o mate de hierbas frío, y para no complicarnos, podemos comprar sándwich de alguna cosa. Podemos llevarnos pastel de aquí… Creo que mamá ha hecho tarta de manzana y podemos llevarnos chocolates. Con lo que te gustan, llevamos varios.

-¡Ahora resulta que soy yo el que come mas chocolate!

-La verdad es que si, yo como mas postres, tu eres el de los chocolates.

-Bueno, no me opongo a nada, le aviso a tu mamá.

-No, deja que bajo, así pongo todo en la canasta. Mas bien fíjate que tengo de música para llevar. Elige lo que quieras ya que yo elegí la merienda.

-Esta bien, yo me fijo que hay.

Me acerque al estante donde Serena tenía todos sus CDs de música. Si tenía buen gusto para ello, pues en su colección tenía los CDs de Yusuke Amade (del cual me habló Michiru), música instrumental de violín, flauta y piano, y algunos clásicos como Chopin (los clásicos eran un regalo mío…)

Por supuesto que también tenía CDs de música Pop y de cantantes modernos. Y en eso estaba cuando me percaté del CD de Three Ligths. Era un estuche bastante usado, se notaba las huellas de Serena en el estuche.

Fue entonces que abrí el estuche, y aunque lo era para un solo disco, había dentro uno mas, un disco ordinario, blanco. Había unas palabras en el CD_**.**_

**"_Respuesta a tu pregunta, Bombón, el por qué me enamore de ti__"_**

Con que en ese CD se encontraba los sentimientos que Seiya tenía hacia Serena. Interesante.

Lleve el disco al estéreo de Serena. Nunca había sentido tanta curiosidad por algo realmente trivial. ¿Pero era esto algo trivial? Creí que si, pero algo mas me decía que no lo era del todo.

Entonces descubrí que no era una grabación cualquiera, era una canción que decía muchas cosas. Tome nuevamente el estuche y dentro de la tapa se encontraba un papel doblado por la mitad. La letra de la canción que estaba retumbando en mis oídos -la letra decía mucho y traté de analizarla lo mas que pude- y me puse a leer el papel.

**Un amor inesperado en un lejano lugar de la Galaxia**

**En el brillante y resplandeciente mundo blanco**

**Con tus alas extendidas, estás ahí**

**Pero esas alas son tan negras y pesadas para ti**

**Que pareciera que estás siendo destrozada por tu destino.**

**Quiero ayudarte, quiero rescatarte si pudiera hacerlo,**

**hasta daría mi vida, todo por ti...**

**Cuando estés triste, cuando sientas dolor **

**estaré contigosiempre, **

**solo déjame ver tu rostro sonriente.**

**Yo, Seiya, lo puedo sentir, este maravilloso sentimiento**

**Yo, Fighter, lo puedo sentir, diferente a mi misión**

**Este si que es un amor inesperado en un lugar lejano de la galaxia.**

**En el frío mundo rojo**

**Soy el guerrero perfecto,estoy ahí.**

**Pero en ese momento, **

**frente a mí, apareces tú**

**De repente siento como que mi corazón está a punto de estallar**

**Solo añoraba a una persona, **

**mi preciosa princesa.**

**Hasta la destrucción debe de ocurrir por la paz día tras día.**

**Vine flotando aquí al sistema solar, **

**y tú también eres una princesa.**

**Un día me encontré embrujado por tu rostro sonriente.**

**Yo, Seiya, lo puedo sentir, **

**este maravilloso sentimiento**

**Yo, Fighter, lo puedo sentir, **

**diferente a mi misión**

**Este si que es un amor inesperado en un lugar lejano de la galaxia.**

**Atravesando el cielo estrellado,**

** a través de la galaxia.**

**La batalla que decidirá el futuro esta sucediendo.**

**Ahora, si hay alguna manera **

**de que esté en algún lugar **

**en un rincón de tu memoria**

**Con el cabello revuelto, bailando, bailando, bailando…**

La letra era bastante sincera, pero por alguna extraña razón, mi reacción no era la que esperaba. Era una declaración abierta, pero mas que una declaración, era un pedido desesperado a que Serena no lo olvidara nunca. En esa letra hablaba de la tristeza que Serena llevaba a cuestas, de una carga pesada y triste que el quería aligerar. Y por supuesto, hablaba de que él estaría ahí para ella. No dejarla caer. Y sin embargo, pese a esto, la sensación de que el le dijera en esa letra que lo que sentía por Serena era amor, no me estaba resultando nada fácil de asimilar. Claro, una cosa era saberlo por los demás. Incluso el mismo le dijo a Serena que jamás la olvidaría, y lo hizo delante de mí. Claro que en ese momento no servía de nada molestarme, estaba por irse, y nunca fue una verdadera competencia. Serena lo necesitó como amigo, y agradezco que estuviera allí, pero verlo palpado en un papel… No estaba reaccionando con la cabeza, no había duda.

Me sentí tonto, como la vez en que Serena le hizo ojitos a un supuesto dentista, y después me di cuenta que no debí reaccionar así, ya que ella, teniendo la opción de andar con alguien que fuera mas de su edad y con quien compartiría muchas mas cosas en común, me había elegido a mi.

Me reí de la actitud que estaba tomando. Saqué el disco del estéreo y lo devolví a su sitio. Elegí los instrumentales de piano, Flauta y Violín, y bajé a la sala, donde Serena aun estaba en la cocina con su mamá alistando la canasta.

Ver a Serena tan contenta, poniendo las cosas en la canasta para nuestro picnic informal, sacó lo que quedaba en mi cabeza de esa nube oscura. Serena en estos momentos estaba feliz por mi, porque pasaríamos unas horas muy tranquilas juntos, y conversaríamos de tantas cosas. Caminaríamos tomados de la mano, ella apoyaría, como siempre, su cabeza en mi hombro cuando nos sentáramos a ver el atardecer, y tomaría mi mano, la entrelazaría a la suya, mientras yo observaba el anillo que llevaba en su bonito dedo, que no había retirado hasta ahora, y que cuidaba como un verdadero tesoro. No, esos momentos, aunque nunca se los hubiera dicho, tenían un valor para mi incalculable, gozar de su compañía era algo que en verdad apreciaba, aunque muchas veces ella dudara de eso. Serena se había convertido en mi todo, en mi mundo, y lo que mas quería era verla feliz. No podía permitir que la letra de una canción arruinara nuestros planes. Yo no era celoso, nunca al grado de ella, por eso me molestaba sentir siquiera las ganas de querer borrar de la memoria de mi novia, todo rastro de ese jovencito. Y así me decía yo que no era celoso.

-Darien, ya estoy lista ¿Puedes llevarlo al auto?

La canasta no pesaba mucho, teniendo en cuenta que había tacitas y platitos para el té, vasos para la bebida fría, termos llenos de ambas bebidas, cucharitas, azúcar, pasteles, platos para el pastel, la fruta que estaba cortada y picada. Solo debíamos parar para comprar los sándwiches.

-Adiós mamá, gracias. Nos vemos en la noche…

Le hice adiós con la mano a la mamá de Serena, pues ya estaba dentro de la casa, mirándonos desde el alféizar de la ventana.

Serena ya estaba sentada en el auto cuando subí.

-Tengo que contarte algo que me olvide decirte cuando hablamos por teléfono. Me encontré con Michiru hace unos días saliendo de la escuela. Tiene una presentación el viernes que viene por la noche. Tocará con otros músicos y me ha regalado dos entradas para ir a verla. Le dije que me encantaría ir, pero que te preguntaría primero, así si tu no pudieras asistir, le diría a Amy que me acompañara.

-Serena, no es necesario que les digas a las chicas que te acompañen. Vamos juntos a esa representación. Hace mucho que no salgo a ese tipo de espectáculo, y me gustaría mucho ir contigo. Dile a Michiru que ahí nos vemos.

-¿En serio? Pensé que me dirías que no.

-¿Por qué te diría que no?

-Porque cuando te veo en smoking, me olvido de la realidad y tu lo sabes.

Tome su mano y la besé. Era tierno escuchar eso, porque era verdad. Pero las ultimas salidas que recuerdo, en la que fuimos a una galería de arte, donde también Michiru exponía, Serena estaba bastante atenta a los cuadros y pinturas. Y los dúos que Michiru y Haruka tocaron un tiempo, Serena estaba despierta y atenta a la música.

-No digas eso, hace un tiempo que ya no te pierdes en eso. Y si así fuera, no irá Rei a hacerte sentir mal.

-Jaja! Muy gracioso. No lo digo por Rei, lo digo por ti. Temo que no sepa comportarme adecuadamente.

-Antes no te importaba mucho ese hecho ¿Recuerdas?

-Antes tenía casi 15, ahora casi 17, aunque no lo creas si hay una diferencia. Soy consciente.

-Por lo mismo que ahora eres consciente, sabrás comportarte. No te preocupes tanto por eso, solo vive la música ese día, como las ultimas veces.

-Como tu digas. Pero ya me hiciste feliz. Solo hubiera querido ir contigo. Con nadie mas. Parece que después saldremos a cenar a aun restaurante. Le dije que si. No se a donde, pero supongo que debe ser algún sitio de moda y elegante.

-Entonces el viernes te recojo. ¿A qué hora empieza?

-A las 7:30 debemos estar en la fila. Nos ubicaremos en el palco de Haruka, así que prometo esta lista a las 6:45 en punto para no demorar.

-Si, no te demores, si no te dejo vestida y alborotada.

-Últimamente estas de unas bromas. Pero me gustas así.

-Pensé que te hacía recordar al muchacho arrogante que una vez fui.

-Si, por eso es que me gustas, porque así te conocí.

Cuando ambos jugábamos a respondernos así, nos divertíamos mucho, porque significaba que teníamos una solidez por lo que somos ahora. Me encantaba saber que le gustaba a Serena desde ese tiempo, que no le había sido totalmente indiferente. Solo una vez ella llego a sonsacarme que si yo la molestaba, era porque adoraba verla irritada, y a decir verdad, era la única opción que tenía para cruzar palabras con ella. Tengo que aceptar que me comportaba como un niño y que me divertía mucho. Me alegraba el día el cruzarme con ella, pese a que a ella ya se lo había arruinado. Pero estaba feliz de que ya no necesitáramos de esas excusas para hablar, ya no. Ahora era mucho mejor, porque no era necesario esas triquiñuelas para estar juntos.

Llegamos al parque, deje el auto en el estacionamiento mas cercano, y caminamos a una tienda para comprar los sándwiches. Encontramos un árbol bastante frondoso y de pétalos preciosos. Habían muchas parejas juntas, aunque el domingo se llenaría mas de familias enteras con sus hijos. Los viernes como hoy y los sábados siempre se podía ver parejas de novios que cursaban la secundaria, la preparatoria y la universidad.

Sacamos el mantel a cuadros que Serena puso en la canasta, y nos sentamos sobre ella. Sacamos todo nuestro picnic, y realmente quedo muy bien, todo en su lugar. Había un sol brillante, pese a ser las 4:00 de la tarde. Seguro anochecería tarde.

-Darien, gracias por traerme a un sitio como este. Si pudiera dibujar, pintaría un cuadro maravilloso con todos estos cerezos. Pensar que la playa esta solo debajo de este parque.

-Me gusto la idea de pasar hoy la tarde aquí. Si estuviéramos en las típicas excursiones de la escuela, vendríamos en la mañana, pero lo bueno es que somos personas grandes y disfrutamos esto como lo que es.

-Como te gusta llamarte a ti mismo adulto. No me metas en el mismo saco, aun soy joven, si es que tu no te consideras igual. Y disfruté mucho hace algunos años cuando vinimos las chicas con algunos alumnos del colegio. Fue increíble. Rei y yo discutimos como siempre. Fue muy divertido.

-¿Y esto no es divertido?

-Claro que si, pero son situaciones totalmente distintas. Ahora estoy contigo, no con mis amigos del colegio.

-Bueno, lo tomare como un cumplido.

-Es un cumplido.

Atraje a Serena hacía mi por medio de un abrazo. Ella hizo lo mismo y tomo mi mano libre, y nos quedamos contemplando como caían las hojas de cerezo.

-¿Qué vas a usar para el viernes que salimos con Haruka y Michiru?

La tomé desprevenida, pues estaba con los ojos entre abiertos mirando un punto lejano. Salió de su ensoñación rápidamente.

-Creo que esta semana veré algún vestido bonito en alguno de los centros comerciales. Gracias a Dios no he salido para nada, así que tengo dinero suficiente para hacer una buena compra.

-Me gusta como te queda los tonos azules y turquesas. Se están usando mucho.

-Si, veré algún vestido diferente, la verdad es que ya crecí, y los tres que tenía ya no parecen míos. Buscare algo realmente bonito.

-Todo te queda bien Serena. Ahora te vistes como una verdadera jovencita. En verdad que si has crecido.

-¿Eres Darien? Porque mi Darien no dice nunca muchos cumplidos en un solo día.

-Te estas burlando de mi Serena y no puedo consentirlo.

-¿Cómo me vas a reprender?

-Así…

Y le di un beso suave que me correspondió de la misma manera. Entonces me tomo de ambas manos, y separándose de mi unos cuantos centímetros, me dijo:

-Me burlaré de ti mas seguido si me vas a reprender así.

-Búrlate todo lo que quieras. Ese será mi castigo para ti.

Y la volví a besar. La bese tiernamente, mientras ella posó su mano en mi mejilla. Esa sería una tarde inolvidable para mi, pese a mi descubrimiento de esa tarde…


	13. Sobre los petalos de las flores de cerez

Capitulo 12

Sobre los pétalos de las flores de cerezo

Serena y yo bebíamos té, mientras le tomaba fotos al paisaje de rato en rato. Los chocolates, que a decir verdad eran mis dulces favorito, me miraban con tentación en la canasta, pero quería comerlos mas tarde. Esos eran mis favoritos, chocolate oscuro. Esa tarde era una de mis tantas tardes soñadas, tranquilas y relajadas. Serena de pronto me quedó observando fijamente.

-Darien ¿Que has averiguado de la universidad?

Ya me esperaba esa pregunta hacía un rato, no me sorprendió.

-Nada, debo actualizar mi tesis, mandarla nuevamente y de acuerdo a una evaluación, me dirán si califico para iniciar el próximo año las clases.

-¿Vas a actualizarla?

-De todas maneras debo hacerlo, porque si no se da lo de la beca, mandaré copias de esa tesis a las universidades aquí. No puedo perder mas tiempo, y de eso depende mucho esa actualización.

-Te costó tanto esfuerzo que de verdad es mas lo que te mereces. Todo saldrá bien de una u otra forma. Estoy orgullosa de ti por quien eres y por lo que estas logrando.

-No estoy haciendo nada mas que lo que quiero.

-Lo se y espero algún momento llegar a ser aunque sea un poquito como tu.

Serena calló de pronto. Su mirada se hizo luminosa, destellante, no por lágrimas, si no por la ensoñación en la que se encontraba.

-¿Qué piensas?

-En quién seré el día de mañana.

-¿Y quien serás?

-Eso lo ya lo sabes, lo sabemos. Pero quiero imaginar como será cuando llegue a ese punto. Aun tengo en mente la universidad y pienso como seré y lo que haré cuando me encuentre frente a frente a esa meta.

-Lo harás bien si sigues pensando así. Mantén la idea fija en lo que quieres, proponte pequeños retos, desde ahora, y cuando logres alcanzar ese reto, se hará mas fácil el sentir que puedes lograr lo que tu quieras. Confía en ti, pero no al extremo de ser confiada. Encuentra un punto medio para cada cosa. No desesperes si no lograste alguno de esos retos, no siempre se logra todo a la primera. Pero eso te ayudará a afianzar tu carácter y creer que nada es imposible.

-Es que tengo miedo. Si no logró lo que me propongo, sentiré que todo mis esfuerzos fueron en vano.

-Si ya piensas en los miedos, ya perdiste cada una de las cosas que quieres. Pero recuerda que puedes contar conmigo y con Amy para esto. Cuando sientas que estas a punto de dejar las cosas a la mitad, toma aire, sal a la calle, y regresa despejada y tranquila, pero con la idea de continuar. Da todo de ti y no temas a perder, todos lo hacemos, todos tropezamos pero no te des por vencida, no des por sentado que todo se acabo.

-Lo tendré en cuenta, además que si lo siento. Siempre he confiado en ti, y no voy a defraudarte, porque al hacerlo, me defraudaré a mi misma. Quiero demostrarme que puedo lograr mis sueños no importa que tan difícil me resulte. Si he salvado al mundo en tantas oportunidades, lograr mis propósitos no debería ser tan difícil.

-Así es como habla alguien que quiere ganar.

El cielo estaba anaranjado porque el sol iba a ponerse en el horizonte. Un espectáculo de color que parecía una ensoñación, con el contraste de esos pétalos rosas y blancos que parecía un colchón suave en el pasto.

-Darien ¿Podemos caminar después? Nos acercamos al malecón. Tener dos vistas como contraste debe ser una maravilla, aun lado el mar, y al otro los pétalos cayendo suavemente.

-Totalmente de acuerdo, llevamos mucho tiempo sentados. A demás, cuando sople el viento quiero sentir la fragancia de las flores.

-Si, me gusta el aroma que traen los pétalos de los cerezos. Creo que voy guardando las cosas, y si quieres las llevamos al auto.

-Vamos entonces.

Ayude a Serena a poner las cosas en su sitio, y saque los chocolates. Se los dí para que los llevara ella en su cartera. En cuestión de 20 minutos teníamos todo en el auto y nos fuimos caminando hacía el malecón. Tomé de la mano a Serena, me gustaba sentirla de ese modo. Era un ambiente preciso, ya que todos los caminantes en ese gran parque iban así.

-Me doy cuenta que ya no pones reparo en las muestras de afecto. ¿Por qué? Antes no te gustaba ser tan demostrativo, no de esta manera.

-Porque no quiero perderte. Simple y llanamente no quiero perderte. Todo este tiempo sin poder ver tus ojos, escuchar tu voz, sentir la calidez de tu piel, el no sentirte cerca a mi, todo en general ha provocado que no quiera perder un momento el demostrarte lo que siento por ti. Para ti es fácil dar muestras de cariño, porque creciste en un hogar donde todos te dan afecto, y tu correspondes a eso, pero para alguien como yo, que desde tan temprana edad me encontré viviendo en casa de un doctor que me tomo cariño, porque no había nadie que se pudiera hacer cargo de mi después de la muerte de mis padres. Mi único familiar vivo era mi abuela, y ella no estaba bien, empeoró con la muerte de mi mamá, su única hija, y mi padre no tenía tampoco a nadie, hijo único también, con un dinero en el banco que me ayudaría a estar en buena posición cuando tomara el control de mi propia existencia. No es fácil tampoco crecer sin recordar nada, sin recordar como eras mis padres, sintiéndome completamente solo. Por eso, pese a que tu eres todo para mi ya que eres esa base con la que quiero formar mi hogar, mi familia, pese a eso, se me dificulta mucho el poder demostrarte mis sentimientos de la forma en que tu lo exteriorizas. Sin embargo quiero demostrarte cuanto te quiero, y así como tu quieres lograr tus metas, yo quiero lograr el saber ser un buen novio para ti, el que te mereces por ser como eres. Y no me esta resultando ser difícil tras esta separación. La necesidad de ti me esta haciendo perder los papeles de un modo que no imaginaba…

-¿A qué te refieres con perder los papeles? No te he visto perderlos.

-No es necesario que haya una acción de mi parte para que veas como estoy perdiendo el control de mis emociones, solo me basta sentirlo.

-Dame un ejemplo.

-No es necesario jovencita. Pero quiero que sepas que el simple hecho de que pueda perderte o sentirte lejos de mi, es un sentimiento que no pienso permitir que se concrete. Quiero tenerte a mi lado, conmigo, siempre que se pueda, y no sentir que por mi dejadez te puedo perder.

-No me vas a perder. Tu eres para mi y yo para ti ¿Verdad? Entonces no temas el perderme, aunque la distancia se imponga entre nosotros, como una vez te asegure, eso no va a destruir jamás lo que siento por ti. Nadie va separarnos, no temas eso.

-Confío en ti. Pero que tu estés segura de mi amor, eso no quita que existan personas que muestren mas de un interés por ti. Esa es la realidad. No es desconfianza, es simplemente que por mas amor que me tengas, pueden haber muchos chicos volando por querer atraer tu atención.

-Así atrajeran mi atención, tu eres el único en mi vida. No habrá nadie mas.

Llegamos a una colina en lo alto del parque, desde allí se veían las puestas del sol mas hermosas que se puedan imaginar. Todo el camino estaba rodeado de árboles de cerezo, y el mar se veía a lo lejos, calmo, azul y profundo. Subimos juntos esa colina, y nos recostamos en el tronco de ese imponente y viejo árbol de cerezo. Las olas del mar se escuchaban como bramidos de un león. Y la soledad nos envolvió a ambos, no había nadie cerca.

La puesta de sol se dio bañando el cielo y el mar. Por un lado se veía de día, y por el otro la oscuridad empezaba a mostrarse. En ese momento Serena se tendió de golpe en ese colchón que se formo por los pétalos de cerezo.

-Esto me gustaba hacer de niña. Tenderme en el pasto y sentir los aterciopelados pétalos y luego llevar algunos conmigo. A veces le lanzaba a Sammy los pétalos en su cara, cuando hablaba y el pobre se ahogaba con ellos. Pero era divertido, ya que empezaba la guerra de los pétalos, ambos nos lanzábamos miles de pétalos, como si estuviéramos en la playa.

Pasaron los minutos y los velos de la noche estaban a punto de caer sobre nosotros. Me acerqué a su lado, y me tendí al pasto. De pronto tomo mi mano con suavidad. Seguía en el pasto, sin mirarme siquiera, cuando susurro con lentitud.

-Te amo Darien, no sabes cuanto. Yo valoro mucho el esfuerzo que estas haciendo por querer demostrarme tus sentimientos, pero yo lo se, lo se porque lo siento, siempre te sentí mío, incluso esa vez que terminaste conmigo para protegerme, sentía que no podías haber dejado de quererme. Y hablo de querer, porque aun era muy pronto para que me amaras como lo haces ahora. Se que no soy la mejor opción, pero yo si siento el amor que me tienes, aunque tu amor sea silencioso, yo lo siento.

-¿Sabes? Cuando termine contigo en ese momento, yo ya sentía amor por ti Serena, pero por quien eras tu, no por los lazos del pasado, era amor hacía ti por quien eras en ese momento y por lo que eres ahora. Mis sentimientos han crecido tanto, que la única manera que encuentro de que sigan creciendo es dejarlos escapar, dejar que los sientas.

En ese momento un ruido ensordecedor llego para dar paso a una tormenta inesperada. La lluvia caía con fuerza, pero nosotros parecíamos dos estatuas, pues seguíamos tendidos en el pasto tomados de la mano. Serena se acerco a mi, apoyando su rostro en mi pecho.

-Si estoy contigo, las tormentas no me dan miedo. A nada le temo cuando tu estas conmigo. Y será así por siempre.

Bese esos cabellos tan queridos para mi. Sus ojos me miraban como pidiendo mas. Sus labios rojos por el sol de hoy se veían suaves y dulces y su rostro expectante parecía esperar mas de una caricia de mi parte. La levante porque la lluvia nos había empapado la ropa completamente, pero nos quedamos abrazados junto a ese árbol, que parecía ser el marco perfecto para todo lo que tenía que dar. Rodeé a Serena con mis brazos, pues el viento se hizo muy fuerte. Ella se empino y me dio un beso en la mejilla. Pero le devolví el beso en sus labios. Fue de un momento a otro pero ese beso llevaba toda la pasión, el amor y la ternura que era capas de sentir. Serena me correspondía con el mismo ímpetu, la misma fuerza y el mismo sentimiento de amor. Fue el beso mas largo que nos hemos dado. Ella jugaba con mis cabellos mientras yo rodeaba su cintura con mis manos. Solo cuando nos separamos, logro decirme tiritando, pues el frío nos había ganado pese al ambiente que habíamos creado:

-Vayamos al auto, no es precisamente el mejor lugar ni situación para proseguir esto. Es mejor que me dejes en casa.

Y era cierto. Las cosas tampoco podían salirse de control. Todavía ella no cumplía los 17 años, y estaba en esa etapa en la que necesitaba sentirse estable. Por mas que quisiera llegar en algún momento a otro nivel, ambos estábamos plenamente concientes que aun no era el tiempo para pasar a esa etapa. No todavía…


	14. Una conversación que trae cola

Capitulo 13

Una conversación que trae cola

En el auto, aun mojados por la lluvia, Serena prendía la calefacción, el viento fuera soplaba con fuerza y correr no nos ayudo mucho a sentirnos mejor. Me había dado mucho frío y saque mi casaca de atrás. Le ofrecí una manta a Serena, que también temblaba sin decir nada.

-Gracias, si no me abrigo de alguna manera, pescaré un resfriado. Quiero que sepas que me encanto el día de hoy, que soy inmensamente feliz de tenerte como mi novio y que jamás le tendré miedo a ninguna situación que venga si es que estoy contigo. Las tormentas me asustan mucho pero contigo pude estar en una sin ir dando de saltos y gritos. O es que estoy madurando. Pero no, la verdad es que si me hacen salir a algún lugar con esta tormenta, si doy de gritos y de saltos.

Como seguía en silencio, sin encender el auto aun, Serena, me tomo la mano.

-No pienses ni sientas por mi, ya tengo suficiente con que las demás hagan eso. Además mi intención no era hacerte sentir así, discúlpame si lo hice, yo la verdad…

-No estoy molesto contigo ni mucho menos. Me molesto conmigo mismo porque no reaccione. Tu si. Y me estoy justificando con muchas tonterías, pero tu reacción no estuvo nada mal.

-Sabes, mejor cambiemos de tema. Tu no estas entendiendo nada de nada y solo lograré enredarte mas por no saber decir lo que estoy pensando. Pero no es lo que tu estas creyendo.

Como no respondí, Serena me tomo el rostro y me besó, fue un beso breve, pero tierno.

-Prométeme que olvidaras esto si es que con eso te pondrás bien. Darien, no quiero que te culpes de nada. Yo ya no soy una niña, y lo sabes así que sonríe para mi, saca esa preocupación que tienes.- Serena volvió a besarme, y esta vez si le correspondí. - No te inquietes.

Manejé con cuidado, pues la lluvia caía con fuerza y la tormenta no aminoraba. Conversamos todo el trayecto a su casa de cosas ligeras, de cómo le estaba yendo en la escuela y a las chicas. Comenzó a contarme de cómo llamaron la atención a Mina por dormirse en plena clase de matemáticas, porque a demás de eso, estaba soñando. Serena se desternillaba de risa contando esas cosas, y agradecí profundamente que nuestra conversación fuera ahora trivial, inocente.

Deje a Serena en casa, ayudándole con la canasta.

-¿Nos vemos mañana o el domingo?

-Creo que el domingo, se que te vas a reunir con las chicas mañana ¿cierto?

-Si, mañana nos vemos, vamos a ayudar a Rei a armar cosas para un festival que realizará para el templo. Pero acabamos temprano, como a las cuatro, si te animas pasas por el templo un rato, si no ya me avisas cualquier cosa el domingo.

-Si no voy donde Rei, te llamo el domingo.

-Esta bien Darien, ten cuidado, esta lluvia no me esta gustando nada.

-Lo haré. Anda a cambiarte de una vez antes que si te resfríes.

Le di un beso a sus chonguitos, y me fui deprisa al auto.

Cuando llegue a mi departamento, antes de tomarme un baño, me di cuenta que en el bolsillo llevaba la letra de esa canción.

Me senté un momento en la sala, y leí nuevamente interesado la canción. No podía creer que Serena se halla sentido tan mal todo ese tiempo y nadie se hubiera dado cuenta de eso. Bueno, no nadie, Haruka y las demás outers si se habían dado cuenta, pero no las que si debían percatarse. De pronto la conversación tenida con ellas hacía tres semanas y esa canción tenían una especie de relación.

No era tarde, así que decidí llamar a Amy, quizá ya estaba en casa. Marqué el numero que tan bien conocía, y al otro lado me contesto la voz de Amy.

-Amy, te habla Darien ¿tienes un minuto?

-Si Darien, dime. ¿Ocurrió algo?

-No se como lo llamarías tu. Escucha, hoy en casa de Serena descubrí una cosa curiosa y quiero mostrártelo solo para que me des tu opinión.

-No cuelgues, te doy tono.

En unos minutos le envié como fax la canción a Amy. Fue ella quien ahora me devolvió la llamada.

-Darien, ¿Qué es exactamente esto?

-Justamente quería preguntarte que te parece eso. Que entiendes por eso. Porque estoy sacando mas cosas en limpio.

-Pues a mi parecer parece un poema que si no me equivoco habla de Serena, porque la letra no dirá su nombre, pero es mas que obvio que es ella.

-Mas que un poema es una canción hecha por Seiya Kou. Y esa letra dice muchas cosas interesantes. No dejo de preguntarme como no se dieron cuenta de que algo estaba pasando.

-Darien, en realidad nosotras creíamos que si, que pasaba algo, pero supimos que Serena sería incapaz de mirarlo con otros ojos, sobre todo cuando Rei nos contó como estaba Serena. Ella nos dijo que Serena estaba destrozada por no saber de ti y que pese a eso, ella seguía amándote. Por eso fue que dejamos de pensar siquiera que algo pasaba entre ellos.

-No estas entendiendo. Yo no me estoy refiriendo a que si Serena me engaño o no con Seiya ya que eso yo lo se, ella jamás tuvo nada con él. Me refiero a lo que dice esa canción, cuando habla de Serena y el hecho de que quiera protegerla. Él se dio cuenta de que Serena estaba mal y ustedes no. ¿Por qué? ¿Tan distraídas estaban con sus actividades extracurriculares que no se percataron que Serena estaba pasándolo mal? Y encima me vengo a enterar por ti que efectivamente, ustedes desconfiaron de ella. ¿Por qué? No comprendo por que desconfiar de su propia amiga, de alguien que ustedes se jactaban de conocer bien.

-Darien, es difícil de explicar por teléfono, pero nosotras nos dimos cuenta de nuestro error. De verdad, lo hicimos.

-Si, cuando ella ya estaba mal, ¿Verdad? Cuando Rei les contó eso habían pasado meses desde que empezó los comentarios. Ya se que no tengo derecho a decirte esto, pero entiende Amy, todo esto es mas difícil para mi de lo que crees.

-Lo se, igual para nosotras. Darien, nosotras no estábamos muy seguras de que estaba ocurriendo, las situaciones que se presentaban todo el tiempo en que Seiya y Serena estaba cerca nos hacía suponer muchas cosas.

-Ustedes solas no son, hay alguien mas que desconfió pero eso es lo de menos, supongo que si, que debió haber mas de una persona que pensara que ellos tenían mas que amistad si es que el se mostraba tan interesado en ella.

-Darien, lo siento de veras, lamento mucho esto…

-Si lo lamentan, pero ninguna reconoció nada de esto en casa de Rei el día que nos reunimos. Solo te pido algo, no digas nada de esa letra, no la muestres a nadie, pero eso si, coméntales sobre eso. Para mi es preciso que se den cuenta de cuanto fue su grado de desconfianza, para poder entender ahora si y en definitiva porque de la actitud de Serena.

-No te preocupes, Yo me encargo. Hablaré con ellas.

-Esta semana procura no hacerlo, quiero estar tranquilo y voy a salir con Serena el viernes y supongo que el miércoles, si es que ella quiere que la acompañe. Habla con ellas después Amy, no ahora. Disculpa que te halla molestado, pero sabes que confío en ti y eres una gran amiga. Además que pensé que te darías cuenta de lo que dice esa letra. Disculpa por descargar contigo mi cólera.

-No es tu culpa, a demás, supongo que debe ser terrible para ti no saber nada porque Serena no se abre contigo como debería.

-Así es, pero no debo presionarla. Eso la alejaría mas.

-Exacto. ¿De donde sacaste eso? Porque no creo que Serena te lo halla dado.

-Pues no, tienes razón, ella no me lo dio, lo encontré de casualidad, y de casualidad también me quede con la letra. Descuida, que debo devolverla en cuanto pueda.

-¡Ay Darien! Solo te digo, tu no vallas a desconfiar de ella jamás, no dudes como nosotras, eso si la destrozaría, aun sentimos mucho eso, pero no somos lo suficientemente valientes para aceptar muchas cosas. Al menos es lo que creo, porque no hemos vuelto a tocar ese tema desde que se hablo contigo en casa de Rei. A demás, todas creímos lo mismo, pero ninguna hizo nada. Solo Rei, pero de eso yo no puedo hablar, eso solo te lo puede decir Rei.

-Ya la verdad no se si debo seguir buscando respuestas o no. Parecen que ellas solas vienen a mi.

-Como tu digas.

-Disculpa nuevamente Amy. Nos estamos viendo. Cuídate.

-Adiós Darien.

De verdad sabía que las respuestas vendrían solas, yo no debía forzar mas nada las cosas….


	15. Una salida inolvidable

Capitulo 14

Una salida inolvidable 

Esta semana ha sido la mas lenta para mi. Voy a inscribirme a un curso de la universidad mientras avanzo la actualización de la tesis y voy organizando mi vida aquí. Hace cerca de tres meses que no hago nada, y eso no es normal en mi.

Después de querer ver a Serena el miércoles, quien me rechazó de plano para acompañarla, pues me dijo que quería estar sola mientras buscaba "el vestido" adecuado, Me he pasado solo esta semana. No llegue a verme con las chicas en el templo de Rei, porque mi humor no estaba de lo mejor y sabía que mas de una lo detectaría. Y el domingo Serena salio con su familia de fin de semana, con lo cual sentí dos días largos y aburridos.

Hoy debo ir recoger a mi novia para el concierto de música en donde participa Michiru. Aun tengo algo de recelo con respecto al día de hoy, no por mi, si no por Serena, que parece nerviosa de tener un tropezón como algunos otros a los que hemos asistido y la verdad debo tener mis ojos puestos sobre ella. Solo por precaución. No mas accidentes, en donde para mi mala suerte, no están ninguna de las demás que pueda ayudarme si es que se presentara algo.

Llamé a Serena para avisarle que iría por ella a las 6:20, porque sabía que se iba a demorar, mejor estar allí antes de tiempo y sacarla pronto. Pero me prometió que no se demoraría.

Llegue a su casa a las 6:20 en punto, y me pareció ver la casa bastante tranquila. Mamá Ikuko abrió la puerta con la acostumbrada sonrisa en su rostro (una sonrisa que Serena había heredado) y me hizo pasar.

-Hola Darien, Serena esta terminando de alistarse, pero no me deja subir a verla ni a ayudarla. Es mas, el miércoles regreso tardísimo, pensé que no iría a la preparatoria al día siguiente, pero llego cargada de bolsas y muchas cosas, pero no me quiso mostrar nada. Dijo que solo hoy podía verlo. Incluso escondió bien los paquetes, porque no los pude ver en su cuarto.

-Esta misteriosa.

-Emocionada sería la palabra correcta. Me preocupé de verla con tantas cosas, a demás que me parece que todo lo que traía era de marca, de diseñador, pero no pude ver ni el nombre de alguna bolsa.

-Ya la veremos, aunque en realidad ella no es así, siempre nos cuenta todo, y nunca anda de misterio.

Pero debo reconocer que me estaba equivocando, ya que no andaba por allí, como un vendaval, como era su antigua costumbre. Pero puede que lo que quisiera era darme una sorpresa, y por ende no decir nada a su mamá.

-Esta semana la he visto mucho mas animada. Aunque igual me da la sensación de que mi hija no es la misma de hace un tiempo, también me he percatado de que esta transformándose ante mis ojos en alguien muy distinta a quien es. Pero supongo que es porque no es una niña, y todo lo que haya podido pasarle la ha ayudado a ser otra. No te voy a dar la lata con mis observaciones Darien, pero se que me entiendes.

-La comprendo Señora, y bastante bien, pero yo, al igual que usted, la he visto mas animada, mas despierta aunque no la misma de antes que me fuera. La verdad es que esa Serena no va a regresar…

-¿Quién no va a regresar?

Ambos vimos a Serena bajar las escaleras.

Y no me imagine verla así.

Tenía un abrigo azul cielo noche con unas aplicaciones blancas en las mangas y en cuello, era largo y estaba cerrado en forma cruzada. Pese a no saber que vestido llevaba, ya de por si era una delicia verla con un abrigo tan delicado y finísimo. No llevaba sus acostumbrados chonguitos, llevaba el recogido por un hermoso moño, aunque su cerquillo estaba como siempre. Y el maquillaje solo era una extensión de quien ella misma era. Sus pestañas rizadas se veían perfectas por el color oscuro que les puso. Sus mejillas con el rubor rosado perfecto, un delineado gris azul y los parpados estaban cubiertos de un ligero blanco plata. Sus labios con un gloss rosa, y sus aretes era unos pendientes plateados con una lágrima de cristal al final.

-Mamá, ya nos vamos. ¿Quieres venir un momento al estudio?- Me miró con sus hermosos ojos cuando iba al estudio- No tardo Darien, solo unos minutos.

Efectivamente, Serena no tardo nada. Su mamá la seguía hechizada.

-Diviértanse chicos, pásenla bien.

-Hasta mas tarde mamá, si no nos viéramos hoy, mañana en la mañana te cuento todo.

Serena besó a su mamá con delicadeza en la mejilla. Yo me despedí de ella también, aunque seguía con la mirada a su hija.

Entramos al auto y Serena se acomodaba con delicadeza en el asiento. No quería arruinar, sea el abrigo o el vestido, con las arrugas que aparecen en los trajes.

-Bueno Serena, ni nos hemos saludado. Pero estas preciosa.

Mi mirada debía respaldar lo que mis palabras decían. Ella me quedo mirando con esa sonrisa tan dulce que ella solo me daba, aunque en esta sonrisa había algo de nuevo, de regocijo, de expectativa, y solo dijo:

-Quería estar a la par de ti. Como siempre estas elegante y guapísimo. Aunque a ti te queda todo bien, como esa chaqueta que usas para salir en moto.

-Estas bellísima, ese abrigo debió costarte mucho, se nota que lo has comprado en un sitio de trajes caros.

-Te sorprendería muchas cosas si te contara, pero creo que es mejor dejarlo así, en verdad lo del dinero no tiene importancia.

-¿En serio que lo del dinero no tiene importancia? Caramba, me sorprendes!

-No te sorprendas, aún no. A demás averigüé sobre los demás músicos de esta noche, así que voy a comportarme de manera correcta sin hacer preguntas tontas.

-Te estas criticando mucho ¿No crees?

-Puede que si, pero solo es la realidad. Vas a ver que voy a seguir estando en tu altura, al menos lo intentaré. Hoy quiero que te sientas orgulloso de mi, aunque sea solo hoy. No creo que esto se repita siempre.

Estaba equivocada, y no podía ni siquiera decírselo, pero esa no sería la ultima salida con ellas.

-Bueno, debemos irnos ya, si no, nos demoraremos.

Fuimos en silencio, Serena parecía memorizar algunas cosas en su mente, veía que de vez en cuando movía los labios con suavidad y contaba con los dedos. De vez en cuando dejaba escapar un suspiro, y miraba a la ventana suplicante. Sin dejar de manejar, tome su mano, que estaba enfundada de unos guantes blancos de seda, y la tome con fuerza.

-Tranquila, que todo irá bien.

-Si, lo se, estoy bien y estoy contigo.

-Entonces porque estas nerviosa.

-No lo se, pero prometo que en la cena solo comeré un postre.

Eso me hizo reír, era como ver a Serena de 15 años comer una cantidad inmensa de postre mientras las demás se burlaban de ella. Serena era una niña en esos momentos con sus dulces y postres. Y con esa frase pude comprobar que le costaba mucho el tener que dejar su costumbre favorita…

Llegamos y había una fila muy larga en el auditorio principal. Pero Serena vio a Haruka esperándonos fuera. Eso me dio tiempo de buscar un lugar para parquear el auto. Y mientras ayudaba a Serena a salir del auto, me di cuenta que ella era realmente hermosa, pero que se estaba convirtiendo en una mujer realmente preciosa, con gracia. La noche estaba iluminada de muchas estrellas, y antes de ir donde Haruka le dije:

-Te quiero tal y como eres, nunca lo olvides Serena, nunca. Me encanta todo de ti, me gusta todo de ti, aunque a veces me hallas notado desesperado por no saber que hacer cuando no controlo una situación que provocas, pero incluso en esos momentos te quiero mucho mas, por ser espontánea. Nunca olvidaré el día que te conocí y como cada vez fui conociéndote mas. Siempre voy a recordar todos esos momentos en que te hacía rabiar solo porque me gustaba tenerte cerca. Nunca olvidaré que aprovechaba tu interés por Andrew para poder conversar contigo, aunque terminaras molesta conmigo, y jamás en mi vida olvidaré el día que cierta niña despreocupada estuvo preocupada por una herida en mi hombro, y que si tu no hubieras estado allí, muchas cosas no se hubieran dado. Estoy feliz de que mi vida se halla cruzado con la tuya y que se que tenemos un futuro juntos. No lo olvides jamás, aunque ya no te reconozcas después, lo que te estoy diciendo hoy ¿Entendido?

-Entendido. No lo haré porque eres parte de mi Darien, y sin ti no estoy completa. Cuando no te siento cerca, estoy perdida, y solo busco que el tiempo pase para llamarte, o verte. Siempre con ansias.

En ese momento se acercó con timidez y me abrazo muy fuerte. Tome su brazo con delicadeza y fuimos caminando con lentitud a darle el encuentro a Haruka.

Ella también se quedó mirando a su cabeza de bombón con admiración, pero no le dijo nada. La saludo como siempre y Serena parecía encantada de verla allí.

-¿Y Michiru donde esta?

-Pues dentro con los demás músicos, esperando a que todos entremos. Ya la verás, esta muy linda hoy, pues tenía que venir con un traje especial para la presentación de hoy. Su viejo amigo hoy fue afinado. Creo que brillaran con luz propia.

Haruka se refería al violín de Michiru, que era un violín Alemán del año 1775. Un Franz Stamm. El violín de Michiru era un pedido especial hecho por su padre, estaba hecho a mano. Fondo, aros y mástil de arce rizado y escogido. La tapa era de Abeto, lo que facultaba el excelente sonido que tenía en las notas altas, y era un violín barnizado a mano con aceite natural y secado al tiempo. Era realmente un lino instrumento.

Haruka nos guió hasta una sala en el segundo piso. En un momento nos harían entrar y empezaría el concierto. Serena veía los monumentos de la sala y empezó a recorrerlo y ver los cuadros.

-¿Cómo la ves? Esta bellamente vestida hoy.

-Pues si Haruka, su mamá me dijo que el miércoles salió a comprar todo para hoy. Pero ese abrigo esta bellísimo.

-Creo que la Reina tenía razón, parece que ella esta poniendo de su parte sin saber nada. Michiru aun no sabe que hará exactamente para que cabeza de Bombón pueda venir a nuestra casa, creo que quiere enseñarle algunas cosas, aun ella misma no sabe que hará, pero esta gustosa de hacerlo.

-Michiru tiene esa toque, lo hará bien, y por lo que dices de Serena, pues si, no se porque, pero se esmero mucho hoy. Debe ser por lo mismo que no es una niña.

-No, ya no lo es. Esta creciendo rápido, de un momento a otro, cosa que nadie se hubiera imaginado. Pero debemos verlo de la mejor manera, al fin y al cabo en algún momento tenía que darse.

En eso empezó a subir muchas mas personas, eso significaba que ya entraríamos. Serena nos dio el alcance y se sentó con cuidado en el mueble.

-¿Cabeza de Bombón, que te gustaría cenar hoy?

Serena miró a Haruka y después a mi.

-No se me ocurre que Haruka, decidan ustedes o Michiru cuando se nos una. Yo feliz de ir a donde ustedes prefieran.

-Entonces cuando venga Michiru entre todos decidimos ¿De acuerdo?

-Si, eso me parece bien. Ella es la agasajada al final, debemos felicitarla por ser parte de estos eventos.

-Si, Michiru esta logrando las cosas que quiere. Su sueño de exponer cuadros y ser reconocida como violinista esta empezando a cumplirse.

-Creo que eso es de hace tiempo Haruka, pues desde que las conocí supe que tanto tu como ella tienen un nombre en muchas de sus actividades, tu en los autos y demás deportes como con el piano, y Michiru con los cuadros y el violín. Solo es que ahora ella se esta dando a conocer mas a los distintos tipos de público, y eso es bueno y admirable, porque significa que son mas las personas que se están interesando en abrirse con respecto a la música de salón o de cámara y la clásica.

En esos momentos el encargado de hacernos entrar a los palcos nos llamó.

Entramos al palco, y en cuanto el muchacho le pidió su abrigo a Serena, Haruka y yo nos quedamos maravillados del precioso vestido que ella estaba luciendo, y que es mas, lo diferente que se le veía ahora….


	16. El enigma del vestido azul

Capitulo 15

El enigma del vestido azul

Haruka y yo cruzamos miradas ante lo que nuestros ojos acababan de ver. No era Serena, no la que creía conocer, y que por la expresión en el rostro de Haruka tampoco esperaba algo así.

Efectivamente, el vestido era elegantísimo, diría que hasta exclusivo, de diseñador. Pero no era por el vestido en sí por el que estaba anonadado, si no por el porte de ella. El vestido parecía hecho para Serena, ya que le quedaba como un guante a una mano. Eso si, los guantes blancos y largos eran de seda. El vestido era azul noche, algo mas claro que el abrigo que llevaba hasta hace un momento. Un vestido strapless corte princesa en con la falda campana. Un lazo de seda debajo del busto y en el lado izquierdo inferior de la misma un bordado plateado de una luna menguante con 10 estrellas de color plata a su alrededor. No era llamativo, ella misma llamaba la atención en ese momento por la sencillez y la belleza que irradiaba. Pero Serena se percato de nuestro comportamiento y dijo:

-¿Nunca han visto a una chica con vestido strapless? Porque salen todo el tiempo en las portadas de las revistas…

-No, no es eso cabeza de bombón. Solo que…

-Solo que ¿qué?

-Solo que estas impresionante.

-Gracias Haruka, solo es un vestido…

Serena al decir eso, se tiñó de rojo sus mejillas. Haruka se apeno igual que ella, cosa extraña en Haruka y regreso la vista para el escenario. Yo aun no decía palabras, seguía observándola con detenimiento.

-¿tu no vas a decir nada Darien?

En realidad no sabía que decir. Bueno, sabía que es lo que debía decirle, y por primera vez en mi vida, me encontraba en la situación de no saber como hacerlo. Las palabras estaban en mi garganta pero mi mente no las coordinaba.

Serena se sentó a mi lado Derecho, por lo que quede en el medio de los tres.

Ahora me percataba de la cadena que llevaba, era juego con sus pendientes, una cadena finísima de plata brillante con una lágrima de cristal al final. Su cartera pequeña, rectangular, tipo sobre era de color azul con las 10 estrellas y la luna menguante de color plata en el lado derecho inferior a juego con el vestido. Toda ella era como una muñeca de porcelana, pues en la parte donde el vestido no la cubría, su piel blanca era un llamado concreto a acariciar. Serena volteó su rostro al mío, que seguí idiotizado mirándola, y me dijo muy bajito:

-¿Quién se quedará ahora sin ver el escenario?

-Deja que procese esto antes de que de por empezada la función. Te prometo que cuando empiece desviare la mirada, solo para que cuando acabe pueda volverte a observar.

-Me halagas. Tu estas realmente fantástico como siempre. ¿Conseguí ir a juego contigo?

-Siempre eres mi complemento.

-Hoy quiero ser mas que tu complemento.

-Lo has logrado. Por cierto ¿Dónde conseguiste todo esto?

-Pues… por ahí.

-No me vas a decir nada, ¿cierto?

-Hay cosas que es mejor dejarlas a la imaginación, ¿No te parece? Si no se pierde el encanto…

-Dejemos que el encanto siga esta noche. No se ni como calificarte, pero estas mas que bella, mas que preciosa, mas que cualquier calificativo que puedas esperar. Sea lo que tengas en tu cabecita, lo estas logrando.

Serena apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro. Se quedó quieta unos minutos hasta que la representación musical dio por empezado. Sentía que Haruka nos observaba, quizá con una sonrisa en sus labios, quizá solo observando la escena, pero no intercambiamos frases antes del primer descanso, después de los45 minutos de la función.

-Michiru estuvo fenomenal en ese solo. Quede maravillada cuando los demás músicos dejaron de tocar y la iluminaron.

-Así es cabeza de Bombón, ha estado practicando ese solo cerca de tres meses para que le salga perfecto, con las notas correctas y el compás de la misma no se pierda. Y todavía le falta otro solo, pero ya no con todos ellos, ahora será violín, piano, flauta y arpa, también llevará otro atuendo distinto.

-Con lo elegante que es el vestido que uso, supongo que el que viene será aun mejor.

-Si, creo que este es mucho mas especial. Pero salgamos a tomar una copa de champagne y otro aperitivo fuera. El passing ya comenzó.

Salimos y rodeé a Serena por la cintura. La note nerviosa, y no se bien si era por la mención del champagne o por otra cosa. La estreche mas hacía mi, para darle valor, y estuvimos cerca de Haruka, que nos presento a unos amigos. Serena llamó la atención no solo de los amigos de Haruka, que la veían de un modo que denotaba mas que interés, pero fue Haruka mas rápida, y les dijo:

-Cabeza de Bombón no esta disponible, Darien Chiba es su novio.

Esto causo que los muchachos se avergonzaran en el acto. Serena parecía la mar de divertida. Me tomo la mano y agradeció a Haruka por el detalle de esa confirmación. Fue cuando oímos la voz de un hombre llamar a Serena:

-¿Señorita Tsukino? -Serena volteo tras el llamado -Si, no hay duda, usted es la hija de el Señor Kenji Tsukino, mi jefe en la redacción. Mucho gusto, no se si me recuerde, ya que usted era muy pequeña en ese entonces. Touya Mizamo a su servicio. Oh! Veo que esta acompañada de la Joven Haruka Tenoh, y si, si no me equivoco usted es Darien Chiba, usted asistía muy seguido a las fiestas del Sr. Edward en la mansión de la ladera.

-Si que nos conoce.

-Les gustaría por favor posar para una foto, es para la revista cultural.

-La verdad es que yo… pues no se, yo no debería salir en esa revista.

-¿Por qué Serena?

-Porque que hace la hija del jefe de redacción saliendo en la revista cultural del mismo periódico. No Darien, no, salgan ustedes.

-Vamos cabeza de Bombón, sería muy curioso verte en una las fotos de los diarios, ¿no crees?

-Si Señor, tómenos una foto. -Fui mas rápido que Serena, que estaba a punto de escaparse, tomo su mano para detenerla, y rodee con mi brazo su cintura para que no escapara.- Creo que así es perfecto, Haruka, ven con nosotros.

-Muy bien. Pues acomódense los tres, ahí… perfecto. Muchas gracias a los tres. Señorita Tsukino, un gusto verla de nuevo, su padre estará orgulloso de verla en la revista. Con su permiso.

-No fue tan malo ¿verdad?

-Se que tanto Haruka como Michiru son figuras públicas y que por eso puedan reconocerlas, ¿pero tu Darien?

-Se te olvida algo!

-Ah si! Me había olvidado que tu eres un muchacho de sociedad, tanto tu colegio como la preparatoria lo hiciste en Motoazabu… Mala memoria la mía.

-¿Estas enfadada?

-No, solo que estoy recordando el porque me caías tan pesado y arrogante en un inicio.

-Oye! Eso no es justo. Puedo decir lo mismo cuando te conocí

-¿Qué, que era arrogante y pesada?

-No, pero puedo decir que eras una cabeza de chorlito y te malgeniabas bastante.

-Eso es mentira Darien!

-Un día dile a Andrew que te cuente como el me llamaba la atención por que me gustaba sacar de ti tu mal genio.

-Ustedes si que son divertidos muchachos. Bueno, regresemos al palco, ya no debe tardar el segundo acto.

Cuando tome a Serena de la mano, esta me la rechazo.

-Si no te gusta estar con una cabeza de chorlito, yo lo entiendo. Por mi no hay problema.

-¿Qué te pasa? Tu comenzaste si es que quieres que diga algo mas.

-No es necesario que digas nada mas.

-Perfecto, pero estas actuando como una nenita.

-Por si no te habías dado cuenta, soy una nenita todavía.

-Tardaste mucho en reconocerlo.

Serena estaba a punto de darme una bofetada, pero le retuve la mano en cuestión de milésimas.

-No se que ha pasado, pero lo siento si te herí, no fue mi intención.

-No digas nada, solo conseguirás molestarme mas.

-Serena, vamos al palco.

Tenía la mano de Serena conmigo, y aunque ella quiso soltarse, no la deje. Y antes de entrar al palco, cuando Serena estaba forcejeando para que la dejara libre, tuve que tomar a Serena por ambas muñecas.

-No es el momento de esto, por favor, aun no acaba la noche, solo vuelve a ser como hace un momento ¿Quieres?.

-No, no quiero, y déjame de una vez

-No actúes como una caprichosa por favor.

Escuchamos los aplausos de las personas del auditorio. Serena se soltó y se fue corriendo hasta unas ventanas que daban a una terraza. La seguí.

-No digas nada, ya se que soy una nenita, y también una caprichosa, y que puedo llegar a tener mal genio.

-Lo de que seas una nena no me molesta, es parte de ti, y no eres caprichosa, bueno, solo a veces -Serena, me lanzó una mirada de cólera - y lo de mal genio, pues eso es solamente si yo te molesto. Nadie, ni Rei, hace que te enfades como lo haces conmigo.

Serena comenzó a llorar y escondió su rostro en mi pecho. Pese a todo el esfuerzo que ella estaba haciendo, aun era mi niña Serena, pero debía felicitar todo el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo y que por poco se pierde.

-¿Estas mejor?

-Si. Volvamos.

Antes de entrar al palco, en donde seguro Haruka estaba preguntándose por nosotros, tome a Serena de su barbilla y la mire con todo la intensión que se podía para decirle.

-Estoy feliz de ser quien soy en tu vida, y amo sobre todo el hecho de conocerte como te conozco, el haber conocido a una Serena a la que me gustaba hacer rabiar, solo porque así podía cruzar palabras contigo, por eso que cada cosa que guardo de ti es importante.

-Discúlpame por lo de hoy. No era mi intensión comportarme así.

-Lo se. Ahora entremos. ¿Puedo tomarte de la mano?

-Con todo el derecho.

Entramos, y para mi Sorpresa, Haruka nos sonreía, pero no dijo nada. El resto del concierto fue igual de supremo, con Michiru recibiendo miles de aplausos y flores. Yo tenía la mano de Serena entre las mías, no quise soltarla. Ese momento de discusión me hizo dar cuenta que yo tampoco tenía tacto, y que no había sido el momento de sulfurarla con las cosas que le dije.

Cuando acabo todo, Haruka fue a Buscar a Michiru, para poder ir a cenar. Nosotros nos quedamos solos en el palco.

-Fue un concierto magistral. Nunca he visto a Michiru tocar con tanto genio como ahora, ella brillaba.- Serena miraba fijamente al escenario- Me hubiera gustado tener algún talento de niña, pero bueno, eso nace y se cultiva.

-No lamentes esas cosas. Lo que mas me gusta de ti es ese gran corazón que tienes, que hace que todos los que te rodeamos sintamos que somos especiales. Te importa tanto las personas, y quieres verlas siempre bien, que eso es mas que un talento.

-Gracias Darien, por darme ánimos. Disculpa nuevamente por lo de…

Callé a Serena con el beso que debí darle cuando ella iba a abofetearme. Se sonrojo mucho por esto y me abrazo.

-No digas mas nada, yo también soy un arrogante y un pesado.

Con esto esperamos en silencio a la peculiar pareja que vendría a darnos el encuentro para una cena que no tenía ni idea de cómo acabaría.


	17. Una copa de vino blanco, vino

Capitulo 16

Una copa de vino blanco, vino tinto…

Cuando Michiru nos dio el encuentro en el palco, al igual que Haruka y yo al principio, se vio sorprendida de cómo estaba Serena, pero a diferencia de nosotros, ella supo como comportarse en esta situación.

-Serena, se te ve muy bien, ese vestido es una excelente elección y el color resalta con tus ojos.

-Gracias Michiru, pero tu estas preciosa. Toda una princesa. Me quede fascinada con el vestido que usaste en ambos solos. Nunca llegare a ser ni la cuarta parte de lo que tu eres.

-No lo creo, hoy estas incluso mas radiante que yo. Ya me contó Haruka que hoy despertaste la admiración de unos conocidos amigos nuestros de las competencias de autos. Pero lo de menos es cuanta sea la admiración que causes a los demás, si no cual es la que te despiertas a ti misma. Supongo que hoy te sientes otra Serena, ¿no es así?

-Bueno, la verdad es que cuando elegí el vestido no creí que de verdad me convertiría en lo que vieron mis ojos cuando me arregle hoy, así que podría decirse que si, que me sentí otra. Pero verás cuando el lunes vuelva a mi uniforme de la preparatoria, me sentiré como siempre.

-Puede ser, pero al menos ya sabes en lo que te puedes convertir si le dedicas tiempo a tu imagen, aunque a mi siempre me has parecido muy linda Serena. Cuando te conocí, ese día en los videojuegos con Mina, la verdad es que si me molesto el hecho de que Haruka se comportara como lo hizo con ustedes. Pero después me dijo que eras una lindura, aunque eras una niña todavía. Jamás en ese momento nos hubiéramos imaginado que tu eras nuestra princesa, la misma que nos encomendó la tarea de buscar los talismanes y al Mesías en el futuro, y de allí entendimos también porque la Reina no nos dijo que era ella misma. Quiso que te retáramos. Y ganaste.

Serena estaba totalmente hecha un tomate por los elogios de Michiru. Y Michiru realmente parecía hablar muy en serio. Y tampoco la engañaba, esa orden de buscar a los talismanes y al Mesías, para luego poner a prueba su fortaleza, era cierta, pues las Outers en su debido momento me lo contaron todo. Fue la única vez que tuve que ocultarles cierta cosas a las muchachas y a la misma Serena, con respecto a la verdadera misión de las tres Outers en ese momento. Pero valió la pena, Serena se impuso ante ellas con la ayuda de su propia fortaleza, que aun en ese momento no llegaba a su máximo poder. Y tuve que detener a las demás de que se metieran a ayudar a Sailor Moon.

- Bueno creo que ya se han ido varias personas del público, así que Michiru, creo que deberíamos irnos ya.

-Pero hay que decidir Haruka a que sitio vamos. Serena ¿No te gustaría algo especial?

-La verdad es que lo mas especial para mi es la ronda del postre. Mientras encuentre una gran variedad de postre en la carta o en carrito de servicio, yo feliz.

-Nunca cambias cabeza de Bombón, nunca cambias.

-Al menos no voy a darme un atracón de muchos vasos de malteadas.

-No podríamos olvidar jamás eso. ¿Sabías eso Darien? ¿Lo de los 10 o 12 vasos de malteada?

-No, absolutamente no. ¿Cuándo fue eso?

-Cuando recién conocimos a las chicas, fue un día que Serena estaba por allí muy triste porque no sabía como estar a tu altura, según ella. A mi como a Haruka nos pareció mucho mas tierna.

-No digas eso Michiru, era mas que una troglodita asustada de muchas cosas. Pero al menos cuando me deprimo ya no tomo 10 malteadas.

-¿Cuántas son ahora?

-Ninguna, de verdad que ninguna, ni siquiera me doy las escapadas nocturnas al refrigerador de casa para ver que hay para perderme allí. Pero cambiemos de tema, no es algo muy agradable de tocar mis depresiones con los ahogamientos en sendos vasos de malteadas.

Todos reímos ante este comentario, aunque sabíamos todos que efectivamente, preferible salir de ese tema complicado, pues aun no sabía cuanto era lo que Serena había logrado para salir a la superficie.

-¿Y tu Darien? ¿No has pensado en nada en especial?

-No Michiru, la verdad es que no, por aquí mismo hay muchos restaurantes muy buenos y variados, muchos los conozco y en verdad que son muy buenos.

-La verdad es que a mi se ha ocurrido comer pasta. No se que les parezca a ustedes.

-Si, pastas es una buena opción.

-Si, a mi también me parece una excelente opción. -La verdad era bastante buena, no complicada, y es mas fácil de pedir- y por aquí mismo esta LA ROTONDA.

-Si, la verdad es que ese restaurante es muy bueno y hace las pastas al dente. ¿Lo conoces Serena?

-No lo conozco, pero se por mis padres que es muy bueno, como hace algún tiempo la revista gastronómica que sale en el periódico donde mi papá labora hizo un reportaje estupendo de ella, invitaron a mi papá a una cena doble por agradecimiento. Me dijeron que la comida era fantástica. Lastima que siempre esas invitaciones son dobles, porque así Sammy y yo los acompañaríamos.

-Bueno, no se hablé mas, a LA ROTONDA.

Fuimos cada cual en su auto. Como siempre el Jaguar de Haruka llamaba la atención, en realidad cualquiera de los autos de ella llamaban la atención. Serena estaba nuevamente callada en el camino, como cuando nos dirigíamos al concierto, parecía nuevamente contar con sus dedos algunas cosas, y sus labios nuevamente se movían.

-¿Qué haces? Vas muy callada.

-Nada, solo pienso algunas cosas.

-¿Sobre que exactamente?

-Estas curioso hoy, ¿Verdad? En realidad solo pienso en cosas sin importancia. No te preocupes, recuerda como me gusta divagar.

-Si, pero nunca divagas tanto cuando estas con las personas.

-Oh no! ¿Por qué crees que sacaba esas notas en la secundaria? Créeme, divagaba en clases, sobre todo cuando la maestra Mónica dictaba su curso. Matemática.

-¿Te perdías en clases? Ahora comprendo… no prestabas atención.

-No, pero ya no lo hago… bueno, solo de vez en cuando y siempre por algo realmente importante, ya no para escapar de las clases.

-Perfecto, pero no divagues en el restaurante. Tienes que estar despierta.

-Lo haré, no te preocupes, claro que estaré atenta a todo.

Llegamos. LA ROTONDA era un restaurante italiano manejado todo por italianos. Un local realmente muy bonito. Si se estaba en el salón era como estar en la ciudad, con velas blancas y doradas en las mesas, luz tenue para darle el ambiente de intimidad a cada mesa, y música de fondo muy suave, pero si se salía al jardín, el ambiente era rústico, con muchas flores y faroles, música en directo. Realmente una buena elección.

-Darien, es realmente precioso. ¿Cómo lo conoces?

-Porque este restaurante tiene sus años, y pese a que ha pasado de generación a generación, sigue siendo un lugar exclusivo. De niño vine aquí con mis padres, y cuando empecé a vivir solo venía a almorzar de vez en vez siempre que salía tarde de la universidad.

-Ya veo. Sabía de este restaurante por algunas revistas de gastronomía, pero al final supe por mis padres que era un excelente sitio para comer pastas. Mamá quedo encantada.

-Si, tienen una excelente Lasagna con Champignones portobello y salsa de leche con vino blanco y finas hierbas muy, muy rico. ¿Tienes una idea de lo que vas a pedir?

-No, la verdad es que miraré la carta primero. No es que no sepa de pastas, pero debe haber mas que eso en la carta.

Haruka y Michiru llegaron y nos preguntaron si queríamos cenar en el jardín, ya que el ambiente estaba fresco. Serena encantada de que fuera allí, por lo que parecía le gustó muchísimo el lugar.

Al sentarnos en la mesa, la conversación dio pie a muchos temas, desde los mas inofensivos, como obras literarias clásicas hasta los best Sellers mas modernos, política, medio ambiente, música, arte en general, muchos temas de los cuales Serena solo escuchaba atenta de cómo los tres conversábamos. Parecía mas insegura que cuando llegamos al teatro. Pero tampoco fue fácil para ella lo que vino.

El camarero entregó a todos la carta, pero a Serena le dieron la carta en italiano. Yo no me percate del hecho, y mientras todos ya sabíamos que platos pedir, Serena seguía mirándola sin decir palabra.

-Señorita ¿Qué desea pedir?

-Pues este de aquí…

-¿Qué has pedido cabeza de Bombón? -Haruka preguntó esto cuando ya todos estábamos comiendo el primer plato. - Porque se están demorando mucho.

-Nada, yo no pedí nada mas que un plato.

Serena seguía muy nerviosa. El sommelier llegó a preguntar si queríamos determinado tipo de vino. Todos pedimos recomendación de acuerdo al segundo plato.

-No se si un Pinot Noir sería lo adecuado para el enrollado de lengua de tres quesos y carne en trozos.

-Perfecto señorita, muy buena elección, le recomiendo el vino Pinot Noir de la bodega Szeremley del 1992. Tiene en notas primarias sabores de frutos rojos, y en bouquet a regaliz y cuero, cierto sabor a trufa. Y tiene poca acides y es muy suave, así disfruta de la lengua, que tiene sabor fuerte, y el maridaje es único.

-Si, ese esta bien, gracias.

A Haruka, que había pedido unos Rigatoni en salsa de cangrejo, le recomendaron un vino blanco italiano Vezpaiolo de la casa. Y yo que había decidido comer una Saltinbocca a la Romana, por lo que yo decidí acompañar mi plato con un vino joven, un Merlot con Cabernet Saugvinon.

-Usted Señorita, ¿qué plato a pedido?

-Eh! Pues la verdad… es que yo… pues no recuerdo el nombre… Pero cuando me sirvan el plato, yo le aviso ¿si? Gracias….

Miré a las muchachas porque esto ya me parecía raro, y en realidad la cosa era hacérsela fácil, y por un momento nos habíamos olvidado de este asunto.

-Serena, todo bien, ¿Verdad? -Pregunté con cierto nerviosismo, pues el rostro de Serena mostraba mas preocupación y miedo.

-Si, por supuesto, todo bien, seguro traen mi plato junto con el de ustedes. Me disculpan un momento, regreso.

Serena se levantó con prisa, y se demoró en regresar.

-Supuestamente esta era la opción fácil y no se porque la veo tan desubicada. Y ya me tiene preocupada Darien. ¿Qué habrá pasado?

-No lo se Michiru, no lo se, y la verdad es que la veo nerviosa y eso me preocupa también. A demás se la pasado callada toda la noche, y eso si no es normal en ella. Incluso si no sabe un tema, igual conversa, y pregunta, puede que diga algo que no tenga mucho sentido, pero eso solo ocurre cuando bebe cualquier bebida alcohólica, y hablo de una sola bebida alcohólica. Y como ven, aun no ha ocurrido eso.

-Que extraño, porque cabeza de Bombón estuvo muy bien en el auditorio. Ahora parece todo lo contrario. ¿Te arreglaste con ella, Darien?

-Si, al final pudimos entrar en razón.

-¿Debo suponer que tu también cometiste algún error?

-Debería decir que no, pero en realidad si. ¿Tu qué dices Haruka?

-Creo que debiste actuar de otro modo cuando cabeza de Bombón se volvió sarcástica. Debiste controlar tu la situación, pero al final terminaste igual que ella.

-Haruka me contó lo de lo pesado y ¿qué mas?

-Arrogante.

-Si, arrogante. Y de lo de cabeza de chorlito y malgeniada para ella. Algún día deben contarnos como se conocieron, eso parece mas interesante de cómo encontré a Haruka y nos volvimos un equipo. Porque si bien es cierto Haruka al principio me rechazó, por lo mismo que yo ya sabía lo de la misión, nunca nos dijimos nada de eso.

-Bueno, ese es el encanto de mi relación con Serena, que nunca se le habría ocurrido terminar saliendo con un tipo arrogante como yo.

-¿Y de ti que? ¿Jamás se te hubiera ocurrido salir con cabeza de chorlito?

-En mi caso es diferente, a mi Serena siempre me había atraído y mucho. Solo que tampoco pensé que terminaría siendo su novio. A lo mucho pensé que seríamos amigos si seguíamos tratándonos, porque a ella le gustaba Andrew, mi mejor amigo…

-Te dije, es mas divertido que nuestro caso. ¿Así que a ella le gustaba tu mejor amigo? ¿y cómo hacías?

-Nada, porque en esas épocas yo salía con Rei.

-¿Con Mars? ¿Te gustaba Cabeza de Bombón, y salías con Mars?

-Cosas que suceden Haruka. Yo no lo provoqué, simplemente se dio.

-¡Pero si ambas son dos caras de la moneda! Cuando quede con esa niña en esa oportunidad que fuimos tras de Serena, que a la vez fue a rescatarte de Neherenia, pese a que ellas pueden ser muy buenas amigas, son totalmente distintas.

-Bueno, si, son distintas, pero tienen cosas en común, no se nota por el carácter fuerte de Rei, pero ambas se preocupan una de la otra y ambas son tienen sensibilidad hacía las demás personas.

-Puedo creer que los recuerdos del pasado hallan influenciado en ustedes, pero a la vez ustedes son diferentes de lo que fueron, la princesa que recuerdo de esa época era una muchacha fuerte, si bien perdió la cabeza por ti, y era mas seria, no diré que mas responsable porque Cabeza de Bombón cuando sabe lo que debe hacer no titubea, pero la princesa de esa época no es 100 igual que cabeza de Bombón. Lo mismo que tu, lo que recuerdo de ti es a alguien bastante distinto, eso si, de que la protegías como hoy lo haces es verdad, pero eras otro, no se ni que palabras usar para describirte. Así que los recuerdos no creo que valgan mucho al ser ambos personas distintas en este tiempo y lugar, pero si a ti te atraía mucho Serena, ¿cómo saliste con Mars?, y ¿cómo Cabeza de bombón termino queriéndote como te quiere?

-Mira Haruka, si Serena no me hubiera atraído en un inicio, quizá la historia fuera muy distinta a la que conocen. Siempre me gustó su forma de ser, siempre que nos veíamos la hacía rabiar, pero en general las cosas que le decía, pese a ella molestarle, tenía mucho de cierto. La cosa mejoro un poco, solo un poco, y para mi, cuando descubrí que ella era amiga de mi mejor amigo. Ya sabía yo que si buscaba a Andrew a la hora que las chicas de secundaría salieran, lo mas probable es que me la encontraría. Siempre la hacía rabiar, cosa que me encantaba, porque al ser incompatibles en la superficie, era el único modo que tenía para poder cruzar con ella palabra. Lo de Rei resulto ser mas algo que no planifique nunca. Yo estaba solo, y parece ser que a Rei la impacté de un modo u otro, a demás creo intuir que ella pensaba que yo era Tuxedo Mask, cosa que yo no sabía aún, que por cierto es una historia muy larga que no pienso contar hoy. Rei era bastante persistente, así que de un modo u otro termine saliendo con ella. Lo que no se es como Serena lo tomó realmente. Yo se que ella estaba medio picada, a demás cada vez que me veía con alguien que no fuera Rei, ella iba y me hacía la escenita típica de: Hey! Te vi, le voy a avisar a Rei! Sin contar que realmente lo que ella sentía por Andrew era atracción mas que otra cosa. Y a demás, ella como Sailor Moon le gustaba Tuxedo Mask, por lo tanto a Serena le gustaba Tuxedo Mask. El descubrir nuestras identidades ayudo a despejar toda duda, pues si soy mas sincero aun, al descubrir que yo mismo era Tuxedo Mask y tener conciencia de que era Darien, pues debo decir que Sailor Moon me gustaba mucho, y que por lo mismo que ella era la princesa que andaba buscando, sin saberlo la protegía. Todo en forma bastante inconsciente. Pero como les conté, al descubrir nuestras identidades, fue mas fácil saber quien era quien, Sailor Moon era Serena Tsukino, y para ella Tuxedo Mask era Darien Chiba. De un modo u otro, el aceptar quienes éramos y acepar el verdadero sentimiento que había entre ambos, ayudo a que el cristal de plata saliera de Serena, y así se descubrió que ella misma era la princesa que todos andábamos buscando y yo mismo pude recuperar mi memoria, y saber que la princesa con la que soñaba todo el tiempo, era Serena en esta vida.

-Si que es complicado. Oigan, no creen que Serena esta tardando demasiado, a demás de nuestros platos, tengo curiosidad por saber que ha pedido ella.

-Yo quiero saber donde esta, porque si es cierto, ha pasado bastante desde que se fue.

-Darien, creo que esta allí, en el bar. ¡Si, es cabeza de Bombón!!

Efectivamente estaba sentada en los bancos giratorio que dan a las barras.

-Voy a ver que pasa.

Cuando me acerqué, Serena estaba con una copa en la mano, y jugaba con uno de sus guantes. Puse mi mano encima de ese hombro que hacía mucho rato llamaba mi atención, pero Serena no se sorprendió.

-Hola ¿Ya llevaron los platos?

-No, venía a buscarte. ¿Pasa algo?

-Si, pasa algo y mucho.

-Cuéntame.

-Vas a pensar que soy una tonta. La verdad es que si soy una tonta.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Porque me di cuenta que me dieron una carta en italiano. En principio creí que ustedes entendían el idioma, y no dije nada, hasta que al sentarme en la barra, vi que hay dos tipos de carta, en italiano y japonés.

-Pero eso no es todo ¿Verdad?

-No, no lo es. Pedí no se que cosa, y ni se que es lo que me van a traer.

-¿No sabes que has pedido?, Pero Serena, porque no dijiste al camarero que te diera otra carta o que te explicara.

-Ya te dije, pensé que ustedes estaban entendiendo a la perfección. Me dio pena, ya de por si estoy lo suficientemente muda en las conversaciones, como para encima hacer el ridículo por no entender la carta.

-Si me hubieras dicho, te hubiera podido ayudar, yo entiendo un poco de italiano.

-Si lo se, pero no quería decirte nada tampoco. A ti se te ve tan bien con ellas dos, que viéndome allí, me siento perdida, como fuera de cuadro.

-Déjame ver la carta en italiano y trata de ubicar que pediste.

-Allí están, esas son.

Tome una de las cartas, y le pedí a Serena que me dijera cual había pedido.

-Ese de allí. No lo olvidaré jamás, aunque no sepa ni pronunciarlo…

-Carpaccio speciali con frutti di mare e rissoto de spinacio con Champignones neri.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Pues es un plato bastante interesante, vienen tanto carnes rojas como pescados y mariscos, y el rissoto es un tipo de arroz. Tiene buen sabor, solo que…

-¿Solo que?

-Pues que la carne suele ser cruda.

La cara de Serena era de incredulidad. El vaso lo llevo de lleno a sus labios y se lo termino en uno.

-¿Qué era esa bebida que tomaste?

-Se llama Mai Tai, y créeme, prefiero eso antes de ir a esa mesa y comer… pues eso.

-No te queda otra cosa que ir a la mesa.

-¿Por qué me toca a mi complicarme la vida?

-Tu misma lo has dicho, te complicas la vida tu solita.

-Bueno, para ti es cómodo decirlo, estas en tu ambiente, igual que ellas. Yo soy una completa nulidad. No se si creerme el cuento que efectivamente soy yo la Neo Reina en el futuro, creo que empezaré a creer que te casaras con otra, porque eso de que seré la dama que tanto Rini admira y que las demás quieren ser, pues no me lo creo del todo.

-Vamos! Un error así lo comete cualquiera. Eso si, la próxima vez pregunta. Ahora pon buena cara y regresemos.

-¿Puede pedirme otro Mai Tai?

-Ni lo sueñes. Ya estas bastante colorada.

Ayude a Serena a pararse, porque en verdad, la suma del ron con el nerviosismo de por si no es buena combinación. Cuando llegamos a la mesa, todavía no estaban los platos. Serena se disculpó diciendo que se quedo en la barra esperando una respuesta que nunca llego, pero que ya no importaba.

Cuando los platos llegaron, Serena estaba viendo su plato con recelo. El Sommelier se acercó para recomendarle una copa de vino, que tuve que rechazar por ella.

Haruka y Michiru parecieron comprender a la perfección el problema, pese a no expresarlo. Le dieron ánimos con respecto a su plato, como si Serena hubiera elegido correctamente el plato, y le hablaron tan bien del rissoto y del Carpaccio de salmón que inmediatamente Serena puso el tenedor en el mismo.

Eso si, la hora del postre fue mas fácil, porque me encargué de guiarla. Mientras Haruka pidió una Panna Cotta de duraznos, Michiru el clásico Tiramisù de Lombarda, yo una torta di Nocciole, Serena, previa explicación mía, pidió un Parrozzo que fue la mejor elección después de sentirse tan mal por el Carpaccio, que terminó gustándole.

La velada fue mas tranquila, porque llevamos la conversación hacía la familia, los sueños que poco a poco estábamos haciendo realidad y de cómo Serena no era ya una princesita llorona.

-La he pasado muy bien muchachos. Creo que no deberíamos solo vernos cada vez que tenga una presentación.

-Si, comparto tu idea Michiru, son ustedes una buena compañía. Setsuna no siempre nos acompaña porque prefiere atender a Hotaru. Pero no siempre es bueno estar sin compartir con nadie mas, y sobre todo cuando ese alguien mas realmente no tiene pareja.

-Si, entiendo a la perfección. A mi me pasa que con Serena podemos estar horas solos y muy bien, pero no siempre así con las chicas, porque aunque son muy divertidas, no es lo mismo ser yo el único chico entre tanta chica. No, no es igual.

-¿Qué dices Cabeza de Bombón?

-Pues si ustedes sienten que en verdad no soy aburrida, pues si, podemos vernos mas seguido que simplemente por los solos de ambas o alguna exposición. A parte que ahora no hay motivos para hacer reuniones de ultima hora en casa de Rei. Por el momento no hay peligro de nada.

-Propongo que podemos reunirnos cada 15 días… una quincena una reunión informal en nuestra casa o en la de ustedes, y a fin de mes una salida algún sitio. ¿Qué les parece?

-Por mi no hay problema, hace mucho que ya no salgo a ningún sitio. ¿Te gusta la idea Serena?

-Si, no tengo problema. Ahora que Sammy estudia en el internado, hay varios fines de semana que mis padres deben ir a verlo, y otros que lo recogen. Podemos usar mi casa esos fines de semana.

-Perfecto, en otras palabras, en dos viernes nos estamos viendo. ¿Puede ser en nuestra casa? Setsuna podría participar después de hacer dormir a Hotaru.

-Perfecto. La primera reunión en casa de ustedes, la siguiente puede ser en mi departamento.

-Si, pero en cada reunión de casa, se deberá elegir con tiempo el nombre del restaurante al que iremos -Serena hablaba con soltura ahora, como adulta- y si se tiene que hacer una reserva, lo separaremos. Así nos da tiempo cual es el mejor atuendo para la cena…

-Y también para el sitio al que iremos. Hay tantas cosas que hacer y ver en la ciudad.

-Si, todo eso lo decidiremos en las reuniones de las casas.

-Bueno, creo que ahora si debemos irnos ya -Haruka ayudó a Michiru al levantarse de la mesa- Ha sido una noche encantadora. Por cierto, esta ronda la invitamos nosotros.

-¿Qué, porque?

-Porque la próxima serán ustedes Cabeza de Bombón. Eso haremos. Así que no vallas tanto a los videojuegos Crown.

-Entendí la indirecta. Bueno chicos, la pase bien. Michiru, te vuelvo a felicitar, esta noche realmente te luciste.

-No Serena, hoy la luna me ocultó. Darien, muchas gracias. Serena, espero ansiosa estas dos semanas. No se olviden que es en nuestra casa.

-No, no lo haremos. Dale besos a la linda de Hotaru.

-Así se lo haremos saber. Siempre pregunta por ustedes.

-No se olviden de Setsuna.

-No se queden hasta muy tarde.

-No, en un momento ya nos vamos.

Al finalizar todo, Me quedé en la mesa con Serena. La música seguía y no tuvimos tiempo de bailar nada y el deseo de bailar con ella creció cuando tocaron Fly me to the moon. Le tendí la mano a Serena, y ella la tomo rápido. Caminamos hasta el medio del jardín, donde otras parejas bailaban.

-Contigo solamente puedo bailar así. -Serena iba al compás de la música.- Con nadie mas he podido bailar ritmos como el vals o música lenta como esta.

-¿De verdad? Eso no te lo creo.

-No, es cierto. Una vez, hace algún par de años, cuando te raptó Beryl, una de las técnicas que usaron para querer atraparme y obtener así el cristal de plata fue manipular a una condesa o no se que titulo tenía, que tenía una escuela donde enseñaba como ser una princesa. Para pasar el curso, después del entrenamiento, había una prueba, y esa era la del baile. Las únicas que pasaron esa prueba fueron Amy y Lita, en cambio Rei, Mina y yo jalamos. Pise mucho a mi pareja de baile, y allí descubrí que con la sola persona que podía bailar era contigo. Solo tu sabes hacer que pueda seguir tus pasos. Nadie mas.

-Con eso espero que te des cuenta como si estamos hecho el uno para el otro. Porque sino no podrías bailar conmigo.

-Lo hago porque me sabes guiar, pero muy a parte de si me sabes guiar o no, es que eres tu.

-Gracias por decir eso.

-No es nada, es simple y llanamente la verdad.

Bailamos tres piezas mas, y nos fuimos abrazados hasta donde estaba mi auto. La noche no había acabado nada mal, a demás que el baile permitió que sintiera la suavidad de sus hombros, algo que quería hacer desde que la tuve cerca de mi con ese vestido. Era un vestido tan inocente y a la vez tan provocador.

Ayude a Serena a abrir la puerta de su casa, porque efectivamente esa copa de Mai Tai le estaba haciendo efecto.

-Te amo Darien. Gracias por estar conmigo en la noche que para mi de por si era una prueba.

-Lo estaré siempre. Y sabes que te amo también.

-No lo se… Lo siento.

Y me dio un beso muy suave y tierno, para luego entrar a su casa y subir las escaleras. Cuando viera la luz de su balcón prendida, es que había llegado sana y salva.

Me fui a mi departamento con sumo cuidado, ya que de todas maneras vino es vino. Pensé en todo lo que esa noche ocurrió, y en los recuerdos de cómo Serena llego a mi vida. Esa discusión que pudo llegar a mas hizo remover muchas cosas en mi. Entre ellas el hecho de que si efectivamente, yo no hubiera sentido por Serena lo que sentí desde que la conocí, esa relación jamás se hubiera concretado aunque el pasado estuviera allí, latente. Pero me volvió a saltar otro miedo. Si no hubiéramos jamás encontrado el cristal de plata, ¿cuál sería la vida de Serena?

* * *

Carpaccio es una forma de preparar ciertas carnes rojas y algunos pescados, por lo general son láminas delgaditas de carne de res o de carnero en el caso de la carne roja, si es pescado, también es laminas, pero a diferencia del de suchi, mas delgada aun, y ambas carnes son adobadas con vino, finas hierbas, aceito de oliva, sal, distintos tipos de pimienta, ajos, y a veces cebolla blanca picada. Si es solo la carne roja, sin llevar el plato pescados, ponen vinagre blanco y claras de huevo en su preparación. Este plato es pescado especial con carnes del mar y rissoto que es un arroz de grano especial hecho con dos tipos de fondo y mantequilla, queso, ajos y aceite, pero acompañado de otras cosas, en este caso Champignones negros y espinaca… la verdad que es un plato bastante rico, pero si no estas acostumbrado a la presentación de la carne cruda, pues no es muy agradable para muchos… a mi me fascina ajajá!! Cuando quieran les doy la receta!

Panna Cotta: es un postre a base de crema de leche, azúcar y en este caso un poco de maicena para ligar, es un postre sencillo que se sirve con jalea o con mermelada de frutos rojos, como la mora… aunque la moda gastronómica esta usando mucho duraznos, piñas y frutas claras.

Tiramisú es un postre a base de licor, café, y el famoso queso mascarpone, se usa o un biscochuelo de base o las bizcotelas.

Tarta di Nocciole, es la torta de avellana. Postre típico Italiano.

Parrozzo es un Budín especial de almendras y Chocolate. Su consistencia es como una espuma, suave_._

* * *

_Holas!! Bueno, hoy les subo un capitulo mas... Quiero decirles que si no he subido mas capitulos seguidos es porque quiero que vayan tomando la historia con mas calma, porque ya solo les falta un poco mas de 6 capitulos para que me alcancen a lo que llevo escrito hasta ahora, y me gustaría ir poniendolos de a poco por si me estanco (cosa que ha pasado, la Musa esta de fiesta!!) y pues prefiero tener colchoncito de capitulos por si las moscas. Hoy me pondré a responder sus RWs que con mucho gusto leo y que me da mas ganas de seguir escribiendo._

_Los dejo y les mando muchos besitos desde Lima Perú,_

_Susy!!_


	18. Cap Especial: Desde la optica de Serena

Holas a todas!!! Hoy me dedicare a responder sus comentarios, que se que tengo super descuidados! Pero no se preocupen, siempre las leo y es un justo ver cada una de sus opiniones con respecto al Fic...

* * *

Capitulo especial:

Desde la óptica de Serena.

Han pasado dos meses desde la primera salida con Haruka y Michiru. Cena en la que jamás creí que sobreviviría. Difícil, una prueba que casi consigue darme un infarto, porque no tenía ni idea de cómo se llevaría a cabo la velada. Cierto es que otras veces Darien y yo hemos salido a ciertos eventos en donde ellas son las protagonistas, pero jamás a una cena entre los 4, eso cambiaba por completo las cosas. Yo, que desde hacía bastante tiempo cargaba a cuestas un dolor producido en parte por todas mis amigas, ahora tenía que sacar fuerzas de donde fuesen para seguir adelante. Aparentar, esa era mi frase, aunque con quien no aparentaba nada era con Darien. Bueno, si, tenía que mostrarme que estaba recuperando mi antigua forma de ser, solo para no preocuparlo, no ver como el se tensaba cada vez que venía a mi casa, ya que no solo me torturaba a mi misma, torturaba a todas las personas que ni siquiera tenían que ver en mis asuntos. Mis padres veían con callada resignación como me pasaba horas en el dormitorio, llorando en silencio, mi pasatiempo favorito desde que descubrí la verdadera identidad de las Sailors Star Light. Desde ese momento sentí que mi bulto creció, porque desde la partida de Darien, mi ánimo se fue con el. No creí ser tan buena actriz. Las chicas salían conmigo, y yo reía mucho, actuaba como si nada me pasara, seguía con mi animo a mil, y sin embargo por dentro la soledad me invadía. El hecho de no contar con Rini y con Darien de un momento a otro, pues ambos partieron con muy poca diferencia, hizo que me diera cuenta que no siempre tendré a las personas que amo en el momento y lugar en el que este. Fue cuando poco a poco me fui haciendo a la idea de que era una oportunidad para seguir creciendo con mi vida, y demostrar, tal como mis amigas mas cercanas me reclamaban siempre, hay cosas que una debe callar, guardarse. Gracias a este consejo de Rei, dicho hace un buen tiempo, es que decidí que no tenía que andar por allí todo el tiempo soltando mis problemas, ellas tenían sus vidas, y yo no tenía que andar preocupando a las demás con mis cosas. Iba a ser un descanso para ellas y una hazaña para mi el intentar guardarme las cosas. Contaría con mi almohada para desahogarme, y eso, quizá al final ni necesidad tuviera.

El problema se intensificó con ellas, con mis cuatro mejores amigas por su desconfianza y sus miradas que decían mucho mas que sus comentarios. Yo no tuve la culpa de haber despertado un sentimiento mas allá de la amistad en Seiya. Jamás fue esa mi intensión. No puedo negarlo, se despertó en mi una afición a ese muchacho. Siempre pendiente de mi, siempre haciendo que riera, consiguiendo mas de una vez que me olvidara, al menos cuando estaba con el, de mis penas. Fue una suerte tenerlo cerca, pero fue una maldición también. Y no lo digo por mala, lo digo porque su amistad, si bien me ayudo a seguir con mi vida, fue el aliciente para que, por ejemplo, alguien como Amy, pensara que yo salía con él y me mandara indirectas todo el tiempo de mi comportamiento. Con Mina fue otra cosa. Al principio ella aprovecho que Seiya se interesaba en mi para así poder estar cerca de ellos, pero al ver que el no le hacía caso a nadie, si no que mas bien siempre era conmigo con quien el quería pasar cualquier momento libre, terminó cruzando al lado oscuro, lo mismo que Rei, con quien me termine confesando a medias, sabiendo ella que solo Seiya era un amigo, igual creyó que mis sentimientos eran distintos. Podría decirse que Lita fue la mas que menos barullo hizo, pero me demostró que tampoco creía en mi. Todas mostraron sus celos por mis cercanía a ese muchacho en un entrenamiento de softball. Quedó palpable lo mucho que les desagradaba verme cerca de el. Pero es cierto, yo tampoco acepté ni las indirectas de Seiya como un aviso a que el mostraba algo mas de una amistad, como tampoco los comentarios de las chicas. No fue fácil darme cuenta que mis mejores amigas desconfiaban de mi, de el amor que ellas sabían que siento por Darien. Fue difícil, y pese a eso, soportaba todo por la amistad que nos une.

Pero todo tiene un límite y el mío llegó cuando no podía seguir con la sensación de abandono en la que sentí que Darien me estaba dejando. Fue terrible darme cuenta que ellas no podían confiar en mi, y encima pensar que era una idiota. Ya no. No podía permitir eso. No lo era, no era una idiota, y mucho menos. Así que por primera vez sintieron que es que Serena este realmente enfadada.

Las quiero, si, no lo puedo negar, son mis mejores amigas, y cada una es importante en mi vida, incluso las otras restantes, Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna y la pequeña Hotaru. Todas ellas son importantes en mi vida, todas, aunque las 4 primeras siempre serán mis mejores amigas. Pero era tanta la carga que llevaba y que ellas no me la facilitaban, que tuve que alejarme de ellas. Ni siquiera una información tan valiosa como lo era la destrucción del planeta de Seiya quise decírselos. Nada, me ahogué sola en mis problemas, deje que la pena ganara terreno en mi, y termine hundiéndome. Al final salí a flote, porque recupere a todas y Darien volvió a mi, pero el hecho de no tener a quien fue mi soporte tanto tiempo, y entender que las chicas en realidad no se portaron como esperaba, hizo mella en mi. Por eso que he decidido dejar de pensar en esas cosas hasta que poco a poco mi corazón y mi mente permitan que las vuelva a ver con la confianza cerrada de antes. Creo que ellas deben ganarse ese derecho. Cuando ellas me demuestren que están arrepentidas de su comportamiento tan injusto, les abriré nuevamente mi confianza. Tarda y duele, pero no puedo alejarlas totalmente de mi vida.

En fin, me propuse sonreír y disfrutar de todo lo bueno y malo que venga y lo haré, así que la careta de que aquí ya no pasa nada, esta puesta en mi rostro. Lo hago solo porque no quiero ver a Darien desesperarse por no saber que hacer conmigo. Por que sufre calladamente al no tener una idea de lo que guarda mi cabeza. Y no es justo que él se vea arrastrado en mi abismo, él que es el que menos culpa tiene. Por eso siempre que puedo le hago ver cuanto lo quiero, pero quiero que el viaje a realizar ese sueño truncado por la muerte. Por ellos me he llenado de valor, me inyecté ganas, para que el se contagie de lo mismo y si me ve animada, pueda irse. Pero mientas arregla esos asuntos de la universidad, lo quiero disfrutar solo para mi. Quiero tener su atención y quiero tener su admiración, quiero su sonrisa, su mirada, todo. Porque se que cuando él se marche, pasará un buen tiempo en el que no lo veré ni sentiré. Debo llenar mi corazón y mi mente de reservas, así me resultará mas tentador su regreso. Claro, se que el no quiere dejarme, pero no debo permitir que mañana mas tarde se arrepienta por haber dejado la oportunidad de no realizar su mas grande sueño de niño: Ser medico. Así que si es para eso que me debo llenar de mucha vitalidad, lo haré, mil veces lo haré. Ese es su premio por la confianza que solo él me ha brindado.

Pues bien, Hace ya dos meses que fue la primera salida con Haruka y Michiru. Y desde allí no ha parado. Cada quincena una reunión en casa de uno de los tres (ellas dos viven juntas con Setsuna y Hotaru) y cada fin de mes a un sitio bonito y elegante. Tengo que estar en todas para lucir correctamente. No quiero que por nada del mundo Darien sienta que no soy mas que una niña, y la verdad es que debo felicitarme, lo he logrado, he logrado que Darien me vea con otros ojos. Ya no teme tanto demostrarme su afecto, e incluso diría que el siente que de verdad ya no soy esa niña que en mas de una ocasión se peleaba con él. Intuyó en su mirada algo mas… Pero ya no es la misma mirada, ahora me mira como si fuera otra, y eso despierta en mi mas de un motivo para seguir en este camino.

Pero la duda mas grande de Darien y de mi mamá (la pobre creo que piensa que hasta he robado) es de donde sacó el dinero para poder comprar esos atuendos y accesorios que tanto estoy luciendo. Si supieran, solo un par de veces he gastado dinero, pero para las otras salidas que ha habido, ni un yen. Y eso se debe a que me convertido en amiga de un gran diseñador exclusivo: Yoshiki Uzui.

Recuerdo con claridad como ese miércoles que fui a ver vestidos para la presentación de Michiru, y recordé, casi como por arte de magia, que Yoshiki Uzui me agradeció, no se bien porque motivo, pero me dijo que cuando quisiera podía ir a visitarlo a su taller. Y pues nada perdía dando una vuelta por la tienda de ropa, que estaba algo lejos de la zona comercial de Juuban. Y al llegar veo vestidos muy lindos en los escaparates. Realmente sentí que debía verlos.

La señorita que atendía en la tienda me trato terriblemente mal. ¿Qué se cree? Encima me pregunta si va a venir mi novio. Pero no le haré caso, yo vengo por los vestidos. Y todo ese momento me lo hubiera ahorrado si Yoshiki Uzui hubiera entrado minutos antes.

Para mi sorpresa me recordó. Hasta mi nombre, pero me decía amiga. Me hizo entrar con el al taller. Estaba en el segundo piso. Y lo primero que hizo fue mostrarme un dibujo de un vestido de novias.

-Te dije que te diseñaría tu vestido gratis. ¿Qué te parece?

-Realmente lo que mas me sorprende Señor Uzui, es que se acordara de mi y de ese disparate mío. Pero se lo agradezco.

-Deja el formalismo, llámame Yoshiki. Cuéntame en que te puedo ayudar.

-Bueno, venía a ver vestidos de noche, porque tengo una salida este viernes. Una amiga se presenta en el auditorio de Tokio, y tocará con la filarmónica, después cenaremos. Así que en eso estoy, buscando algo que me adecente.

-¿Qué tocará tu amiga?

-El violín. Michiru se lucirá con el violín.

-¿Michiru Kaioh? ¿Te refieres a ella?

-Pues si, a ella me refiero. ¿Por qué, la conoces?

-Quien no la conoce. En fin, ella ha rechazado varios modelos de vestidos de gala para la presentación de este viernes, y entre esos modelos están los míos. Dice que mis creaciones son muy informales. Pero la verdad es que no es así, y como me gustaría demostrarle que no es así, que tengo prendas tan finas como para su representación.

-Michiru es muy especial, así que si no ha elegido nada, es porque en verdad no le gusta nada. Ella es impecable en su modo de vestir por lo que puede que muchas cosas no sean de su agrado.

-¿Quieres ver algo? Es un modelo a usar para los vestidos que diseño para la próxima temporada.

-Súper!!!

Yoshiki me sonrió con mucha emoción y me llevo a una habitación donde había muchos maniquíes vestidos. Pero mi mirada se situó en un maniquí. Era un vestido azul precioso, uno de los modelos mas lindos de vestidos que he visto en mi vida.

-Justo era ese el que te quería enseñar. ¿Quieres probártelo?

Ni tonta ni perezosa le dije que si muy efusivamente. Sacó el vestido con cuidado y me lo entrego.

-Anda por esa puerta, podrás vestirte sin problemas.

Y lo hice, el vestido me quedaba como anillo al dedo. Un vestido perfecto hecho como para mi. Salí para ver que decía y averiguar si tenía en la tienda uno parecido.

-Lo siento, como te dije son todos vestidos de prueba para la temporada Primavera-Verano del próximo año.

-Es una lástima, me hubiera gustado comprarlo.

-Pero eso no tiene problema. Puedes quedarte con el vestido.

-Es broma, ¿verdad?

-No, para nada, tu una vez me ayudaste mas de lo que te imaginas, hiciste que quisiera diseñar, y no he parado desde ese momento.

-Esta bien, pero tu me dijiste que es un vestido de prueba. ¿No lo vas a necesitar?

-No, porque ya los vestidos están confeccionados para venir en la temporada previa. Tómalo como un obsequio de mi parte. Es mas, hoy te puedo vestir completa siempre y cuando me cuentes como te fue, y por supuesto compres una prenda.

-¿Lo estas diciendo en serio?

-Completamente. Bien, entonces, voy a traer lo que falta para tu Outfit.

Me quedé maravillada con todo lo que trajo, zapatos, cartera, los maravillosos guantes de seda, y por supuesto, el abrigo.

Desde ese momento no he faltado ningún miércoles a su taller, y siempre termino con accesorios o cosas de regalo. O lo ultimo que ha hecho por mi, para que luzca como alguien de mi edad, darme Faldas de jeans, pantalones Blue jeans y de otro material, blusas, polos bonitos, todo esto para las reuniones quincenales en casa de Michiru. Yoshiki dice que soy parecida a su Musa, y esa musa realmente soy yo, porque su musa es Sailor Moon! En fin, cosas del destino, he terminado siendo amiga de un diseñador famoso que me da facilidades con la ropa, y muchas me salen gratis.

Nada de esto se lo he contado a nadie, a demás que de cierto modo estoy ayudando a promocionar sus diseños, porque ya he aparecido en muchas fotos de revistas y diarios. Al final le ayudo también.

Darien es el mas impresionado, lo veo en su rostro, que siempre parece que no puede dejar de observarme, y en sus sentimientos, porque en cada beso y cada caricia hay mas de algo. La ultima tarde del domingo, vino a recogerme para ir al cine, y la verdad es que no tenía nada de espectacular la forma en que me vestí. Mi pantalón lycra negro con un polo vestido de color verde olivo. Sandalias con taco bajo y nada mas, ni siquiera maquillaje, pero Darien se me quedo viendo como si estuviera realmente hermosa y durante toda la función no soltó mi mano. Me halaga, realmente lo hace, porque nunca tuvo un comportamiento tan de "novio" conmigo.

Las cenas con Haruka y Michiru van a las mil maravillas, Michiru me prestó un libro sobre como comportarme, un libro de etiqueta. A veces Michiru pasa los viernes (que no nos toca cenar ni salir) y me lleva a su casa, y prepara té y sirve bollitos y tortas, y mucho dulce, y conversamos sobre muchas cosas. Yo por lo general alabo su conocimiento sobre tantos temas, y me ha prestado algunos libros interesantes, y he leído 4 libros de una tal Jane Austen que es muy divertida escribiendo. Emma, que es una novela muy graciosa, sobre una señorita de sociedad, que hacía de cupido siempre, sin preocuparse por ella misma. Pero el amor siempre estuvo allí. Otra que he leído de ella es Orgullo y Prejuicio. La familia Bennett es un caso, y la protagonista, Lizzie, es perfecta para su Mr. Darcy. En realidad es una novela romántica, con tintes sarcásticos, y estoy a prendiendo a ir mas allá de lo que leo, porque según Michiru, las novelas tienen un transfondo que a veces cuando uno lee por leer, se queda en el libro. Los otros dos son Mansfield Park y Sensatez y sentimiento.

Lita y Mina se han sorprendido que esté leyendo mucho, no es que antes no leyera, creo que me gusta mas leer que hacer otra materia escolar, pero ahora leo con conciencia, porque Michiru cuando me ve, saca a colación el tema de los libros que me da. Y buena noticia, hasta ahora mis notas son sobre 6 o 7, ya no saco 2 ni 3, y parece que eso me salva de ir a un extraordinario en la escuela. Las vacaciones no tardan, y dentro de poco entraré a segundo de preparatoria, no me puedo permitir por nada el jalar. Mina es la mas asustada, y Lita, pues Lita no es que sea mala estudiante, pero a veces tiene problemas con una u otra materia, pero en peligro real jamás se ha encontrado. Las cosas en casa van mejorando, tanto por las notas como por mi estado de animo, pero la verdad estoy rogando que las vacaciones lleguen ya para pasarlo lindo, y ver la manera de olvidarme de tanta cosa que llevo en mi cabeza.

Hoy por ejemplo voy a salir a ver a Yoshiki para que me muestre mas de sus diseños, y de pasada ver que cosa me da. En dos días la salida será en mi casa, que por cierto, previo aviso a mis padres, saldrán a ver a Sammy al internado. Como siempre, cocinaremos. A mi me toca cocinar ensalada, mi mamá de favor, dejará al cena preparada.

Por ahora debo reconocer que estoy poniendo mas empeño que antes, aunque la verdad las demás no ven cambio en mi. Lo prefiero, me basta y me sobra el darme cuenta que estoy comportándome como se espera. Ya no digo tantas barbaridades, dejó bien a Darien y sobre todo yo me siento mejor. Luna esta feliz de verme salir, de que le pongo ganas a las cosas que me propongo, como la escuela misma, y que quiera verme distinta, es la única a la que le he permitido que sepa algo mas, porque vive conmigo y no debo estar echándola todo el tiempo. Pero le he hecho prometer que debe estar mas que callada. No quiero comentarios crueles de nadie sobre lo que hago. Eso si, Michiru es ese punto al que debo agradecer, porque aunque ella no lo note, me ha ayudado mucho con sus consejos, con sus libros y con alguno que otro dato para cuando he tenido con ella mis salidas a su casa a tomar te.

Si las cosas con las chicas fueran mas claras… Espero que dentro de poco tanto ellas como yo podamos sincerarnos sin herirnos mas y así poder acabar con ese muro que siento que me separa de ellas. Espero con ansías que el sueño de mi Darien se cumpla, y que para ello pueda yo decir adiós sin llorar…


	19. En la penumbra de la noche

Capitulo 17

En la penumbra de la noche…

Hoy es la cena en la casa de Serena. Hace mas de tres días que no me llama, y ni se si debo llevar algo al convite. Últimamente nos vemos poco entre semana, porque yo estoy haciendo un curso en la universidad tres veces por semana, preparo mi tesis, que ya esta casi lista para mandar, y Serena para de actividad en actividad. Ha reiniciado con el club de manga, porque lo dejó cuando las chicas se burlaron de lo mal que lo estaba haciendo, pero la he animado, así también ella esta ocupada, y no piensa en cosas que le den dolor de cabeza. De las que no se nada de nada es de Amy y las demás, desde que tuve ese altercado con Amy, ya no la he llamado, y tampoco se si ella llego a conversar con las chicas en el templo, sin embargo, se que si la llamó de nuevo me dará por ponerme de mal ánimo. Me sigue molestando el hecho de que ellas hubieran desconfiado de Serena. Solo Michiru me aconseja que las entienda, aunque Haruka me ha dicho que comprende mi actitud, porque para eso uno tiene amigos, para ayudarlos y no cargar su espalda con mas líos. Y pese a saber que no puedo andar evitándolas siempre, prefiero alejar que llegue ese día. Aun creo que Serena no podría soportar que saquen a colación determinados temas. Mejor llamo a Serena, mi linda noviecita parece que se ha olvidado de mi…

-Serena ¿Por qué no contestabas? He marcado 4 veces y nada.

-Señor impaciente, estoy alistándome para hoy. Mamá me esta dejando la cena hecha, porque con todas las cosas que sirve Michiru en la suya, incluso tu, que compras comida…

-Touché, eso dolió.

-Por eso lo nombre ajajá!!! Pero en serio, hasta tu quedas bien. Yo quede fatal con la cena que me toco aquí en mi casa, por eso mamá me ha ayudado y yo he preparado el postre. No esta nada mal, pero bueno… dime cual es la urgencia.

-¿Ahora resulta que no puedo llamar a mi novia, sobre todo cuando no se nada de ella ya tres días?

-Ajajá, estas bastante sarcástico hoy.

-Y tu muy malvada, ¿no? En serio, ¿qué has estado haciendo?

-Estudiar, ayudar con la casa para hoy, y dejar todo listo para la visita a Sammy al internado. Mis papás me permiten todo, pero debo ayudar mas… En fin, ese fue el motivo por el que ni tiempo he tenido.

-A parte de saber como estas, quiero saber si necesitas algo para la cena. No se que puede ser, por eso coordino contigo.

-Trae un vino o alguna bebida para la cena.

-¿Qué hay de cenar?

-Carne adobada en sake, papas al horno con mantequilla, arroz a la jardinera, ensalada verde con trozos de jamón de York, queso para picar, y de postre una torta Selva negra.

-Perfecto, se oye magnifico el menú. Yo llevo el vino y si puedo helado de menta con pistaccio, que le va muy bien a la selva negra.

-Lo dejo en tus manos. Por lo demás hazme un favor, préstame alguna película para este fin de semana, con eso de que mis padres se van a ver al monstruo, pues mejor me entretengo.

-Hecho, te llevo algunas, de todo un poco.

-Por mi esta bien, tu elige. Bueno Darien, ahora si te tengo que cortar, debo arreglarme, nos vemos a las 6:30, así me ayudas si algo no esta bien. Te amo.

-Yo también Serena. ¡Impresióname!

Pero Serena ya había colgado… no sabía si oyó mi último comentario, pero todo este tiempo, Serena no ha dejado de impresionarme, y es mas, provoca en mi sensaciones que no pensé sentir con ella ahora. Se que es hermosa, pero no es a eso a lo que me refiero, es a los sentimientos que deja en mi. Su risa ahora es distinta, es espontánea, si, pero es mas sincera pese a estar mas moderada. Su rostro ahora es como su nombre, sereno, tranquilo, pero sin dejar de tener esa chispa. Y sus ojos, sus ojos ahora muestran un brillo especial. Diría que incluso se muestra mas madura, como que mas culta. No lo se, su manera de hablar, sus comentarios en temas en los que antes permanecía callada tienen ahora un trasfondo de conocimiento. Sus preguntas son de que en verdad le interesa saber, y ha ganado en sarcasmos a personas como la misma Haruka, o porque no decirlo, a mi mismo. Pero lo que mas me chocado, es verla físicamente distinta. Su manera de vestir ahora es elegante, pese a que pueda usar un pantalón de mezclilla y una blusa, es mas detallada con los accesorios que usa, se maquilla mas, aunque sin exageran, pues ella prefiere lo natural, pero no es solo eso, es lo Sexy que se le ve en la ropa que usa. Ha llegado incluso a vestir un simple polito de color amarillo, mostrando su espalda al descubierto, y la sensación endemoniada de querer plantarle mil besos en ella ha despertado en mi un temor muy grande. Su cuello es una tentación por el simple hecho de que me atrae ese punto. Sus hombros blancos, como su espalda, me atraen de una manera impasible. Estoy en una etapa en la que tengo miedo de perder la cabeza, porque si la pierdo, pierdo el control. Me he visto cientos de veces en esa situación, en la que he tenido que desviar mis ojos a un punto lejano, y no estar cerca de ella en esos momentos de tensión. Se me esta dificultando todas las medidas que he tomado para no querer dar un paso en falso. Pero soy un ser humano, y jamás pensé que esa sensación llegaría ahora. Siempre imagine como que eso sucedería cuando Serena cumpliera los 19 o 20 años y ya las barreras no fueran una necesidad. Pero no, el instinto de querer ir mas allá en mi relación con ella se ha despertado, porque la realidad es mas clara que el agua, ya no la veo como niña, la veo como una mujer. Y eso complementa la relación que llevo con ella, porque si ya la amaba siendo una chica en edad de crecimiento ante mis ojos, ahora la verdad es mas… intenso, mas real. Es por ello el temor de verme descubierto ante sus ojos, que crea que lo que siento por ella es mas pasión que amor y que luego pueda mal intencionarlo todo, me esta volviendo loco. Las ganas de tenerla conmigo se mezcla con la razón que recupero no se de donde. Y ella parece no darse cuenta del todo de esa emoción que esta dejando pequeña a las otras, a las de antes.

Hoy seguro va a volver a impresionarme, aunque sea con ropa sencilla, pues este tipo de veladas realmente no tenemos que vestir de etiqueta, cosa que por un lado agradezco, porque son los días mas relajados, conversamos mas, y la formalidad la dejamos un poco de lado. Las risas son mas frescas, y veo con orgullo como Serena, sin saber lo que estas reuniones encubren, ha ganado terreno de manera rápida en todo los aspectos. Pero es porque en realidad ella misma busca el querer mejorar. Hace poco vi sus notas de la escuela de algunas practicas y esta muy bien, ha mejorado mucho, y la veo mas atenta a su pesadilla número uno, y eso es porque quiere tener no solo una buena opción a las universidades y dar el examen en primera opción, parece que lo hace por la beca del primer año. Si se lo propone puede que lo logre, difícil es teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de alumnos que se pelean las notas, pero no debe rendirse.

Saco mi deportivo, porque la verdad me pica un poco que Haruka tenga un Jaguar, bueno, fui yo quien decidió vender el auto anterior para tener uno mas familiar cuando Rini llego, pero al tener mi deportivo ahora me siento feliz (la nueva frase de Serena es abajo la modestia que llegó Darien, porque dice que desde que tengo el auto soy otro) y porque siempre quise tener un deportivo. Eso si, este es de dos asientos, así que las chicas ya no tendrán oportunidad de subir al auto cuando busque a Serena a la escuela. La cosa es que ya estoy cerca de la hora. Selecciono una botella de vino acorde y busco el helado de pistaccio que le caerá como anillo al dedo a la selva negra.

Tengo suerte de tener el derecho de llegar antes que Haruka, porque estaciono mi auto en la misma entrada en donde el papá de Serena estaciona su auto. Y es cuando veo su imagen a través de la ventana. Esta con un vestido beige claro con vuelo en la falda, y una correa negra ancha a la cintura. Zapatos negro de tacón y un listón de color negro en su cabello suelto y rizado, que últimamente usa así cuado no esta con las demás o en colegio. Para ellos se reserva los chonguitos de siempre.

Toco el timbre, y al abrir la puerta, la veo mas de cerca, realmente esta precisa, con una sonrisa que imprime a sus ojos las ganas que tenía que llegara. Su vestido es una belleza, nuevamente, un vestido finísimo, delicado, vaporoso, una cadena de oro con un dije de estrella, y de aretes sus acostumbradas perlas, que son su sello personal. Me toma la mano y me atrae hacía si, dándome un beso suave y delicado. Yo por mi parte no se si arrojar las cosas al suelo, y abrazarla de igual modo, y dejar que efectivamente pierda la cabeza para así perder la razón. O lo mas sensato, separarme de ella, cerrar la puerta que sigue abierta, y llevar el helado a la nevera y el vino a la mesa. Elijo lo segundo porque ella misma se separa de mi.

-¿Y ese recibimiento?

-Pues cuando llamaste hoy sonabas tan necesitado de mi, que te estoy mimando solo un poco. Pero ven, acompáñame a la cocina, quiero que veas la torta, y que me ayudes a dejar la mesa lista.

-Como diga la princesa. Por cierto, con ese vestido pareces una princesa moderna.

-A decir verdad lo soy.

-¿Y ahora quien va a decir abajo la modestia?

-Pues eso no tiene nada que ver con modestia, príncipe, porque es la realidad. Igual podría decir yo, pareces un príncipe moderno, de esos que salen en las películas americanas.

-Entonces estoy a la par que tu.

-Siempre Darien, siempre estas a la par que yo. Pero muévete que no queda mucho tiempo y realmente necesito que termines la mesa. La verdad es que la estaba avanzando, pero termínala tu.

-Estas mandona hoy. ¿Quién lo diría? Hubiera venido tarde…

-Darien- Serena dio una palmada en el brazo, traviesa.-no seas así, solo ayúdame. Así te recompensaré con el postre…

-¿Cómo será eso?

-Ración doble de torta y doble porción de helado. Y quizá algo mas después.

-¿Traviesa hoy?

-No, traviesa no, solo con ganas de jugar.

-Dejemos de jugar, vamos a hacer las cosas que faltan. Andando señorita.

Mientras Serena va a la cocina, me remito a la mesa, y debo decirlo, excelente. Los cubiertos puestos en la posición correcta, la copa de vino y los vasos bien puestos, lo mismo que las servilletas, sencillo el doblaje de estas, pero perfectas. La ensalada en el medio con las salsas para servirse uno mismo. El plato base en el lugar correcto. Solo falta servir los platos. Otro motivo para sentir mas orgullo de la novia que tengo. Lo esta haciendo bien ella misma.

Serena ya tiene todo caliente, solo falta llevarlo a la mesa para que nos sirvamos nosotros mismos para cuando acabemos la ensalada. La veo sentada en la silla de la mesa de la cocina, y me acerco con sigilo a ella. Poso mi mano en su cabeza, acaricio sus cabellos suaves. Me gusta verla con su cabello suelto y con rizos. Pero Serena se levanta raudamente y me lleva a la sala.

-Esperemos aquí a que lleguen.

Yo la tomo por la cintura y nos sentamos en el sillón. Ella apoya su rostro en mi pecho. Yo sigo abrazándola. Se diría que es una estampa tierna, apacible y romántica.

-Sabes Serena, no se que ha pasado contigo, pero toda tu estas distinta, y no me da temor que cambies, siempre y cuando estemos siempre juntos.

-Estamos juntos, y te seguiré atormentando con mi presencia hasta el final de todo.

-Si me vas a atormentar, bienvenida sea esta, nada mas dulce que venga de ti que eso.

Serena me besa con esa fuerza, con pasión y con ganas. Pero el timbre suena. Ya llegaron…

-mmm…, Sabes, debo abrir esa puerta.

-Ya lo se.

-Entonces suelta mi cintura…

Al entrar, Haruka y Michiru saludan a Serena y preguntan por el dueño del auto, que soy yo.

-Oigan, ustedes no van a dejar de hacer bromas por mi auto, ¿no es así?

-Así es, tu quisiste competir con el modelo del auto, ahora permite que nos burlemos de tu actitud infantil.

-Muy graciosa Haruka, pero yo no competía, realmente me apetecía desde hace mucho tener un deportivo.

-No discutan, solo son autos. Oye Serena, ese vestido es precioso. ¿Dónde lo compraste?

-Por ahí, en una tienda.

-Tu y tus misterios. Pero se te ve encantadora.

-Muchas gracias. Últimamente muchos dicen eso.

Miré a Serena mientras ella decía este comentario. Y si, debe de llamar la atención de muchas personas vestida así.

-¿Qué te han dicho las demás?

-Nada, con ellas no ando siempre así, solo con el uniforme de colegio, y muy raras ocasiones vestida así. Ya sabe, no hay que malgastar el tiempo en quien no lo apreciará.

-Bueno, supongo que tienes razón. No creo que ellas se den cuenta.

-No, nunca se dan cuenta de nada, sobre todo si una sabe como estar con ellas. Solo voy lo necesario a la casa de Rei, ya no todos los días.

-Y eso a que se debe… Ustedes 5 son como uña y mugre -Haruka se paro y se acerco a Serena - Por cierto, hoy no se como llamarte, no tienes tus moños.

-Antes que nada, puedes llamarme cabeza de bombón si se te hace difícil llamarme Serena. Y si, las chicas somos uña y mugre, pero tenemos vidas, sabes? Y yo también tengo actividades.

-Como con nosotras.

-Como con ustedes, buen punto Michiru.

Conversamos esa noche de muchos temas, y Serena en todos los temas preguntó y en algunos específicos daba su punto de vista. Y se le veía mucho mas suelta en la mesa. El postre lo sirvió con el helado (excelente combinación dijo Michiru) y como me advirtió, tuve ración doble de postre.

-Esta vez te quedo delicioso todo cabeza de Bombón.

-Agradézcanle a la mamá de Serena por la cena.

-Oye, aunque sea di que el postre lo hice yo!

-Es cierto, Serena hizo el postre.

-También excelente.

-Gracias Haruka, voy por el te.

Nos quedamos en el salón y Michiru no pudo contenerse a comentar:

-Esto realmente ha resultado mucho mas fácil de lo que creí, pensé que sería mas difícil, pero no, debería decir que ningún esfuerzo me esta costando.

-En realidad ya no queda mucho de la cabeza de bombón de antes. Pero por alguna razón no lógica, me gusta mas esta.

-Si, debo decir que pensé que se me haría mas difícil aceptar a la Nueva Serena, pero no es así, es distinta y es ella, sigue siendo ella. No se como describirla, pero es mas arriesgada que antes en muchas mas cosas, y es a la vez menos impulsiva en otras.

-Es por lo mismo que esta sacando lo mejor de ella, nos demuestra que tanto la hemos juzgado todos. Sentirá una gran satisfacción el día que todos la veamos convertidos en una gran dama..

-¿Una gran dama? No me digan que hablan de Rini… Ella aun es la pequeña dama.

-Bueno, hablábamos de cuando se convierta en una gran dama- Tuve que ingeniármelas para decir algo, porque Haruka y Michiru se quedaron calladas.

-Creo que todavía falta muchos años para eso. -Serena sonreía ante esto- Pero Setsuna podría decirnos como va. Ella siempre sabe mas cosas.

-Pero no nos va a decir nada. Setsuna es muy cuidadosa en dar información proveniente del futuro. -Haruka observo.

-En eso si tienen razón. Bueno, ¿les gustaría jugar domino?

Mientras tomábamos té y jugábamos domino, la hora se fue pasando. Para sorpresa de todos, Serena nos gano todos los juegos.

-Muchas gracias por la cena Cabeza de bombón. Estuvo deliciosa.

-Gracias Haruka. Por cierto ¿En donde será la próxima salida?

-Les iba a decir para ir al teatro… Adivina Serena ¿Qué obra clásica esta en escena?

-No tengo que adivinar, lo sé… Lo que quiero que me digas, vamos a ver esa obra?

-Si me dices cual es….

-Les Miserables…. Víctor Hugo.

-Correcto, tengo entradas para esa obra, así que…

-…Me pondré a leer el libro hoy mismo. Si lo tengo, así que gracias por esto.

-Desde que me dijiste que querías ver la obra, pensé en esto.

-Veo que la princesa obtiene todo lo que quiere…

-¿Celoso porque nadie dice nada de tu convertible?

-Haruka, marchémonos, dejemos a la parejita discutir.

-Bueno, coordinamos esta semana que viene Michiru, sobre todo para lo del restaurante.

-Perfecto Serena. Ahora si nos vamos, ya es tarde.

Cuando las chicas se fueron, Serena fue a dejar las cosas que quedaron del té a la cocina. La veía cansada.

-Hoy fue una cena la mar de agradable. La verdad es que me divierto con los comentarios de ellas dos.

-Y yo que, ¿soy el payaso?

-No, para nada, muy lejos de la realidad. ¿Me trajiste las películas?

-Si, están cerca de tu DVD.

-Gracias. Hoy será la noche de las películas.

-¿vas a amanecerte viendo películas?

-Lo que sea, con tal de no dormir, cuando me quedo sola me da miedo, y no se si Luna venga, después de todo la mande a que pasará la tarde en donde Mina.

-Bueno, me puedo quedar un rato mas.

-Te quería preguntar por si no te gustaría quedarte a dormir, puedes utilizar la habitación de Sammy o el que fue el primer dormitorio de Rini, el que ahora es de visita.

No sabía bien que decirle, la verdad es que no veía con buenos ojos eso de quedarme a dormir en casa de Serena sin nadie ahí.

-Yo no pienso inquietarte en lo mas mínimo, lo decía por lo mismo que me voy a quedar sola, prefiero saber que estas en mi casa.

-No lo se Serena, y que tal si se entera tu mamá o tu papá.

-Se los voy a decir, no tengo que ocultárselos, al menos no a mi mamá.

-Bueno, pero mañana voy a mi casa.

-Como quieras. Es mas, podemos salir un rato, mañana es sábado.

-¿No has quedado con las chicas para nada?

-No, la verdad es que prefiero disfrutar de tu compañía. Y si quieres vienes el domingo o te quedas a dormir igual… podemos hacer algo de cenar o ver algunas películas.

-Puede ser, deja que procese el hecho de que me quedo a dormir hoy. Pero sabes, mejor deja que vaya al departamento a traer cosas.

-Bien, pero procura no demorarte.

-No me demoro. Por cierto, me gusta tu cabello así, aunque extrañé los chonguitos.

-Otro día me peinare para ti.

Le di un beso muy suave en sus labios y fui para mi departamento. Iba a necesitar algunas cosas, mejor tenerlas ya.

Cuando llegue a casa de Serena, esta ya había tomado su baño habitual y estaba con su pijama y miles de listones en todo su cabello.

-Hice café porque soy consiente que te gusta.

-Gracias por conocer mis gustos.

-Ya son dos años, difícil que no sepa ya cuales son las cosas que quieres.

Jale a Serena y la bese con suavidad, con delicadeza. Su aroma, que debía ser por el jabón del baño, era atrayente. Ella me llevo al sillón donde estuvimos cuando llegue, y ella respondía a mis besos por igual. Apoyo su rostro en mi brazo, y esos ojos a los que yo también conocía muy bien, me dijo:

-Gracias por estar aquí y ahora. Te extraño mucho desde que estas en ese curso, pero se que es lo mejor para ti.

-¿Crees que yo no te extraño? Se me hace una eternidad verte.

-Espero que eso no sea costumbre ni necesidad.

-Yo a eso le llamo amor Serena, solo amor.

Vimos la película Chocolate, porque amo a Juliette Binoche y porque Serena muere por Johnny Depp. Me dio ganas de comer chocolate, porque en la película es lo que mas resalta.

Serena me guió al cuarto de visita y ella se fue a su dormitorio. Me quedé dormido ni bien puse la cabeza en la almohada, pero a las 2:30 AM sentí ruido en el techo. Vi que en el cuarto de Serena no había nadie, y fue cuando el ruido me guió al cuarto de Rini.

La ventana que el cuarto tenía estaba abierta de par en par. Serena estaba sentada en el borde de esta. Temblaba.

-¿Puedo acompañarte?

Serena se sobresaltó al oír mi voz, y sus ojos estaban vidriosos.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué estas aquí en plena noche?

Me tendió la mano.

-¿Quieres acompañarme?

-Si, ya que estamos despiertos. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Serena me dio la mano y salí por la ventana. Ella cambio de posición y nos sentamos cada uno apoyado en un lado de la ventana con unas almohadillas. Serena tenía mi mano entre las suyas.

-Nada, cuando no puedo dormir, subo a este cuarto. Pensar que de niña siempre quise que esta fuera mi habitación. Pero mamá quería tenernos a Sammy y a mi cerca. Hasta ahora no entiendo como logro Rini que mi mamá aceptara el mudarse a este cuarto.

-¿Habrá usado la luna Pelota?

-Mas bien creo que es el instinto de ser abuelos, claro, ellos no sabían que ella es su nieta, pero supongo que el instinto esta allí. Como el mío.

Por qué dices eso?

-Porque con Rini desarrolle mi parte maternal. Mas de la que creí tener, pero no creas, la extraño mucho. Y muchas veces vengo aquí, me resguardo en la penumbra de la noche, y pienso muchas cosas, como recuerdo muchas otras. O simplemente quiero estar sola. Este cuarto es mi escape. Cuando ella se fue, no dejé que nadie subiera aquí. Solo yo entro a sacarle el polvo y lo arreglo. Es como una habitación sagrada. Es una contrariedad sabiendo que cuando esa niña llego solo quise matarla.

-Eras inmadura, no sabíamos nada de ella y además tus celos eran inmensos.

-Puede que si, pero tu siempre sentiste el deber de protegerla. Era como si hubieras sentido la conexión con ella.

-Si, eso paso, la verdad es que siempre la sentí como parte de mi. Difícil de explicar.

-Yo después desarrolle el instinto de querer protegerla, pero no fue si por sentirla mía, solo se que después no quise que le pasara nada. Pero la extraño y mucho.

-¿Sabes? A mi me dio alegría cuando volvió.

-A mi en ese momento no, y no porque no la quisiera cerca, era por celos, todos estaban encantados de tenerla de nuevo, pero la verdad es que se me hizo muy difícil su partida, a demás que ella se fue días antes que tu, no fue fácil. Pero nada es fácil.

-Sabias palabras. Aunque halla situaciones que se presentan en la vida difíciles de concretar, lo mejor es intentarlo siempre, nunca darse por vencido. Eso es lo peor, pero tu lograste superar esa prueba. Se que no ha sido nada fácil para ti muchas cosas que se han ido presentando, pero has sabido como en enfrentarlas, y lo bueno es que tomas impulso para lo que vendrá luego.

-Es que no se vale escapar. Si uno escapa siempre de las cosas, llegará un momento en que no podrás zafarte mas, y lo mas seguro es que eso se halla complicado.

-¿En eso pensabas también?

-Si, pensaba que hay situaciones que es preferible no dejarlas pasar, aunque si reposar un poco, pero no tanto. Hoy me acorde de Rini, me acorde de cómo fui hace varios meses, y me veo ahora. Se que las piedras con las que mi camino se ha encontrado no fueron tampoco un biscocho, pero si me veo diferente, incluso estos últimos meses me siento otra. Y me gusta. Debe ser que ya vamos a acabar este primer año, y que ya no soy tan niña.

-Ya no eres una niña, no lo eres mas. Te veo, te siento y veo a una Serena muy distinta, has dado un cambio de 180 grados. De cómo te encontré cuando me devolviste la vida, a como estas ahora, pues en vez de ser 180 grados, serían los 300 grados. Cada día que pasa te admiro mas, porque estas creciendo usando la cabeza, la conciencia y el alma. Te has convertido, delante de mis ojos, en una mariposa que ahora va y vuela por distintas flores para aprender mas. De nuevo te siento activa, metida en actividades, pero no estas estática sin perder el tiempo.

-Eso es gracias a ti. Ya te dije, tu eres mi complemento, eres mi par, no quiero que estés disparejo. Y yo estoy tan lejos de lo que tu eres, que mínimo debo esforzarme para alcanzarte.

-Ya te lo he dicho mil veces, tu eres perfecta para mi, toda tu, así que no digas que estas lejos de alcanzarme porque no es así. Te amo como eres, como fuiste, y como serás. Amo lo que haces, como lo haces y estoy orgulloso de ti. Nadie jamás te opacará ante mis ojos aunque tenga mil habilidades, porque a quien amo no son las otras personas, es a ti.

Serena se acerco con cuidado y apoyo su espado en mi pecho. Yo la abracé con fuerza, con cariño, y ella puso sus manos encima de las mías. Nos quedamos así mirando las estrellas, nos quedamos en la penumbra de la noche…


	20. Un fin de semana junto a ti

Capitulo 18

Un fin de semana junto a ti…

El día sábado en la mañana llegó, y me encontré al lado de Serena. Nos habíamos quedado dormidos en la cama de Rini viendo fotos de Serena de cuando era niña, como también de toda su familia. Eran como las 10:00 AM cuando abrí los ojos. Ver a Serena dormida, con su cabello suelto y largo me lleno de una infinita ternura. Su respiración suave y acompasada la hacía verse ante mis ojos como un ángel que esta en la tierra por equivocación. Me quedé observándola un buen rato hasta que llego Luna.

-Hola Darien. Por lo visto han pasado buena noche!

-Oye Luna, no malinterpretes nada. Solo nos quedamos dormidos viendo fotos…

-Lo se, te has puesto rojo, así que no te preocupes. Por último, tu eres el novio, así que en que mejores manos se encuentra.

-Muy sarcástica hoy ¿cierto?

-Realista, no sarcástica. Aunque puede que si, un poco…

-Bajemos, te daré leche porque supongo que no has desayunado.

-No, Mina es igual que Serena, si ella duerme, nadie cuida de Artemis. ¿Cómo así te has quedado? -Preguntó Luna cuando llegaban a la cocina- Por lo que creí, Serena se quedaría sola.

-Me pidió que la acompañara. Vimos una película en la noche después de la cena y nos fuimos a dormir.

-¿Cómo acabaron en el cuarto de Rini?

-Por lo que parece, Serena se da escapadas en la madrugada al cuarto.

-Si, ella hace eso, podría decirte que todos los días sube, pero solo cuando esta preocupada o solo cuando quiere estar sola, cuando no quiere que nadie la moleste, es que sube de noche.

-Ayer cuando la vi tenía los ojos humedecidos, pero no le pregunte nada, porque no quiero que haya malos entendidos entre ambos. Ella ya paso una etapa que no quiero que retome.

-Esa depresión de Serena fue mil veces peor que la que le dio cuando tu rompiste con ella. Esta vez si fue mucho lo que soporto. Además que ella era mas niña, y su comportamiento era entendible, pero ese es el problema, que jamás entendí del todo que le pasó.

-Supongo que tu debiste estar mas cerca que las demás cuando paso lo del descubrimiento de identidades, ¿cierto?

-Si y no Darien, porque Serena termino encerrándose en sus propios laberintos mentales. Solo puedo decir que la vi muy mal cuando ella regreso de uno de los concierto de Three Ligths. Serena solo se la pasaba pensando y llorando, y a la única que dejaba entrar era a Chibi Chibi. Pero pensé que ella estaría realmente mejor. De verdad lo pensé, cuando regresaste la vi mas animada, pero como tu mismo sabes, de pronto se volvió a sumir en la tristeza.

-Es una ironía la vida, pues nadie le dio la mano en el momento justo, nadie se dio cuenta a tiempo que las cosas no estaban bien con ella. Y es difícil lo que siento al enterarme de estas cosas. Serena puede ser muy fuerte, lo ha demostrado en el campo de batalla. El ver morir a sus amigas y el descubrir mi propia muerte y pese a eso seguir luchando es asombroso, pero ella también es frágil, y duele saber que ella debió pasar por eso sola.

-Fue algo que la misma Rei dijo, a ella le dolió saber que Serena se encerró cual molusco en su concha, y que encima soportara las burlas de ellas.

-De nada sirve ahora molestarse por eso Luna, ya da igual. Bueno, tómate esa leche mientras hago café.

-Quería decirte que me alegra verte mas cariñoso con Serena. -Me volteé para mirar a Luna, esta me retuvo la mirada- antes eras muy seco con ella, aunque no había duda de tu amor, siempre era ella quien con muestras de afecto demostraba lo mucho que te quería, pero ahora los veo mas parejos.

-Quieres mucho a Serena ¿No, Luna?

-Si, yo a esa niña le cogí cariño desde el principio, y ella se ha sabido ganar el cariño de todos por su manera de ser. Es imposible no quererla. Por eso, el día que te cases con ella, me voy a vivir con ustedes. Creo que Artemis esta pensando en lo mismo.

-¿Los tortolitos no se quieren separar, verdad?

-Oh! Me había olvidado lo bueno que eres para exasperar, pero eso déjalo para Serena. Además, Artemis te estima mucho.

-Somos un buen equipo.

-Ni que lo digas!

Al rato serena bajó. Estaba aun en Pijamas. Se acercó a Luna y le hizo algunos cuantos mimos.

-¿Qué vas a desayunar?

-Pensaba en mi tazón de cereales. Por cierto, buenos días! ¿Qué tal dormiste?

-Bien, algunas patadas tuyas por allí, por lo demás bien.

-Oye! Yo no pateo.-Serena me sacó la lengua en actitud picada.

-Eso lo dices porque no te das cuenta. Pero si lo haces. ¿Qué te gustaría hacer hoy?

-Pues no se, ni he pensado en eso. Lo que si quiero es un gran desayuno!!!

-¿Con hambre?

-Serena siempre tiene hambre! -Luna respondió enseguida a mi pregunta. Estaba con ánimos Lunita.

-Con que ya llegaste Luna. Y que tal tu salida anoche?

-Pues como dice Artemis, si voy, Mina lo trata con respeto. Bien, estuvimos un rato en los videojuegos de Andrew.

-¿En los videojuegos de Andrew?

-Si, verán, como hace ya casi 6 meses que tanto tu como las chicas no se transforman en Sailors, estamos viendo la manera de que practiquen un poco antes de darles un nuevo broche a las demás. Y bueno, tu ya sabes, los videojuegos de Andrew siempre han sido nuestro punto de reunión.

-En otras palabras, nada de acción con Artemis. -Dije esto en venganza al comentario de Luna- El pobre se desvive por ti y tu solo lo llevas a trabajar.

-Es que es un tonto, no se como me fijaré en el en el futuro…

-…Si es que no te has fijado en él ya.

-Darien, deja la burla.

Serena y yo nos unimos en una carcajada, Luna estaba roja de vergüenza y de la cólera. No le gustaba que la picáramos con Artemis.

-Bueno, yo a mi desayuno. Darien ¿Solo desayunarás café?

-Bueno, si, es que si tu sigues durmiendo, no puedo sacar nada para hacer mas que mi café.

-Que decente -Serena se acercó y me abrazó.- Haré panqueques. Quiero desayunar eso y jugo de naranja, mi cereal y unas tostadas con mantequilla y huevos revueltos con lonjas de jamón.

-Te dije que siempre tenía hambre.

-Luna!

Serena se encargo del desayuno, que para suerte de ambos, le salio bien. Últimamente me parece que ha mejorado en estas índoles, y eso si, los postres que esta haciendo son una maravilla. Después de ducharme y ella arreglarse, salimos para el centro comercial, porque Serena necesitaba algunas cosas para su casa, y porque compraríamos comida para llevar. La elección, chino.

Pasamos una tarde agradable, entre películas, juegos de mesa, nuestro almuerzo y cena -Llevamos distintas combinaciones de comida china para poder comer en la noche- Y cuando la mamá de Serena llamó para ver como iba todo, Serena le dijo que me quedaría en la casa hasta el domingo, que se lo decía para que después no hubiera malos entendidos y que así ella sabría como hacer para que su papá pegara el grito al cielo. Por lo que parece no hubo problemas, ellos llegarían el domingo por la noche. Podría quedarme a cenar si quería (mamá Ikuko siempre preocupándose por mi y la comida semi-preparada que compraba) y que me mandaba saludos. No se si agradecer a la suerte el gran voto de confianza que mamá Ikuko me ha dado con respecto a Serena, pero es bueno saber que ella no piensa de mi cosas que otros padres si podrían creer.

El domingo fue distinto, decidí llevar a Serena al parque de atracciones y al zoológico. Tomamos desayuno temprano en su casa, y nos fuimos primero al zoológico. Paseamos por todas las secciones y le compré un conejito sentado en la luna menguante (un peluche mas para su colección de conejos) y nos subimos al mirador. Serena puso una sonrisa melancólica.

-Aquí una vez me acorde ti. Estaba pasando el día sábado como hoy tu y yo, y subí a este mirador. Me acorde de ti y defendí completamente el amor que me tenías y que tu jamás harías algo para dañarme. Pero pese a eso fue un día agradable.

Me senté al lado de Serena y tomé su mano. Estaba fría. Tomé su rostro con delicadeza y mirándola a los ojos le dije:

-¿Nunca desconfiaste de mi?

-Jamás. Yo misma me daba respuestas positivas de porque no me escribías, sobre todo al principio. No te voy a negar que tiempo después, cuando pasaba el tiempo y no había ni una carta tuya, me sentí abandonada de ti, pero jamás pensé que me hubieras dejado por alguien. Como jamás dije nada a nadie y tampoco se me ocurrió llamarte a la universidad, pues sola yo me daba fuerzas.

-Te agradezco que no hallas jamás desconfiado de mi, que hasta el final tu mente ni tu corazón dudara Serena.

-Puede que mi mente alguna vez dudara, pero mi corazón nunca. Yo te esperaba e intentaba seguir con mi vida lo mas que se pudiera.

-¿Con quien viniste al parque?

-Con Seiya. Seiya me había invitado a salir.

Solté el rostro de Serena. Algo de eso me incomodo, y ella lo noto. Pero le pregunté con una voz que no delataba nada.

-¿Fue una especie de cita?

-¿Celoso?

-Curioso…

-Te diré que no lo tomé como una cita, aunque por algunos comentarios ese día, llegue a pensar que lo era, y me asuste, pero al final le deje bien en claro que era solo una salida. Seiya supo en esos momentos que te extrañaba mucho, y aunque el pudo haber aprovechado de la situación, no lo hizo y además yo no se lo iba a permitir.

-Me gusta eso último.

-Es la verdad. No permitiría que nadie nunca intente conquistarme, mi corazón es solo suyo, príncipe. No tengo que buscarle un dueño a mi corazón porque este ya lo tiene, y es de usted.

-Vaya con el formalismo princesa Serena.

-Lo mismo le digo a usted.

Nos besamos tiernamente, mirando la ciudad desde el cielo, Serena me abrazaba y sus ojos tenían un brillo especial.

-Nunca Darien desconfiaría de ti, porque tu me has dado el mismo voto de confianza y esto es algo que no se debe quebrar jamás.

-No lo quebraré jamás. Bueno, vamos ya, cenemos algo ligero y te llevo a tu casa. Así tu mamá no tiene que batallar con la cena.

-Listo, entonces llevémosles comida a ellos, Deben venir agotados, ese internado esta lejos y mis pobres padres encima deben hacer actividades deportivas con Sammy, cosa buena, pero es un trotecito…

-Entonces a por la cena. ¿Pizza?

-Elijo los ingredientes.

-Perfecto.

Fue una cena agradable, cuando llegamos a casa de Serena, que nos demoramos porque paseamos un rato mas en el parque de diversiones, sus padres estaban allí y entre los cuatro compartimos la pizza extra gigante que Serena Eligio (Extra queso, extra pepperoni, extra champignones, extra aceitunas verdes, extra jamón y extra pollo. Pan al ajo y helado de chocochip. Muchas risas y relatos de ese fin de semana, y al menos el papá de Serena ya no me mira con ganas de matarme. Pero fue la mar de agradable pasar, no solo el fin de semana con la única chica que me roba el sueño y los suspiros (debo reconocer que si Serena esta cambiada, yo soy otro con respecto a demostrarle a Serena mis sentimientos, como que los dejo salir sin tanto rollo) si no por la suerte de que ya tengo la aprobación parcial del único miembro de la familia Tsukino que no me veía con buenos ojos.

Llegar a casa y verme envuelto en la oscuridad y el silencio no es el mejor recibimiento, pero el recordar este fin de semana al lado de ella, de un modo tranquilo y sin alteraciones, me hace presagiar que esa será la vida que llevaré con ella. Y me gustaría que esa vida comenzara pronto, pero se que aun falta mucho para eso…


	21. Celebración en la universidad

_Capitulo 19_

_Celebración en la universidad_

_Hoy entregué mi tesis a la universidad de Harvard porque ya esta actualizada y revisada. Aunque aun no estoy muy convencido de ir, no me quedo de otra porque Serena misma se empeñó en acompañarme a enviar mi tesis por correo certificado. Hasta ahora sigo evitando a las chicas, porque no quiero tener problemas mayúsculos, pero hace apenas dos días me encontré con Amy que estaba en la universidad viendo Pro-formas para el ingreso a la universidad de Tokio. Me saludó, y le contesté el saludo, y antes de irme, me detuvo. Quería hablar conmigo._

_-Darien, se que estas molesto con nosotros, pero queremos conversar contigo, creo que es necesario que solucionemos muchos de estos malos entendidos._

_-Yo por el momento no quiero conversar sobre ese tema. Preferible dejen las cosas como esta, al menos por el momento, porque a mi la verdad no me parece que fueran simples malos entendidos. _

_-Escúchame, si fueron malos entendidos, porque nosotras nos dimos cuenta de nuestro error. Cierto, tarde, pero lo hicimos, y creo que todos nos merecemos una segunda oportunidad._

_-Esa oportunidad no se las debo dar yo, si no la misma Serena. Creo que ella esta en eso, por eso quiero evitar una discusión que luego las aleje de ustedes. _

_-Prométeme que al menos intentarás no alejarte de nosotras. Serena puede darse cuenta__…_

_-¿Ven como ni cuenta se dan de las cosas? _

_Amy me miró perpleja, porque no entendía a lo que me refería, y era obvio a que Serena ya no les dedicaba todas sus horas y sus momentos libres. Ni eso se habían percatado._

_-Olvídalo Amy, solo te digo que aun no creo que sea el tiempo para hablar. Si lo haré, puedes quedarte tranquila y si te parece díselos a las demás._

_-Gracias Darien, se los diré. ¿Cómo te va con Serena?_

_-Bien Amy, gracias. _

_-Parece mas repuesta, ya esta animada, como antes, y la veo mas activa en los estudios._

_-Si, esta en eso. Era en serio eso de querer entrar a la universidad, cosa que me parece excelente, porque eso significa que tiene metas reales como todos._

_-Así es. Bueno Darien, te cuidas, nos vemos._

_-Adiós Amy, cuídate también._

Esa había sido la charla con la que volví a cruzar palabra con Amy. No es que no quisiera que las cosas volvieran a su cause, pero aun estaba irritado y la verdad es que Serena estaba poniendo de su parte para que las cosas con ellas fueran mejor. Cierto es que a veces lanzaba sus comentarios sobre ellas, pero no era tan grave.

Al llegar a casa, vio que en la contestadota había llamadas perdidas, así que escuché los mensajes. Una de esas llamadas era de Andrew, y dejó un mensaje muy claro en la maquina.

"_Hola Darien, te llamó para decirte que ya que estas de regreso en nuestra querida alma Mater, tienes que venir este domingo al campus, pues es el festival anual, y vamos a reunirnos con los compañeros. Muchos quieren verte, y yo, como siempre, prefiero ir si va mi mejor amigo. Dile a las chicas que vayan, con ellas siempre es muy divertido, además que Unazuki las estará esperando. Así que ya sabes, yo estaré llegando a las 11:00 AM. ¡No faltes! Saludos a Serena, Adiós__"__._

Justo lo que no esperaba, una reunión con todo los compañeros de clases de la universidad. No era algo de lo cual podía zafarme, Andrew siempre contaba con que fuera (A veces el podía llegar a ser igual de manipulador que las chicas) y me sacaba en cara los años de nuestra amistad. Pero era importante que fuera, muchos de mis compañeros estaban intentando conseguir becas, y muchos otros ya estaban en pasantías, y reunirme con ellos me daría una idea mas clara de lo que debía hacer. El problema es que Andrew me pide que les diga a las chicas. Si yo no lo hago, y después el se encuentra con ellas, si que va a ver un problema allí. Decido que mejor llamar a Serena, y que sea ella quien les haga extendible la invitación.

-Serena, hola, necesito quedar contigo para este domingo.

-¿Qué ocurre el domingo?

-Pues en la universidad habrá un festival y se van a reunir mis compañeros, así que voy a ir, necesito saber algunas cosas y además Andrew quiere que este allí. Por cierto, avísale a las chicas, dile que Andrew las invita, y que espero que estén contigo allí.

-No suenas muy convencido de que quieras que estén allí.

-No, nada de eso, pero solo cuéntales. Yo estaré llegando a las 11:00, si deseas vamos juntos y que ellas nos den el alcance allí, o tu ve y coordina con ellas.

-Bien, se los diré en un momento. Pero sigo sintiendo tu voz extraña. ¿Todo bien?

-Bien, todo bien. Bueno Serena, cuídate, ya nos vemos el domingo, no dejes de hacerme ver si nos vamos juntos o vas de frente con ellas.

-Si, te aviso hoy. Come algo antes de ir a tus clases. Te quiero.

-Te quiero.

Me parecía que a ella tampoco sonaba muy convencida de querer que ellas fueran, o quizá solo fuera mi imaginación. Pero al menos la tarea de que ellas se enteraran no correría por mi cuenta.

El domingo llego como si nada, y Serena quedó en ir conmigo, así que supuse que ellas llegarían de frente al campus. Pase por casa de Serena y salio como un huracán. Seguro se había quedado dormida. Pero pese a eso estaba deslumbrante. Nuevamente otra sorpresa para mi. Vestía una minifalda marrón, una chaqueta verde y sus botines verdes. Su cartera marrón. Llevaba el cabello suelto con unos ganchillos claros y su sombrero marrón. Todo a juego y en corduroy. Estaba bellísima.

-¿Quieres que me ponga celoso? -Le dije esto mientras besaba la palma de su mano, que estaba suave y desprendía olor a canela- No soy culpable de alguna reacción que pudiera tener.

-No es para el resto por quien me pongo guapa, es para que tus ojos se deleiten un poco, y obviamente para yo sentirme en la nube.

-Bonita respuesta.

-Diría sincera. Pero si te gusta mas la tuya, queda…

-Lo que quiero saber es como así has conseguido cambiar tu look. Digo, antes no te importaba mucho algunas cosas.

-¿Estas diciendo que no sabía vestir?

-No, no he dicho eso, solo que ahora se te da por verte diferente, eso es todo…

-A veces sueles decir cosas que duelen, sabes.

-No malinterpretes mis palabras, solo que ahora luces siempre distinta, de la Serena de antes ya no queda nada, y eso te lo dije la semana anterior, que ya no eres una niña, y a eso voy, hasta en tu modo de vestirte reflejas esto.

-Bueno, ya no tengo 14, es mas, ya casi tengo 17, y a esta edad una quiere siempre agradar y ser aceptada por todos. No se donde esta el problema.

-No pensé que hubiese algún problema antes, pero ahora que lo dices, si solo quieres ser aceptada por el resto por tu manera de vestir, y no porque realmente te guste esto, entonces tus prioridades no son del todo coherentes.

-Veo que has amanecido con ganas de molestar, pero no te preocupes, me mantendré alejada de ti, por lo que veo eso es lo quieres…

-No seas exagera ¿quieres? No hagas una tormenta donde no la hay.

-Y tu no me incomodes con tus comentarios moralistas. Ya tengo suficiente con el día de hoy.

-¿Te molesta estar en el campus conmigo?

-No, me molesta el que tenga que hacer el esfuerzo de levantarme temprano para estar contigo, el hecho de arreglarme e intentar verme bien y que tu vengas y me discutas estas cosas solo porque estas celoso de que alguien me miré o me diga algo. Eso es lo que me molesta.

Caí en la cuenta de que mi actitud no era la acorde con la de siempre ¿Qué me estaba ocurriendo? Yo no soy una persona celosa, pero estos últimos meses los sentimientos de no querer que nadie la mire o se acerque a ella lo necesario me esta aniquilando. Serena seguía con la mirada dura y bastante furiosa. Si no hacía algo, arruinaba mi domingo por ser un tonto celoso.

-Discúlpame ¿Quieres? No era mi intención ofenderte, en realidad ni se lo que digo. -Tomo su mano y la beso, con eso consigo su atención.- Serena es cierto, soy un tonto y tengo celos de que otros te miren y se acerquen a ti con otras intenciones. No es que no confíe en ti, lo hago y siempre, pero me mata la idea de que otros puedan llamar tu atención…

-Ya no digas nada, quieres, te entiendo, pero el punto es que si me ofendiste, y no por los celos, yo también soy celosa ¿Lo olvidas? Y no hay nada mas halagador, después de tus muestras de afecto, que tus celos. Me encanta que seas celoso porque me demuestras que te importo. Eso si, no llegues a los extremos.

-Jamás como tu. Eso te lo dejo a ti.

-Oye Darien, estas buscando que este día elija a otro como compañero.

-Eso si que no, seré un santo si quieres.

-No quiero que seas santo, solo se tu.

El resto del viaje a la universidad estuvo tranquilo y con muchos comentarios acerca de el resto de mi compañeros. Parecía interesada en conocer al resto de mis compañeros.

Cuando llegamos, Andrew estaba en su auto con Unazuki, que ni bien vio a Serena se acerco a nosotros y le agradeció que estuviera allí. Ellas se habían hecho muy amigas, y se podría decir que el causante de esa amistad era yo.

-¿Van a venir las demás? Hace mucho que no puedo cruzar mas de 10 palabras con ellas.

-Es que todas estamos en mil cosas con lo de la preparatoria, ¿cómo vas tu?

-Bien, estudiando mucho, como ya sabes ya vienen las vacaciones y entro a mi ultimo año.

-Si, a mi aun me quedan dos años, pero bueno. ¿Qué harás estas vacaciones?

-Pues lo mas seguro es que me inscriba a esos viajes que hace la preparatoria.

-¿Te refieres a los viajes donde se reúnen con otros estudiantes de preparatoria? -Esta vez pregunte yo, se sorprendieron porque pensaron que no seguíamos la conversación con Andrew.

-Así es Darien, ya que lo que necesito es conocer mas gente y aprender de otros estudiantes como yo. Será interesante.

-Si, no entiendo como mamá te firmo los papeles, pero yo no te enviaría jovencita. - Andrew miró seriamente a su hermana.-Ya le dije a mi mamá que los chicos siempre hacen locuras allí.

-¿Hablas por lo que hiciste tu Andrew? Porque ahí no pusiste ningún inconveniente cuando se trato de que fueras tu.

-Darien, ¿tu has asistido a esos paseos? -Serena me miraba con una sonrisa.

-Solo una vez, cuando estaba en al igual que tu en 1er. Año y pasaba a 2do. Lo hice porque quería conoces Hawai. Pero en verdad no es como lo pinta Andrew.

-Darien, no me estas ayudando en nada, además tu fuiste a un viaje con todo el grupo de intelectuales de la escuela, obviamente tu paseo no tenía nada de peligroso.

-Andrew, dale una cuota de confianza a Unazuki, ella ya no es una niña y sabe tomar sus propias decisiones.

-Eso es golpe bajo, eso te lo dije yo hace muchos un par de años para que justamente dejaras de molestar a Serena.

-Touche, tiene buena memoria, pero creo que así como usas esos consejos para las otras personas, deberías usarlas para ti mismo.

-Y eso fue un jaque Darien. -Unazuki se reía de lo lindo- Sabes, deberías ser tu mi hermano.

-Eso lo dices porque Darien justamente no es tu hermano Unazuki, pero creo que el también te celaría. -Serena tomaba mi mano, pero no lo dijo de manera burlesca, estaba seria.- Sammy, ahí donde lo ves, siempre anda mosca, no me celara mucho, porque el monstruo es menor que yo pero, si por el fuera estaría siempre molestándome.

-Bueno, cambiemos de tema, y Darien, no te vayas a molestar, pero pese a que siempre digo que Serena sea como mi hermana, hoy esta bellísima. Serena, estas muy bien.

-Déjate de bromas Andrew, Serena siempre esta bellísima.

Miré a Serena y ella escondió su rostro en mi brazo. Estaba realmente colorada.

-Serena, no te pongas así, lo que dice mi hermanito es cierto, estas muy linda, y te queda muy bien tus cabellos sueltos con ese sombrerito.

-Gracias, gracias, pero en serio, no me digan mas…

-Voy por café, acompáñame.

Tome a Serena de la mano y deje a los dos hermanos esperando a las demás.

-En serio que estas hermosa.

Serena me paro en seco me preguntó:

-¿De verdad te gustó mucho?

-Si, disculpa lo de esta mañana, pero en realidad me pones de cabeza y media.

-¿Y eso?

-Porque no se si pueda seguir resistiendo las ganas de besarte.

-No te resistas. Yo nunca lo ha…

Y besé a Serena con todo el sentimiento que se puede. Ella correspondió a mi beso enlazando sus manos en mi cuello. Cuando fuimos interrumpidos…

-No es correcto hacer espectáculos en lugares públicos, muchachos!

No había remedio, ellas estaban aquí, y Mina era la cabecilla…

Serena volteó a verlas, y ellas se detuvieron en seco. Mina volvió a hablar.

-Le dije que sí era Serena, Darien no besaría a otra en plena universidad.

-Hola Mina -Serena la saludo sin ánimos.- No, Darien no besaría a nadie ni en la universidad ni en ningún otro lugar si no soy yo la muchacha. Holas a ustedes también chicas.

-Hola Serena- dijeron todas al unísono.- Hola Darien.

-Hola. ¿Andrew y Unazuki?

-Ya vienen, estaban discutiendo algunas cosas.-Amy parecía demasiado intimidada por su voz- ¿Cómo están?

-Íbamos por café. ¿Nos esperan un momento?

Tome a Serena por su cintura y nos fuimos caminando a la cafetería. Estaba demasiado irritado como para seguir conversando como si nada. Serena lo notó.

-¿Qué te pasa Darien? Te siento tirante con ellas.

-No pasa nada, ideas tuyas.

-No lo creo, desde que me llamaste para que les avisara, te escuche raro.

-Olvídalo, lo que menos quiero es ahora en hablar de ellas.

-Esta bien, pero sabes que puedes decirme cualquier cosa que este pasando. Sabes que te entenderé. -me miró mientras llegábamos a las cafetería y me dedico una sonrisa- y no es bueno que te quedes con sentimientos que no son muy positivos que digamos.

-Lo se, verás que se me pasará.

Pedí mi café y Serena te de hierbas con mora. Pero no sabía si el día transcurriría como si nada con ellas. Me sentía mal porque se que mi comportamiento era tonto, pero ¿Qué hacer si me siento indignado? Ninguna dijeron nada en la casa de Rei. No. Se que tengo motivos para estar molesto con ellas.

Cuando regresamos al lugar, Andrew y Unazuki estaban allí, y el tema de conversación era Serena.

-…Pero yo no la reconocí, por poco y le hago un escándalo a Darien por besarse con otra….

-La verdad es que se le ve distinta, como siempre la vemos con el uniforme…

-Y con los chonguitos, realmente Mina, la reconociste.

-Pero es que para mi no es difícil reconocer a Serena.

Serena me detuvo y me miró a los ojos y ladeó la cabeza para ambos lados. Me susurro al oído.

-Casi te hacen un escándalo por besarte conmigo pensando que estabas con otra.

-Chicas, gracias por preocuparse por Serena, pero no deberían sacar conclusiones antes de tiempo.-Las chicas nos observaban, esta vez muy apenadas- y Rei, te aseguro que si me hacías un show, quien terminaba mal eras tu.

-Vamos muchachos, no es para tanto -Andrew intentando calmar los ánimos como siempre- aceleremos el paso para ver que mas hay en el festival y así las presento con el resto de compañeros.

-Oye Serena, ¿qué te has hecho? Se te ve muy diferente. -Rei seguía bastante roja de la pena.

-Si, te pareces a Mina pero con cabello mas rizado.-Observó Lita

-Si, ahora si pueden confundirnos como primas!!!

-Te emociona eso ¿Verdad? -Serena las miraba con cierto aire de burla- Pero si, tienes razón, ahora si podríamos pasar como primas.

-¿Verdad que si? Pero cuéntanos porque el cambio?

-Porque a veces me aburre los chonguitos.

-A mi me gusta como se te ve hoy Serena, me sorprendiste, esta muy bonito ese conjunto.

-Gracias Amy. Pero cambiemos de tema, que solo me cambié de peinado- Ahora si Serena estaba con un dejo de hastío en la voz.

Llegamos al jardín del campus y había bastante movimiento. Muchos estudiantes de otros años estaban reunidos, y muchos otros coordinaban las labores para atender el festival. Iba a ver concurso de baile (lo típico en mi facultad) y las chicas estaban ansiosas por participar, solo que esta vez ninguna de ellas llevo traje de baile (requisito para concursar) y Serena estaba muy divertida viendo la cara de las 5 restantes.

Nuestros compañeros de clases resultaron la mar de divertidos. Amy era la mas encantada del grupo, ya que todos ellos al ser estudiantes de medicina, y muchos ya haciendo pasantías, despertaban en la joven las ganas de ser una de ellos, a demás que Amy podía opinar mucho respecto a los temas que se conversaban, ya que al estar inmersa al mundo de la medicina y teniendo a una madre neurocirujano, no era de extrañar que se sintiera en su salsa. Serena esta vez conversaba un poco menos, pero prestaba atención. No parecía perderse detalle, y al final, encontró que la novia de uno de ellos estudiaba psicología en la UCLA. La conversación entre ellas dos estaba interesante, los ojos de mi novia refulgen por toda la información que recibe, y su mente parece viajar mas rápido que la misma realidad.

-¿Qué tanto la observas?

Andrew se acercó hacía donde estaba yo y me sorprendió.

-Llevas varios minutos viéndola de ese modo ¿Quién hubiera imaginado que te veríamos así, enamorado hasta el tuétano.

-Solo la miro y admiro. Ha dado un vuelco en poquísimo tiempo. Le gusta la psicología, por lo que esta mas que entretenida averiguando todo sobre la carrera. No me había puesto a observarla de este modo, pero ya no es la niña a la que iba a la tienda de videojuegos pensando en cosas que si bien eran normales para las muchachas de su edad, no eran muy serias que digamos. Ella ha madurado.

-Darien, tiene que madurar porque esta creciendo. Ya no es una estudiante de secundaria, ve que todas las personas tienen metas, y ella desea lo mismo, es normal. Pero no se que es lo que te sorprende de su cambio, es normal que vaya dándole prioridad a todas las cosas importantes de la vida.

-Pero es que ella no es como las demás, ella siempre ha sido especial y diferente. Por eso me sorprende que este cambiando tanto.

-Bueno, tu eres el novio, eres tu quien debe conocerla mejor.

-Y lo dice quien siempre fue su amigo y la defendía del ogro.

-A eso le llamo yo vuelca de tuerca. -Andrew se sonrió- Pensar que ella estaba enamorada de mi y terminó aceptando al muchacho que le hacía la vida color de hormiga. Siempre me pregunté si las peleas entre ambos eran en serio, o si eso era la manera de esconder lo que en verdad sentían.

-Pues en mi caso yo lo usaba como escusa para poder cruzar palabra con ella, pero de ella no se. Solo se lo que ella siente por mi ahora.

Volví a observarla y estaba que se reía de lo lindo con el grupo en el que estaba Amy y mis compañeros. Para mi sorpresa, Rei y las demás estaban algo apartadas.

Cuando me iba a acercar hacía Serena para unirme al grupo, Mina me hizo un gesto. Al principio no quise hacerle caso, pero cuando empezó a llamarme con cierto volumen, que no paso desapercibido por el grupo, Serena me susurro que me acercara antes que empezará a dar de gritos como si fuéramos niños de guardería.

Me acerqué con cierto aire de indiferencia, careta que hacía mucho ya no usaba. Fue Rei quien tomó la palabra.

-Quita esa cara Darien. Nosotras solo queremos decirte que nos molesta muchas cosas, empezando por ti, que ni siquiera intentas poner una cara inexpresiva.

-¿Qué quieren? Porque si me llaman para hablar de un tema tan insulso como las expresiones de un rostro, pues será mejor que me regrese a donde esta el grupo.

-Darien, búrlate o haznos todos los desplantes que quieras, pero como esto no puede seguir eternamente, vamos a proponerte que la próxima semana vayas al templo. Creo que lo mejor es que nos digamos todo de una buena vez, porque esta situación es de lo mas absurda, eres nuestro amigo.

Me sentía avergonzado con las últimas palabras de Rei, sabía que ella tenía razón, ellas eran mis amigas también. Ellas se volvieron mis amigas no por el hecho de ser las amigas de Serena, o ser las Scouts con quien combatiera, si no que ellas se ganaron ese titulo por ser como son, con sus errores y aciertos, y de seguro que de su parte era igual.

-Esta bien Rei, chicas, tienen razón, tenemos que hablar, porque si seguimos así no solo Serena va a interrogar lo que sucede, si no que no puedo seguir escapando de un tema que debemos aclarar.

-Por fin hay un razonamiento de tu parte Darien -Dijo Mina con ese típico aire de burla que yo tan bien conocía.- Estaba creyendo que mientras todas crecemos, tu retrocedes…

-No tires mas leña al fuego Mina -Dijo una Lita conciliadora- Todos tenemos maneras de reaccionar que ni creíamos poseer.

-Darien, anda al templo el viernes, así podemos conversar.

-Los viernes no puede ser, y esta semana estoy con muchas cosas que hacer para la universidad, podría ser en 10 días, el miércoles y en la tarde que salgo de mis clases.

-Bien, estaremos esperando. En realidad es muy importante. No queremos que las cosas sigan así. Darien, tu eres importante también.

-Ustedes también lo son, es por eso que me siento mal por todo lo que ha pasado. Pero no se preocupen chicas, ese día me tienen allí, pero por favor, no le digan nada a Serena, es preferible tratar este tema solos.

-Como tu digas. -Rei sonreía ahora con mucha tranquilidad. -Disculpa por lo de hace un rato, no quise hacerte ningún tipo de escándalo, solo que yo…

-Solo que muchas de ustedes no reconocieron a Serena. Pero eso es normal, a veces creo que estoy con otra.

Carcajada general, porque en verdad lo dije en aire de broma para romper un poco la tensión.

A partir de ese momento la tensión se ablando, y las chicas estaban disfrutando de la compañía de todos.

Las horas pasaron rápido, y después de comer en horas tardías en la misma universidad, Andrew quiere que visitemos un paseo de aguas que ha hecho un salón de la facultad. Y eso hicimos luego de que las chicas (Unazuki, Serena y las 4 restantes!) hicieran eco a la invitación. Y para que, el paseo de aguas era algo digno de verse, porque era mágico y en el medio una pista de baile. Los chorros de agua mojaban a todos los bailarines de allí. Y Serena, muy emocionada se acerca a mi oído y susurra:

-¿Podemos seguir en donde nos quedamos esta mañana?

-¿A que te refieres? -No es que no lo sepa, pero quiero saberlo de su propia boca.

-Bueno, si me llevas a bailar allí, puede que te demuestre eso.

-Vamos entonces. Pero si nos mojamos será tu culpa.

-últimamente me gusta los riesgos, así que veremos si nos mojamos o no.

Me toma de la mano y me jala al medio de ese espectáculo de aguas, y cuando volteo a ver donde están los demás, veo a Mina que me levanta el pulgar en señal de aprobación.

La canción que estaban tocando era stranger in the nights, recién empezaba para recibirnos. Serena lo primero que hizo fue rodear sus brazos en mi cuello y yo hice lo mismo pero con su cintura. Bailábamos lentamente, como si el tiempo se parara, sensación que estaba ocurriendo mas que seguido, aunque para mi bailar con mi Serena siempre era eso, el tiempo se detenía, no importa cuantas veces bailara con ella antes o bailes hubieran después, siempre sería así, porque para mi, compartir un baile con ella era el poder vivir, sentir y dejarnos llevar. Era algo muy hermoso siempre esos momentos, y yo no iba a ser quien lo detuviera. Serena y yo éramos uno solo en esos momentos. Así lo sentía yo y estaba seguro que a ella le pasaba lo mismo. Y ese momento en el que bailaba pegado a ella, suavemente, en que miraba su rostro como la delicadeza mas grande, como si de una muñeca de porcelana se tratase, acercamos nuestros rostros con lentitud, y antes de cortar la poca distancia que nos separa, le susurre:

-¿Te gustaría que el tiempo se parase?

-Siempre si estas conmigo.

Cuando estaba a punto de besarla, fue ella la que cerró el espacio, fue ella quien me besó. Y su beso no era ni tierno ni inocente, era un beso muy pasional, no como el beso interrumpido esa mañana. Este beso transmitía no solo amor, transmitía deseo, pasión, mucha. Ahora quien intentaba cortar ese sentimientos era yo. Porque por un momento recuperé la cabeza (antes de que perdiera la razón) y le pregunte, bastante apenado por que no sabía que me diría:

-¿De cuando inicias un beso así?

Apoyo su mejilla con la mía, y me respondió muy suavemente

-Quería retomar el beso en donde nos quedamos, y el beso cortado de esta mañana hubiera llegado a esto. Así que solo me adelante a lo que sería.

La canción se acabo, pero la abracé con fuerza, y algo que nunca hice ni con ella ni con nadie, dimos vueltas… hasta que resbalamos, porque uno de los chorros de agua nos dio de lleno. Nos dio un ataque de risa. Los chicos estaban allí, disfrutando a costa de nuestro accidente.

Cuando salimos de todo eso, decidí que la tarde se había acabado, así que lleve a Serena a casa. Las chicas se despidieron de nosotras, y Amy, en un momento que me pillo a solas, me agradeció.

-Ya se que nos vamos a reunir en el templo Hikawa Darien. Gracias por aceptar.

-No, se que me comporte como un tonto, y aunque esto no es una disculpa por la actitud de ustedes, no puedo, no debo comportarme así, ante todo ustedes son mis amigas, y no podemos dejar que la amistad de nosotros se acabe sin siquiera hacer el intento de arreglar las cosas.

-Si, tienes razón, creo que tanto nosotros como las mismas chicas hemos estado de malas, pero verás que no es tan terrible como lo crees. +

-Créeme que para mi si es terrible, pero ya no depende de mi el disculparlas, como te lo dije el día que te encontré en la universidad, eso es algo que le corresponde hacer a Serena. Yo solo soy el novio molesto y herido porque a parte de estar fuera del cuadro, al saber que ustedes desconfiaron de ella me dio mucha cólera, porque ella les brinda a ustedes siempre eso, la confianza. Entiendo que ella ahora pueda sentir muchas cosas no muy buenas por ustedes, pero es porque si yo me siento dolido, imagínate lo que ella debe estar sintiendo. Ya no me extraña el comportamiento que ella mantuvo con ustedes.

-Lo sabemos Darien, todas ya hemos tenido el tiempo suficiente para pensar en eso. Pero no es el momento que conversemos esto aquí, porque igual no vamos a llegar a nada. Ese día entenderás porque nosotras pudimos creer muchas cosas.

-No se si quiera oír sus razones, pero se que debo ir, y debemos conversar y debo escucharlas, aunque no lo quiera hacer porque si hay algo que Serena nos ha enseñado a todos es la importancia que la amistad tiene en la vida de las personas.

-Lo se, por eso nosotras queremos conversar, porque hemos tomado como nuestra esa premisa. De todas las cosas que Serena nos ha dado, la mas grande ha sido el poder formar entre todos una amistad sólida. Incluso. Si Serena no fuera amiga de Unazuki, nosotras no lo fuéramos de ella ahora.

Vi la esa sinceridad que Amy siempre tiene en sus ojos, y supe que lo que decía era lo que realmente ella sentía. Me despedí de ella y vi a Serena en el auto, temblando por el frío del agua en sus ropas (el corduroy no debe ser de gran ayuda).

-Que bueno que ya estas aquí, la verdad pensé que no demorarías. -Dijo algo mosca. -¿Qué hablabas tanto con Amy?

-Pues sobre lo que significa la amistad para nosotros.

-Interesante. ¿Y a que conclusión llegaron?

-Que la amistad tiene tu nombre….

Serena solo se sonrió.

-Vamos a mi casa. De verdad me estoy calando los huesos.

Dejé a Serena en casa, y mientras me dirigía a la propia, tuve la sensación de que este era uno de mis últimos días tranquilos. Sensación por demás extraña….


	22. La confusión de unas palabras

Quiero agradeces a cada una de los lectores de este fic, tanto a los que me dejan en cada capitulo un Rw como a los que no, ya que sin ustedes no habría fic, no me esmeraría tanto y creo que me demoraría mas, jeje, aunque hay que reconocer que la MUSA a veces se va de juerga (o de parranda) y no quiere quedarse a mi lado el tiempo suficiente... Justo estaba en esas, ya que voy por el capitulo 28 en mi ordenador, pero estaba pataleando para escribirlo... Quiero agradecer aqui a las personas que no tiene cuenta en FF y que se me hace dificl el poder agradecerles de manera personal como hago con todos (aunque por allí sorry si se me pasa alguien a la hora de mndarles su respuestas!!!) Agradedezco pues con mucho cariño, besos y agradecimientos a Serena de Chiba, Isabel, Maritza, Karla, Marya114, Marta, y en fin, a todas mis amigas del forito de Sailor Moon que me viene a visitar de vez en cuando, jeje.... Un abrazo a todas y les agradezco infinitamente que sigan conmigo y con esta locura de las cartas!!!

* * *

Capitulo 20

La confusión de unas palabras…

La semana paso bastante rápida, entre mis cursos en la universidad y sobre todo pensando que hacer para que cuando llegará la reunión con las muchachas en el templo, estuviera tranquilo, sin exasperarme.

EL viernes llego y fue nuestro encuentro con Haruka y Michiru. Este día, según Michiru para variar, estaría con nosotros Setsuna. Iríamos a un café de moda que dentro de su carta tenían muchas cosas muy variadas. Era la primera salida informal que teníamos, ya que lo del teatro lo habíamos atrasado unas cuantas semanas, y además Setsuna quería algo tranquilo.

Mi reuní con Serena en café, porque ella iría de frente para allá. Pese a que esta vez la ropa que usaba era casual (pantalón negro, blusa holgada blanca con un amarre en la espalda, unas sandalias negras y su bolso) no dejaba de verse hermosa. Me acerque a la mesa, y esos ojos que solo brillan para mi, me observaron, y una sonrisa suave apareció en su rostro. Cuando llegue a su lado le di un suave beso en sus labios. Un beso de saludo, que ella respondió con un abrazo cálido.

-¿Qué tal las clases? -Le pregunte al sentarme- ¿Alguna novedad?

-A parte de que me costó enormemente estudiar para un examen de física y mas el doble el resolver el examen, pues nada nuevo. La verdad es que ya no falta nada para las vacaciones de verano, cuando acabemos las clases, serán dos semanas de completa libertad.

-Con calma, acaba todo, poniendo tu máximo esfuerzo y dedicación, así disfrutaras con verdadero contento de tu libertad.

-Soñar no cuesta tanto, pero si, debo seguir estudiando.

Cuando llegaron las tres restantes, la velada paso muy bien, Setsuna siempre muy suave, con ella siempre se sentía calma, nunca un sobre salto. Cuando Serena comenta que la reunión en la universidad salió bien, no hubo nada de malo, pero las chicas se mosquearon cuando ella les comenta que las chicas también. Tanto Haruka y Michiru sabían que yo no andaba muy bien con las otras, y lo mas seguro era que Setsuna lo supiera. Cuando Serena se disculpo porque tenía que hacer una llamada, me atacaron a preguntas.

-¿Debo suponer que estas mas calmado con las muchachas, Darien?- Pregunto una sonriente Michiru.

-Es que tengo que reconocer que debo escucharlas, aunque sea eso. No puedo evitarlas siempre.

-Bien razonado Darien. Ellas son importantes en la vida de Serena y no es dable que ustedes sigan tan tirantes.

-Lo se Setsuna, y creo que ahora si podré pararme frente a ellas y escuchar todo, lo mismo que ellas tendrán que escucharme a mi, no pienso callarme tampoco, pero lo mejor es eso, hablar.

-Si es así Darien, nosotras estaremos allí. Creo que incluso Hotaru podría estar presente.

-¿Lo dices en serio Haruka?-Si eso fuera posible, tendría la visión de las ocho y no de las cuatro, y eso también sería muy interesante de presenciar, como cada una defiende su idea de lo que realmente pasó- ¿Irían al templo Hikawa?

-Por supuesto, yo te respaldaré, pues yo ya te he dado mi opinión de lo que creo, y sería mas que interesante compartir el motivo. El porque Serena se ha alejado de ellas un poco.

Ya no pudimos continuar, Serena regreso, diciendo que tenía que irse de una vez, que su mamá la necesitaba. Me ofrecí a acompañarla. No quiso.

-No Darien, quédate con ellas, yo debo irme ya. Y no te sientas mal, en serio debo irme sola.

Sin mas ni mas se despidió de las chicas, y estas a su vez, me pidieron que les avisara cuando sería la reunión en casa de Rei, que ellas estarían allí sin falta.

Al llegar a mi departamento, ya no me parecía un departamento tan serio como antes, en estos último meses, desde que nos reunimos con las chicas, Serena le ha dado una calidez que antes no sentía. Como es ella quien se encarga de ayudarme con dejarme la sala, no diré presentable, porque de lo que mas orgullo siento de mi casa es ver las caras de admiración de las personas por lo ordenada que es, pero igual, ella deja preparada la mesa y la sala para las reuniones, cuando me toca a mi. La verdad es que si, es una bendición entrar a casa y ver las flores que Serena llevó y puso en los distintos floreros, o los tapiceros para la mesa de centro que compramos juntos, o las almohadillas para los sofás. El haber hecho esos cambios pequeños pero significativos, me lleva a pensar que cuando Serena y yo seamos un matrimonio, podremos disfrutar de estas cosas juntos. Me sonrío al darme cuenta de que ya pienso en el futuro de una manera mucho mas real…

La semana vuelve a pasar rápidamente, Serena ha estado muy rara esta semana, porque cada vez que he dicho para vernos, me sale con que esta ocupada. Llamo a su móvil, que dejé el mensaje después de la señal. Parece que me evita, porque hasta mamá Ikuko me dice que no puede atender al teléfono. Se que no he hecho nada, por eso me molesta que no de señales de vida, o poquito de interés en verme. Pero en eso estamos, miércoles, día en que me reuniré con las chicas. Ya le avise a las demás y me darán el encuentro en el templo. Yo no tengo como recogerlas como antes, en mi convertible solo hay espacio para Serena. Y puede que si no esta ella, alguien a quien pueda llevar, pero no a mas de una persona.

Llegó al templo, y algo me dice que no baje del auto, que me vaya, que deje las cosas, como están, pero mi mente, mi mente me exige que debo entrar a enfrentar lo que venga. Por un lado se que no será peor, ya el veneno (por así decirlo) fue sacado, ya exploté y dije algunas cosas, por lo que la tensión deberá ser mas baja. Pero se sentimiento me dice que no entre, que no me enfrente a ellas aun. Cuando sucede eso, yo suelo usar la cabeza, algo muy distinto a lo que Serena haría si estuviera en mi lugar, sin embargo para la situación que se presenta, quiera o no, debo subir esas escaleras y encontrarme con ellas. Salgo del auto, y con lentitud subo las escaleras, aun no se que me va a esperar escuchar, y lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera tengo el sonido de la voz de Serena en mi, como para poder darme mas fuerzas. ¿Qué estará haciendo ella mientras yo voy a aclarar un tema en donde justamente ella es la protagonista?

Entonces las veo, están Amy agarrando un libro en sus faldas pero con Luna en sus hombros, Mina peleándose con Lita de alguna cosa, mientras Artemis mueve la cabeza mirando a Rei que en cualquier momento va a explotar.

-Hola a todos.

El silencio se apodero de la terraza en donde siempre nos reunimos cuando el clima es agradable. Lita y Mina dejaron de pelearse, Amy deja el libro en el suelo y se levanta de golpe, Artemis, fiel a mi, se acerca y se cuelga en mi hombro, y Rei baja la guardia.

-Hola Darien. -Artemis me saluda antes que las demás- Que bueno que estas aquí, yo sabría que si vendrías.

-Así es Artemis, no tendría porque dejar de venir.

-Si quieres vamos entrando -Dijo una Rei con voz tranquila- y no nos quedamos aquí, solo somos nosotros.

-Pues no Rei, en realidad chicas, vamos a esperar a quienes faltan.

-Darien ¿Va a venir Serena?

-No Lita, no va a venir ella, quien va a venir es Haruka y las demás.

-¿Por qué Darien? - Pregunto Amy algo desconcertada- Pensé que solo a nosotros nos interesaba el tema.

-Es que ustedes no son las únicas que tienen algo que opinar. Ellas dicen que también tienen algo que aportar, sea a su favor o no.

-Darien, esto ya no es cosa de si estamos o no equivocadas, tiene que ver que queremos que entiendas nuestras razones, porque la verdad ya es lo único que nos queda, si bien nos equivocamos en juzgar a Serena, queremos que al menos comprendas porque lo hicimos.

-Lo se, pero ellas dicen que si tienen cosas que aportar. Al menos yo se que Michiru las entiende, porque ella misma creyó que Serena tenía algo con Seiya Kou.

Nombrar ese nombre trajo un silencio a la habitación. Luna rompió la tensión que se creó diciendo:

-Me parece bien que ellas venga, yo por mi parte solo puedo decir que a lo referente a ese tema, Serena estaba destrozada, y eso es decir poco, y pese a que me dí cuenta que los sentimientos de Seiya no eran precisamente de amistad, si puedo decir que Serena solo lo miraba como amigo, es mas, ella jamás se percato que ese muchacho mostraba mas interés del que se demuestra a una amiga. En fin, si estoy aquí es para aportar lo que sé respecto a lo que paso Serena en ese momento, pues ya les dejé en claro a todos, Serena no quería que ni estuviera cerca de ella en determinados momentos. Ella se encerraba y eso era todo, así que lo que mas aportare es lo que compartí con Serena antes de que decidiera volverse una persona reservada y callada.

-Bueno, esperemos antes de continuar esta interesante conversación, en realidad no se si este listo para escuchar lo que tengan que decir, porque hay muchas cosas que yo no se, porque Serena no habla de eso, pero creo que aunque no sepa nada, igual voy a seguir confiando en ella, solo quiero que esto termine de una vez. Es mas, a ustedes les conviene mas esto, porque así se liberarán de todo sentimiento que tengan, y eso les servirá para activar la amistad deteriorada que tienen con ella.

-Darien, dinos solo una cosa -Amy se mordía el labio inferior. -Cuando te vi en la universidad, me contestaste acerca de mi comentario de que no te alejaras de nosotras para que al menos Serena no se diera cuenta, y tu respuesta fue un sarcasmo. ¿Por qué me dijiste que ni eso nos dábamos cuenta? No entiendo esa respuesta.

-Porque lo me dices que si me alejaba Serena se daría cuenta, y ustedes ni cuenta se dan que ella ya no tiene el mismo ritmo de tiempo que ustedes, ella misma pasa mas tiempo haciendo otras cosas que estar con ustedes. A eso me refería, ella no se daría cuenta porque en la actualidad, Serena no comparte el mismo tiempo con ustedes que antes.

Con esta ultima aclaración mía, el silencio volvió a invadirnos, pues obviamente ellas estarían analizándolo. Ahora, lo que mas estaba buscando era que las demás muchachas llegaran ya, porque no me parecía que la conversación se dilatara tanto. Y era preferible saber que contaba con Haruka al menos, para lo que viniera.

-Vamos entrando, así hago el té y tengo todo listo antes de la llegada de las demás.

-Si, creo que es lo mejor.

Yo me quede fuera un rato mas, debía analizar algunas cosas mas, quería mantener en mi mente las palabras correctas, pero sobre todo las ideas ordenas y con el suficiente sentido para que llegando el momento, pudiera tener un argumento correcto y ordenado.

La paz que se sentía fuera era algo con lo cual yo coincidía con Serena, ese templo no solo era el lugar de reunión de las sailors Scouts, era también el lugar donde uno podía encontrar la paz ansiada, y los sentidos parecían siempre mas abiertos de lo normal. Era el mejor lugar, y me alegraba el poder estar allí, porque ese sentimiento de inquietud no se iba, seguía allí, latiendo. No entendía porque estaba con esa sensación, pero solo se que no era una sensación fácil de explicar.

Fue en ese momento, cuando cavilaba este asunto, que vi a cierta niña de pelos negros cortos saltando y subiendo esas escaleras. No había duda, si Hotaru estaba aquí, era porque algo mas les preocupaba a ellas….

-Hola Darien.

Ese saludo venía de parte de Setsuna. Hotaru me miró sorprendida. Se acercó a Setsuna y le susurro algo a su oído. Luego Setsuna la tomo de la mano y se acercaron a mi.

-Darien, dice Hotaru que la escuches antes que entremos.

-Hola Hotaru, que lindo volver a verte.

A Hotaru se le tiñeron sus mejillas de carmesí. Y después de unos segundos me miró a los ojos, y me hablo muy bajito:

-Hola Darien. -Después de una pausa me tomó de la mano.- Cuando ocurra lo que tenga que ocurrir, tienes que estar lo suficientemente preparado para resolverlo, de lo contrario será demasiado tarde.

Mire a Setsuna, no entendía nada. Yo sabía que Hotaru tenía la capacidad de ver sueños que predecían ciertas cosas que muchas veces tenían que ver con la inestabilidad en el futuro. De pronto Haruka y Michiru estaban cerca de nosotros. Me miraron.

-Hace ya varios días esta diciendo eso. -Dijo Haruka en un susurro tomando a Hotaru en sus brazos, pues esta se puso a sollozar pero en silencio- y cuando me hablaste ese día de venir aquí, pensé que sería bueno que Hotaru viniera. Darien, me parece que algo mas va a ocurrir.

-¿A qué exactamente te refieres? -por mi voz, se que sonaba preocupado.

-No lo se, pero Hotaru ha estado con pesadillas. En ellas, dice que la ve lejos de ti, y que de pronto todo el futuro se derrumba. Y que ella se aleja y se aleja, como que un mar inmenso los separa.

En eso Hotaru se separo de Haruka y volvió a tomarme la mano.

-No deje que ella se vaya, no deje que todo cambie, no permita que todo lo que estamos creyendo ahora se vea reducido a nada Príncipe Endymion, si eso sucediera, se precipitaría muchas cosas que no deberían ocurrir, al menos ahora, y si me permite decirle, el estar separados, nada bueno traerá. Por favor, no permita que eso ocurra.

Los ojos de Hotaru reflejaban miedo y pena. Sus ojos violetas eran ahora opacados por unas lágrimas que caían en abundancia por sus mejillas. Pero supe que en ese momento esa no era la Hotaru niña, era la Sailor que residía en ella, que pese a que Hotaru había logrado controlarla, a veces en estas ocasiones, era nuevamente la Sailor de la destrucción y del renacimiento la que hablaba por ella. Por un momento no supe que hacer o decirle. Lo que me estaba atormentando estos días, ahora se veía acrecentado por las palabras de esa niña…

-Hotaru, jamás voy a permitir a Serena alejarse de mi. Ambos siempre nos protegeremos, y aunque pienses que la vida de uno de nosotros este en peligro, eso no sucederá. Ambos no nos permitiremos estar separados.

Hotaru se tiró a mis brazos. Reacciono.

-Darien, tengo miedo, mucho miedo, Serena aun no sale completamente de esa angustia de la que ella ha estado viviendo. Y si algo sucediera… yo no se… Darien, hay que cuidarla todavía, aun no esta para pasar por situaciones dolorosas.

-Lo se pequeña, lo se muy bien.

¿Por qué en ese momento no podía dejar de pensar en lo que estaba sintiendo? Entonces decidí despejar dudas. Llamaría al móvil de Serena, ahora. En cuanto timbro la tercera vez, la voz de Serena me contestó, y para mi alegría, bastante contenta.

-Hola Darien! ¿Dónde estas?

-Haciendo algunas cosas para la universidad. Por cierto, esta semana no he sabido nada de ti, hasta tu mamá no te paso la llamada…

-No te molestes, pero he estado haciendo muchas cosas, y no creas que no moría por hablar contigo, solo que… Mira, quería preguntarte si no te molesta que pase por tu apartamento un momento.

-¿Para que?

-Solo necesito usar el ordenador un momento, a demás que debo revisar mi e-mail y seguro por allí recibo algún fax interesante.

-¿No puedes hacerlo en tu casa? Digo, tu tienes todas esas cosas en la oficina de tu papá.

-Es que no quiero que ellos estén revoloteando a mi alrededor, y menos que Sammy este molestándome. Te prometo que me iré ni bien acabe lo que debo hacer.

-No es que no quiera verte, al contrario, pero me sorprende un poco tu pedido, pero si no hay de otra, pues anda, tu tienes una copia de la llave del departamento, la verdad que ni pedir permiso deberías.

-Gracias, prometo dejar todo correctamente. Oye Darien, disculpa que te haya dejado de lado estos días, te prometo que te compensaré pronto pronto.

-¿Cómo a que te refieres?

-Quizá alguna sorpresa para ti este a punto de llegar. Pero no me hagas decir mas ¿si? Deja que las cosas caigan por su propio peso.

-Me asustas, pero corro el riesgo pese a no entenderte del todo. Bueno, no hagas destrozos con la casa. Te quiero.

-Y yo te amo.

Colgamos, al menos ya estaba mas tranquilo de que ella me hubiera hablado, en realidad algo dentro de mi se calmó.

-¿Qué fue todo eso Darien? - Pregunto una Michiru curiosa.

-Que no supe nada de ella desde hace varios días, así que imagínate como me he sentido. Bueno, es preferible pasar a casa de Rei, ya deben estar esperando que estén aquí.

-Si, tienes razón. Chicas, entremos como dice Darien.

Cuando entramos al salón del templo Hikawa, las chicas estaban en silencio. No se sorprendieron cuando nos vieron entrar, pero las recién llegadas fueron bastante agradables. Haruka era como yo hace unos días, bastante seca con las mas jóvenes por haber dudado de Serena. Por eso sentía que mi apoyo sería ella. Si jamás sintió que Serena pudiera sentir algo mas por Seiya, era que efectivamente, no todo era como las demás lo decían.

-Por cierto, disculpen la demora, no fue nuestra intensión dilatar la reunión de hoy con ustedes.-Haruka hablaba con su voz dejando en claro que esto no era una mera reunión de compañeras de combate o de amigas del alma.- Pero bueno, si estamos aquí es porque cada una de nosotras tenemos algo que aportar a lo que se vino hoy.

-Así es muchachas y deben entender que hay mas cosas debajo de lo que se vio en su debido momento. Es mas, me atrevería a decir que muchas cosas no son lo que parecen. -Michiru terminó con esto su frase.

-¿A qué se refieren? -Pregunto Mina jugando con un borrador.- Porque la verdad cuando me hablan así solo me provoca alergia. Ya tengo suficiente con Amy.

-MINA! -Todas al unísono, ni siquiera en un momento como ese saben controlarse.

-Me doy cuenta de que ustedes, las sailors interiores, que se suponen deben estar mucho mas cerca de Serena, por ser ella la princesa, realmente no les interesa nada. -Hotaru habló con una voz nada de niña, sorprendiendo a Amy y a las demás.- venimos aquí no solo para aclarar lo que ustedes mismas han estado pensando durante tanto tiempo, para que ahora no tomen en serio nada. Deberían, realmente deberían, replantearse su papel dentro de las sailors scouts.

Si yo no hubiese estado presente en ese momento no me hubiera creído que una niña que aparenta tener los 10 años hable así. Se impuso, se impuso a todas con su voz, con su mirada.

-Hotaru tiene razón muchachas -Hablo Michiru esta vez - Si ustedes quieren aclarar las cosas con Darien, este es el momento, pero no estemos desviándonos mas. A demás, hay algunas cosas que debemos conversar con respecto a ciertas pesadillas de Hotaru. Pero eso después, de nada nos sirve decirles nada, si antes no arreglamos todos los problemas que ha habido dentro del grupo.

-Muy bien dicho Michiru, es por eso que siempre pensé que las sailors interiores aun están lejos de entender muchas cosas. -Haruka les sonrió a todas- Pero basta de sermones, ya han tenido mucho por hoy. Vamos a conversar sobre las cosas que han ido ocurriendo ya hace muchos meses, desde que Darien no esta y cabeza de Bombón empezó a tener amistad con Seiya Kou. Creo que esa es la mejor manera de empezar esto.

-Bien, yo no me opongo, quiero acabar con esto ya. -Tenía que decírselos, para que callar algo que todos sabían que era un tema que me incomodaba. -Pero por favor, que alguien haga el favor de empezar, quien quiera de ustedes.

-Muy bien Darien, empezamos nosotras, al fin y al cabo fuimos quienes buscamos esto. -Dijo Lita de manera rápida y contundente

-Muy bien, creo que podemos situarnos a cuando Serena nos dijo que tu te ibas a USA. Pues desde ese momento creímos fuertemente que lo que ella necesitaría era eso, salir y estar con nosotras, distraerse siempre. Cosa que como ya te dijimos una vez, pensamos que todo estaba bien, jamás dio un signo de estar pasando tristeza y pena, siempre se le veía muy contenta, animada con su gran sonrisa. -Rei hablaba de manera lenta, mirando a las tres restantes. -Incluso pensamos que efectivamente todo iba bien, aunque nosotras muy pocas veces preguntábamos por ti, ella siempre nos decía que estabas bien, y bueno, Serena pasaba esos fines de semana con nosotras.

-Pero después, cuando llegó Three Lights a nuestra escuela, supimos que por alguna de esas cosas del destino, Serena conoció a Seiya.

-Efectivamente puedo confirmarlo -Luna habló después de haber estado muy callada.- Serena se encontró con la primera vez el mismo día que tu viajabas a USA. Fue en una de las grabaciones que ellos estaban haciendo. Serena no supo quien era él y le dijo muchas cosas que es mejor no repetir, pero el si la reconoció. No se de donde, pero el se lo dijo. Allí empezó todo con respecto a Seiya. Una vez mas, pasando varios días, se encontró con el. Ella tropezó, y el empezó a jugar con ella, llevando a Serena a ponerlo en su sitio, aunque no negaré que volvió a actuar como una niña boba, pero ustedes ya saben como es Serena, no se le puede culpar de nada.

-Bien, eso no me dice nada mas, supongo que el problema empieza para ustedes cuando ellos dos comienzan una amistad.

-Bueno, no lo llamaremos un problema…

-Mina, para ustedes realmente fue un problema la amistad de Serena con Seiya y quiero entender porque exactamente les molestó eso. Porque yo ya comprendí que Serena se alejo de ustedes porque no confiaron en ella. Por si lo quieren saber, ella no me ha dicho muchas cosas, como ya se los dije, ella aun no habla de lo que ella paso y sintió en ese momento, para mi es mucho mas difícil, pero ella de vez en cuando deja escapar ciertos comentarios, y bueno, eso sumando las cosas que hace un tiempo me dijeron aquí Haruka, Michiru y Setsuna, pues no es difícil llegar a entender lo que paso.

-Voy a refrescarles sus memorias, porque creo que aun no se dan cuenta del todo de algunas cosas -Haruka parecía hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano- si bien es cierto que no me gustaba ver a Seiya Kou rondando a Cabeza de Bombón, y obviamente esto no lo digo desde que descubriéramos sus identidades verdaderas, si no desde mucho antes. No me gustaba, ni me gustará nunca, pero si no hubiera sido por el, creo que efectivamente la situación de nuestra princesa hubiera sido desoladora. Cuando Michiru y yo la vimos un día escribiendo una de esas cartas que le escribía a Darien, ella se le notaba mal, que ocultaba algo, y efectivamente, terminó siendo eso, Darien no respondía sus cartas, y al no saber nada de el, pues ella estaba acumulando penas. Cosa normal si se tiene en cuenta que ella jamás les dijo nada, ni a ustedes ni a nadie.

-Yo tengo mis dudas con eso Haruka- Rei se paro y se dirigió a donde estaba sentada Haruka y Michiru- Yo estoy mas que segura que ella si se lo contó a alguien, y ese alguien fue Seiya. La amistad que el le termino profesando, bien meditadamente era pura protección.

-Bien, pura protección. ¿Qué fue lo que escucharon ustedes ese día que hizo que tu te movilizaras a casa de cabeza de Bombón en plena lluvia?

-Pues es cierto, esta bien que no solo fue protección, todas nosotras escuchamos la declaración abierta de Seiya a Serena, pero en realidad, muy a parte de todo eso, el siempre estuvo allí, incluso mas que nosotras. No sería extraño que ella le hablara de las cosas que estaba sintiendo.

-No lo se, Serena estaba tan deprimida, que dudo siquiera que ella se halla podido desahogar con el siempre. -Luna participó de la conversación bajando la tensión que Haruka dio como respuesta a Rei- mas bien creo que fue el quien le debió contar algo, porque ella estaba ahogada en sus pensamientos durante bastante tiempo. Ustedes lo saben, Serena no quería hacer nada, solo estar en la escuela como un ser que no piensa, no siente, de allí a su casa, y nada, no hacía nada.

-Pero Luna- Intervino Artemis que estaba nuevamente en mi hombro desde que entrara a la sala de Rei- Antes de eso, la amistad con los muchachos era de lo mas normal, incluso se reunían, o es que se te olvido esa reunión en casa de Serena y mas de 11 personas incluidas ahí las de las televisión?

-Artemis ¿que estas diciendo?

-Darien, no se si lo sepas, pero hubo una reunión improvisada en casa de Serena. La familia de Serena saldría para el internado de Sammy, y Serena se quedaría sola con Chibi Chibi, y bueno, Seiya se ofreció en ir a acompañar a Serena a su casa. Pero la culpa de esto la tuvo Mina…

-Artemis, yo culpa de que tuve!!!

-Pues si se te olvida la conversación que mantuvimos con las demás antes de ir a casa de Serena. Si tu no hubieras hecho que Serena tuviera miedo de los asaltos a las casas en la zona de Juuban, Seiya no se hubiera permitido el cuidarla. Y eso te lo dijimos todos.

-No se preocupen por eso, al fin y al cabo yo estuve ahí, y aconseje a Serena mucho con respecto a lo que buscaban los chicos.

-LUNA!

-Es la verdad, ustedes ya saben, Serena es por demás inocente, su único novio en esta vida y hasta ahora ha sido Darien, ella no tenía ni idea de lo que a veces un jovencito busca. Así que me permití vigilarlos para que no ocurriera nada.

-Si ¿y que hubiera pasado si no hubiéramos llegado en ese momento? O sea, como se lo dijimos a Serena en ese momento, no hubiéramos permitido que los dos se bañaran!

Ya esto era el colmo, hasta el día de hoy ellas siguen pensando mil cosas con respecto a ellos dos. Un momento ¿Bañarse? La conversación seguía mientras yo cavilaba estas cosas…

-Bueno Amy, ahora no te hagas la que no es para tanto, cuando tu misma dijiste que no le diríamos nada a Darien, que dejáramos en paz a Serena y tus ultimas palabras para ella fueron me has decepcionado…

-Bueno, en ese momento cualquiera podía pensar muchas cosas. Si hasta Serena tuvo una cita con Seiya. Yo misma escuche cuando el la invito a salir.

-¿Qué? Amy, nunca nos dijiste eso!

-¿Para qué? Yo misma le dije a Serena que hiciera como si no hubiera escuchado nada y que se divirtiera. Es cierto, me mosqueé un poco, porque no era normal que Seiya invitara a Serena a salir, recién se estaban conociendo, así que me pareció que no estaba bien.

-Bueno Amy, yo acompañe a Serena hasta que Seiya llegó al parque, y ella misma ni se había dado cuenta de que era una cita. Incluso ustedes la vieron allí, Haruka, Michiru. Ustedes estaban paseando en el parque y fuiste tu Haruka, quien le dijo que se cuidara de ese sujeto.

-Si, lo recuerdo bien. Ella estaba algo nerviosa.-Luego miró a Michiru y esta dijo

-Si, pero si le vas a decir que luego el lobo se la va a comer, pues no creo que se sintiera muy bien.

-Pero no me van a negar que tenía un motivo para no estar inquieta.¿Qué hacía Serena en una cita con el estando con Darien? -Amy hablaba, y empezó a nombrarme- ¿Darien?, Darien!!!

Pero yo estaba a mil años luz intentando procesar una inmensa cantidad de información que hasta ese momento ignoraba por completo. ¿Qué hacer cuando yo no tengo ni una minima idea de las cosas que sucedieron y yo no puedo ni refutar con argumentos mas obvios? Fue cuando Michiru habló.

-Oigan, estábamos hablando de la reunión en casa de Serena, yo la verdad no le veo de malo aun que ella saliera con él un fin de semana, ella no lo oculto y eso se debe porque no tenía nada que esconder. Pero volviendo a esa reunión, a mi me pareció bastante inocente y divertida. La única que reacciono de una manera extraña, fuiste tu Haruka.

-¿Y cómo no, si ese sujeto estaba allí, y encima sin ninguna vergüenza, diciendo abiertamente que "cuidando" a Cabeza de Bombón. La verdad es que si era insoportable.

-Basta ya por un momento.

Mi voz resonó en la habitación. Ya estaba cansado, molesto, dolido, porque pese a que la explicación del porque dudaron de Serena seguía sin ser tocada del todo, mas bien me estaban dando argumentos para que desconfiara de ella. Ellas mismas ni siquiera se daban cuanta que aun no creían del todo en Serena. La copa estaba a punto de rebalsar para mi.

-¿Qué es lo que quieren realmente? ¿Qué me ponga de su lado y les crea todo? Que efectivamente, ustedes tienen razón en haber desconfiando de ella, porque su amistad con Kou no fue una simple amistad, porque si pudo haber ocurrido algo mas, y que ella se aprovecho de mi lejanía para estar haciendo lo que le diera la gana con otra persona que no fuera yo. Que ella no supo comportarse a la altura cuando ella mantenía una relación seria conmigo, y que de pronto, de la noche a la mañana, ella conoce a un cantante que le pone el mundo de cabeza y le enseña mas cosas de las que jamás yo mismo podría mostrarle, quizá mas adelante, porque si hay algo de lo que yo jamás he permitido, es que Serena cometa cosas que no son de su edad. Supongo que su amistad con Seiya fue eso, una manera de que abriera puertas cerradas a conocer distintas cosas. Eso no lo se, lo supongo. Pero no se que mas quieren oír, quizá que no me fié de Serena, que termine con ella por haber compartido mas de una situación con Seiya. Si es eso lo que quieren pues yo…

-Pues bien Darien, si eso es lo que quieres, yo no tengo nada que refutar. Grandioso encuentro. Las ocho sailors scouts reunidas con dos gatos y mi novio. Como para tomarle foto a este encuentro.

Serena estaba parada allí con la mirada echa furia, lágrimas derramadas en su mejillas y temblando de la misma cólera…


	23. Los sentimientos de Serena

Holas a todos los lectores de este fic...

Antes que agradecer a los lectores sin cuenta en FF quiero hacerles participe del concurso que estan haciendo aqui SailorMoonFics, SesshoMamorUyashaGF, Caroone, AnnyFanSailorMoon y karibonita. Es para que los lectores de fic puedan, primero que nada, nominar a sus favoritos, y despues de dejar sus nominados, en la fecha que se indica en el reglamento, poder votar. Les pido que se pasen por allí a los lectores y que voten por sus historias favoritas, sus escritores favoritos, en fin, ustedes ya lo verán... Y bueno, para los demás escritores de fics que gentilmente me estan leyendo, les pido de favor que en sus nuevos capitulos promocionen la pagina.

Solo deben entrar a Forums y seleccionan el tema que es Sailor Moon y el lenguaje que es español y ubicar el tema de Concurso Sailor Moon Fanfics. Nose si se vea el link, por siaca y lo dejó .net/forum/Concurso_Sailor_Moon_Fanfics/53818/

Bien, ahora si, para terminar mis saludos y aclarar: Darien es un pan de Dios, ahora se darán cuenta de eso chicas, no me lo odien antes de tiempo!!! Ahora si, mil besos y gracias por dejarme sus coments: Arias Serena, yumi_kamagatha, Isabel, Ailec, Marta y Maritza.. Agradecida por su constancia en el fic, por sus lindos comentarios que siempre me hacen llegar y espero poder verlas por el messenger...

Y bien, para mis demás lectoras que seguro ya les llego mis mensaje personalizado... Les doy mil besos también. Ya no las molesto mas y disfruten este capitulo.

* * *

Capitulo 21

Los sentimientos de Serena

Y ahí estaba ella parada, mirándome con unos ojos que reflejaban de todo, menos comprensión. Y justamente lo que en ese momento necesitaba era que me escuchara, pues ni siquiera había terminado de decir la frase. No, esto no puede estar pasando. Serena tiene que escuchar…

-Serena, no es lo que estas pensando, por favor, escucha…

-NO, NO, NO, NO PIENSO ESCUCHAR NADA, ¿LO OISTE? NI A TI NI A NADIE.

-Serena, escucha a Darien, por favor.

Luna hablaba de manera suave, como para bajar ese sentimiento que estaba aflorando en Serena, sentimiento difícil de clasificar.

-No Luna, no. Ya es suficiente.

Serena se dio la vuelta y se estaba yendo cuando Haruka que estaba mas cerca a ella le impidió el paso.

-Déjame salir Haruka, deja que me vaya de aquí…

-No hasta que no escuchemos a Darien, creo que el debe de terminar lo que estaba diciendo, cabeza de Bombón.

-No quiero escuchar nada mas. Para mi mas que suficiente lo que oí.

-Serena, ¿qué es lo que escuchaste que dije?

Serena no volteó a verme, seguía de espaldas, pero susurro.

-No quiero oírte, no quiero saber nada de ti, tampoco quiero saber nada de nada. Para mi hay muchas cosas mas que claras.

-¿Cómo que? -Le pregunte esto mientras tomaba su mano, pero ella con un reflejo que nunca imagine que tuviera, esquivo el toque.

-Ni intentes tocarme, mantente lejos Darien.

Aunque su voz era ahora baja, algo en su voz decía que la cólera crecía de manera incontrolable, pese a que su voz resultaba baja ahora.

-Serena, escucha a Darien…-Amy hablaba con determinación, de un modo imperativo, distinto al acostumbrado a oír en ella.-Hazlo, porque te arrepentirás.

-No me hables con ese tono Amy Mizuno, ni tu ni nadie, y menos me van a dar ordenes, que la única que en tal caso debería darlas soy yo ¿O es que quieren que les demuestre quien soy? Lo que menos quiero es que me sigan tratando como la tonta Serena.

-Entonces di lo que tengas que decir, saca lo que tengas dentro y escúchanos, así te enteras de todo.

-Aplausos para Rei!!! En realidad no me interesa enterarme de nada, porque eso es algo que lo se hace mucho, así que será mejor que no me digan la palabra "enteres". Si hay algo de lo que me puedo jactar con orgullo, es lo mucho que aprendí este año de mis propias "amigas" y ahora otro golpe mas.

Serena dirigió sus ojos a mi, por un momento, y cuando la nombré, para que me dejara hablar, apartó sus ojos de mi, con un gesto en la mano y continuó sus palabras.

-No, es mejor que se callen con sus explicaciones, cuando quiera realmente enfrentarme a ellas, las buscaré. Ustedes ya han hecho mucho con mi paciencia todo este tiempo. Todas, cada una de ustedes. Y no solo es una recriminatoria a ustedes cuatro muchachas, si no a las siete. Querida Hotaru -Su mirada se volvió dulce al posar sus azules ojos a los de la niña- tu a Dios gracias estuviste tan al margen de ese tema, que no mereces que te meta en el mismo saco

Serena no lloraba, pero era una persona distinta a la que todos conocíamos, pues esta muchacha que hablaba era sarcástica, orgullosa, e incluso altiva. No, ni de lejos era la Serena de siempre. Cuando se acercó a la puerta, con una seguridad volteó nuevamente al salón.

-Todos hemos fingido este tiempo que las cosas andan bien… y no es así. Debo hablar y es la única vez que me voy a dirigir a ustedes, y sobre todo con este tema. Solo quería creer que ustedes cuatro, las Inners, se ganarían nuevamente mi confianza por su esfuerzo de querer demostrarse a si mismas que las equivocadas eran ustedes. Pero veo tristemente que no es así. Ustedes me hirieron, muy profundamente, y aun intento no sentirlo, pongo de mi parte para que ustedes no vean mi pesar, la cólera que siento muchas veces al recordar como mis propias amigas creyeron que yo era capaz de engañar no solo a la persona que mas amaba en ese momento, si no que podía engañar a alguien como Seiya. El era mejor que ustedes en muchas cosas y no me molesta que lo sepan, que les quede en claro, el superó a mas no poder la valoración misma que yo podía tener de lo que es la amistad. Y el hizo que me diera cuenta a tiempo que si no aprendía a valorarme nadie lo haría. No, ustedes demostraron no una vez, si no miles de veces que la amistad que teníamos no era una mentira y sin embargo terminaron demostrando que en realidad yo les importaba un comino. No solo porque me hacían sentir mal con sus comentarios y desconfianzas, si no por sus actitudes conmigo. No solo eso, me hicieron sentir miles de veces, no ahora, no por la batalla con Galaxia, si no desde siempre, que soy una tonta, una idiota. Pero había algo con lo que yo sentía que era muy feliz, porque iba mas allá de los deberes de ustedes por estar conmigo, por ser la princesa, y era que la amistad que podía tener con ustedes cuatro. Mis cómplices, siempre allí. Pero no, me di cuenta que la sobreprotección de Haruka puede ser contagiosa en muchos aspectos, y no solo contagiosa, también devastadoras. Mientras Galaxia andaba tras de mi semilla estelar, su deber pudo mas que cualquier cosa, pero con el plus de que tenían que protegerme porque Dios sabe que me pasaría, si claro, soy tan tonta, que hasta necesitaba de ustedes en la las noches. Vamos! Ahora ponen unas caras, pero si algo de todo lo que estaba sintiendo estallo fue por la actitud de darme a entender lo poco que confiaban en mi. Pensar que en un inicio yo misma quise evitar que mis problemas las afectara a ustedes, pues cada una de nosotras tiene una vida, ustedes no siempre estarán para mi, y la verdad es que hay problemas que solo las mismas personas que lo pasan deben enfrentar. Y así fue, eso quería yo, demostrarme a mi misma que podría sola, que no dependería de nadie, pues nací sola y moriré sola, y era eso, demostrarme a mi misma que la oportunidad de madurar era esa, el que Darien estaría lejos. Y así fue, por eso, yo nunca me quejaba, nunca encontrarían en mi una mirada triste, como tampoco les dije jamás que no supe nada de Darien todo ese tiempo, solo para evitarles en un inicio que se metieran en mis problemas, que se involucraran mas de la cuenta, o que al final sufrieran conmigo una pena exclusiva mía, pero ustedes no ayudaron en nada, en vez de estar allí comportándose como mis amigas, parecía que se pusieron de acuerdo para hacerme sentir mal, con sus comentarios estúpidos, si, estúpidos, en mas de una ocasión, con respecto a mi amistad con Seiya. No una, las cuatro, y créanme, es por eso que el se volvió indispensable en mi vida, se volvió esa persona que necesitaba no solo para olvidarme de la tristeza de tener a Darien lejos, se volvió la persona que creyó en mi, que nunca dudó de mis capacidades sea como Serena Tsukino o como Eternal Sailor Moon. El se comportó como ustedes debieron haberlo hecho.

-Serena, nos preocupaba que Seiya se enamorara de ti.

-Rei, se que soy despistada y debí aceptar que las tantas atenciones de Seiya y muchas de sus palabras eran mucho mas en serio de lo que podía creer. Pero yo no me daba cuenta, a demás jamás acepté que el podía ver en mi algo positivo, si yo misma todo el tiempo me censuraba el no tener nada bueno que ofrecer a Darien, que jamás podría imaginarme que alguien como Seiya se fijaría en mi. Pensé que solo se burlaba, pero que realmente era mi amigo. Solo eso, hasta la fatídica tarde en la que el me confesó todo. Tarde en la que no estaba ni de ganas de tenerlas pegadas a ustedes, ni de humor de saber nada. Pero bueno, se que mi error no fue darme cuenta, porque ustedes jamás me hablaron en claro. Jamás. No, lo mas gracioso de lo que has dicho Rei, es lo preocupadas que estaban por Seiya… Por el. Muy gracioso.

Serena salió a toda prisa del templo. La puerta se azoto con su salida, pero no necesite oír las palabras de Mina que me decían que saliera tras ella, porque ya lo estaba haciendo. Corrí a toda prisa cuando la encontré que ella bajaba a prisa las escaleras del templo. Pero yo siempre fui mas rápido que ella, y no tarde en alcanzarla y tomarla del brazo.

-Suéltame, no me toques Darien, no me toques.

Eran las lágrimas que estaban contenidas en el templo. Temblaba nuevamente, la desesperación era muy grande, pero si no me escuchaba, el sufrimiento la destrozaría inútilmente. Ella no había escuchado desde el inicio cuando yo tuve la palabra dentro de ese salón, así que era justo que en su cabeza ella tuviera esas ideas, pero si no me escuchaba, ambos saldríamos lastimados, ella por no querer aclarar las cosas, y yo por sentir una despedida injusta.

-No te soltaré hasta que me escuches, Serena Tsukino. No lo haré hasta que me mires a los ojos, y si no lo haces, es porque no confías en mi.

Ella seguía luchando por soltarse de mi agarre. Y empezó a gritar con desesperación:

-Es cierto, no confío en ti, no te creo nada, no quiero saber nada, no me puedes obligar a que vea tus ojos, no puedes ni debes siquiera pedirme eso o que te escuche…

Solté el brazo en cuanto ella termino de decir todas esas palabras. Me dolieron, me estaban hiriendo. Me separe de ella. Si se estaba sintiendo tan mal, pues el dolor que estaba sintiendo no se comparaba al de ella. Cuando me estaba alejando

-Por cierto Darien, quería mostrarte esto después, pero ya no tiene importancia.

Sacó de su maleta unas hojas blancas. Y vi un escudo muy conocido para mi. Serena se percató de mi asombro, pues ella sabía que no esperaba nada de eso hasta mas adelante…

-Si, no te equivocas Darien, son los papeles para la universidad de Harvard. Solo tienes 15 días para correr a los . Y te recomiendo, no lo dejes ir, al fin y al cabo ya lo hice…

-¿A qué te refieres? -Me acerqué con cautela, pero mi enojo no pudo con la curiosidad.-¿Cómo que ya lo hiciste?

-Olvídalo, no tiene importancia. -De pronto cerró su maleta, supe que las lágrimas no se iban, por eso se demoraba mas en no voltear,- Recíbelos, no dejes que esta oportunidad se pase de nuevo.

-¿Qué hiciste Serena? -Repetí la pregunta con lentitud y suavidad, necesitaba saberlo, -¿Cómo conseguiste esto?

-Papá. -Serena me miró a los ojos por primera vez desde que estuvimos en el templo. -El conoce al decano de la escuela de medicina de Harvard, por eso no pude comunicarme contigo, el me hacía el favor siempre y cuando estuviera en casa ayudándolo en algunas cosas y esperando la respuesta. Apenas esta tarde cuando te pedí ir a tu departamento, mi papá me dijo que hoy dejarían el fax. Por eso te pedí que fuera en tu casa. Tienes un mensaje en tu grabadora de parte del decano.

-Serena, por favor, escúchame. -Mi orgullo cayó a mis pies, sabía que no había cometido ningún error, nada reprochable, así que no debía rogar, pero necesitaba una oportunidad. -Déjame explicarte.

Se acercó a mi, tomó mis manos y mirándome con esos ojos que seguían brotando lágrimas saladas, desesperadas, acercó sus labios a los míos. No fue un beso, solo acerco sus labios. Apretaba mis manos, temblaba aún. Cuando se separo, solo me murmuro:

-Adiós Darien. No se si me despida de ti antes de tu viaje.

Y esta vez posó su frente a la mía, beso mis manos, y se fue. Yo no la seguí. Para mi esto era una situación irreal.

Me quede parado en medio de esas escalinatas mucho rato. Aún sostenía los papeles que ella me diera. No sabía si regresar al templo, si irme a mi departamento o si solo quedarme allí. Por primera vez deje de pensar, mi razón había volado lejos, desde que las palabras finales de Serena salieron de sus labios, mi razón voló con ella. Pero no solo ese era el motivo por el que la deje ir, la deja ir porque yo también estaba herido, y si intentaba insistir en hablar, me iba a lastimar mucho mas sus palabras. Me sentía mal, las cosas estaban fuera de control, y aunque la tranquilidad que se sentía es ese momento, para mi era una broma, tanta paz cuando la bomba aun no estallaba del todo. Me ahogué en mis pensamientos, cuando la lluvia comenzó a caer. No me importaba sentir la ropa empapada en mi, no me importaba nada, solo quería desaparecer. El dolor que no se había hecho presente con todas sus fuerzas ahora había llegado, como un huracán. Serena y sus palabras de que no creía en mi, de que no confiaba en mi fueron un cuchillo que atravesaba con lentitud en mi corazón, por eso el dolor sería muy grande.

-Darien ¿Qué paso?

Ocho muchachas estaban paradas detrás de mi, con paraguas, Amy y Rei tenían unas toallas y se me acercaron ambas, poniendo encima de mi las toallas, y con el paraguas, caminamos al templo. Las demás nos siguieron y me volví a sentar cuando entramos. No hablaba, no quería despegar mis labios, no podía hacerlo, solo quería despertar y que al hacerlo, descubriera que todo era una pesadilla, un terrible sueño. No me fijaba en nada de lo que estaba sucediendo a mi alrededor, solo tenía en mi mente las palabras de Serena desde que empezara a hablar cuando llegó al templo de Rei.

"_No, no, no, no pienso escuchar nada, ¿Lo oíste? Ni a ti ni a Nadie.__"_

¿Si tan solo hubieras dejado que hablara? Entiendo que a Amy no las quisieras escuchar, pero…

"_No quiero escuchar nada mas. Para mi mas que suficiente lo que oí.__"_

Ni siquiera escuchaste nada Serena, no escuchaste las cosas como fueron, ni lo que realmente estaba diciendo…

"_No quiero oírte, no quiero saber nada de ti, tampoco quiero saber nada de nada. Para mi hay muchas cosas mas que claras.__"_

No Serena, no tienes las cosas mas claras, solo vas a enredarte mas, y lo que es peor, me arrastras en ello. Porque al no querer saber nada de mi, me cierras las puertas de poder estar contigo…

"_Ni intentes tocarme, mantente lejos Darien.__"_

Eso es lo que no quiero, no quiero mantenerme lejos de ti, ya no puedo Serena, no puedo estar lejos de ti, ya no mas, nunca mas, y menos dejar de sostener tu mano, rodearte por la cintura, tenerte cerca, No Serena, eso no puede pasar…

"_Si hay algo de lo que me puedo jactar con orgullo, es lo mucho que aprendí este año de mis propias __"__amigas__"__ y ahora otro golpe mas.__"_

Es cierto que has aprendido mucho, que has madurado, que el golpe te hizo otra, pero esto no es otro golpe, no puede ser que creas eso, Serena….

"_Todos hemos fingido este tiempo que las cosas andan bien__…__ y no es así.__"_

¿Qué has fingido? Yo nunca fingí, quizá solo evitaba hacerte sentir peor si te preguntaba cosas, por las dudas que me saltaban, pero jamás fingí, como tampoco tu lo hiciste este tiempo conmigo…

"…_Él hizo que me diera cuenta a tiempo que si no aprendía a valorarme nadie lo haría.__"_

Siempre él, siempre Seiya en tu vida, hasta es parte de tus problema. Y sin embargo no fue él el primero en demostrarte que tienes muchas cosas por las cuales debes sentirte orgullosa. Yo siempre te he dicho que creas en ti, que te valores, y que si te amo es por quien eres ahora, por ser como eres. Pero no, para ti fue solo Seiya el que te hizo ver quien eras tu…

"_Es cierto, no confío en ti, no te creo nada, no quiero saber nada, no me puedes obligar a que vea tus ojos, no puedes ni debes siquiera pedirme eso o que te escuche__…"_

Como pudiste decir eso Serena, porque eso significa que no confías en mi como decías, y si, no debería obligarte a que me escuches o me mires, pero si puedo pedirte que me escuches, porque no en vano estamos juntos.

-Darien por favor, reacciona..!

-Amy, parece que estuviera ido.

-Lo se Rei, si no reacciona, llamaremos a mi mamá, ella sabrá que hacer.

-Michiru, Haruka, ¿Creen que las cosas entre ellos estén mejor?

-Pues es obvio que no Mina, Darien no refleja para nada una buena cara.

-La lluvia encima que cayó como nunca, la verdad, es como para que se resfríe.

-No digas eso Lita, sería terrible que encima se enferme por tremendo chaparrón.

Sabía que estaba mejor, podía escucharlas, y estaba envuelto en una manta. Y las vi a todas allí, sin alejarse de mi. Sentí una oleada de cariño por todas ellas, esa muestra de afecto de las ocho, lo sabía, lo sentía, no era por ser el príncipe o su futuro rey, si no por ser su amigo.

-Setsuna ¿esto traerá alguna consecuencia?

-No lo se Rei, porque todo depende de las decisiones y de las situaciones que se den. Para mi es difícil saberlo, todo cambio en el futuro se dará por las decisiones que se tomen, que ellos tomen. Pensemos que esto se solucionará.

Y yo en estos momentos no quiero seguir pensando…

…Ya no quiero pensar…


	24. Una decisión inimaginable

Capitulo 22

Una decisión inimaginable

Pasaron algunas horas, y las chicas siguieron esperando que me decidiera a abrir los labios y dijera que fue lo que aconteció con mi conversación con Serena. Las escuche, ellas querían saber como acabé en ese estado. Pero saber que si les informaba todo lo dicho, Mina sería la primera en ir y cometer una indiscreción, y Rei decirle algunas cosas a Serena, que tampoco sería agradable saber que sucedió. A Haruka y las demás permanecían en silencio mientras las muchachas cavilaban todo tipo de ideas de cómo convencer a Serena a que entrara en razones. Pero cada idea que daban era peor que la otra, hasta que el silencio invadió la sala. Fue largo y tedioso, y nadie se daba cuenta de que estaba siguiendo toda acción que ocurriese. Ese silencio fue roto por Hotaru, la que no participo de nada desde la irrupción de Serena en la escena. Su voz al hablar era suave, confiada, pero con cierto aire de firmeza que denotaba mas sabiduría que todos juntos.

-Debemos dejar que el agua siga su curso, no podemos hacer nada mas que eso, hasta que llegue la oportunidad de meternos y hacer algo. Si vamos a buscar a la princesa, tengan la seguridad que no le haremos un bien al futuro, y el príncipe saldrá mas herido de lo que se que esta. Por favor muchachas, no hagamos nada, no ahora, y creo que si hacemos algo, debemos ser cautas. Si, la cautela será lo mejor. Si alguien ha de ir a hacerle entrar en razón a nuestra princesa, deberá ser alguien que sea neutral ante los ojos de ella. Serena esta herida, para ella el lazo de amistad está roto, y haríamos mal en ir todas juntas. Si queremos que ella nos mire de nuevo a la cara con la antigua confianza de antes, pues ganémonos nuevamente ese respeto. Si no la princesa estará en peligro y no cumpliríamos nuestra labor como sailors. Si hay algo que nos mantuvo cerca de ella todo este tiempo, ha sido justamente por esa amistad mas allá del deber.

Si, esa pequeña niña estaba diciendo una verdad que hace tiempo todas debieron saber. Justamente, ellas cumplían su labor de sailors por ser amigas de Serena, si no ella jamás hubiera permitido el que ellas estuvieran pegadas a sus talones protegiéndola. Ella lo que mas valoraba era la vida simple de Serena Tsukino, lejos de la vida como Sailor Moon o la Princesa Serenity. Algo tan simple era entender eso. Sin embargo el esperar no me iba a solucionar el problema con Serena, porque ya no había mas tiempo. Para mi todo esto no tiene solución, no ahora, pero se que ya esta esto declarado como algo atemporal. Serena me ha herido, mas de lo que ella se imagina. Y me ha herido con sus palabras que demuestran su poca confianza en mi. Quiero intentarlo una vez mas, pero se que si lo hago y ella me vuelve a tratar como lo hizo, pues no podré soportar ni una palabra como la de ese día. Todos tenemos orgullo, y aunque es malo, tampoco es bueno no tener ni una pizca.

Me levante del sillón, y las muchachas se arremolinaron a mi alrededor, incluso Haruka se situó a mi costado y su rostro denotaba mas preocupación de lo que habría expresado con palabras. Setsuna me miraba con cierta ¿Pena? Y Hotaru me sonreía abiertamente. Las demás estaban arremolinadas a los pies del largo sillón. Las miré a todas y Amy se me acercó… Sus lágrimas decían lo preocupada que estaba por mi y sobre todo lo que le debía parecer de delicada la situación entre Serena y yo. Pero lo que menos quería era que ellas ahora se preocuparan por eso, porque la única que debía preocuparse por la decisión que tomase era Serena. Solo ella, porque con lo que ella me responda, yo también tomare una decisión.

Tomé la mano de Amy y la miré con profundidad, pero ella supo entender, ella siempre entendía mis mensajes. Se alejo con cautela, y las chicas al percatarse de que ambos nos mirábamos, entendieron y se acercaron a ella. Yo me levante. Aún sentía que me encontraba en una pesadilla, pero si no la enfrentaba, mas difícil sería para mi el asumir la realidad.

-Darien, ¿Cómo te sientes? -Pregunto una Mina inquieta- ¿crees que puedas ir a casa?

-Si Mina, gracias por preocuparte. Muchachas, no se preocupen por nada, tanto Serena y yo estaremos bien…

-Darien, ¿Qué paso contigo y con Serena afuera? -Michiru pregunto con una mirada que no reflejaba nada. Porque ella siempre mantenía la calma cuando el resto estaba a punto de estallar.

-Nada, en realidad nada pasó Michiru, ella ha dejado las cosas muy en claras, ya no quiere saber nada.

-¿Pero no harás nada Darien? -Michiru se acercó y poso sus manos en mis hombros- No puedes dejarla como esta, tienes que ir tras ella. Tiene que entender, Serena no puede comportarse de ese modo…

-Si puede Michiru, ya lo hizo, y se que si la busco en estos momentos no llegaremos a nada. Ella también me ha herido, no puedo decir nada mas, pero ella también me ha herido. Si le insisto en estos momentos, me dirá lo mismo, y yo no tendré tampoco cordura para entender, así que lo mejor es que ella se calme, después insistiré.

-¿Qué harás si después que le des tiempo, ella igual no quiere verte?

-Si no lo hace, Rei, tampoco voy a quedarme viendo como se aleja de mi para siempre, tengo que seguir con mi vida, y entre eso esta mi carrera. Tengo un plan para mi, y no pienso estancarme porque a Serena se le de por no querer volver conmigo. Si ella decide terminar para siempre conmigo, yo no haré nada. La esperare, si, pero no pienso ser yo quien la vuelva a buscar. Si ella llegara si quiera a actuar de esa forma, yo pensaría las cosas de si vale la pena insistirle.

-Darien, tu conoces a Serena mejor que ninguna, por favor, dale el chance -Mina me miraba con lágrimas en los ojos. Y no pude evitar recordar las lágrimas de Serena.

-Cabeza de Bombón no es la misma chicas, ella ahora tiene mas defectos y virtudes, y su nuevo defecto es el orgullo que le ha nacido de la nada, como el capricho, que antes si bien lo usaba, ahora lo tiene mas desarrollado. Darien lo mejor que haces es lo que has mencionado. Si ella sigue igual, será mejor que sigas con tu vida, tu no has hecho nada de lo que debas avergonzarte, y si ella no lo quiere entender, se lo pierde.

-Gracias Haruka, debo reconocer que eres una de las personas que mas esta entendiéndome.

-Y no solo eso, cuenta conmigo, y no te preocupes por la seguridad de cabeza de bombón, estaremos con ella para lo que pueda necesitar.

-Será mejor que me vaya. Hay muchas cosas que debo hacer y pensar.

-¿De verdad estarás bien? -Lita me miraba con sus mejillas coloradas- Si deseas algo, lo que sea, avísanos.

-Lo haré… Debo irme. Gracias por velar por mi. Estaré bien. Haruka, protégela, creo que nadie mas haría esa labor tan perfecta como lo haces tu.

-Como ordene el príncipe.

Le sonreí por respuesta, en realidad ella si captó la orden de mis palabras.

Me dirigí a mi auto, necesitaba marcharme a casa, darme una ducha y distraerme con lo de la beca. Tenía que despejar la mente de ella, y solo podría lograrlo ocupándome de mis asuntos. Claro estaba que este era mas que un asunto, pero si no me distraía, la locura volvería a posarse en mi cabeza.

-Será solo lo que tu decidas, Serena Tsukino.

* * *

La semana pasó, y tras ellas mis ánimos empezaron a subir. Tenía comprado mi pasaje para USA, lo que me faltaba era empacar, pero sobre todo hablar con ella, con Serena. No quise buscarla porque aun todo era muy reciente, pero a mi ya no me quedan mas días, y debo solucionar las cosas de una buena vez. La decisión solo dependería de ella, de nadie mas.

Fui directamente a la cochera del edificio, iría en auto y allí la esperaría. No había de mas. Así podría obligar a Serena a verme, a que no escapara. Solo esperaba que su reacción fuera mas tranquila.

Pero la sorpresa me la llevaría yo. Después de esperar como mas de una hora, vi a Serena salir con un grupo de chicos, eran 5 mujeres y 4 hombres, y lo mas sorprendente era el cambio de Serena: Llevaba su cabello suelto, pero hasta la cintura, aunque mas corto a los lados y lacio. Todos reían y un muchacho de cabellos color arena le puso la mano encima del hombro, algo que ella no rechazó. Luego de unos segundos, decidí darle el encuentro, aunque estuviera con ese grupo de chicos que yo no conocía. Mientras cerraba el auto, las voces risueñas de ese grupo las escuché con claridad, entre esas la risa de Serena. En lo que estaba acercándome escuché a una de las muchachas decirle:

-Crees que te firmen los papeles a última hora, Serena?

-Ya me encargaré yo de que lo hagan. Mis padres no me lo negarán. Y si lo hacen, como te digo, ya me encargaré de solucionarlo.

-Tendrías una suerte, lo bueno es que aún queda una vacante aunque tengas que estar sola.

-Eso es lo que menos me molesta. Tendré que comprar los materiales de una vez, solo nos queda un mes, y eso es nada.

-Por fin vacaciones y un nuevo año en la preparatoria.

Después de esto, me dirigí a Serena, paro en seco al verme.

-¿Podemos hablar Serena?

Sonrió al verme, pero sus ojos no participaban de esto, y era una expresión fría, incluso sarcástica.

-Ahora no Darien, tengo que ir a casa, estoy ocupada. Supongo que tu también lo estas, ¿Verdad?

-Serena, ambos estamos contrarreloj, pero sabes muy bien que debemos hablar.

-La verdad es que el interesado eres tu, nadie mas Darien.

-Serena ¿No nos vas a presentar?

-No tiene importancia Haruhi, es solo un amigo del grupo del cual yo participaba. Bueno Darien, estoy bastante limitada de tiempo… Nos veremos antes de que acabe la semana.

-Puede que cuando acabe la semana sea tarde Serena.

-Lo siento, no puedo hoy. Ni mañana, en realidad no se cuando en esta semana.

-Esta bien Serena, veo cuanto te interesa que hablemos. No hay problema, en realidad solo espero que después no te quedes llorando cuando te des cuenta que perdiste la oportunidad de hablar conmigo.

Con un rápido movimiento me fui, aunque la furia por dentro estaba a punto de estallar. De no haber sido por el llamado de mi nombre, en ese momento el deportivo hubiera sufrido un daño irremediable… Amy me llamaba y detrás de ella estaban Lita y Mina.

-Muchachas ¿cómo están?

-Tenemos que hablar contigo Darien, es urgente. Hemos quedado en reunirnos en el Crown en estos momentos.

El problema esta que no alcanzan todas en el auto, si no con gusto las llevaría a todas.

-Amy, anda tu con Darien, así le vas contando lo de la semana, nosotras vamos a pie.

-Gracias Lita. Si Darien, será mejor que te ponga al día, así cuando nos encontremos con Rei y las demás no estas perdido y no cuento todo del principio.

-Vamos entonces. Pasemos por el banco antes Amy.

-Esta bien.

Durante el camino al banco y en el mismo, Amy me contaba las cosas que pasaron esa semana. El lunes, Serena pasó a su sitio olímpicamente, sin saludarlas, y pidió al encargado de clases que le permitiera cambiarla de sitio. En el almuerzo estuvo sola, alejada de todas, y por la tarde se dirigió al club de manga. El martes cuando ellas tres se acercaron para hablar con ella, Serena las mando a callar. Según Amy, sus palabras fueron:

-Mizuno, Aino y Kino, si no se han dado cuenta, las estoy evitando con un solo propósito, no hagan que me olvide de ese propósito. No quiero empeorar las cosas.

Ese mismo día empezó a almorzar con los miembros del club de manga y de arte. Almorzaba con ellos, se sentaba cerca de ellos en las clases y seguía sin mirar a las muchachas.

El jueves Rei la buscó pero solo empeoró las cosas. Serena le dijo que de todas ellas, fue la misma Rei quien sabiendo con anterioridad los sentimientos de ella, siguió alimentando la idea de que Serena estaba jugando con Seiya. Que de todas ella era la única que menos debiera atreverse a querer hablar con ella, y menos insultarla. Y es que por lo que me cuenta Amy, Rei no fue en son de paz. Conociendo a Rei, seguro alguna palabra hiriente debió decirle. Pero esta nueva Serena lo que menos teme es ponerlas en su sitio si se atreven a insultarla. Se lo hice saber a Amy, que con cierta tristeza y mirada en sus ojos, asintió.

Cuando llegamos al Crown estaban las cuatro Outers, Rei, Luna y Artemis, las que faltaban eran Mina y Lita. Rei al verme salio de su asiento y tomó mi mano arrastrándome a la silla.

-¿Y bien Darien, la viste? -Rei no espero ni que saludara a nadie, fue directa con eso.

-Hola a todos. Pues mas que verla Rei, cruzamos palabras.

-¿Cabeza de Bombón dejó que hablaras con ella?

Mi mirada debió decir mucho, porque Michiru negó con la cabeza y Setsuna solo Miró a Hotaru.

-Darien, realmente sentimos todo lo que esta pasando ahora. No queríamos que las cosas llegaran a donde están.

-Ya no digan mas, porque ustedes no tienen la culpa que Serena no quiera hablar conmigo.

-¿Qué te dijo Serena con exactitud Darien? -Setsuna tenía las manos juntas, apretadas.

-Nada, solo que no tenía tiempo de hablar conmigo, que no sabía si lo haría esta semana, y cuando sus nuevas amistades preguntaron por mi, solo les dijo que era un amigo de su grupo de amistades. Pero lo que dijo me dio a entender que no le importa nada mas, y pues la verdad uno debe tener orgullo, y yo lo tengo, no voy a dejar que me afecte el comportamiento de Serena. Ella tomo la decisión de alejarse de mi, y pues, yo solo dejaré que haga lo que mas quiere. Si ella tiene madurez emocional, se dará cuenta de que el no dejarme hablar fue su mas grande error, y que la única consecuencia de esos actos fue el dejarme ir sin darnos una promesa de volver.

-Sabes que si ella se enterca, ponen en juego el futuro Tokio de Cristal? -Michiru me miró apenada.

-No solo Tokio de Cristal, lo mas importante para mi es Rini, y se perfectamente eso, que el futuro de Rini esta en juego, pero confió plenamente en que su princesa reaccione. Pero solo quiero que sepan que el tiempo no será ilimitado.

-No puedes hablar en serio -Mina llego completamente agitada y detrás una Lita muy molesta.- Darien, Serena te necesita, y nosotras necesitamos que se concrete ese amor de ustedes.

-Mina, Serena deberá darse cuenta de muchas cosas, y supongo que lo que busca es sentirse dueña de su propia vida. Como tal debemos dejar que sea ella quien se de cuenta de lo que acaba de hacer conmigo.

-Darien! -Hotaru habló con su voz suave y dulce -Tu también estas cometiendo un error al dejarla sola con sus pensamientos, conoces el carácter de Serena, ella no podrá sola con todo. Debe tener su cabeza a punto de estallar de tanto cortocircuito.

-No puedo hacer mas Hotaru, no puedo, ella tampoco creyó en mi…

El silencio se volvió un tanto pesado. Lita que estaba ya con Mina en la mesa seguía callada, aunque me pareció vislumbrar unas lágrimas deslizarse en sus mejillas.

-Chicas, debo irme, la verdad es que ya no me queda mas que esta semana, parto el sábado a las 3:30 PM. Solo me queda terminar de ordenar las cosas y cerrar el departamento. Si alguna desea verme, estaré en mi apartamento. Adiós.

Y me fui, lento y solo, dejando a ese grupo desconcertado con mi actitud. Pero no haría mas… No podría hacer mas. Fue cuando estando a punto de entrar al auto, Hotaru, seguida de Haruka, se acercó a mi y me susurró:

-Príncipe Endymion, verá que todo saldrá bien.

-Y Darien, recuerda que siempre podrás confiar en mi. Yo aún no muevo mi última carta, así que confía en mi.

Abrasé a Hotaru y por alguna razón, hice lo mismo con Haruka, que se azoró pero no se negó a mi abrazo.

Cuando llegue al apartamento, estaba listo para dar un siguiente paso en mi vida, que era convertirme en un excelente medico, y si Serena se movió para que yo tuviera ese sueño. Lo haría realidad. Pese a esas decisiones que el Destino y Serena me estaban dando…

* * *

Holas a todos!!! Feliz porque veo que después de todo no me quisieron aniquilar, jeje! Creo que lo hubiera merecido, al fin y al cabo separe a la parejita de oro. Pero todo tiene un buen motivo, y me alegra que muchos de ustedes acertáran de que Darien no iba a traicionar a Serena del modo que ella cree. Si, para él es terrible esta situación, pero el también tiene alma y esta lástimado con todo. Serena fue dura con él así que disculpen a Darien si es desea despedazar a Serena, jeje!

Por otro lado, vuelvo a pedirles su colaboración y apoyo a todos, pasen por favor al forum de sailor moon que esta aqui en Fanfiction y seleccionen spanish para que vean los temas que hay en español, y entren al tema del concurso anual de fanfics de sailor moon. Nominen a sus favoritos para que los colaboradores puedan sobre todo empezar la lectura de los fics y poder seleccionarlos.

Y bien, mis saludos a todos los que me dejan RWs y no tienen cuenta (dentro un un rato responderé cada RWs de los demás lectores de este fic) y despejo sus dudas si es que las hubiera:

hola Marta: Pues la verdad si, Darien va a estar a partir de ahora con cierto sinsabor en los labios, porque muchas emociones se depertarán en él incuso en capitulos venideros, pero eso será lo normal, ya verás porque, a demás cuenta que las predicciones y las palabras de todas no ayuda de mucho. Pero si, se que fuí cruel con nuestro querido Mamochan...

Maritza amiga, me alegra de verdad que entiendas al lindo de Darien. El ya tiene mucho dolor, porque si Serena no le explicaba las cosas, el mismo podía haber imaginado miles de cosas, y sin embargo no lo hizo porque el confía en ella, pese a ciertos celos que por allí el mismo intenta controlar y que pasen desapersibidos.

Isabel, muchas gracias por tu RW. La verdad es que si se merecía un castigo por no querer hablar con ella de las cosas que estaba ocurriendo. Prefirió hablar con todas antes de hacerlo con ella, pero es que esas situaciones pasas, y existen, muchas veces por no querer hacer mas daño a una persona la terminamos lastimando mas. Pero si, Serena fue dura con él, y me alegra mucho que te gustara el monólogo que se mando. Era necesario pues hacía mucho que a Serena la trataban como una inútil dentro del grupo de las inners.

Hola Alex!!! La verdad es que ella reacciona así porque se siente traicionada, claro, ella no escuchó las cosas completas y sacó una conclusión totalmente errada lastimando así el corazón de Darien.

Hola Celina!!!Espero que este capitulo pueda ayudarte a dormir aunque lo dudo XD!!! Pero me encanta que te haya gustado y que sintieras caad sentimiento que intento transmitir, a veces temo no conseguir eso, porque lo que mas quiero es eso, que sientan empatía no solo con Serena o Darien, sino con cada uno de los personajes... Te mando mil besitos.

Bien, sin mas, les dejó con el siguiente capitulo.

Una mención aparte merezco darle a mi amiga Patty Ramirez de Chiba, que ya apartir de estos capitulos ha sido mi ayuda, ella que la he tenido molestando y leyendo mis capitulos por adelantado para que me ayudara a seguir con la historia a partir de mi estancamiento en el episodio 25...y por supuesto no puedo dejar de mencionar a Milly, que siempre me da sus consejos y me apoya con el material necesario. Gracias a ambas chicas.

Y un beso enorme con todas con quien siempre me reúno por via messenger!!!


	25. Una despedida cargada de emociones

Capitulo 23

Una despedida cargada de emociones…

La semana volvió a irse y me encontré con el viaje enfrente de mi. Era ya viernes y saldría el sábado. Y Serena que no llamó nunca, ni contesto el móvil, porque debo reconocer que la llamé varias veces sin resultado alguno. Amy me comentó que ella ahora se la pasaba permanentemente con los chicos del club de manga y arte, que se le veía bastante tranquila, y que se había corrido el rumor en toda la escuela de que la Señorita Serena Tsukino estaba peleada con sus amigas por haberse atrevido a meterse con el novio de esta… Me preguntó con cual de las cuatro chicas me he atrevido yo a mirar siquiera de un modo distinto a la amistad. Es mas, con Lita era un caso especial, mis atenciones con ella en el pasado se debía a que sabía con certeza de que Andrew no era indiferente a mi amiga, y que si las cosas no terminaban bien con Reika, que era lo mas seguro, no dudaría ni un segundo en hacer entrar en razón a mi buen amigo. Pero así era mi amistad con las muchachas, lo mismo que con Amy, esperaba que ella decidiera dejar su formalismo siempre, su mente pragmática y se decidiera a darse una oportunidad en el amor, que no lo viera como un obstáculo para sus sueños. Por eso, enterarme de todos esos chismorreos me estaba causando una molestia muy incomoda. Muchas veces yo mismo había ido a la preparatoria, recogía a las chicas, estuviera o no Serena, porque la amistad con ellas era así, y ahora pensar que un grupo de idiotas andaba ensuciando la relación de amistad, cariño y hermandad que tenía con ellas me parecía terrible.

_**-No hagas caso Darien, esa gente habla así porque tanto Serena como nosotras no andamos por la escuela contando nuestros líos. **_

_**-Amy, quiero que les digas a todas que dejen a Serena tranquila, aún a ella debe dolerle mucho la situación con ustedes, es mas, creo que mas que molesta conmigo, ella esta mas dolida y resentida con ustedes, y si vuelven a acercársele como esa vez, solo conseguirán alejarla mas, y que a Rei no se le ocurra por nada del mundo volver a querer decirle algo, porque conozco a Rei y se que ella no fue una seda con Serena.**_

_**-Me encargare de eso. Por cierto, si no podemos ir a verte mañana viernes, el sábado estamos en tu casa temprano o vamos al aeropuerto.**_

_**-Me encantaría. Será lindo verlas… Entiende que no se si me quede mas tiempo de lo que dura la beca, así que si no tengo el placer de despedirme de Serena, al menos me sentiré mejor que ustedes vayan. **_

_**-La vez pasada no lo hicimos porque Serena no nos aviso como se debía, pero ella tuvo sus razones, así que ahora nos sacaremos el clavo.**_

Después de esa conversación con Amy, mi ánimo cayó por los suelos, si Serena seguía así de esquiva, ya me hacía una idea de que no la vería… Era ella quien estaba alejándose de mi por decisión propia. Y yo muriéndome de las ganas de poder abrazarla y darle un beso tierno. ¿Por qué es injusta? Puedo entender que ella no quiera saber de las demás, pero me duele ese muro que ha puesto entre nosotros.

Después de todos estos pensamientos, el día viernes fue igual de soso, pero con mas tranquilidad de mi parte, decidí salir a dejarle a Andrew algunas de las instrucciones, y solo hacerle saber que no quería perder contacto con él. Así que pase donde el Crown, aproveche en tomarme un café con mi amigo, era de mañana, así que empezaba bien. Lo que me sorprendió fue lo que Andrew me comentó:

-Así que tu aun no te reconcilias con Serena ¿o me estoy equivocando?

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Ayer estuvo aquí con sus nuevos amigos, y al rato vino a preguntarme por ti. Le pregunté si iba a verte, pero me dijo que no tenía porque hacerlo. Me molesté un poco con ella, pero Unazuki me dice que ni me atreva a decirle nada, y eso hice.

-Gracias Andrew, es mejor dejarla así, supongo que aunque luego sea tarde, ya depende de ella el darse cuenta de sus errores, como yo lo hice de los míos.-Suspiré un momento, pues aun me dolía estar pensando así.- pero rezo por que se de cuenta antes de mañana.

-La amas de verdad… Quien lo hubiera dicho, Darien Chiba sufriendo por su adolescente amor.

-No te burles Andrew, deja la crueldad.

-No es crueldad, es la verdad, y aunque me apena que las cosas entre ustedes estén así, me alegro saber que fue ella quien termino conquistándote.

Al finalizar mi desayuno con Andrew y regresar a casa, descansé pensando en que si Serena viniese, me haría el hombre mas feliz sobre la tierra, sentiría un sol iluminado en mi corazón tan solo con verla. Fue con estos pensamientos con los que me dormí un buen rato, y cuando desperté, termine con la maleta de mano, que era lo único que me hacía falta. Me entretuve con eso un momento. Fue que las horas se pasaron velozmente, y ya se acercaba en horas el momento en que volaría a donde estaba mi sueño, pero si Serena no daba señales de vida, quien moriría sería solo yo, aunque algo en mi pecho me indicaba que Serena debía estar pasando lo mismo.

Al finalizar con la carriola y mi maletín de manos, decidí dejar las maletas con el conserje del edificio, pues un taxi me llevaría directo al aeropuerto, y era preferible tener las maletas cerca de la puerta principal. Bajar del piso 20 no era tan fácil con dos maletas y solo.

Cuando dejé todo con el conserje, me asaltó la idea de ir al supermercado mas cercano para tomarme un café o un te de hierbas y prepararme algo en la noche. Y claro, el desayuno. Prácticamente tenía todo lo que era comestible finiquitado y Andrew iría a revisar el departamento, las cuentas y cartas que me dejaran. Tener a un amigo como él era un hecho que agradecer.

Compré te de hierbas para tomar, sándwiches de pollo y alcachofas y bombones de chocolates. No se me habría ocurrido que lo que compré me vendría como anillo al dedo. Llegué a casa cerca de dos horas, eran las 7:30 PM. Me propuse descansar y no pensar en nada, ni siquiera en el hecho de que Serena no se comunicó conmigo. Me daba rabia, porque la amo y por ese amor estaba a punto de enloquecer, ya que ella demostraba lo poco que le importaba el verme, aunque sea para seguir reclamándome. Quería verla, no importaba si me daba de bofetadas, si me gritaba mil cosas hirientes, solo quería verla, tenerla cerca, y perderme en sus ojos azules, esos ojos que nunca mentían -Ojos que había llegado a conocer muy bien desde que la vi por vez primera- y que siempre sonreían para mi. Pero su presencia sería lo mas remoto que podría sucederme, y con las mismas me tumbe en mi cama, mirando la foto de Serena que llevaba conmigo en la billetera.

Pasaron las horas, y cuando me propuse tomar mate de hierbas, el timbre sonó. Y al abrir la puerta no pensé que lo que vi fuera real. Serena estaba allí con un vestido blanco, su cabello suelto y lacio en capas. Pero lo que me dejó estático por unos momentos fue el comportamiento de ella, que se abalanzó a mi y me besó con una fuerza increíble.

Si no la hubiera sentido en mis brazos, sus manos en mi cuello y sus labios en los míos, mi mente habría creído que se trataba de una alucinación, porque no creí que vendría, no creí posible verla. Pero sentirla tan cerca de mi, con ese perfume suyo tan embriagador, su respiración tan acelerada como muy pocas veces la había sentido, me devolvieron los pies a la tierra. La separé de mí con delicadeza, porque aún no sabía las circunstancias de su llegada, y menos de su comportamiento:

-¿A qué has venido Serena? -Mi voz sonó de manera dulce y calmosa, solo para poder contener a Serena si reaccionara mal.-¿Por qué estas aquí? Acaso tu…

-Dije que vendría a despedirme, te lo dije en el templo de Rei, no puedes irte sin despedirte de mi. No puedes, no debes…

-No lo se, Serena, antes que te sigas despidiendo de mi ¿Me vas a dejar hablar?

-No, lo que menos quiero es tocar ese tema -Serena me miraba a los ojos e hizo un ademán para acercarse a mis labios otra vez- solo quiero sentirte cerca Darien, solo eso.

Con un sentimiento que jamás sentí en ella, me besó con profundidad, sus lágrimas recorrían su rostro, y yo, que empecé a perder la cabeza, temía perder la poca razón que me quedaba (porque mi comportamiento con respecto a Serena estas semanas, se debía principalmente a sentimientos nada racionales) y la separé de mi para limpiarle sus mejillas, que estaban tibias.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede? -Miré a mi amada con preocupación, porque eso no me esperaba por nada del mundo- ¡Serena, deja de llorar!

-¿Puedes por un momento dejar de preguntar y reclamar? -Su voz sonaba suave, dulce, pero con dolor y mucha pena - solo te pido que no hables mas Darien.

Sus ojos brillaban aun por las lágrimas vertidas, y sus labios temblaban. Me tomó las manos y me dijo nuevamente con voz suave:

-Solo por hoy no hagas preguntas, solo por hoy aleja toda duda que tengas de mi, solo por hoy permite que pueda sentir que no ha ocurrido nada. Solo por hoy deja que las cosas fluyan…

Y yo que me sentía perdedor en una guerra que no había llegado ni a la batalla, porque lo que ella decía no tenía sentido, jamás había dudado de ella, pero por un lado necesitaba lo mismo que ella, que no dudara de mi y sentir como si nada hubiese pasado entre nosotros. Solo atiné en decirle:

-Jamás dude de ti Serena, Jamás.

La besé de la misma forma que ella lo hiciera cuando llego, y no dejaba de abrazarla, por temor a que se fuera, a que me abandonara. La abracé con fuerza, junté su cuerpo al mío lo mas que se pudo, y Serena también me abrazó con una fiereza increíble.

-Solo por esta noche Darien, aunque sea este momento, has que sienta que mi vida esta entrelazada a la tuya. -Serena me susurraba esto al oído sin apartarse de mi, sin quitarle fuerza a su abrazo- No permitas que me aleje de ti hoy.

Volvió a besarme, y en un santiamén la pasión nos ganó. Me sentía completamente embriagado de ella, por ella, con ella. Mi universo, mi mundo, todo a mi alrededor giraba a su mundo, a ella. Y si me separaba un segundo, la caída sería terrible. Y no estaba dispuesto a eso, si caía, que fuera con dulzura, con suavidad, pero no con dolor. Ella misma era en ese momento la personificación del dolor, de la pena, pero también de quien se aferra. Ella estaba aforrándose a mi de un modo que mi alma, cuerpo y espíritu nunca sintieron, y yo volaba lejos de todo sentimientos humano, solo sentía el latir de un ángel. Mi Serena era un ángel ahora.

Entonces fue cuando me dejé llevar y besé distintas partes de su rostro, su frente, sus ojos, sus graciosa nariz, sus mejillas sonrojadas, bajando por su cuello y mientras la besaba, mis dedos pasaban con suavidad por su espalda, dejándola en primera reacción algo tensa, pero después se fue relajando, y ella comenzó a pasear sus manitas por mi rostro, por mis brazos con suavidad, haciendo que sintiera que mi mundo era ella. Mi espalda no fue ajena a su recorrido, y cuando me detuve por un momento que me entro la duda, ella me miró a los ojos y también detuvo el paseo, pero sus ojos se posaron en mis labios, me dio un corto beso, y me dijo:

-No dudes por mi, lo que mas quiero hoy es perder contigo la razón.

Si bien otras veces ambos coincidíamos en pensamientos, esta vez ella dejó en claro lo conectado que estábamos, y que si yo me frenaba, me arrepentiría de por vida, aunque supiera que quizá aun no era el momento. ¿Pero para esto hay una agenda a seguir? ¿Acaso necesitaba planificar todo? No, la respuesta era corta y contundente, no!

Sin saber como, ambos caminamos a tientas por el corredor que llevaba a mi habitación, y antes de entrar en ella, Serena me dijo:

-No quiero que te arrepientas de lo que va a suceder, porque yo estoy dispuesta a perder contigo muchas cosas…

Y me besó nuevamente, con pasión, sacando el molestoso chaleco que llevaba conmigo. Yo solo la guié dentro del dormitorio, para llevarla a la cama que vestía un edredón de plumas con forro blanco. Ella de por si estaba vestida de blanco, e irónicamente, sin proponérmelo, el juego de cama lo era también. Como para recibirla a ella.

Y el sentimiento explotó cual volcán. Mi labios empezaron a recorres su cuello y sus hombros blancos. Serena abría de uno en uno mi camisa, y cuando finalizó su tarea, ella me despojó de la misma, recorriendo con sus manos mi torso desnudo. Sus manos temblaban, creo que mas que por la inexperiencia misma, era por la emoción. Sus labios comenzaron a besar con lentitud mi pecho, pero a los segundos, me volvió a besar con pasión en mis labios, y yo acariciaba ahora sus brazos desnudos, pues ese vestido era de mangas cortas, facilitando mi demostraciones de amor hacia ella.

Mientras la razón se iba de fiesta, yo la despoje con dulzura y suavidad del vestido, dejando a mi vista el hermoso cuerpo de Serena, tan perfecto y armónico, me arrepentí en ese momento de las veces que le dije que se estaba subiendo de peso, pues eso era la mentira mas grande. Los ojos de Serena dilataban con fuerza, y lagrimas seguían cayendo de sus ojos. La besé con lentitud, para calmar toda duda. Y ella me correspondió al beso.

-No quiero perderte Darien, quiero que te marches a USA y que pensemos las cosas, pero no quiero perderte, por favor Darien. -Serena susurraba a mi oído con dulzura, su voz era un néctar de paz para mi.

-No me perderás, porque siempre estaré contigo. Serena, dejemos que la distancia nos demuestre el porque no podemos vivir el uno sin el otro. Deja que sea esta y el tiempo los que nos den la respuesta que tanto tu como yo estamos buscando.

-¿Y cual es tu pregunta?

-La mía es si tu podrás reaccionar a tiempo. Eso es todo lo que diré… Al igual que tu no perderé el tiempo.

Serena asintió dándome un beso mas profundo. La recosté con suavidad en la cama mientras mi mente volaba con la idea de que ella encontraría la respuesta que buscaba. Y mientras poco a poco me despojaba del resto de la ropa, Serena acariciaba mi brazo susurrando mi nombre.

Fue así como Serena y yo nos fundimos en uno solo, ella ahora dormía en mi pecho, y yo la abrazaba, la protegía del mundo que ella misma debía proteger, y solo deseaba que este día fuera para Serena tan importante como lo ha sido para mi.

* * *

Hola a todos mis fieles lectores...

Como ya saben algunos, pues aqui su fiel escritora de fics (si es que me puedo llamar escritora...) les tiene una noticia que contar. Tengo trabajo provisional. Si, después de mucho batallar con eso, mi madre me ofreció trabajo en su oficina, y si bien no es mi carrera, por ahora no me puedo quejar, al menos hago algo, gano dinero y me entretengo un rato. Pero eso es lo que me mantiene ahora super ocupada y no he podido avanzar mas capitulos de este fic, que si bien es cierto llevo algunos capitulos avanzados, me he atrazado con respecto a unas traducciones que se encuentran en los CDs de Stars.. Y creanme, se me ha hecho bastante complicado. Pero la cosa es que esto se los digo por si me atrazara en publicar mas adelante. No quiero hacerlo, pero prefiero que esten advertidos y me puedan entender y apoyar.

Con respecto a este capitulo, fue el mas especial cuando lo escribí en su momento, ya que me costó mucho. Supuestamente sería un lemon, pero ni a Lime llegó. Y bueno, como yo misma le llamo, es un capitulo intenso. Pero no llega a grado M. Pero paciencia, mientras me voy perfeccionando en escribir así, les dejo este capitulo que en verdad espero que les guste mucho.

Y bueno, mi agradecimiento a todos los que no tienen cuenta en FF:

Hola Marta, Muchas gracias por tus comentarios. La verdad es que si, justo tu me habías dejado el último RW del capitulo anterior, pero mejor, así disfrutaste mas cerquita el que sigió...Y bueno, Serena esta loca herida, pero es entendible algunas cosas de su comportamiento, aunque solo algunas... La verdad es que el cambio de peinado se debe porque quiere verse y sentirse distinta. Pero en cierto modo es un reflejo de algo que ya estaba haciendo.

Isabel, muchas gracias por seguir la historia y que te siga gustando, de verdad te agradezco que siempre me dejas tus RWs. Y bueno, Serena es un caso, pero entre este y el siguiente entenderás algunas cosas mas.

Karim amix!!! No me la requintes tanto a la Usa!!! jeje, la verdad es que si se merece que la colgemos de un arbol, porque de que esta actuando de forma inmadura es cierto, pero es porque ella también ha sentido la pegada, pero verás por este capitulo que por fin desperto de su letargo. Y espero que tu teclad se arregle..

Hola Luz!!! La verdad es que si, se merece que la ahoge, pero si lo hago no hay mas historia y esta no se hubiera podido contar... Por cierto, me tienes con el higado en la mano... Pobre Darien en tu fic!!!

Hola Ana Maria!!! La verdad es que esa parte la puse porque me acorde de Potter en el 5to libro, jeje!!! es la verdad, así que decidí ponerlo porque la situación por la que Serena esta pasando no es fácil y descarga su ira de esa manera, sin embargo, ella sabe que las chicas son sus amigas, y ama a Darien, eso lo verás en este capitulo y en el siguiente.

Hola Karia, gracias por dejarme RW y que te guste la historia. Darien también tiene un tema complicado, y son sus celos, que si bien el ha intentado controlar, pues ahora como que será mas dificil para él... Pero las cosas entre ellos se solucionarán la verdad.

Hola Maritza!!! Bueno Mari tus deseos son ordenes, no los separaré mucho tiempo en el sentido que ahora verás.

Bien, disfruten el capitulo y cuentenme que tal les pareció...

Besitos,

Susy!!!


	26. Demonos un tiempo El vieja de los dos

Holas chicas!!! Prometo que voy a respoder a todos sus RWs, pero es que el tiempo me ha ganado mucho ahora... Y bueno, ustedes saben que me gusta responder a cada uno, pero por cuestiones de la autoridad mayor, ya debo subir, jeje!!! Pero intentaré escaparme, aunque facil el domingo ya les respondo y agradezco su apoyo por el capitulo anterior...Les mando un beso gigante a todas y promesa de respoder...

* * *

Capitulo 24

Démonos este tiempo: Dos viajes opuestos

Serena dormía como un ángel, verla con sus ojos cerrados, su respirar pausado, la sonrisa suave que sus labios formaban era algo indescriptible. En ese momento mi corazón se aceleró pensando que si ella no sacaba un provecho positivo de ese alejamiento que ella misma me estaba proponiendo, de nada valdría mi regreso. Pero no, debo alejar esos pensamientos de mi cabeza y de mi alma, no debo atormentarme por algo que no va a ocurrir. Debo creer que ella volverá a mi, creyendo que ella reaccionará y se dará cuenta de que jamás dudé de ella, de su palabra, de su amor.

Aún mantenía entrelazada la mano de ella con la mía. Sentía que si la soltaba todo se desvanecería, y aunque ya era el día de la despedida, esa noche con Serena ha sido lo mas mágico que me ha pasado. Si esto hubiera pasado antes, no se si hubiera sido distinto a como ocurrió, pero se que no puedo vivir sin ella, como ella de mi. ¿Por qué llegamos a esto? No debiste pensar en mi como lo hiciste, pero ya no hay marcha atrás, las cosas han sucedido por algo, ahora solo queda que la herida que nos hemos ocasionado se cierre. Me gustaría tanto que las cosas fueran distintas, pero Dios sabe porque tienen que ocurrir determinados hechos. A demás, solo pensar cuan inútil es desvariar en este tema cuando en algunas horas deberé marcharme, es mejor que ambos tengamos un recuerdo dulce del día de hoy.

Sigo contemplando su belleza, esa belleza única y delicada que solo ella tiene, que refleja el interior de su alma pura, blanca. Ella no es mas esa niña que conocí, ella es ahora una joven fuerte y decidida, que no se amilana ante las situaciones que se le presenten, puede ser terca, puede llegar a ser caprichosa, pero incluso esos defectos la hacen a mis ojos la persona mas importante en mi vida. Esta situación por muy difícil que sea nos ayudará a madurar y crecer. De eso no hay duda, y nuestra relación crecerá y será mas fuerte.

Mientras con mi otra mano acaricio su rostro, Serena abre sus ojos celestes, y ella también acaricia mi rostro con su manita libre. Ambos nos miramos extasiados. La noche había sido increíble, y estoy seguro que ella piensa lo mismo. Esa sonrisa que su rostro refleja me lo dice, lo grita a los cuatro vientos.

Serena va acercando poco a poco su rostro al mío, acortando la distancia, y sin decir nada, justa sus labios con los míos. Yo la separo de mi con suavidad y la miro a los ojos, esos ojos que me vuelven loco. Aun estoy feliz de tenerla a mi lado, y no quiero convertir esta mañana en algo pasional, solo quiero sentirla cerca, y poder abrazarla o tomarle de la mano como ahora. Pero Serena ahora si comienza a besarme, dulcemente, con lentitud. Yo solo me dejo llevar. Porque cuando Serena se me acerca, la razón lucha por irse de paseo. Ayer eso fue lo que pasó, que al perder la cabeza, perdí la razón. Pero estoy contento de que eso halla ocurrido.

-Serena, no te había preguntado, pero ¿Qué cosa le has dicho a tu mamá para poder quedarte?

Una sonrisa picara se asomaba por su rostro. Sin dejar de tener su mano en mi rostro, respondió:

-Sabe que vendría a verte porque hoy viajabas. Ya te dije, prefiero no mentirle, y ella entendió que era el último día.-Con una mirada llena de luz y la sonrisa picara que no se iba de su rostro completo- A demás, ella mas que nadie estaba feliz de que solucionáramos las cosas.

-¿Le contaste?

-Pues la verdad no hizo falta. -Serena se incorporó de la cama y se acomodó en mi pecho, mientras jugaba con mi mano.- Ella se dio cuenta de que las cosas no marchaban bien, y pues, solo cuando le dije que vendría a verte, y que no me esperara, porque seguro hablaríamos mucho, me dijo que esperaba que solo fuéramos a conversar, pero que le alegraba que arregláramos las cosas, porque no quiere que me vaya molesta contigo.

Por un momento pensé escuchar mal. El que se iba era yo, y en tal caso hubiera sido mejor decir que me vaya y ella seguir molesta conmigo.

-Creo que yo jamás me hubiera ido molesto contigo.

-Es que no se trata de ti, se trata de mi y… de un viaje.

-¿A que te refieres?

Supongo que por el gesto de mi mirada, por el asombro que debí demostrar, es que se tapó el rostro con la sabana blanca, pero sin separarse de mi un instante

-Serena, explícame. ¿Cómo es eso que te vas?

Después de algunos minutos sin destaparse, le baje las sabanas que cubrían su cabeza. Ella seguí con su rostro enterrado en mi pecho, y tomando sus hombros con mis dos manos, la separé para poder verla… Lucia tan hermosa, pero en su rostro unas lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas.

-Serena, por favor, explícame, prometo escucharte y entenderte.

Me dio un beso muy profundo, pero se separo de mi con prontitud, parecía que no iba a alargar mas la situación.

-Me voy de viaje al intercambio estudiantil estas vacaciones.

-¿Por qué lo haces?

Serena parecía meditar la respuesta, pues estaba pensativa, jugando con la almohada mas cercana. En una voz muy baja, respondió.

-No es por ti, es por ellas, debo pensar las cosas. La situación no puede continuar como estaba, y en mi caso, no puedo seguir negando que no ocurrió nada si disculpara todo tan rápido. Darien, ellas sin saberlo, sin proponérselo, me hicieron sentir muy mal, y lo que es peor, lo siguen haciendo. Si quiero que mi amistad con ellas se arregle, lo mejor que haría es tomarme un tiempo. Pero a la larga beneficia a todos, porque no tendrás como comunicarte conmigo, y ambos sabemos que es mejor que yo misma aleje todas mis dudas de las ultimas semanas. Y en el caso de las chicas, de casi todo este año.

La miraba incrédulo, y no porque ese viaje fuera una locura, si no porque me seguí metiendo en el mismo saco.

-Darien, este tiempo para ambos será lo mejor, yo debo aclarar cuanta duda tengo, y tu, supongo que tu también quieres despejar las tuyas. Estos últimos 15 días solo he intentado entender en que fallé. Y supongo que fue no decirte las cosas con claridad, no decirte todas las cosas que mencioné en casa de Rei ese día. Ellas me hicieron sentir muy mal con su desconfianza, en un principio dejaba que ellas creyeran lo que quisieran, pues al fin y al cabo, podría haber ocurrido que ellas se dieran cuenta que todo era un mal entendido, pero no, ellas siguieron hasta el final creyendo cosas que no eran, y yo, yo me llegue a sentir tan culpable porque empecé a creer que fue culpa mía de que Seiya se tuviera todos esos sentimientos hacía mi. Yo no creí que ese sentimiento fuera real y fuerte, no lo quise ver, no lo quise aceptar, y pagué las consecuencias de mi despiste. Darien, ese fue un momento muy duro para mi, perder la amistad de Seiya por un sentimiento que jamás le podría corresponder me estaba aniquilando. El pensar que yo era quien le estaba infringiendo ese dolor… Yo no estaba bien Darien, jamás lo estuve, y perder a la única persona que había sido capaz de comprenderme cuando tu no estabas a mi lado, créeme que no fue nada fácil. Yo se que si de algo soy culpable, es de no hablarte claro, de no decirte muchas cosas, de no querer nombrarlo, pero es que aún sentía mucho dolor, porque el recordarlo, era recordar con mucha fuerza y con mucho dolor como mis propias amigas desconfiaron de mi, y se que hasta el día de hoy lo hacen. Me di cuenta ese día en el templo, ellas mismas creyeron que yo estaba jugando con él y contigo. No es algo que se pueda disculpar con facilidad, porque ellas no solo son mis mejores amigas Darien, son las personas que algún día tendrán que cumplir una misión a nuestro lado, y si ellas empiezan a desconfiar de esa manera de mi persona, como será el día que nos toque reinar juntos. Y puedo decir también que su desconfianza no solo se debió a ese tema, también a mi capacidad para cuidarme a mi misma. Fueron cosas que a simple vista no debería molestarme, pero quiero que sepas que esto es algo que viene pasando hace tanto tiempo que simplemente ya me cansé. Yo no debería reaccionar como lo hice, pero Darien, ya me harté.

Un sollozo se dejó escuchar por la habitación, mientras yo no sabía que mas hacer. Nuevamente era causante de las lagrimas que ella derramaba. Pero era imperioso saber sobre ese viaje, y sin embargo no podía dejar de sentirme culpable de esas lagrimas.

Bese cada uno de los parpados de Serena, mientras ellas me abrazaba con fuerza y no se soltaba. Serena realmente seguía sufriendo por todas las cosas que pasaron. Su corazón seguía herido y ella mismo hizo el intento de solucionar las cosas, intentando compartir con ellas, pero igual, seguía herida, es por eso su reacción.

-¿Piensas que esta es la mejor manera Serena?

Ella retiro un poco su rostro de mi pecho y me miró con esos ojos tan profundos, esos ojos que yo tanto quería tener en mi vida. Esa mirada que derrite a los corazones mas fríos, ojos que una vez me miraron con coraje por mis burlas, pero que hoy esos ojos y la sus miradas eran para mi.

-Si Darien, es lo mejor, yo misma debí haberme dado un tiempo prudencial con ellas cuando acabo todo lo de la batalla con el caos. En realidad, debí decirles las cosas que estaban pasando por mi cabeza, debí encararlas, eso fue lo que debí haber hecho desde un inicio, pero no, me quede callada pensando que el recuerdo de lo que había pasado no me afectaría, y debo reconocer que Seiya me hacía muchísima falta, él se había vuelto mi mejor amigo, lo necesité tanto después de su partida, que me escuchara y perdonara por haber sembrado sentimientos en él que sabía que no debería haber sentido. Como se los dije a las chicas en el templo Hikawa ese día, debí percatarme de lo que estaba sintiendo Seiya por mi, pero no lo vi, no quise verlo… Yo también fui una egoísta por dejar que el siguiera estando a mi lado, porque ¿Sabes Darien? Yo no fui una buena amiga, el muchas veces quiso contarme su secreto, y yo no lo escuche, dejé que el cargara con esos sentimientos solo, y sin embargo el siempre estuvo para mi, cuando necesitaba distraerme el hacía todo lo posible por escucharme, por protegerme, aunque yo no le dijera nada y no le nombrara nada, era la actitud de él de no dejarme sola.

-Lo sé, estoy seguro que el fue una compañía necesaria para ti.

-Pero tu dudaste, igual que ellas, lo hiciste…

Su voz no era de reclamo, era una voz de pena, de cansancio y resignación. Aunque me jugara la última carta y fracasara, lo haría. Lleve la mano de Serena cerca a mi corazón.

-Cierra tus ojos Serena.

-¿Qué? ¿Para qué?

-¿Confías en mi Serena, aún puedes hacerlo?

Nuevamente esa mirada de temor, de herida, de no saber si hacerlo o no. Pero para mi sorpresa, ella me sonrió y dijo:

-Discúlpame por ser tan testaruda. Por supuesto que creo en ti Darien, si no jamás hubiera decidido venir a buscarte anoche. Si lo hice es porque te amo, te amo con todo mi ser y mi corazón, te amo mas que nunca, te amo porque eres la persona a la que mas quiero con todos tu defectos y virtudes, te amo desde que me di cuenta de que sin ti no podía seguir viviendo. Se que en cierta medida el sentimiento creció cuando descubrimos quienes éramos, y no hablo de cuando el cristal de plata apareció y me despertó como la princesa Serenity y tu recordaras tu pasado como Endymion, no habló de eso, habló del momento en que te revelaste ante mi como mi Tuxedo Mask. Porque si yo sentía muchas mariposas revolotear cada vez que te veía con tu capa negra ondeando al viento, tu camisa blanca, tu sombrero de copa y tu antifaz, créeme, si yo no hubiera sentido eso por ti, jamás hubiera despertado. Y si quieres que te vuelva a repetir, tu como Darien me parecías sumamente guapo pese a que tu arrogancia era infinita.

-Eso ya lo sabía…

-Si, pero por eso mismo me sentía terriblemente inquieta contigo. Porque era incomprensible que me sintiera confundida por el muchacho que me hacía la vida imposible. Pero cuando tu te revelaste, mis sentimientos crecieron doblemente, hasta el hecho de que ya no sabría vivir sin ti. No puedo estar separada de ti, pero creo que tu marcha será lo mejor. Para ti, para mi, para todos. Y que yo me aleje de tantos recuerdos también será lo mejor, pero se, que debo hablar con ellas antes que me vaya.

-Entonces antes que toques el tema de que te dolió algo de mi actitud, quiero que cierres los ojos.

-Bien, ganaste!

-Entonces, dime ¿Qué sientes?

-El latir de tu corazón. Eso es lo que siento.

-Si yo hubiera dejado de creer en ti, mi latir sería mas desesperante, pero late suavemente porque estas conmigo, y porque se que jamás hubieras hecho algo para destruir ese sentimiento que tengo para ti. Serena, por favor, créeme, jamás desconfié de ti. Tu amor siempre lo sentí, y puede que incluso en algún momento halla sentido celos de que ese muchachito hubiera estado cerca de ti, sobre todo sabiendo lo que el sentía por ti, algo que jamás dejó de ocultar.

-¿De verdad lo dices en serio?

-Totalmente en serio. Serena, solo llegaste en el momento equivocado, yo estaba actuando de forma muy arrogante con ellas, la forma en que les estaba respondiendo era porque estaba molesto que ellas siguieran creyendo todo eso de ti, y en ese momento solo estaba en la primera parte de mi reprimenda. La estocada final no llegaba cuando tu irrumpiste en el templo. Y esa es la verdad.

-Darien, quiero creerlo, pero entiéndeme, sentí todo de una manera tan perversa. Por eso te suplico, te ruego que me dejes pensar las cosas.

-¿Cuándo es tu viaje?

-Pues a la semana que salimos de vacaciones, en otras palabras en un mes exacto. Solo falta los exámenes finales, y después de la entrega de notas, tengo una semana para tener todo arreglado e irme. Ya tengo algunas cosas que tengo que llevar al viaje.

-Supongo que te vas con los miembros del club de manga.

-Vamos toda la sección de arte. Allí esta incluido el club de manga, pintura y dibujo. No somos un grupo muy grande, y bueno, entre las cosas que vamos a hacer es aprender pintura en acuarela, en pasta y al óleo, también otras técnicas de dibujo. En realidad será provechoso para mi, estaré ocupada con mis nuevos amigos, me ayudara a no tener que sacar con fuerza mis ganas asesinas con las chicas.

-¿Dónde es el paseo?

-Es en Hokkaido, como es primavera, queremos aprovechar que allá no hay lluvias, y que el clima es precioso, aunque hubiera sido lindo ir en vacaciones de invierno, pero bueno, las vacaciones mas largas son estas, y lo bueno es que nos han dicho que solo irán algunos estudiantes de otras prefecturas, así que no habrá mucha gente, la otra opción era ir a Hawai, que es allí donde se hará el intercambio internacional. Una locura ¿Cierto?

-Te va a encantar, Hokkaido es bellísimo, y aunque es una lastima que no puedas ir en invierno, en verano es encantador.

-Darien, serán seis semanas. Y cuando regrese empezaré mi segundo año de preparatoria. La tercera semana de abril empiezo el 2do. Año de preparatoria y me voy a sentir sola cuando llegue junio. Vamos a tener puentes y no los voy a pasar contigo, y el verano llegará para no tener recuerdos de ti.

-No digas eso, vamos a estar juntos esta vez, aunque la distancia sea enorme…

-Si porque estaremos conectados por un hilo invisible rojo.

-Lo que quieras, pero no estaremos separados. Ve y disfruta de tus vacaciones de primavera. Saca provecho a los cursos que te dicten de arte y dibujo, conoce el lugar, y cuando estés preparada para escribirme, hazlo, que estaré ansioso de leer cartas de tu puño y letra.

-Cuando este preparada lo haré, y te contaré como me fue, lo prometo.

-Bien, puesto que la mañana se esta acabando, voy a preparar lo que traje ayer para el desayuno.

-Darien…

-Dime.

-Gracias por lo de anoche.

Sus mejillas estaban teñidas de rojo, y supongo que yo también porque sentí calor en mi rostro.

La besé con suavidad, a modo de respuesta. Llevé conmigo ropa para bañarme en el baño de visita, mientras dejé a Serena en el dormitorio a que se alistara. Media hora duré en la ducha, recordando cada escena de amor de la que fuimos victimas ambos. Nunca creí encontrarme en la situación en la que me vi envuelto con ella, pero fue la expresión mas sublime de amor que nos ocurriera juntos. Pero la pena estaba rondándome, ella se iría, y me estaba pidiendo ese tiempo, no para separarnos, si no para entendernos. Ella me diría que lo hacía por las chicas, que solo deberíamos aprovechar la situación, pero dentro de mi me decía que ella también lo hacía por mi, que quería huir de la situación, y que pese a todo lo que pasó entre nosotros, sus dudas no se iban. ¿Por qué no? Porque ella tenía que descubrir por si misma que mi amor por ella es tan grande que jamás desconfiaría de ella.

Al salir de la ducha, ya cambiado, me dirigí a la cocina, a preparar la mesa y calentar los sándwiches que comprase en la noche. Fue cuando estaba con la teterita de porcelana con el mate de hierbas que la vi salir del dormitorio. Era tan perfecta la visión, sus cabellos húmedos que olían al mismo shampoo que el que yo usara. Se acercó con timidez, cogió la teterita y la puso en la mesa.

-Darien, voy contigo al aeropuerto.

-Sabía que me pedirías eso.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Si fuiste capaz de saltarte las clases para despedirte de mi ese día, con mas razón ahora que has pasado la noche conmigo como para que no lo hagas.

-Oye, eso si es un golpe bajo.

-No amor, es la verdad pintada a cuerpo entero.

Desayunamos sin presión, mirándonos, sin apartar nuestras manos que se acariciaban… Después de dejar lo del desayuno limpio y ordenado, nos sentamos en el sillón. Serena apoyó su espalda a mi pecho, mientras yo la abrazaba tomando sus manos. Mis labios rozaban sus cabellos finos y suaves, no nos dijimos nada por varios minutos. Era otro momento que recordaría por siempre, porque así, sin hacer nada, nos decíamos mucho.

-Serena, prométeme que vas a pensar las cosas que te dije, pero así como tu ayer me pediste que no te dejara nunca, yo también te lo pido, no me dejes, no dejes que nuestra relación se acabe. Yo te prometo que cada vez que tenga puentes largos, viajaré para reunirme contigo, lo mismo en vacaciones, navidad y año nuevo, pero por favor, no me olvides…

-No seas tontito, Darien, no podría, no lo haría jamás. Para mi lo eres todo, como se que lo soy yo para ti.

Serena se volteó para regalarme un beso muy largo y profundo, intenso, dulce, yo la acerqué contra mi, y nos unimos en un beso que era una promesa de no olvidarnos, de seguir juntos, de no separarnos.

Pasaron unas horas mas, en que Serena y yo no nos separamos un instante. El taxi llego y nos fuimos juntos al aeropuerto, acompañándome en todo el trámite. Cuando ya estaba mas tranquilo porque nos quedaba cuarenta minutos de estar juntos, vimos a las chicas que se acercaron con cautela. Estaban las 8 en la sala. Pero las Inners, ellas estaban indecisas de cómo comportarse estando aquí Serena, y es que si no tenía esperanzas de que ella iría, menos aún ellas.

-¿Qué hacen escondidas ustedes detrás de Hotaru? Debería darles vergüenza usar de escudo a esta muchachita.

Serena dijo esto último muy divertida. Luego agregó:

-No se cohíban por mi, vengan y despídanse de su príncipe, que no lo verán en mas de un año.

Serena se acercó a mi y me dio un beso discreto, y se hizo a un lado, pero la tomé de su mano, y le dije mirándola a los ojos:

-No te alejes mucho de mi por favor, no lo hagas…

-Estaré sentada en esos bancos, viendo como se despiden de ti, y luego regresaré.

Vi con pesar como mi dulce princesa se sentó en uno de los bancos alejados mirándome. Las palabras de las chicas no tardaron, y Mina fue la que dijo:

-Yo, Mina, la diosa hermosa del amor sabía que Serena no te dejaría ir sin despedirse. Y bien, ahora cuenta ¿Cómo fue la reconciliación?

-¿Quién te dijo que la hubo? -Conociendo a Mina sabía a que se refería con reconciliación y era preferible no soltar mas de la cuenta- Serena y yo solo hemos conversado, pero no se podría decir que sea una reconciliación, nuestro viaje servirá para eso, y mas para ustedes.

-¿Qué quieres decir Darien, con nuestro viaje? -Pregunto una nerviosa Setsuna.

-Ella también se va, claro, solo el mes que duren sus vacaciones, pero por lo que hemos conversado, ella aún tiene mucha pena, y esta muy confundida, pero lo que si diré es que ella no me va a dejar, al menos eso lo dijo. Y yo tampoco estoy dispuesta a dejarla ir.

-Nos parece bien Príncipe, esa actitud es la que esperaba de usted…

-Hotaru…

-Ok… Darien, pero creo que si, que esa vez estuviste algo rudo, pero como lo acabas de decir ahora me quedo mas tranquila.

-Gracias. Chicas, gracias a todas por venir, de verdad, gracias por estar conmigo. Y un consejo, no fuercen a Serena a que hablé con ustedes, creo que lo va a hacer dentro de poco, antes de su viaje. Lo único que les pido es que la cuiden al menos hasta antes de que abarque el avión.

-Lo haremos, sabes que si. -Michiru hablaba con esa tranquilidad tan suya- Haruka y yo queremos que se reponga, aunque creo que es un gran paso el que halla venido a despedirse.

-Si, eso es mas que un gran paso Michiru. Haruka, tengo que hablar contigo, me permites.

-Si, claro que si.

Me aleje un poco de todas, pues solo quería decirle a Haruka algunas cosas que se que ella podría entender.

-Escúchame Haruka, Serena sigue con dudas de lo de ese día, aunque para que fuera a buscarme es suficiente para entender que ella me ama, además que ella me lo dijo muchas veces, así que debo agradecer que aun ella me amé pese a sus dudas infundadas, pero se que no tengo que decírtelo dos veces. Ella se va a Hokkaido, te lo dijo porque se que tu tienes allí cierta cabaña lo mismo que en Sapporo, así que tu sabrás que hacer con esa información.

-Por supuesto, iré a verla después de que ella viaje.

-Si, porque ella lo que quiere es estar lejos de las chicas, y pues, no habrá quien este cerca si sucediera algo.

-Cuenta conmigo, sabré como estar allí sin que esté…

-Y otra cosa, si descubriera que estas allí, quítale la idea de que lo haces porque ella no pueda protegerse. Serena siempre piensa que ustedes la protegen por ser solo la princesa, y en el caso con las Inners, piensa que solo la protegen por ser a parte de la princesa, una persona que no podría enfrentarse a situaciones difíciles sola. Hasta que Serena no solucione sus problemas con las demás, creo que esos pensamientos la van a atacar siempre.

-Te entiendo. Cuenta conmigo Príncipe Endymion.

-Déjate de bromitas Uranus.

-Y ahora quien bromea… En fin, eso no tienes que pedírmelo, lo haré, pero si te respondí así era porque para mi es una orden de mi superior…

-Jajajá!!! En fin Haruka, gracias por todo. Volvamos al grupo antes que las demás digan algo.

Cuando nos unimos la grupo, Serena estaba con ellas, se le veía mas calmada, mas neutral con las chicas, y nos quedamos un momento conversando hasta que el llamado de mi vuelo dio lugar a la despedida. Todas me abrazaron, y aunque no lo crean, la mas triste era Amy, que casi no había dicho nada.

-Darien, discúlpame por no haber sido de ayuda y encima a haber contribuido a que Serena se peleara contigo, fui una tonta, me comporte como una verdadera tonta…

-No lo hiciste. Amy, siempre serás una de esas amigas a las que respetaré y querré ver siempre bien, lo mismo Serena, así que no te sientas así. Ya vendrá el momento en que ustedes arreglen las cosas ¿Si?

-Amy, ya despídete, que si no me pondré celosa.

Amy salió de mi abrazo, y Serena cogida de mi brazo fuimos cerca a donde tenía que entrar. De pronto sentí nuevamente sus lagrimas caer en mi mano. Mi corazón se estrujo de verla así y solo la abracé con mucha fuerza.

-Recuerda que esto no es una despedida ni un adiós. Serena, te amo demasiado como para verte así.

-Darien, te amo mas que nada, recuérdalo. Y no te olvides jamás que esperaré a que regreses, y que yo no veré las horas de solucionar las cosas con las demás, pues si no es así, nuestra relación será muy incomoda con ellas, además, yo las quiero mucho.

-Lo se, por eso me parece bien que intentes decirles las cosas antes que te vayas tu. Ellas te quieren, cometieron un error, pero díselos, no te quedes callada. Que sientan como es que tu sientes, y que por muy encima de todo, eres su amiga.

-Gracias. Darien, te amo.

Y puso su mano en mi rostro, y pude recordar, al ver el anillo que ella llevaba en su dedo, que hace casi un año se lo dí como una promesa de amor. Me acerqué a ella y la besé, la bese como si el mundo fuera a acabarse.

-Fue lo mejor que hiciste Darien, así no intentas besar a nadie por allá.

-Lo mismo podría aplicarse a ti…

-Oye! Me vas a hacer mucha falta, mucha.

-Tu igual. Pero te llevo conmigo. Serena, no lo olvides, te amo y jamás desconfié de ti, así que solo te pido que pienses en eso.

-Prometido. Y yo no desconfiaré de ti mientras estés allá, así que vete tranquilo con la idea de que estaré bien. Y que te amo también, con toda mis fuerzas.

Nuevamente un beso de urgencia, un beso que contenía deseo y pasión, pero sobre todo mucho amor y esperanzas.

-No olvides tu sueño Darien, no lo hagas, regresa como el mejor aunque para mi ya lo seas.

-Debo entrar. Me gustaría perderme en tus ojos, pero si lo hago no podré subir.

-Anda sube.

Y mientras avanzaba a mi Gate, nuestras manos se separaban…

Volteé a verla, y ella estaba siendo abrazada por Haruka y Michiru mientras las chicas solo tomaban sus manos. Y yo, yo me sentía mas solo que nunca por no tenerla a mi lado, y por no estar con quienes para mi eran mi familia ya: Las ocho chicas y mi adorada Serena….


	27. Desde la Optica de Serena

Desde la óptica de Serena

Han pasado 5 días desde la partida de Darien, cinco días de los cuales aun me siento feliz por todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros, y por que por fin hablé con las chicas como debí hacerlo. Hubo llantos, gritos, reclamos, llanto de nuevo, promesas renovadas, risas… Era necesario mucho de estas cosas para que nuestra amistad fuera fuerte de nuevo. Costó, pero lo logré, siguiendo siempre el consejo de Darien. Y aunque aún me siento algo extraña cuando estoy con ellas en el colegio, se que es por todo lo que pasó. De todas maneras ese viaje que haré será importante, me ayudará a pegarme, porque todavía me siento rota, quebrada, débil…

El viaje. Todo fue desde que regrese al club de manga y dibujo, pero se incrementó las ganas de viajar cuando Unazuki comentó entusiasmada lo de los viajes de intercambio que se hacían en verano en las preparatorias. Estaba animada a hacerlo, incluso si no hubiera sido por la ayuda que le pedí a papá para Darien, la propuesta de que me alcanzara en el paseo era mas que atractiva. Pero aún no había decidido nada concreto hasta que fui al templo Hikawa y escuche todo lo que habló Darien. Eso me hizo tomar la decisión de alejarme, porque realmente estaba muy dañada, porque dentro de toda esa confusión e ira que sentía, estaba sintiéndome como una muñeca de trapo. No le di mas vueltas al asunto y comencé a estar mas tiempo con los chicos de mi fabuloso club. Porque si hay algo que debo reconocer es los buenos chicos que son. Siempre me ayudan, me hacen reír y no se burlan de las cosas que podía decir. Me sentía muy a gusto con ellos, y la verdad es que desde que llegué ya me caían bien. No éramos muchos, y por eso nuestro club hacía actividades conjunta con el club de pintura y otras artes plásticas. Nuestra preparatoria se destacaba por la cantidad de alumnos que participaban en deportes y en clubs culturales.

Cuando les dije que pensaba viajar, se emocionaron mucho, pero estaban preocupados de que mis padres no me firmaran nada por el poco tiempo de aviso. Pero ya sabía yo que hacer si no me dejaban ir. Al menos por parte de papá, sabía que mi mamá no tendría inconvenientes. Ella misma me notó rara, y como buena madre que es siempre hace todo lo posible para verme feliz. Pero sabía que sí haría ese viaje. Necesitaba, no huir, esa no sería la definición de lo que quería, era espacio, soledad, poder alejarme de tantas cosas, pero ahora bien meditada las palabras de Darien, de nada me hubiera servido irme si no hablaba con ellas, porque después al regresar las cosas irían igual o peor. Como siempre Darien dándome los consejos que necesitaba escuchar para el momento preciso.

Y efectivamente, papá pegó el grito al cielo, que eso no estaba bien. Las primeras razones que le di fue que no era la primera vez que iba de viaje sin ellos, que si quería, le podía recordar mis paseos a la nieve con las chicas, o cuando fuimos a la playa y todo eso con 14 años cumplidos. El pobre… por poco y sus lagrimas consiguen hartar s mamá, que rápidamente le dijo que era tarde negarme algo como un paseo con la preparatoria. Fue ella quien me pidió los papeles y me ordeno subir al dormitorio mientras me dio su palabra de que al día siguiente tendría los papeles firmados y el dinero para pagar todo. En la noche, mi madre se acerco con te de hierbas y galletas, depositó un dulce beso en mi frente, y antes de salir del mismo me dijo que no importara nada, si el amor era sincero, este vencería, y que tomara en cuenta que esto se aplicaba a temas como la amistad. Si mi madre fuera bruja, con gusto me lo creería. Y efectivamente, en la mañana sobre la mesa estaban los papeles debidamente firmados y con el sobre de dinero para efectuar el viaje. Por poco me tiro a los brazos de mi mamá con el rostro en llanto… Pero me supe comportar, le abracé, pero no lloré, me hice la fuerte, la dura. Pero se lo agradecí infinitamente. Ella solo me daba su apoyo calladamente.

Después de haber logrado el permiso, me puse a pensar en la forma terrible que me comporte con las chicas, pero deseché ese pensamiento cuando el rostro de Darien apareció frente a mi cuaderno de matemáticas. Me estaba volviendo loca y la culpa empezó a ganar terreno aunque la negase en un principio con mucho ahínco. Hiciese lo que hiciese, poco a poco empezó a filtrarse en forma de recuerdos la manera en que le hablé delante de mis compañeros de club.

Pero las cosas no mejoraron a los días, ya no podía dormir, y solo soñaba con que el se iría dolido, y que ni siquiera me dejaría verlo. Las pesadillas que tuve tanto despierta como dormida, me ganaron. Mi mamá que venía sospechando algunas cosas desde hacía algunas semanas, no aguanto la duda y me pregunto que a que se debía exactamente mi problema. Cuando le hablé a mi mamá de porque no quería hablar con Darien, y verme con las chicas, mi madre me entendió, pero por cosas del destino, también me sembró la duda con sus palabras:

"No conozco a Darien como tu, pero hija, por lo que yo se por el trato que hemos tenido, es un buen chico y no te haría daño. Déjalo hablar, quizá las cosas sean de modo distinto a como te estas imaginando."

Si, mamá tiene razón, pero yo, yo aún me sentía muy dolida, sobre todo porque quienes llevaron a Darien a eso fueron mis amigas. Pero pasaban los días y mi madre me ponía una cara… mas parecía la madre de Darien que la mía. Pero supongo porque Darien es mas parecido a ella en carácter que a papá, y por eso hacía de todo por hacerme entender que era mejor habar con el. Lo mas curioso de todo, cuando le dije esa noche que iría a buscarlo, salió de ella la recomendación de solucionar las cosas, y que no me fuera hasta lograrlo.

"Y no te preocupes, le diremos a papá que estas en casa de una amiga, eso si, espero que solo conversen…"

Por mi cara de tomate ella se rió y me abrazó, solo diciéndome "cuídate." Madre hay una sola, y la mía es única. Yo supe a lo que iba en ese momento, lo decidí en el camino a su casa, pues esos 15 días separados me supieron a meses de lejanía. Nunca me había imaginado como ocurriría, así que en ese momento solo pensaba que si el no me recibía, mi alma terminaría no rota, si no pulverizada. Cuando recordé lo terrible que lo había tratado ese día en la escuela, un dolor en mi pecho me empezó a desesperar. Sabía que eso podía terminar alejándome de él para siempre. Pero recordé dos cosas, la primera y mas importante, el me llamó, significando que no le importaba lo que ocurrió en la escuela como para dejarme por siempre, y lo segundo, el fue mucho mas cruel cuando termino conmigo y jamás le saque en cara cuanto me dañó, solo que en ambos casos la situación presentada fue distinta ya que el lo hizo para protegerme. Mi cuerpo temblaba al imaginarme que el no me recibiría, que no me permitiría hablar con el. A Dios gracias el portero me conoce, sabe incluso que llevo llaves del departamento de él, así que por parte de ese hombre no hay problemas, sobre todo porque no llama para avisar que estoy subiendo. Pero mis piernas, ¡Por Dios que mis piernas parecían de hierro! No me respondían del todo, y las lagrimas salían de mis ojos como lluvia imparable… No quería que Darien me viera así, y sin embargo era inevitable, sabía que lloraría, porque me sentía terrible. Si Darien se iba sin entenderme, la culpa de eso sería solo mía.

Darien… Nunca me creí tan valiente como para hacer las cosas que hice, jamás me imagine que sería yo quien guiara en cierto sentido lo que ocurrió entre ambos, y es que por mas pasión que sintiera por Darien, el hecho de buscarlo y de ser yo quien le propusiera lo que hicimos, me deja como si fuera un personaje de la dimensión desconocida. Nuevamente me siento multifacética, Serena Tsukino y sus mil personalidades. Pero si, debo reconocerlo, moría por estar con el de ese modo, entregarme a él, ser uno solo. Se también que el momento en el que sucedió no fue el mejor, pero creo que si no lo buscaba, aunque no ocurriera nada de lo que pasó, me arrepentiría toda la vida. Lo amo demasiado como para dejarlo ir sin verlo, sin decirle un te amo, un te extrañaré. ¿El hubiera sido capaz de buscarme? Por lo que se, si, no dejó de llamarme al celular y a la casa, pero necesitaba pensar, necesitaba ser yo quien cerrara las puertas por un momento, porque el simple hecho de no verle el rostro al escucharlo hablar haría de mi una loca. Si, loca por no poder verlo. Pero si es locura lo que demandó de mi ese comportamiento, bienvenido sea siempre.

Pero el me recibió, nunca llegue a sentir duda de su amor, solo sentí duda cuando no supo si continuar con lo que estaba pasando. Pero después de lo que le dije, no creo que quisiera que las cosas quedaran así. Le dejé en claro lo que quería, y el después de todo, no se hizo de rogar, gracias al cielo.

Recién en la mañana pude decirle lo de mi viaje, que para mi es importante realizar, pues es la primera vez que viajaré sin mi familia o sin las chicas. El supo entender algunas cosas, y espero que entienda que este viaje guarda para mi algo importante, mi propio reencuentro. Lo necesito, debo estar alejada de todo, y espero lograr que las cosas se solucionen con todos.

Las chicas, un tema difícil y complicado. Las quiero con toda el alma, y era necesario hablar, y lo hicimos ese mismo día en que Darien se marchaba. Nos quedamos en los jardines que rodean el aeropuerto de Tokio. Y los reproches no tardaron en llegar:

-Serena, tienes que entender nuestro punto de vista. Te veías tan cerca de Seiya y Darien estaba tan lejos, que no era una locura pensar que podrías sembrarte dudas…

-Jamás dudas, Jamás podría haberme confundido con mis sentimientos. Amy, el mismo día que Seiya me confesó sus sentimientos, yo estuve necesitando de Darien y se lo grité a los cuatro vientos. ¿Cómo crees que me estaba sintiendo? El estaba escuchando como gritaba el nombre de Darien, fue testigo de mi debilidad, y tuvo que soportar calladamente eso, hasta cuando me dijo lo que estaba sintiendo por mi. No fue fácil. Pero ustedes jamás se imaginaron que lo que a mi me pasaría sería sentirme fatal… Ustedes pensaron que dudaría, o lo que es peor aun ¿Qué hará Serena? Todas ustedes se hicieron una novela de lo que creían que pasaba con Seiya, cuando jamás por mi parte pasó nada. Sé que debí advertir que sus sentimientos no eran de amistad, pero creo que lo que toda la vida se me culpó fue el de no saber darme cuenta de las cosas. Y lo admito, fue mi culpa, pero no era justo que todas ustedes dudaran de mis sentimientos hacía Darien y el mismo Seiya, eso debió estar mas que claro para ustedes.

-Serena ¿Nos vas a perdonar por dudar de ti?

Mina me lo pregunto tomando mis manos. Sus ojos eran de tensión, de no saber cual sería mi reacción. Yo sabía cual era mi respuesta, pero yo misma sabía que ellas debían aprender a confiar en mi, a tenerme mas confianza.

-Si Mina, son mis amigas, pero necesito tiempo. Necesito que ustedes piensen también muchas cosas. No fue fácil lo que soporte, y pensé que ustedes ya se habían dado cuenta de cual fue el error, pero no lo hicieron. No se dieron cuenta y yo recién me di cuenta de eso ese día en casa de Rei.

-Serena, nosotras entendemos que tu no nos quieras ver, pero por favor, solo danos una oportunidad, sabemos ya que nuestro error fue dar por sentado muchas cosas, cuando no fue así. Por favor Serena, aunque sea piénsalo.

-Lita, mas que no querer verlas, necesito un espacio. Solo les pido que por ahora nos demos un espacio, todas, creo yo, necesitamos un respiro. Lo que paso estas semanas, casi destruye todo lo que yo tenía ganado con Darien, pusieron en cuerda floja todo lo que creía y sentía y aunque no lo crean, todo esto se debió a lo que mas temía, a las dudas que ustedes tenían de mi, que eso se lo hicieran llegar a Darien…

-Darien hasta el final no dejó de defenderte. -Rei me miraba con cólera, esa mirada era bien conocida para mi.- Serena, por nuestra culpa, si es que es así como prefieres que sea, porque hasta ahora no veo donde esta lo trágico y terrible como para que no nos hables, no vas a seguir peleada con Darien. El te ama, el te ama como jamás amó a nadie…

-Como jamás te amó ¿verdad Rei? -Sus ojos me miraban como platos muy grandes, y se entiende, se que la estaba hiriendo, pero necesitaba que se diera cuenta que ya el tino no iba a estar de mi lado- Y eso lo se, lo se bien, pero no quiero pensar en lo que sucedió Rei.

Después de un silencio incómodo seguido por mi comentario, Haruka me abrazó. Me sentí mal por ese abrazo porque la que lo necesitaba en ese momento era Rei. Pero cuando Haruka me soltó agregué:

-Lo siento mucho Rei, no debí decir eso…

-No debí tampoco decirte lo que te dije Serena, ambas estamos exaltadas.

-Miren chicas, solo denme tiempo, con Darien no va hacer problema, va a estar mas que un tiempo lejos, pero es con ustedes que me siento inquieta con todo lo que paso. Quiero que ustedes comprendan el porque me sentí así, tan mal, porque me afectó muchas cosas, el porque preferí ocultarles muchas cosas después, sobre todo del tema de cómo me estaba sintiendo. Yo sentía una barrera en medio de nosotras, así que eso no ayudo para nada con respecto a lo que me estaba pasando.

-Serena, por favor, aunque sea has un esfuerzo por querer mejorar la relación con las chicas… incluso con nosotras.

Miré a Setsuna. Ella, la mas diplomática de las scouts, siempre calma, siempre Serena. Ella me miraba como queriéndome hacer entender que las cosas no podían seguir así. Y yo lo sabía, no era sano eso.

-Lo hago Setsuna, lo hago, por eso solo les pido que me den tiempo, solo eso. Ustedes deben darse cuenta de lo que me afectó, pero no quiero perder la amistad con ustedes. Son mis amigas, porque quiero y porque lo siento, pero estoy herida, no solo fue el hecho de Seiya, también esta el hecho de que me sentí siempre poco valorada por ustedes. Siempre tratando de cuidar mis espaldas pero haciéndome sentir que lo hacían porque no puedo con mi propia vida. Que piensen que soy una inconsciente, y muchas cosas. Como si yo no pudiera nunca sola hacer nada. Me sentí terriblemente mal, porque parecía que solo estaban allí por obligación, no quiero sentir eso, sobre todo de ustedes cuatro.

Miré a Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru y volví a mirar a Setsuna. Ella entendió a lo que me refería. La ventaja de Setsuna es que conoce mi personalidad desde que era princesa en el milenio de plata y por su trato con la Neo Reina.

-Pero Serena, entiende que nuestro trabajo es ese, cuidarte.

-Y lo entiendo Michiru, pero prefiero ser su amiga a que sean mis guardianas.

-Si no fuéramos tus amigas, nosotras no nos preocuparíamos por ti… Serena, nuestro trabajo como guardianas no tiene nada que ver con la amistad que te profesamos, al contrario, crece. Nos preocupas tu como persona.

-Pero nada Cabeza de Bombón, lo que Michiru acaba de decirte es muy cierto, nosotras nos jugamos la vida por ti no solo por quien eres, si no por lo que representas. Eres nuestra amiga, te queremos mucho, y primero eres tu, como Serena Tsukino.

-¿Lo dices en serio Haruka?

-Claro que si. A nosotras, la misión es importante, pero esto ya sobrepasó la misión, ahora eres tu lo que protegemos, a ti. Y eso lo hacemos todas.

-Sentimos mucho que hayas creído que te consideramos incapaz. Serena, creo que al ser un equipo, debemos trabajar juntas, pero debemos protegerte, sin embargo, sin ti, jamás acabaríamos, eres tu quien los remata.

-Muy graciosa Rei.

-pero si es la verdad. Nos pasaríamos siglos peleando si tu no llegas con el golpe final.

-Eso Serena, tu das el estocado final.

-Muy lindo, si, pero igual, eso no me hace sentir mejor.

-Vamos Serena, debes aceptar que todo eso lo hacemos por amor.

Mina tenía sus ojos brillantes… Me dio ataque de risa como lo dijo. Parecía un cachorrito… y todas soltaron la risa! Fue en ese momento en que todas nos dimos cuenta que eso se extrañaba, la risa espontánea de todas nosotras.

-¿Se siente mejor, verdad?

Amy, que estaba mas callada, preguntó y nos dejó a todas ese saborcito de que dio en el clavo. Todas nos dimos cuenta que muchas cosas se perdieron en el camino. Y yo realmente deseaba volver a esos tiempos, a esos momentos.

-Si Amy, se siente bien. Chicas, extraño las risas, extraño la confianza que nos teníamos, las reuniones en casa de Rei para estudiar, o en la cafetería de Andrew. Se que perdí mucho en el camino con ustedes pero quiero eso de nuevo, y para eso no solo debemos disculparnos todas, supongo que yo tampoco me he portado bien. Debimos hablar las cosas claras y no llegar a esto.

-Así es. -Lita poso sus ojos verdes en los demás ojos allí presentes.-Dejemos que Serena viaje tranquila, hagamos meritos desde ahora, que ella vea que nuestras ganas de recuperar su confianza es en serio. Serena, espero que de verdad puedas volver a sentir esa amistad y cariño que nos teníamos. No olvides que te queremos.

Se que ellas eran sinceras… Pero necesitaba irme.

-Solo denme mi espacio. Prometo que las cosas mejoraran. Cuando regrese, se que nos reuniremos, conversaremos y comeremos mucho pastel. En serio, extraño eso y se que ustedes esperan eso de mi, pero solo no me presionen.

-Al menos ya entendimos que amas a Darien aunque venga un Strippers a cantarte.

-MINA!

-Ya ya, que eso no es malo para nadie.

Después de eso, nos fuimos todas hasta la casa de Haruka y las demás. Michiru me dio algunas de sus paletas, oleos, brochas, en fin, todo para mi viaje. Y Haruka me llevo a casa en su auto.

-Cabeza de Bombón, nunca sientas que tu no eres importante para nosotras, lo eres y mucho. Tu demostraste en mas de una vez tu valor, tus ganas de seguir adelante, y eres la luz que nos guía.

-Hoy que te agradezcan a ti. Has dicho cosas que deseaba saber si sería verdad.

-Y lo es. Las chicas pueden ser cabezotas, pero te quieren. Es de sabios y buenos perdonar.

-Lo se, y quiero hacerlo, es mas, lo he hecho, pero igual, ahora quien debe reponerse soy yo. Debo pegarme poco a poco. Estoy muy destrozada Haruka, se podría decir que mi autoestima no es de la mejor hace mucho.

-Pero en las salidas se te veía con una confianza única. Toda tu irradiaba una personalidad…

-Si, me sentía feliz y estaba bien, emocionalmente estaba bien, pero hay muchas cosas que no estaban cerradas Haruka… Lamentablemente necesito volver a tener confianza en mi, creer en mi poder sentirme bien con todas y que las cosas sean como deben ser.

-Me parece estupendo… Princesa.

La risa que solté en el aire fue reconfortante. Me sentí mas liberada, con todo.

Llegue a casa, y mi mamá me recibió con una mirada en los ojos. Y yo solo le dije:

-Ya no falta mucho para mi propio viaje… a tener todo listo.

-Mientras tu corazón este con el o con ellas, puede que logres lo que tanto quieres.

-Pues si, por ahora mi corazón reposa en el sitio donde esta Darien, y supongo que cuando me vaya, las chicas también irán conmigo aunque no estén presentes. Pero el primer paso ya lo di mamá.

-Me parece estupendo, pero no huyas, me vas a tener que contar muchas cosas… Así que espérame en tu dormitorio.

La noche fue larga, y si bien no conté todo "todo" lo que ella esperaba, mi madre me dio su apoyo en todo.

Desde ese día, pese a solo haber pasado 5 días, mi relación con las chicas ahora es nada tirante, y de nuevo las risas se escuchan en el recreo. Ese viaje solo me servirá para regresar con mas ánimos… Porque dentro de todo, no puedo estar sin mis amigas, no puedo seguir cosechando tanta cólera, resentimientos. Nunca lo hice y menos ahora. Por ustedes chicas, yo regresaré con un animo en alto. Y por el futuro que me espera, regresaré siendo la verdadera mujer en la que me convertiré…

* * *

Hola a todas mis lectoras, estuve y sigo comn una semana muy complicada, por eso no he tenido mucho tiempo... Pero no quiero ser mala y les dejo por navidad un capitulo mas de este Fic, espero que de verdad lo disfruten... Muchas gracias por sus RWs!!!

Susy!!!


	28. Sueños impregnados de ti…

Capitulo 25

Sueños impregnados de ti…

Tengo ya tres semanas en USA. La universidad me recibió, y esta vez no podía creer que estuviera por fin en el campus de medicina y justamente de la mejor universidad del mundo, en las que tantas veces me vi como un estudiante de clases regulares. Los jardines y los árboles le dan una calidez que no siempre se ve en otros centros de estudio. El edificio es de un estilo muy ingles y fue construido en el año 1636. Y al estar en Massachusetts el clima en invierno es con nieve, y muy cálido en los veranos.

El dormitorio que me asignó esta en el último piso, y tiene una ventana grande y redonda. Se puede ver los jardines exteriores y los alumnos en su hora de relajo con alguna guitarra, libros y cafés. Como hay una fuente de agua grande, se puede ver a muchas chicas sentadas leyendo. Realmente es una bonita vista. Comparto el dormitorio con un estudiante inglés, su nombre es Cedric y tiene 22 años, compartimos la misma edad aunque en algunos meses más yo cumpliré los 23. Tiene una novia que estudia biología marina, pero que está en Portugal. Al igual que yo, extraña mucho su vida en Londres, aunque supongo que debe llevarlo peor que yo, porque él vive con sus papás, sus abuelos y dos hermanos menores. Yo solo extraño a Serena, que para mí es no solo mi amor, si no mi amiga y mi familia.

Mis clases empiezan desde las 8:00 AM, y a la 1:30 PM tenemos derecho de ir al comedor. Mi beca no cubría la parte alimentaria, pero no tuve problemas con ello, el pago es mensual o lo pagas cada vez que vas al comedor con tarjeta. Yo elegí la primera opción, se me hace más cómodo.

Ni bien llegue a Harvard y me mostraron mi habitación, pude llamar a Serena, quien me contesto muy emocionada, aunque la desperté, porque la diferencia en horas son doce, aunque el grito que pegó al escuchar mi voz hizo que me diera cuenta que estaba feliz. Lloró por el teléfono y me dijo que las cosas estaban mejor con las chicas, que eso me lo contaría por medio del correo electrónico, ya que ahora si iba a usar la computadora como Dios manda y no solo para bajar canciones o juegos de video. No me reí porque se que esas eran sus costumbres desde que su papá le pusiera la computadora en su habitación. Su voz sonaba nuevamente suave, dulce, y me por dentro sentí una calidez de que ella no se incomodara con la llamada.

Llevo clases conjuntas con los alumnos de clases intensivas y con los de clases regulares, pues debo ponerme al día con el primer semestre y llevo algunos otros cursos del 2do semestre. Pero no se me hace difícil, me han dado un buen horario para no tener cruces con los mismos, a demás que hago todos los cursos que no se complementan obligatoriamente con otro de 2do. Y los que llevo de 2do no tiene arrastre con ningún otro, por lo que llevaré el segundo semestre más tranquilo.

Desde mi llegada no hay una noche que no sueñe con ella. La veo flotando entre nubes, plumas y muchas cosas luminosas difícil de clasificar. Se que por alguna razón ella aun no termina de entender algunas cosas, pero confío que por el amor que nos tenemos, ella se aclarará y regresarán las cosas a ser mejor que antes.

Serena y yo nos escribimos, por ahora, 3 veces por semana. No quiero que se sienta presionada por mí, aunque yo siento que algo ha cambiado, pareciera que esta mas dispuesta a creer en lo que le dije que antes, y eso me alegra. Michiru le ha obsequiado muchas cosas para su viaje y ahora está con una semana de vacaciones que debe aprovechar para tener todo en orden. Me escaneo su boleta de notas y debo reconoces que ha mejorado más de lo que cualquiera hubiera esperado. Por eso está más tranquila, porque sabe que así el viaje lo disfrutara mucho más. Por otro lado le he pedido que se lleve la cámara de fotos digital para que capture lo mejor del lugar y que no se olvide de llevar el celular para llamarla.

Pese a que siempre estoy ocupado con los cursos y los trabajos para la universidad, siempre, en algún momento del día Serena aparece ante mis ojos. Sé que es una ilusión, pero me la imagino con su vestido blanco y sus cabellos como los tiene ahora, sueltos al viento. No quiero perder concentración, y vuelvo a prestar atención a las clases. Pero eso ocurre cada dos por tres. El tenerla lejos de mi… Pero aun no menciono nada de esto en mis mails. Sin embargo cada palabra que escribo en esas cartas, están impregnadas de esa necesidad que tengo de verla y estar con ella. La extraño, y solo tengo tres semanas! Supongo que con el correr de las mismas, iré apaciguando esas ganas de imaginármela a mi lado.

Por lo demás, me adapté rápidamente a mis horarios y a mi nueva vida como estudiante Japonés en USA. Mi nivel de inglés es muy bueno y eso se debe a que estudie siempre tanto en la escuela como en el instituto Motoazabu, donde los cursos eran en ese idioma. Mis compañeros de clases también se han sorprendido en lo avanzado que llevo algunos cursos de medicina, y eso se debe a que en Tokio pude llevar cursos adelantados antes de venirme. Pero me siento cómodo, si hay algo debo sacar provecho es de los maestros, las salas de laboratorio y la excelente currícula.

Al ser esta universidad privada, muchos de los alumnos tienen una posición muy acomodada, y hasta el día de hoy, no hay fines de semana que no haya fiestas o actividades de ese tipo fuera de las instalaciones del colegio. Un porcentaje de estudiantes regresan terribles a clases los lunes y otros simplemente están como si no hubieran ido a ningún sitio. En mi caso no he querido ir a ninguna de esas fiestas, porque aun no me siento muy cómodo con todos, además que la mayoría que no va con pareja, se ligan a cualquier chica que no ponga reparo alguno. Si yo fuera, dependiendo el tipo de fiesta, iría con Serena… Nuevamente Serena. Pienso en ella más de lo que me debería permitir. Y no porque no lo quiera, si no porque debería procurar estudiar y estar feliz de que las cosas estén bastante bien con Serena…

Amy es quien me ha escrito también, contándome cómo fue que ellas aclararon todo lo que no estaba bien. En un momento el ambiente se caldeó, porque Serena y Rei fueron algo sarcásticas una con otra, pero que no llego a mayores… Y que Serena les está pidiendo tiempo, cosa que ya sabía. Pero me alegra saber por Amy que de nuevo han estado juntas hasta las últimas semanas de clases. Que de nuevo se siente el ambiente ligero y juguetón, y que Mina y Serena nuevamente están sentadas juntas en el salón de clases y en los descansos juntas las 4 están, y que han estado saliendo más seguido a casa de Rei después de que todas salgan de sus talleres. Que van a acompañar a Serena a comprar ropa para su viaje y que todo eso a las demás las pone hasta las nubes, porque sienten de nuevo que esa amistad con Serena está viva. Amy también me ha mandado fotos de las 9 y lo tengo en mi Laptop. Cedric, que al compartir la habitación, vio la foto que tenía de protector de pantalla, me preguntó por cada una de "las bellezas" que ordenaba mi pantalla. Le nombre a cada una y le mostré, por primera vez quien era mi novia… Para sorpresa mía, pero también tranquilidad, me ha dicho que él puede apreciar "las bellezas" pero que son muy niñas para él. Le advertí que mientras no se meta con Serena, que opinara lo que quisiera. Tras ese comentario se echó a reír un poco, provocándome la risa.

-Es realmente muy bonita Darien ¿La amas?

-Sí.

Cedric sonrió un poco.

-Yo no sé si es buena idea tener novias estando tan lejos. A veces me gustaría terminar con Evangelina, porque me desespera no poder estar a su lado y encadenarla a estar sola.

-El amor no encadena. Cedric, si ella te ama, te va a esperar, a demás ella está lejos de todo también. Tengo un amigo que tiene una novia que está en África. Ellos siguen juntos, aunque en el caso de Andrew, yo creo que lo de ellos ya no tiene tanto futuro, pero eso no se debe al viaje propiamente dicho -Dije rápidamente al ver como Cedric levantaba su ceja izquierda- si no a otros problemas. Si ellos no estuvieran tan inseguros de muchas cosas, la distancia no sería problema para su amor. Si la quieres mucho, dale la confianza que ella espera.

-Gracias Darien -Después de un silencio Cedric agregó- Te conozco nada, pero sabes dar buenos consejos y cuando necesite uno, te los pediré.

-Y yo te los cobraré, no los doy gratis.

Luego de una muy buena tanda de risas, Cedric salió a llamar a su novia Evangelina, y me dedique a revisar mis trabajos de la universidad. Nos habían dejado mucho que leer, así que no dormiría tan temprano como debiera ser.

Las horas pasaron, y seguía estando solo, pues Cedric seguía sin regresar a la habitación, así que decidí pasar por una de esas maquinas de café, pues el sueño me estaba ganando. Salí por el pasadizo, y baje hasta el primer piso. Pero algo curioso pasó: Frente a la máquina de café se encuentra unas mamparas donde se puede vislumbrar los jardines externos. En medio del jardín, la silueta reconocible de Setsuna Meioh se acercaba despacio…

En ese momento me olvidé de las ansías del café y me acerqué a las puertas que dejan abiertas en la universidad. La presencia de la Sailor del cambio y del tiempo no era un buen augurio, de eso estaba seguro, si a eso se le suma que venía transformada con su uniforme y la llave.

Salí y me di toda la vuelta, hasta que a la distancia vi como Setsuna en ese momento me observaba. Conforme me acercaba a ella, vislumbre su acostumbrada sonrisa. Pero algo me decía que eso no era una visita muy normal. Lo curioso de que Setsuna estuviera aquí era que estaba sin la compañía de las demás Outers. Esto solo podría significar que esta era una visita mas ligada al futuro.

-Buenas noches Darien.

-Hola Setsuna, creo que deberías volver a tu estado original, si nos vieran no se qué explicación daría.

-Estoy aquí como Sailor Pluto y mi misión es un mensaje.

-¿Es del futuro?

-Es solo una advertencia y no puedo decir nada mas, "Príncipe".

Miré a Setsuna con toda la advertencia posible de no llamarme príncipe. Me volvió a sonreír.

-Está bien Darien, pero ¿habrá por aquí algún lugar en donde podamos conversar?

-Podemos salir a alguna cafetería. Espérame, iré por la llave del auto.

-¿Tan rápido y ya tienes un auto en USA?

-Se podría decir que es necesario. Dame unos segundos.

Mientras iba por ella, no dejaba de imaginarme cual sería el verdadero motivo de Setsuna aquí, en este país. Sus palabras tampoco me decían mucho y si no era un mensaje de futuro, tampoco me imaginaba porque estaba aquí.

Regrese y lleve a Setsuna a los estacionamientos de los estudiantes, y el camino a al café Z (una cafetería más bien de los ochentas) fue bastante silencioso. Pero al llegar, me permití abrirle la puerta a Setsuna y regalarle una sonrisa, ya que por lo que intuía, ella tampoco estaba cómoda con la situación.

Entre con Setsuna, y cuando el camarero nos trajo las cartas, le pregunte a Setsuna:

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué ha pasado para que la guardiana del tiempo y del cambio venga hasta aquí?

-Supuse que dirías esto Darien, pero créeme que estoy muy preocupada. Desde que estoy viviendo en la tierra como una humana mas, todo los cambios los siento pero hay alguien en la puerta. Es la persona que se encarga que la puerta del tiempo y del espacio este protegida. He venido hasta USA usando la puerta del tiempo y del espacio. Es la única manera en la que mi mensaje te llegue mas rápido.

-Pero ¿De qué mensaje hablas? Si esto no es algo del futuro ¿qué es lo que esta ocurriendo?

Ella volvió a tener la mirada retenida a mis ojos, y se veía ahora si mucha preocupación.

-Serena tiene que aprender a creer en sus guardianas, en ti, porque si no lo hace, muchos cambios podría afectar el futuro.

-Supongo que te refieres a todo lo que ha pasado antes de mi partida ¿verdad?

-Así es. Darien ¿Cómo dejaron ustedes las cosas?

-Pues en cierto modo bastante bien (no tiene que contarle como sucedieron las cosas tampoco) aunque ella un mantenía cierto recelo. Supongo que es lo más normal, las cosas no sucedieron de la mejor manera, y no puedo culparla de nada si es que sigue manteniendo la idea de que yo no creí en ella.

-Pero es imperioso que ella vuelva a confiar. Darien, si ella no vuelve a tener confianza en ti y en las demás, el futuro podría verse afectado. Y mi deber es impedir cualquier cambio desfavorable. Pero aunque no lo creas, se que este alejamiento es el mejor para ambos, pero me sigue angustiando que ella después de todo no reaccione y no quiera creer completamente en ti.

Los pensamientos de Setsuna no me estaban ayudando en nada, parte de mis propios miedos volvieron. ¿Y si después de todo, Serena regresaba pensando que las cosas no tenían arreglo? Peor aún ¿si ella seguía conmigo solo por el futuro y por lo que había pasado? No, eso no puede ser, nadie en su sano juicio buscaría a otra persona, pasan la noche más linda, le dice muchas frases de amor, para después no sentir nada. No, Serena me ama, lo sé, y lo siento, solo debo darle su espacio y ella debe darse cuenta de que ella malinterpreto la situación.

-Disculpa Darien por hacerte revivir tan terribles momentos, pero creo que mi obligación es que te des cuenta que no des todo por ganado. A demás, estoy segura que a ti te convendrá pensar las cosas. Si en determinado momento no hay de otra que regresar, hazlo, lo mismo si es que fuera lo opuesto.

-Setsuna, yo no quiero que las cosas acaben mal, entiéndeme, pero deseo que Serena crea en mi…

-Y tú.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Empieza a creer en ti, en el amor que se tienen, aunque no lo aceptes, aunque no te des cuenta, todas las cosas que las chicas mencionaron sobre ese cantante Seiya te ha podido dejar consternado.

-No, yo no dudo del amor de Serena hacia mi.

-Pero no me vas a negar que no sentiste celos. A demás Amy me contó lo de la canción…

-Sí, pero fue porque me molestó que ellas no se percatarán de las cosas que ella estaba sintiendo.

-Perfecto, te creo, pero también conozco al Rey que serás, y por eso se que te molesta que él haya estado tan cerca de tu princesa.

-Puede que sí, que me moleste de sobre manera el acercamiento que el tuvo con ella, pero no lo puedo evitar, el ya no está cerca.

-Y déjame recordarte que tu tampoco estas cerca de ella ahora.

-¿A dónde quieres llegar?

-A que me prometas que llegando el momento, volverás.

-Dalo por hecho. No permitiré que ella siga pasando situaciones desastrosas

-Pero toma en cuenta eso, que cualquier cambio en la relación de ustedes puede afectar el futuro, creo que nadie quiere eso.

Después de pensar en todo los asuntos que me menciono Setsuna, y acompañarla a algún parque para que hiciera su viaje de retorno, me puse a pensar en que cosas estaban

afectando el futuro nuestras decisiones del presente

* * *

Holas a todas y feliz año nuevo!!! Esta semana nuevamente Susy ha estado a mil y todo se debe a que en mi trabajo me han sacado la mugre y las energias!!! Pero dejenme decirles que cada día avanzo con el fic, aunque me de dolor de cabeza el haberme estancado un poco. Se que no es pretexto, pero no puedo dejar de decirles lo mucho que me duele haber atrazado eon este fic (ustedes chicas, de verdad estan con suerte, porque lo que públicoaqui en FF es el colchoncito que tengo avanzado) pero bueno, la musa regreso yescribí un nuevo capitulo que me costó, no saben, porque traducí capitulos de la serie de Stars dej japones, dandome algunas sorprecitas... Si, ya la verán cuando lleguen a ciertas famosas cartas, jaja!! (es que estoy escribiendo ya las famosas cartas de Serena y Darien) así que, para acabarla en mi laptop, ya no falta mucho mucho... pero bueno, aqui si acabara después. Prometo que con el fic EL VIAJE EN EL QUE TE HALLÉ, UN ENCUENTRO DE AMOR... me aplicaré y solo me dedicaré a los one shots (que ya tengo uno casi casi acabado y que no tardaré en publicar) y el fic con Patty LA MENTIRA! Pero después de esos dos fics en progreso, no me meteré a nada mas que one shots, ya que el tiempo es cortito (al menos que la musa me de una idea nueva y la escriba primero para mi, antes de subirla aqui...)

Sus RWs son lo que mas me gusta y lo que mas espero siempre. No saben la emoción que tengo cuando entro a mi correo y leo cada uno de sus comentarios. Debo reconocer que ya no respondo como antes sus mensajes, pero no es por mala, es por la falta de tiempo, y no quiero que piensen que no me interesa lo que me escriben por no responder, al contrario, me da cargo de conciencia no poder responder.... Pero es que muchas veces mis obligaciones en casa me quitan el tiempo, mi madre me da de gritos a distintas horas, entre ella las madrugadas, que es cuando suelo subir el fic, o las noches muy avanda la hora. Por eso les dejaré este tipo de mensajes para que de un modo sientan que no pierden ese contacto conmigo. (para mi no hay nada mas importante que eso, el contacto!!!)

Les mando un beso muy muy grande a todas y un agradecimiento a Suyay por estar leyendo el fic y haber ayudado mucho con sus consejos, entre ellas a Cattiva y a Pamela que se han vuelto personas muy importantes como Clarita y David, que también hemos empezado a charlar por el MSM... A las demás, como Cherrie, Patty, Milly y todas las demás lectoras y amigas, las quiero muco y nos vemos por Messenger igual....


	29. El viaje de Serena

Holas a todas las lectoras!!! Nuevamente una semana dificil, y dolorosa... Después de haber tenido el dedo meñique hinchado, el viernes en la noche me terminaron abriendo una boquilla y ahora lo tengo bendado y eso... Se supone que debería tenerlo descansando pero se me hace imposible, jeje!

En in, quiero agradecer a todos por su preciosos RWs y sus comentarios al capitulo, hay cosas que escribo que pareciera que no tienen mucho sentido, pero cuando llegue al final de la historia, se darán cuenta de que el mensaje es importante. Un beso a **Cherrie**, como siempre super linda; A **Janet**, siempre incondicional a la historia; a mi nueva lectora **sailormoon019** por su comentario acerca del fic, gracias; a **Jaemmy**, no sabes que lindo ha sido porder conversar contigo por MSM, cuento contigo...; A** Mirta** que le da flojera logerase, jaja!!! Pero no te preocupes, eso me pasaba a veces; A **Any**, que sus RWs siempre son muy lindos y en este caso a acertado en mucho con respecto a Darien; A mi comadre **Luz**, se que es corto, este también, pero es que... es como si desde el capitulo anterior, empezará la segunda parte del fic. No te preocupes, te daré todas las recetas que quieras; A mi muy querida **Suyi**! Gracias por haberte metido al quilombo de las cartas XD, si, es largo, pero espero que no aburra, ese es mi temor. Ya las cartas las tengo avanzadas; A **Ana Maria**, otra grande que siempre es incondiconal al fic, se que soy malvada y me gusta serlo cuando lo amerita la situación jajaa!!!; A **Midmoon85**, fue lindo poder conversar contigo hoy en el MSM, de verdad, gracias por tus RWs eres siempre una seguidora y agradecida estoy; A **Juli** y a **Ana maria** (**Arias Serena!) **por siempre estar conmigo en el fic, y por sus palabras con respecto a cada capitulo; A **Serena Ramos**, que ya no falta mucho para complacerte con las cartas, poquitín de paciencia a todas, pero esas cartas son mi mas grande trabajo (traducir textos del japones o de oido es un trabajo grande y cansador!) ;** Hola Tiare**, si, te extrañaba. Las cartas... Las cartas ya estan siendo avanzadas y me gusta como van quedando, espero que a ustedes puedan gustarles; A **Maritza**, gracias por gustarte el capitulo y seguir en este fic que se que es largo, la comunicación es importante, y ello juega una valiosa ayuda para ambos. Amo el celular por eso;** Lerinne**, gracias por haberte hecho llorar XD, de eso se trata, que puedan sentir lo que quiero transmitir, muchas cosas estan juego, pero... Michiru en este capitulo dice muchas verdades, jaja!!; A **Anyreth**, que siempre me dice que le encanta el fic, gracias, lo hago con mucho cariño; A **Anny**, que siempre esta conmigo en este fic desde que empezó a leerlo, a **Caltroga**, amiga, te extraño en el MSM, en serio, y gracias por tus RW, verás como las cosas no son tan malas....; A **Kousagi 25** por seguir la lectura, un montón de verdad, pero te agradezco que te unas a este quilombo.

Bueno, a todas les agradezco sus augurios positivos por año nuevo, y espero multiplicado eso mismo para ustedes... Besos

* * *

Capitulo 26

El viaje de Serena…

Desde la visita inesperada de Setsuna, mi vida ha dado un vuelco. El temor de que algo cambie en el futuro me tiene muy angustiado. Me da la sensación de que todo es culpa mía, por irme. Pero… Si regreso ahora, Serena pensará que no confío en ella, o que no quiero cumplir con mis sueños como habíamos quedado. Pero si tan solo comprendieran que hay cosas que ambos debemos enfrentar solos. Por más que quiera negarlo, para ella este viaje será más que provechoso, pues se podrá encontrar con ella misma.

Pero las dudas planteadas por Setsuna me estaban pasando la factura. Serena no había vuelto a escribir, y esa misma semana ya viajaría. No sabía si llamarla después de que llegara a Hokkaido o esperar a que me escribiera. ¿Por qué tuvo que venir Setsuna a mover toda la paz que estaba consiguiendo? Si las cosas seguían como estaban, tendría que llamar a Haruka, quizás… Solo quizás ella sabría algo. Pues por más vueltas que le doy, necesito comprender donde podía estar el problema, ese cambio que estaba preocupando a Setsuna y ahora a mí, no era del todo coherente.

Cedric intentaba entretenerme sin conseguir nada positivo. Pero dijo algo que no deja de tener razón:

"Hasta las princesas necesitan hacer cosas muy terrenales"

Claro, pero es que Cedric no sabe que Serena es una princesa… y no una criada en un palacio de verdad, así que la libertad de ir a donde quiera lo tiene, pero… tiene algunas guardianas que pueden inquietar un poco mas su ya inquieta personalidad… No, mejor me voy por lo seguro, llamar a Haruka.

-Aló ¿Haruka?

-No Darien, soy Michiru. ¿Pasa algo?

-Pues podría decirse que si, solo que no se que tanto puedan ayudarme ustedes.

-Supongo que algo extraño ha pasado ¿cierto?

-Setsuna estuvo en Harvard, Michiru.

Un silencio que se prolongo de más… Hasta que escuche un suspiro al otro lado de la línea.

-Suponíamos que algo debía estar pasando. Darien, Setsuna cree que el viaje de Serena puede cambiar las cosas.

-¿Y por qué piensa eso? -Mi inquietud se estaba mezclando con el enfado, pero no podía evitarlo.- Michiru, ¿qué es lo que está pasando allá en Tokio?

-Darien, la Neo Reina Serena jamás realizo el viaje a Hokkaido o a Sapporo en época de estudiante de preparatoria. Serena no fue a ese viaje porque ella no necesitó pasar una temporada lejos de nosotras. Hasta lo que logramos Haruka y yo entender, es que después de tu segundo viaje a USA, Serena quedó nuevamente desolada, pero se quedo con sus amigas, que éramos las ocho. Sin embargo lo que ha originado el cambio es el resultado de su discusión con las chicas, y cierto modo contigo. Ese resultado ha sido su viaje a Hokkaido.

Mi corazón se aceleró a tal punto que tuve que sentarme en la cama. ¿Ese viaje antes no se había realizado? ¿Qué cambios puede traer este viaje? ¿Puede llegar esto a ser tan devastador? Mientras pensaba en todo esto, Michiru me llamaba. Puede detectar cierta preocupación en su voz, como si se sintiera culpable de mi mudez al teléfono.

-Michiru, un cambio de esta índole ¿puede desbaratar mucho en el futuro?

-Puede que si Darien, pero como le digo a Haruka, hay cosas que pueden cambiar y no necesariamente para malograr el futuro, si no para hacerlo mejor. Creo… Creo firmemente que debemos esperar. Haruka me contó cual fue tu petición en el aeropuerto, y aunque no te voy a negar que estoy en contra, tampoco puedo oponerme a tus ordenes…

-Un momento Michiru, no fue una orden, fue una petición…

-Pero lo dijiste tú, y eso es suficiente para cumplirlo. A demás, no te voy a negar que me interese cuidar la espalda a la princesa, y a demás estoy pensando en aprovechar de la cabaña…

-Está bien Michiru, no necesito los pormenores. Otra cosa ¿Han visto o se han comunicado con Serena?

-Pues sabemos que se la ha pasado con su familia esta semana, y que aprovecho en ir con su mamá de compras y esas cosas, mañana nos reuniremos todos en el Crown y nos despediremos de ella ahí.

-Está bien, espero llamar mañana. Por cierto, disculpa por la hora.

-Está bien Darien, no es lo suficientemente de noche.

-Bueno Michiru, gracias de nuevo.

-Procura estar tranquilo.

-No sé si se pueda. No después de la visita de la Sailor del tiempo y del cambio, Michiru. No sé que mas esperar o creer. Y encima ella, para colmo de males, no sé nada de ella.

-¿Setsuna?

-No, Serena. Ella no ha escrito ni nada.

-¿Lo has intentado tu?

-Pues la verdad no. -Escuché un gruñido al otro lado de la línea.- Michiru, entiende, si la llamó o le escribo justo esta semana que ella ni ha intentado hacerlo, es porque no quiere aun hacerlo, y no quiero presionarla.

-Tú lo que estas es asustado por lo que Setsuna te dijo, sumándole todas las cosas que han pasado. Por un momento no te has detenido a pensar que ella podría estar con problemas en el celular o cualquier otra cosa? Darien, tú no eres así, ¡Vamos! Llámala de una buena vez.

-Pero…

-Pero nada. Sabes, creo que por eso estoy con Haruka, ella si entiende a las mujeres.

…Y de pronto, al otro lado de la línea se escucho el sonido de que la llamada había sido finalizada.

-¡Santo cielo Michiru, HARUKA ES MUJER, MUJER!!!

Sintiéndome apesadumbrado por las palabras de Michiru, decidí que sí, que lo mejor que podía hacer era llamarla, y comprobando que no era muy noche en Tokio, marque a su casa. Fue mamá Ikuko quien contesto.

-Oh Darien! Qué bueno que llamas, Serena estuvo fuera con sus compañeros del club y estaban en una charla en la escuela sobre el viaje. Estará contentísima de hablarte, porque ha estado fuera casi toda la semana llegando muy tarde. ¿Qué hora es allá?

-En esta parte de USA son 10:23 de la mañana...

-Lo que hace que sean trece horas de diferencia. Bien, le voy a pasar la voz a Serena. Cuídate mucho Darien.

Sin esperar contestación de mi parte, mamá Ikuko me dejó esperando hasta que escuche con claridad la voz de Serena, diciéndole que ya podía dejarla sola.

-Espera Darien, mi mamá no apaga el teléfono en el escritorio.

Cuando escuche el "clic", Serena no me dio tiempo ni de hablar, pues fue ella quien pego un grito al teléfono que me dejo momentáneamente sordo. Pero todo con tal de sentir su emoción.

-Te extraño mucho Darien, pese a estar de un lado a otro, pero créeme que te extraño, sobre todo las llamadas telefónicas como las de antes, las de todos los días.

-Yo también extraño eso.

-Pero supongo que está bien llamarnos de vez en cuando, aunque desde hace casi diez días que no sé nada de ti. ¿Has estado ocupado?

-Sí, estuve con distintos trabajos de la universidad… Y ni aun así no he podido dejar de pensar en ti Serena.

El silencio se hizo algo momentáneo en el teléfono hasta que me di cuenta que ella estaba llorando, sollozaba despacio, como queriendo que las lagrimas no le salieran.

-Más te vale que aunque tengas montañas de tareas, puedas acordarte de mí aunque sea un momento en el día.

En eso entro Cedric a la habitación por algunas cosas. Cedric creyó saber que estaba hablando con Serena, porque estaba hablando en mi idioma y dijo:

-Sí que estas enamorado de ella, pero déjala vacacionar un momento de ti, Darien. Hasta nuestras novias necesitan sentir su espacio para cuando regresemos nos reciban como lo que queremos y ellas quieren.

-Deja de decir tonteras, Cedric, lo que menos quiero es dejar a Serena libre para que venga un cordero a querer llevársela.

-Darien, te estoy escuchando, y dile a tu amigo que no necesito estar de vacaciones de ti, porque igual siempre te engreiría y haría lo que esperas de mí. Y por ti, no te preocupes, no soy tan tonta como para dejarme engatusar por la gente, y así fuera tonta, mientras sienta lo que siento por ti, nadie me hará perder la cabeza.

¿Cómo era posible que Serena haya podido entender el inglés si ella hasta hace solo unos meses no entendía casi nada?

-Darien, ¿sigues allí?

-Sí, sigo allí.

-Parecías ausente.

-Serena ¿De dónde ahora entiendes inglés? Y no me respondas que por ahí, porque esas respuestas ya me las sé de memoria.

-Mmm… Pues fíjate que tu noviecita adorada no ha perdido el tiempo. Créeme que una de las cosas que más hago es practicar el estúpido inglés, porque si no, cuando tenga que vérmelas con las reuniones que mi futuro esposo tenga con personalidades internacionales, quiero estar a la altura y no tener que usarte como mi interprete personal.

-Eso me parece muy pero muy bien, pero eso no explica que hayas podido alcanzar ese nivel así como así.

-Digamos que los cursos de inglés con CD y esas cosas sirven, aunque tomen su tiempo.

-Bueno, eso merece un regalo de mi parte cuando regrese para Navidad.

-Pues así como yo espero ansiosa mi regalo, prepárate para el tuyo… Veamos si en Hokkaido tomo un tono más bronce para mi piel.

-¿Para qué quieres broncearte? -A estas alturas, Serena adopto una voz coqueta, no antes usado por ella.

-Porque mi regalo de navidad para ti quedará mejor si estoy bronceada.

-Me parece que la compañía de Mina nuevamente está haciendo efectos raros en tu persona.

-Sí, pero no te molestes mucho con ella, creo que igual y todo sus consejos nos van a servir.

-¡SERENA!

-Ya, ya, no te enfades. Pero creo que tu viaje a USA no está sirviendo de mucho con tu genio.-La voz de Serena sonó bastante divertida, fresca.

-¿Será que me haces falta?

-Pues si es así, no te preocupes, cuando nos reunamos, te voy a dar miles de besos para que no te haga mucha falta cuando estés tengas que regresar.

-Bueno, Serena, debo colgar, porque para ti es tarde, y pues para mí… digamos que debo moverme en menos de 10 minutos para laboratorio.

-Darien, cuando llegue a Hokkaido te llamaré, quiero seguir contactada contigo llegando a la isla. A demás, por increíble que parezca, me llevo la portátil, porque mis padres también quieren que me conecte y les escriba. Así que espero verte conectado aunque sea al Google talk.

-Así lo haré, pero esperare tu llamada, porque tampoco quiero perder comunicación contigo. Bien Serena, te dejo, y recuerda que te amo, no lo olvides.

-Solo quería que supieras que estoy más que segura que tu amor por mi es grande, y que viendo lo que la chicas me dijeron, pues tu jamás desconfiaste de mi. Pero tú sabes que este viaje es para mí importante, es la primera vez que siento que estoy sin que nadie este tras mis espaldas, pero a demás, aunque parezca increíble, se que las cosas con las chicas saldrán bien.

-Lo sé, y me alegra lo que me dices. Porque espera escuchar en diciembre que por fin confiabas en mi.

-Bien príncipe Endymion, creo que usted debe dejar esta comunicación ya, antes que no lo dejen entrar al laboratorio. Te amo Darien.

-Bien princesa, anda a dormir de una vez. Te amo.

Y la comunicación se perdió, dejándome con una sensación de felicidad. Serena me amaba y reconocía que yo jamás había desconfiado de ella. Eso era más que bueno saberlo, sobre todo sentirlo.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Serena me llamó a los tres días, ni bien llego a Hokkaido. Y con una voz vibrante, me fue contando como fue la única con habitación para ella sola, pese a ser un dormitorio para dos, porque al ser la última en inscribirse, no podían ponerla en dormitorio conjunto. Y que el buffet era exquisito. El hotel era maravilloso, y que el paisaje era como para hacer paseos juntos todo el tiempo. Serena también me menciono que al día siguiente les presentarían a la persona encargada de guiarlas con los trabajos que lograrán hacer, así que ese día era el día libre que tenían para conocer el lugar, inspeccionar parte del pueblo y tomar fotos en los lugares más lindos, como los lagos, montañas, y el verde del gras. Pero desde el día que volví a sentir su voz, el rostro de Serena aparecía ante mí, dejándome con un halo de felicidad y de pena, porque lo que más hubiera querido en ese momento era poder estar con mi Serena, que pese a la distancia, mis sueños me daban la sensación de estar impregnado con el aroma de ella….


	30. Un deseo a las lejanas estrellas…

Holas a todas!!! Pues aqui me tienen entregandoles un capitulo mas! Espero que este sea de su agrado.

Todas saben que la mano la tengo aun vendada, pues el medico me ha dado una semana mas de vendaje... Buuuu. Sin embargo, aqui les dejo un capitulo mas. Ruegen para que suba el viaje mas rato, jajaa!

Les quiero agradecer nuevamente por sus RWs. verlos me ayudan a Seguir...Un beso entonces a mis queridas Cherrie, Luz, Cindy, Serena Ramos, Caltroga, Janet, Mirta, Marialena, Patty, Anyreth, Maria, Kousagi (Gracias por responder!) sailormoon019, Jaemmy, Isabel, A midmoon, Maritza, Any, Ana Maria, Sailor Lady, Varonesa y Suyi mi master!!!

Un beso a todas!!!

PD: 2 capitulo mas y vienen.....

* * *

Capitulo 27

Un deseo a las lejanas estrellas…

Las clases en la universidad siguen transcurriendo con normalidad, me estoy acoplando bien a los profesores y a los alumnos. Las clases de laboratorio son geniales y me permite ver desde otra perspectiva la parte investigativa de alguna enfermedad, tanto si esta viene por un virus o bacterias o bacilos. Me apasiona poder aprender cómo es que se originan tal o cual enfermedad. Pero debo esforzarme mucho para lograr mi meta de ser un gran medico. Me doy cuenta porque Serena me insistió tanto en venir aquí, y es porque sabe que quizá en algún momento me hubiese arrepentido de haber dejado esta oportunidad. Serena me conoce, y por eso movió cielo y tierra para que me integrara ahora a la universidad. Por mi, pero también por ella, es que voy a llegar hasta lo último.

Hoy dio la casualidad que un amigo de Cedric fue a nuestra habitación, y entre justo a tiempo cuando el hablaba de la foto donde Serena salía…

-Esta muchacha es una monada Ced, la verdad es que me muero por conocer a alguien así…

-eh! Esa chica es la novia de Darien, por si acaso…

-Así es, mucho gusto, Darien Chiba.

-¿Ella es tu novia? -Pregunto de manera tímida el amigo de Cedric.

-Sí, es mi novia.

-Es realmente muy hermosa.

-Gracias, sí que lo es, por dentro también.

-Por cierto, los presento -Cedric se sonrió un poco, pues para él, Serena era una colegial mas como para un universitario- O mejor dicho, te presento a William McDarcy, mi amigo desde la primaria.

-Mucho gusto William.

-No quería incomodarte con mi comentario. Es solo que…

-No te preocupes, se lo que Serena despierta en algunos chicos.

-¿Serena? ¿Ese es su nombre?

-Sí, ese es su nombre. Aunque no le Hace honor… Más parece un conejo en su forma de ser. Es muy inquieta. Si la conocieras… ella realmente intenta hacer sentir bien a las personas.

-¿Y qué edad tiene?

-Pues cumple 17 años.

-Si es una colegiala, al igual que en Inglaterra, en Japón estudian el bachillerato o preparatoria. Pero está bien. Se nota el efecto que causa en ti esa muchacha.

Me sentí extraño de que un muchacho que no fuera Andrew, me hablara como lo estaba haciendo William, tan directo, y sin conocer ni la hebra del cabello a Serena ni a mí, pero tampoco me molestó que fuera así. Sobre todo conociendo como son los ingleses, pues es algo curioso de encontrar a alguien que no tiene reparos en decir algo así a una persona que recién conoce.

Esa tarde terminamos comiendo pizza, y entre Cedric y yo, ayudamos a William en un trabajo que tenía que presentar en su carrera (estudia Odontología) sobre medicamentos para pacientes con distintos problemas de salud y que le puede afectar a la hora de mandarle un tratamiento.

Hablé con Serena esa noche, pero tanto insistió en que quería conocer a mi compañero de cuarto, que le pase con Cedric, y este a su vez a Williams. Los chicos le hablaban de manera más suave y menos rápida que a mí, pero supongo que si le entendían, porque le respondían. Pero tuve que quitarle el teléfono a William cuando le dijo que le mandaría boletos aéreos, pero solo porque quería conocerla.

-Oye amor, tus amigos son muy divertidos, veo que no te aburres nada con ellos.

-Se podría decir que en algo aciertas. ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Qué tal todo por allá?

-Todo muy bien, la verdad es que el clima es muy lindo y me voy cerca a los lagos y hoy fui a la playa, para poder pintar. Creo que ya entiendo que siente Michiru cuando se pierde por allí y reproducir todo paisaje que vea a su paso o de Amy, que también le gusta dibujar.

-¿Y estas atento a tu guía?

-Mas que estar atenta a mi guía, paro pegada a su lado, es que es tan hábil y tiene mucha paciencia. Nunca me grita, aunque por lo que me dice, debo creer que no lo hago nada mal, porque le gusta mi técnica de pintura, a demás que he mejorado mucho en dibujo. En realidad no creo que se sienta mal de tenerme como su aprendiz. Desde que supe que sería parte de nuestros guías, me alegre mucho.

-Ya la conocías, entonces.

-Ya lo conocía, dirás, Kamoi es un excelente maestro.

Nuevamente en silencio. Su guía era un muchacho del cual ella misma me acaba de decir que no se aleja de él. Pero debo aprender a no tener celos. Porque si, es cierto, tengo celos de que sea otro chico quien comparta con Serena, y no poder estar yo ahí, divirtiéndonos juntos, y aprendiendo mas el uno del otro. Porque Serena estaba creciendo, no era la misma, y quería descubrir junto con ella en lo que se convertiría. Pero mis celos, que no era desconfianza a ella, pero si celos, y estaba feliz de sentirlos, aunque no podía por nada del mundo demostrárselos, porque quizá ella no lo tomará nada bien…

-¿De dónde lo conoces?

-Pues una vez saliendo a pasear con Rini lo conocimos. Se podría decir que le salvé la vida dos veces, la primera, alimentándolo, y la segunda rescatándolo de los esbirros de Neherenia. Nada fuera de lo común, ¿sabes?

-JAJAJA, si claro Serena, nada fuera de este mundo. Pero me parece que nunca me hablaste de él.

-Pues si no lo hice discúlpame, pero tu estabas con todo lo de tu tesis y nosotras repasando todo para la preparatoria, así que no me regañes por no contarte algo que en cierto modo es nuestro pan de cada día.

-No te regaño, solo me parecía extraño eso es todo.

-¿Cómo vas por allá?

-Extrañando mucho ir al Crown mmm… ¿Qué más? Si pues, irme al templo Hikawa y reunirme con las chicas y no se… ah! Como olvidarme de las espectaculares galletas de tu mamá.

-Eso no hace que ganes puntos, créeme. Y yo que andaba entre rato en rato tumbándome al sol para tu regalo de navidad, pero no importa, haré como que no dijiste nada…

-Pero yo no había terminado de hablarte, me faltó decirte que de todo lo que más extraño es tenerte en mis brazos. Ahora supera eso Serena.

-Pues puede que no tenga como superarlo, pero sí que quedemos igualados, porque extraño tenerte cerca. Pero mientras pase los meses, contaré lo que queda para tu regreso. Por cierto, en cuanto tenga tiempo te mando algunas fotos.

-Esta bien, yo también te mandaré algunas, la verdad es que quiero que veas como es la universidad, el campus mismo, así te haces una idea más exacta de cómo es el lugar en donde estoy.

-Me gusta eso. Así me imaginaré cada paso que das hasta llegar a tus diferentes clases y como es tu laboratorio, tu habitación y Cedric.

-Eso sí que no te mandaré Serena, ni lo sueñes.

-Pero yo quiero enseñárselo a las chicas de aquí…

-Si Serena, como no.

-Ok, prometo no pasar más tiempo con Mina hablando por teléfono, pero pasa la foto…

-Es mi última palabra, y no necesito que me prometas nada, se que igual Mina y tu harán de las suyas por ahí, aunque lo que más tranquilo me tiene es que ella no está contigo ahora.

-¡Pobre Mina!

-Sí, pobre Mina. Pero no habrá fotos de nadie Serena.

-¿Sabes que aquí hay chicos muy muy guapos y no he volteado a verlos ni una sola vez? -Serena puso una voz que me acordó a sus acostumbrados pucheros- en realidad me estoy portando bien.

-Si no volteas a verlos ni una vez ¿Cómo sabes que son guapos?

Serena rió divertida, y yo también, porque en realidad esta no era una discusión ni una pelea, era la forma en que teníamos de poder alargar nuestras conversaciones, ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto de cortar la comunicación. Pero era necesario hacerlo aunque no quisiéramos.

-Hoy quiero ver el amanecer, quizá lo logre si seguimos conversando.

-Eso si que no Señorita, allá debe ser las cuatro de la mañana.

-Y en tu caso las tres de la tarde. ¿Crees que no se las horas? A demás, recuerda que estoy sola, nadie se molesta conmigo por hablar con mi novio que está en USA.

-Igual Serena, te quedarás dormida y no harás las cosas correctamente.

-No hay problema, le digo a Kamoi y me perdona la vida…

-Adiós amor, hablamos en unos días.

-Adiós amor, eres un aburrido.

Colgué y por más que no quisiera, sabía que ella estaba bien, sin embargo… No, debo aprender a no sentir celos de que alguien esté cerca de Serena. No será la primera vez que tengamos que estar separados. Eso lo sé, ella tiene sueños y lo más seguro es que ella intente seguirlos. Estaba en esos pensamientos, cuando Cedric me hizo despertar a la realidad:

-Oye Darien, Serena tiene una linda pronunciación y entiende todo. No sé cómo es posible que digas que estaba mal en el inglés.

-Es que lo estaba, pero ha mejorado mucho. Me alegra que ahora tenga con quien practicarlo.

Fue cuando William volvió a hablar.

-¿Por qué eres tan posesivo con ella?

-¿Yo, posesivo con Serena? Nada más lejos de la verdad.

-Pareciera que tuvieras miedo de perderla. Yo la siento profundamente enamorada de ti, te lo digo en serio.

-Eso no tienes como saberlo, apenas has hablado con ella hoy un momento.

-Sí, pero la sola forma que tiene de hablar de ti, de cómo te cuida sabiéndote lejos. Pero tú tienes miedo. ¿De qué?

-De nada, yo sé lo que Serena siente por mi.

-Entonces no seas tan posesivo con ella, quizá ella no lo note, porque tu mismo te controlas, pero si las miradas mataran, yo estaría muerto.

-Porque estas coqueteando con Serena abiertamente delante mío.

-Eso no significa que tengas que matarme. Escucha, ella esta lejos, y como se nota, esta igual que tu, haciendo amigos nuevos e intentando alejarse del dolor de no sentirte cerca. Y a demás, supongo que para ella tampoco es fácil imaginarse lo que haces, y con quien estás. ¡Vamos! Una manera de hacerle ver que la amas es no sintiendo lo que sientes con tu desconfianza.

-No desconfío de ella, eso jamás.

-Pero si desconfías de la gente que puede estar a su alrededor, es exactamente lo mismo. Ambos deberían disfrutar de este tiempo que estarán separados, los cambios que esta separación conlleva, puede ser de mucho provecho. No la desaproveches…

Me quedé nuevamente como una piedra, un desconocido viene a decirme que la esto puede ser un cambio provechoso, justamente cuando yo deseaba alejar toda duda sobre cambios… Pero sé que la distancia no me está ayudando en nada a mí, porque por más que quiera negarlo, los celos que antes no sufría, ahora aparecen a acecharme todo el tiempo. Sin tan solo supiera que ella estará bien…

Salí, nuevamente necesitaba estar solo, porque lo que William me dijera era lo más cierto que había escuchado en mucho tiempo. Ahora, quien en realidad fallaba a Serena era yo, y no porque ella no se diera cuenta tenía que tomarlo con más tranquilidad, al contrario, porque mientras la lejanía siguiera, esto empeoraría.

Miré una de las estrellas que estaba en el parque de la universidad, pues salí fuera con mi café cargado, y solo deseé con profunda vehemencia que Serena y yo estemos juntos en poco tiempo, pero que sobre todo, aprenda a que el amor que Serena me ha demostrado, dice mucho de cuan fuerte es su amor de ella hacía mi.


	31. Unas dudas que matan…

Holas a todas mis lectoras. Antes que nada, quiero agradecer infinitamente su apoyo mostrado por este fic en el concurso de Fan fiction, la verdad estoy muy agradecida, no creí que me haría con un puesto siquiera, habiendo tantas historias muy buenas, historias que muchas de ustedes escriben, pero quiero decirles que fue una de las mejores noticias que recibí, sobre todo en estos momentos. que esta historia ganara en dos categorias fue mucho mas sorprendente y emocionante para mi, y eso solo se los debo a ustedes, gracias...

Segundo, como saben, aun estaré una temporadita internada, pero bueno, estamos viendo la manera de convencer que puedo hacer mi terapia tres veces por semana, en vez de tenerme como un hongo. Pero bueno, a todos nos toca sufrir algún tipo de accindentes y a mi me tocó.

Ahora si, mis saludos, aunque debo hacerlo de manera rapidita porque me sacan en menos de 20 minutos a lo que yo llamo la hora SPA...

Un beso gigante a: Patty, Cherry, Luz, a Ariasserena, a Sailormoon019, a Janet, a Sailor Lady, a Anyreth, a Darienlove, a Kousagi_25, Mirta (que intento que no sean clones de Andrew!!!) a Milly, a Jaemmy, a Suyi (espero que te guste el chap amix!) a Midmoon, a Mariaelena83, a Any, Maritza, Caltroga, Isabel, Nagimoon, Varonesa, Lerinne y Serena Ramos... A todas muchas gracias...

* * *

Capitulo 28

Unas dudas que matan…

Han pasado algunas semanas desde que William me diera esas palabras. Tengo que reconocer que las cosas han ido mejor, y Serena me ha mostrado algunos de sus progresos en pintura. Una de esas pinturas, que no me ha querido mostrar, será para mí. Ahora Serena me dice que le dará pena cuando se acabe su paseo, porque ha quedado impactada con la naturaleza y tranquilidad del lugar pero me ha pedido que aunque sea una vez vayamos a pasear a Sapporo, cuando sea invierno, así que podríamos ir en navidad. Hoy también he saludado a las chicas, pues Rei me llamó para que todas me conversaran. Amy estaba emocionadísima pues le había mandado fotos del campus, del laboratorio y del hospital que había dentro de la universidad. Si Amy quisiera podría intentar tener una beca aquí mismo. Estoy seguro que lo lograría. La que sigue igual de alocada en Mina, que no dejaba un momento de sollozar porque Serena no está con ella y no tiene con quien compartir ciertas situaciones que las demás no comparten (y por eso agradezco que Serena este de viaje) y que espera vernos pronto. Lita es la única que anda algo triste y es porque Reika está de visita por unos días y el pobre Andrew no sabe qué hacer con la relación de ambos, ya que Reika nuevamente le ha planteado la idea de terminar. Pero bueno, aunque yo mismo me propuse que ayudaría a Lita cuando se diera la oportunidad, creo que por el momento el debe tomar una decisión. Veremos qué me dice Andrew. Por lo demás me ha dado gusto hablar con las chicas, ellas han estado comunicándose con Serena esporádicamente y parece que las cosas van mejor entre ellas. Nuevo punto a favor de todos ya que si no empiezan a limar asperezas, la situación será incomoda para todos los involucrados.

Los trabajos empiezan a ser más fuertes y la idea de visitar a Serena desde antes de navidad se me hace más tentadora, podríamos pasar 15 días juntos y salir siempre, pero no separarnos. Sé que puedo parecer un obsesivo con el tema de verla, pero no puedo hacer otra cosa cuando la verdad es esa, que la extraño y la necesito. Por fin puedo comprender que es lo que ella siente cuando no estamos juntos, puedo entender el porqué de sus celos de ella hacía mi, pues es lo mismo que estoy sintiendo ahora, algo que vengo sintiendo desde mucho tiempo atrás. Hay muchas cosas que ahora comprendo y se debe gracias a esta separación. Supongo que si Galaxia no me hubiera eliminado, seguro mi vida hubiera sido un infierno al estar lejos de ella, aunque… en ese entonces viera a Serena con otros ojos. Me pregunto mucho más ahora como fue exactamente el día a día de Serena. Sé que pudo sobrellevar en parte todos sus sentimientos porque Seiya Kou estuvo allí, a su lado, pero… después de todo ella no estuvo todas sus horas y días libres con él. Sé que no lo pasó fácil, pero quisiera saber con exactitud cuáles fueron cada uno de esos sentimientos que tuvo. Sé que algún día lo sabré, aunque no sé cuándo. Pero ahora debo volver a la realidad, estoy muy distraído y si no presto atención, no podré hacer el trabajo adecuadamente. Y es que si, hay ciertos momentos en algunas clases que no presto nada de atención y mi mente divaga… ¿Eso es normal? Creo que sí, aunque eso era algo que siempre le recriminaba a Andrew cuando mas ocupaba un espacio en la clase que estar en ella propiamente dicho. Y siempre divagaba pensando en Reika. Recuerdo la cantidad de veces que daba gruñidos porque más parecía estar en la luna. Y claro, siempre el que terminaba dándole los apuntes era yo. Pues bien ¿Qué diría el bueno de Andrew si me viera en esta misma situación? Creo que mejor agradezco estar a millas de distancia, el sermón sería inacabable.

Fue un día de correrías, tener que mandar a hacer maquetas de distintos órganos del cuerpo en tamaño natural no era algo esperado por mi ahora, pero aquí van adelantando muchos cursos de importancia, cosa que respeto, porque un verdadero medico, no importa la especialidad que vaya a elegir después, tiene que estar completamente preparado para todo lo que le toque más adelante. Pero el hecho de tener que salir sin tiempo de nada, me olvidé por completo del celular y de la billetera. Para suerte manejaba efectivo, pero en USA le dan importancia a las tarjetas. Pero me pase muchas horas viendo la elaboración de esas maquetas mientras estudiaba.

Llegué tarde a la universidad, para poder seguir ahora redactando un trabajo para las maquetas (debía explicar distintos males congénitos comunes que se presentan justamente en esas partes del cuerpo) cuando me percate que el móvil daba avisos de llamadas perdidas y mensaje de texto y de voz. Había un mensaje de texto de Serena en donde me decía que intentó comunicarse conmigo pero que como llegarían muy noche al hotel, la llamará con más seguridad al celular. Bueno, si para mi ya era la madrugada, para ella eran las 3:00 de la tarde. Y el mensaje me lo había mandado cuando eran las 9:00 de la mañana aquí, así que ya era las 10:00 de la noche en Hokkaido. Pero seguí revisando mi móvil, cuando vi mensaje de texto de Michiru y Haruka, llamadas perdidas de ambos números. Todos los mensajes decían lo mismo:

"_¡¡¡HACE HORAS QUE TE ESTAMOS LLAMANDO!!! ¿PUEDES CONTESTARNOS DE UNA BUENA MALDITA VEZ????_

Bien, este mensaje de hecho, era de Haruka ¿Pues quien más me gritaría de ese modo por un mensaje de texto? Pues nadie más que ella…

El mensaje que era de Michiru decía:

"_Darien, te estamos llamando, la verdad supongo que no llevas contigo el móvil, pero por favor, cuando puedas danos señales de vida, sino Haruka será muerta por mí, y esto es solo para que te hagas una idea de cómo pueden estar las cosas (si, Haruka me está desesperando) así que avísanos de algún modo para que Haruka te llame. Cuídate, Michiru__"_

Si, se notaba la urgencia de ambas, pero con temor no solucionaba nada. El problema radica que aun no puedo hablar con ellas, debo terminar esto sino el desaprobado seré yo y no creo que eso alegre a nadie y en realidad necesito esa nota si quiero ir a pasar navidad con todas en Tokio. Si, en estos momentos solo debo pensar en estos trabajos, ya cuando acabe estaré libre. Como a las 3:00 de la mañana Cedric entró a la habitación con un cajón enorme. Al igual que yo, Cedric se la ha pasado trabajando y estudiando toda la noche.

-Supuse que te encontraría dormido, ya que siempre eres el primero en terminar todo Darien. -Me dijo con una sonrisa cansada- pero veo que esta vez estamos empates. ¿Cómo hiciste con las maquetas?

-Pues las mande a hacer y tuve que quedarme a ver como lo terminaban, ya que si me iba, el señor no las haría, estaba con mucho trabajo, pero tuve que ofrecerle algo más de dinero. ¿Cómo le hiciste?

-Pues en mi caso tuve que contactarme con un amigo que estudia artes plásticas… No me ha cobrado todavía, pero lo hará y no solo con dinero, debo invitarlo a él y a su novia al bar texano que está en Baltimore Bridge. Pero supongo que no debo quejarme, lo hizo muy bien, mira este corazón -El corazón era casi real, con un material parecido al látex en color rojo, y las venas y ductos eran perfectas.

-Esta vez en presentación creo que nos ganas a todos Cedric. Bien por ti compañero. Mañana tenemos un rato en la mañana para dormir, así que ha trabajar lo ya casi concluido.

-Bien, no supe si estarías despierto como te dije, pero te traje café y Red Bull, dime cual quieres para seguir.

-Café, no soy muy partidario de los energéticos, aunque alguna que otra vez si los haya tomado.

_-_Muy bien Darien, siempre tan responsable, pero si es verdad, si tomamos energéticos, mañana seremos peor que una calabaza aplastada.

-Bien dicho Cedric, bien, a terminar.

Esa madrugada por fin terminamos cerca de las 5:30 de la mañana y después de ponernos pijamas y dormir (teníamos pensado hacerlo hasta las 11:00 AM) pero cuando ya el sueño se hizo presente, cerca de una hora después, mi móvil empezó a sonar de forma alarmante…

-Mmm… Hola!

-¿DÓNDE DEMONIOS TE METES DARIEN CHIBA?

-Hola Haruka, yo estoy bien, gracias, durmiendo luego de una amanecida…

-¿AMANECIDA? OH! CON RAZÓN EL PRINCIPITO NO CONTESTABA EL MÓVIL. MIENTRAS NOSOTRAS ESTAMOS AQUÍ HACIENDO DE NIÑERAS DE UNA PRINCESA QUE NECESITA A SU PRINCIPE URGENTE AL LADO….

-Haruka, cálmate, mi amanecida se debe a estudios. Dime que está pasando y cómo es eso que estás haciendo de niñera.

-POR FIN EL PRINCIPITO ME HABLA SIN VOZ DE SUEÑO…

-¿Puedes calmarte? Los tímpanos me están reventando y no es precisamente por tu dulce voz.

Mientras Haruka seguía dando de gritos al otro lado del teléfono y escuchar a Michiru decir que se calmara, Cedric se levantó de la cama con una presteza impresionante.

-Darien ¿Puedes decir que te llamen más tarde? Tengo sueño y tú también… a demás si no quieres que cuente como una mujer te dice principito corta ya. -Cedric más que divertido ante esta situación, estaba muy molesto.

-Déjame finalizar la llamada, cuando acabe te invito un desayuno en Mcdonald´s ¿Qué dices?

-Que sea IHOP y el desayuno de los completos y tamaño doble. Me la debes Darien.

-Gracias amigo.

Escuche como Haruka me llamaba a gritos y con cierta cautela lleve el teléfono al oído.

-Haruka, sigo aquí, pero por favor, háblame en voz baja, tengo un compañero a punto de matarte sin conocerte.

-Está bien, está bien… Pero sabes que si esto no fuera de emergencia ni te molestaría.

-Lo sé Haruka, dime ahora sí que está pasando.

-Michiru y yo estamos en Hokkaido.

-Perfecto, eso significa que ya vieron a Serena.

-Sí, ya la vimos, y antes que preguntes como un tonto algo que no vale la pena, ella está felizmente acompañada de un tipo que si pudiera lo mantendría alejado a miles de profundidades de ella… Interesante, puedo aprovechar los lagos aquí presentes…

-_Haruka, deja de desvariar.- _Era la voz de Michiru. -_Dame aquí el bendito teléfono_.

-Pero Michiru, déjame que termine de decirle a Darien…

-_No, No y No, deja de crearte cines mentales donde no los hay. _

-¿Quién va a hablarme?

-Yo Darien -Esta vez la voz de Michiru era más clara.- Mira, Serena está bien y es cierto que está en compañía de un muchacho que es su guía o instructor del taller de pintura y dibujo. Su nombre es…

-Kamoi, si se quién es él, Serena me habla siempre de las cosas que hacen y lo nombra con regularidad. ¿Tanto escándalo con eso?

-Eso mismo le digo, pero bueno, Haruka cree que es de vitaaaaaaaal importancia que sepas que el muchacho no la deja ni a sol ni a sombra. Y ella esta histérica porque teme que se repita lo de Seiya…

Mientras procesaba esa información (y el nombre de Seiya Kou) escuchaba nuevamente los reclamos de Haruka de que ella no era ninguna histérica, sino una mujer realista y mas que la misma Michiru. "A veces me parece que tu eres una ingenua Michiru." Necesitaba dejar de escuchar la pelea de ellas dos, realmente te estaban comportando como niñas, aunque esto iba más por Haruka, que había perdido el control total de sus emociones. Estaba arrebatada.

-DARIEN, DEBEMOS HACER ALGO, NO PODEMOS PERMITIR QUE LA GATITA ESTE CERCA DE GENTE INDESEABLE…

-No lo permitiré Haruka, pero por favor cálmate. Solo díganme una cosa ambas ¿Qué es lo extraño que han visto?

-¿Acaso no te parece poco que cabeza de Bombón este todo el tiempo con ese pintor? Salen todo el día, conversan, se ríen, juegan y estoy más que segura que sus intenciones no son buenas.

-Darien, me preocupa ella, pero no con esa magnitud de Haruka. Solo déjanos que estemos cerca, y si vemos que las cosas siguen así, te avisamos para saber que hacemos.

-Yo… Yo la voy a llamar en un momento. Voy a llamar a Serena y… nada, les aviso cualquier cosa. Gracias Michiru, más bien tranquiliza a Haruka.

-Discúlpanos Darien.

-No te preocupes, más bien les agradezco. Nos hablamos luego.

En ese momento solo quise poder salir de la habitación y calmarme. Pero no. Tenía que aprender a calmar esos celos que no hacen que gane nada. Serena puede tener amigos siempre y los que quiera. Yo soy quien debe controlar las ganas de no dejarla sola con nadie. Soy yo el que está lejos y eso no lo puedo evitar, pues no puedo a la primera de bastos comprar un pasaje para ir a verla cada vez que me sienta amenazado. Pero…

-Darien ¿Qué ocurre?

Cedric estaba ya despierto y con una mirada inquisidora me decía que entendía por donde iba el problema.

-Unas amigas que están en el mismo lugar que Serena me han dicho que la han visto siempre con su tutor de pintura y arte por todas partes. Pero yo sé quién es él en cierto modo, ya que Serena siempre me habla de él. Pero me inquieta.

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no le tienes confianza?

-No es por ella, es porque ya una vez ella salió lastimada cuando un chico se termino enamorando de ella, y precisamente es lo que quiero evitar, que ella sufra porque los otros se enamoren de ella. A Serena no le gusta lastimar a la gente y termina a veces en situaciones que a ella la terminan lastimando.

-¿Acaso ella no se da cuenta de que hay un chico que se está interesando en ella de otro modo?

-Lamentablemente no. Ella siempre piensa que las personas se le acercan por amistad, solo que si esa persona termina diciéndole abiertamente lo que siente, ella cree que fue su culpa.

-Complicado.

-Sí, porque Serena no hace mucho paso por una situación difícil y fue justo cuando yo no estaba. Ella es sensible, pero me preocupa igual.

-Darien, escucha, no vas a solucionar nada estando así, ya que ella está en Japón y tu estas aquí en USA. Si vas a querer estar a su lado, y saltando y preocupándote por ella, jamás le darás el chance de que siga creciendo y madurando.

-Lo sé. Eso lo entiendo muy bien.

-Entonces… Mientras te dejo pensando, mejor me voy a buscar a Will, debemos correr un rato y yo dudo que agarre sueño.

-Disculpa la llamada, nos arruinaron el sueño.

-Sí, pero igual me pagas mi desayuno este fin de semana con una visita al IHOP.

-No lo olvido.

Cedric salió para ponerse su ropa de deporte y me quedé pensando. Si Serena estaba feliz en ese momento, si ella estaba ligera y sin presiones en su mente y corazón ¿No era mejor dejarla con esa sensación? Pero no… No sé que estoy hablando, y sin embargo una parte de mi me dice que no estoy mal. Yo… Yo creo que lo mejor es llamarla.

Salí de la cama y fui a ducharme, lo que más necesitaba era tener la cabeza bien fría para saber qué hacer.

Cuando me dirigí a cambiarme de ropa, llame a Serena y por cosas del destino, su móvil se activo. Pero ella no me contestó, más bien yo podía escuchar mucha bulla alrededor de ella y su risa, esa risa que yo tan bien conocía.

"_-Kamoi, hace mucho que no me sentía así, es maravilloso sentir que nada me ata__…_

_-Por eso pinto, para ir libre a donde me lleve la inspiración. _

_-Te envidio. Yo no soy libre. Jamás seré libre, pues mi destino ya esta escrito._

_-Si me lo dijiste Serena, pero no entiendo porque dices eso, no me lo has explicado nunca-_

_-No hay nada que explicar, solo se que mi destino esta escrito y que debe cumplirse, me guste o no__…"_

En ese momento corté la comunicación, no quise escuchar mas y no era necesario. Serena quería ser libre, pues lo mejor para ella era eso precisamente.

Llamé a Haruka y en ese preciso momento le dije que lo mejor para Serena era dejarla sola y tranquila ya que muchas cosas estaban cambiando entre ellas la misma Serena. Le pedí que no dijera nada a nadie, ni a Michiru, pues mi decisión de dejar que las cosas tomen su curso estaban tomadas. Haruka no tuvo tiempo de vociferar (pues ni bien la llamé, sentí su voz peligrosamente alta) porque corté la comunicación, lo que menos quería era que me siguieran diciendo cosas que para mi no había vuelta que darle.

Cuando regreso Cedric y al rato Will, yo salí raudamente por la puerta, lo que menos quería era que me atacarán a preguntas, y lo mas seguro era que Cedric le contará a Will lo que había pasado….

Salí a tomarme mi café porque lo iba a necesitar para no dormirme en clases. Ya tenía una idea de cómo acabaría esa semana para mi….

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Una semana después_

-Correspondencia para el Sr. Chiba.

-Sí, soy yo.

-Firme aquí.

-Gracias.

¿Por qué este sobre tiene el sello de la universidad? Es extraño. Pero… No puede ser… Esto es… Estas son…


	32. Las cartas de Serena

Capitulo 29

Las cartas de Serena

Mientras contaba la cantidad de sobre que habrían ahí, me quede estupefacto, las primeras cartas eran casi diarias, aunque después se notaba que Serena fue moderando su frecuencia. Pero había un fajo de sobres que mostraba lo mucho que Serena quería mantener contacto conmigo. Por cada sobre de carta que tomaba, me imaginaba la espera angustiante que fue para Serena. Pero la pregunta era ¿quería leer esas carta ahora? No lo sabía. Serena estaba angustiada de la vida que nos tocaría juntos, eso lo tengo muy en claro, pero eso no tiene nada que ver con el amor que ella pueda tenerme. Yo lo sentí, Sabía lo que ella sentía por mí y por lo que teníamos, pero…

Llevé el sobre conmigo a la barra donde a veces nos sentábamos a tomar café con Cedric… Las cartas estaban en desorden. Algo en mi impedía que leyera las cartas, pero por otro lado, algo me llamaba a hacerlo. Si yo no supiera que esas cartas son cartas, las llamaría las crónicas de Serena. Son la muestra palpable y detallada de cada una de las situaciones y emociones que ella debió pasar, a parte que los sentimientos de Serena, conociéndola como se que la conozco, debía estar impregnadas en cada renglón.

Tenía muchas dudas, muchas. Serena no me mentiría en ellas, lo sé, pero mis dudas son de un carácter que va mas allá de la simple curiosidad o preocupación. Sé que lo que descubra solo confirmará lo que hasta ahora yo estuve defendiendo ante las chicas, pero ¿Mis celos no era una forma de desconfianza? Sabía que si, que eso era y que terminaría dándome cuenta que no fui un buen novio para con ella. Mientras Serena se la pasó intentando que nuestra relación no se quebrara con el tiempo, mis celos ante los muchachos con los que ella pudiera tener alguna amistad, y que de un modo u otro ella despertara interés en esos muchachos, pues era una muestra de mi inseguridad a perderla. Algo contradictorio con lo que yo solía ser. Incluso con ella. Si me examino a como fui hace un año, por ejemplo, se que con ella no soy el mismo. Por eso me asusta no reconocerme del todo en esa faceta, porque tengo miedo de la reacción que podría llegar a tener.

Serena ya no es una niña y ha terminado madurando en estos meses. Su seguridad es de una joven adulta, cuando antes ella se hubiera cerrado en un caparazón y escapado de sus obligaciones. Ni yo había notado el cambió que viene arrastrando desde que estaba en plena preparación del examen de admisión para la preparatoria. Ella estaba dando indicios de cambio, ya que muchas de sus actitudes con Rini no eran de pelea siempre. Serena estaba esforzándose mucho más para no llamar la atención sobre ese cambio progresista que estaba llevándose al cabo ella. Recuerdo algunas ocasiones en que con solo mirarnos, ella entendía. Si, no solo ella maduro en su carácter. Nuestra relación y entendimiento también lo hicieron. Mientras me insultaba mentalmente por mi cobardía de no saber qué hacer, vino al dormitorio una visita inesperada al lado de Cedric. William entró con su acostumbrado caminar, que las últimas semanas se me hicieron familiares. William se enteró, efectivamente, por Cedric, de la llamada de Haruka y Michiru, de mis dudas y de que mantenía el celular apagado. Por eso evitaba a William. Pero esta vez los Kamis no estaban de mi lado. Cedric y William se acercaron a la mesa llevando una caja de donuts y capuchinos, pero al ver los sobres regados por la mesa, lo llevaron cerca a una especia de marco. William se sentó a mi lado y a la primera de bastos, tomo un sobre.

-Mira Ced, son todas cartas de la dulce Serena.

-A kilómetros de distancia se ve el nombre. -Agregó Cedric mientras veía el sobre. -Sin embargo son fechas pasadas, algunas del año pasado.

-Chicos, gracias por repetirme lo que ya se. -Les dije mientras aún veía los sobres en la mesa. -Pero les pido que me dejen solo.

-No amigo mío.-Dijo pomposamente William, incluso me parece que sorprendió a Cedric.-Se nota que estas agobiado con todo esto. -Tomó más sobres y agregó.- Y Darien, sácame de una duda ¿Por qué estos sobres están cerrados?

Como responder que esos sobre nunca llegaron a mi mano hasta el día de hoy. Como explicar cosas que para todo el mundo serían tontas o simplemente sorprendentes. Pero algo debía decir.

-Porque son las cartas que en su momento Serena me escribió. Cartas que nunca leí porque como supongo te debe haber contado Cedric, fui afectado por un accidente aéreo, de ese avión que el año pasado jamás llegó a USA.

-Ya lo recuerdo, este año salió en las noticias sobre los pasajeros que estaban con vida. Fueron encontrados en una isla cerca del Japón, si no me equivoco. -Dijo William sorprendido.-Pero Ced jamás me contó nada.

-Es que si me dicen algo no lo ando divulgando. -Acotó Cedric orgulloso.

-Bien Darien, si tú no piensas abrir esos sobres, me vas a decepcionar y la verdad es que no quiero eso. -William seguía con los sobres en mano agitándolos con suavidad.-Serena debió pasar un trago amargo en su debido momento por lo que veo.

-Así es. Serena nunca supo del accidente hasta después.

-Peor aún, que no habrá sentido al ver que no llegaba ni una respuesta tuya a sus cartas. -Cedric hablaba de manera tranquila.-La verdad es que tu novia se merece mis respetos.

-Y los míos.-confirmó William.-Y pese a todo eso, encima tú te pones de un modo…

-¿A qué te refieres exactamente? -Esta vez mi voz si sonaba molesta.- Parece que con esto se me confirma que Cedric no fue tan reservado como dice ser…

-Oye, saliste como un alma que lleva el demonio ese día que no nos dejaron dormir tus amigas. -Cedric se defendió.-Y créeme que mi humor no era el mejor.

-Mira Darien, aquí el problema radica en que tú no estás razonando para nada. -William caminaba ahora por la estancia.-Antes de que pasara no se que con tus amigas y Serena, te hacías líos mentales porque ella no se comunicaba contigo, que si estaba bien, que qué es lo que hace, que con quien conversa, que a quien mira, en otras palabras, por más que ella no lo note, tu estas convirtiendo tu vida en un infierno, que luego se convertía en el cielo cuando por fin hablabas con ella y la sentías bien y que solo respiraba por ti.-William miró a Cedric y le preguntó.-¿No es así Ced? Porque de hecho tú debes ser un testigo, aunque no sé si silencioso, de los dolores de cabeza que Darien mismo se provoca.

Cedric me lanzó una mirada de duda. Supongo que se debatía con la idea de decir lo que él creía y lo que sabía que sería un golpe para mí. Pero no me hizo esperar mucho.

-La verdad Darien, yo creo que deberías empezar a leer esas cartas y las dudas que tienes sobre muchas cosas serán aclaradas. -Me sonrió y agregó -Will, vámonos, creo que Darien debe estar solo. Tiene mucho que leer… y que comprender.

-No te librarás de mis palabras Darien, eso dalo por echo.-Me palmeó la espalda al decir esto William.-Así que reacciona.

Y así se fueron, dejándome solo con un nudo en la garganta sumamente inexplicable y muchos sobres de cartas. Pero las palabras de Will consiguieron su cometido. Sin importarme las fechas, cogí un sobre al azar y lo abrí. Fue inexplicable. Por unos segundos sentí la esencia de Serena, su aroma. Me sentí terriblemente mal porque las palabras de William todavía resonaban en mi cabeza. Saqué la hoja perfectamente doblada. Por la fecha, esta carta fue escrita a los tres meses de mi partida.

"_Amado Darien:_

_¿Cómo empezar esta misiva? Ni yo misma lo sé. Y no porque no tenga cosas que contarte. Supongo que debes estar preguntándote porque no has recibido noticias mías esta semana. Pero muchas cosas se siguen complicando. Mi vida es una vorágine de sensaciones que no me puedo explicar del todo. Primero y la pregunta que ronda por mi cabeza hace meses ¿Quiénes son las Sailors Starlights? ¿Qué quieren, que buscan? ¿Por qué peleamos con otras Sailors Scouts? Todo es tan complicado, que hasta dolor de cabeza me da. Quiero entender, como te dije en mi carta pasada, porque exactamente Haruka y Michiru e incluso Setsuna, se niegan a que luchemos juntas con las Starlights. Me dan las razones, si, pero que no son validas para mí. Quiero que confíen en mis decisiones, que por algo aclaman que soy la princesa. Sé que soy tonta y que me falta mucho para llegar a ser como lo eres tú, Darien, pero no soy perfecta. Ni Amy lo es, y eso lo sabes muy bien con lo que te comenté hace tiempo. Pero necesito una cuota de confianza, solo un porcentaje, para demostrarles que no me equivoco. Esas Sailor Stars me dan una sensación de seguridad que hacía mucho no sentía ni con las mismas inners. ¿Difícil de creer? Pues para mí en un inicio si lo fue. Ellas guardan algún tipo de pena en sus corazones, porque se les nota en la mirada. Sus advertencias cada vez que me han ayudado siempre es la misma. Pero ya no doy más__…__ Estoy sola en esto. Las chicas dicen que soy demasiado confiada y que debería hacer caso a lo especificado por Haruka y Michiru. ¿Tú crees que de verdad estoy equivocada? Ya sé que no estás aquí y que ni debería consultarte nada pero__…__ No puedo dejar de pensar que cuando mi corazón me indica algo, debo hacerle caso._

_Dejando de lado mi vida como Scout, debo decir que mis notas han mejorado un tanto. JEJE! Confía en mí, Darien, no estoy mintiendo, le estoy poniendo ganas, aunque se me hace difícil, y no es excusa lo de las batallas, no es la primera vez que lidio con esto. Lo realmente terrible es que aún siento pena porque ellas sin darse cuenta, me siguen alejando de su compañía. Ellas y sus palabras extrañas con respecto a mi amistad con Seiya. ¿Acaso no se dan cuenta que si siguen pensando esas cosas, me alejan más? No tienes idea de cuánto las necesito, de cuanta falta me hacen, pero no quiero__…__ No quiero obligarlas a nada, y yo no debo porque contarles a ellas todo lo que me pase. Debo aprender a ser fuerte Darien, aprender a que nací y moriré sola. No las puedo inmiscuir en mis problemas. Pero no me ayudan en nada con sus comentarios y sus actitudes. Se nota que me haces falta. Mucha. Y es que no solo tengo lejos a mi novio, sino que tengo lejos a mi mejor amigo, la única persona que lograba entenderme completamente. Que me escuchaba y que hacía de mí una persona mejor con su compañía y sus consejos, con sus palabras de aliento._

_Seiya me ha invitado este fin de semana al cine, porque dice que no tiene nada que hacer este fin de semana, pero no quiero que por mi culpa (que en realidad es suya, yo no lo invito ni le digo nada) tenga problemas con Taiki o Yaten. El siempre está pendiente de mí, y aunque no le he preguntado aún por qué lo hace, creo que es lindo de su parte querer entretenerme, lo logra más que las chicas, que solo se la pasan hablando como fans de ellos. Y si bien es cierto me he vuelto algo fan, nunca seré obsesiva como lo son ellas. Para mí el único que me hace volverme Fan enamorada eres tú. Y lo bueno es que no te tengo que compartir con la masa de mujeres__…__ Bueno, sé que hay muchas que suspiran por ti, pero al menos no expones tu imagen como ellos__…__ Gracias a Dios!_

_Amy se ha comprado un CD de música en vivo de Three Light, no sabes, estuvo feliz. Y digo estuvo feliz, porque a mi Seiya me lo regalo con la firma de todo, jojo, y eso que no soy fan Darien, si lo fuera, no sé que como estaría, seguro repleta de mil suvenir de ellos. Pero bueno, Amy estaba algo molesta por esto, lo mismo Mina. Lita solo me dijo que estaba bien, y Rei se abstuvo de comentar._

_¿Estás bien? Esa pregunta me la hago todos los días. No hay una mañana o una noche que no me pregunte lo mismo. Incluso hay tardes en las clases que tu imagen viene a mí como si estuvieras frente de mí. Pero cuando sucede eso, tomo aire y enfrento la realidad. Tú estás bien, cada día estudiando para poder ser alguien mejor, para poder lograr tus metas y poder ser un ejemplo para la indisciplinada de Serena y las demás. Eso me lo digo mentalmente. Y es que para mí no hay nada más importante que esto Darien. Quizá es un precio alto el que estoy pagando por tenerte lejos, pero mientras tú seas feliz, a mi no me interesa lo demás. Quiero que sepas que soportare todo, incluso las palabras de las chicas, soportaré que piensen lo que quiera la gente, porque mientras yo te ame y confíe en nuestra relación, lo demás no tiene cabida. _

_Esta semana ha sido algo difícil. Tuvimos trabajo grupal y Seiya, en esos arranques de locura que ya te conté, me puso como pareja de trabajo. La tarea trataba sobre una crónica diaria de cómo va el mundo, como el ser humano va destruyendo su propia sociedad, todo el contexto político-Social que conlleva esta actitud. No lo hicimos mal. Mina y Lita estaban con una cara porque ellas piensan que la nota que sacamos se debe exclusivamente a Seiya. Sí, claro. Yo nunca aporto y no tengo ni la remota idea de cómo funciona el mundo, su sociedad ni nada. Me pregunto ante esto ¿O sea que de nada me sirve ser Sailor Moon? _

_Los días han estado algo grises, con lluvias intensas pero con temperaturas medias a altas. Sin embargo no me provoca irme al Crown ni pedirme malteadas en cantidad para apaciguar el calor que se siente en el ambiente. Según las chicas, Andrew pregunta por mí siempre y les pregunta a ellas si saben algo de ti. Como yo de vez en cuando respondo a sus preguntas de que todo te va bien y que estudias más que bastante, pues como que Andrew se queda tranquilo de que todo esté bien. Eso es bueno, me evita en lo posible que le digas cosas que no quiero, y desde ese incidente con Haruka y Michiru en la biblioteca, ya no quiero que se repita algo parecido. Fue incomodo no responder de manera rápida. Titubeé y eso se que me costó caro. Siento que ellas a partir de ese instante es que se han vuelto más sobre protectoras que antes. _

_¿Sabes? Me pregunto constantemente porque las cosas se complican. Y no hablo nada más de mi vida como Sailor Moon, sino también como Serena Tsukino. En ambas las cosas no andan bien, por más empeño que le ponga a sentirme mejor. No, esto no es un reclamo y no lo veas así… Solo que deseo decirte que de verdad puedo intentar está bien, pero no lo estoy. Tengo sentimientos confusos con muchas cosas, entre ellas las mismas chicas. Y yo, yo no sé de donde saco las fuerzas para tener paciencia y sonreír todo el tiempo para ellas y los demás. Mi madre es la única que me ve extraña, pero tampoco puede hacer mucho. Y con Chibi Chibi en casa, pues en cierto modo es como si su mente divagara. Yo a esa niña le dedico mi tiempo también. Apenas hace algunas semanas que ella llegó a mi familia, y la siento ya parte de mí. No sabes la paz que me trasmite. Ella se ha vuelto mi refugio, así que no te sientas celoso. Seiya tiene una competencia y esa es la pequeña. Ambos me hacen sentir, en cierto modo, feliz._

_Bien Darien, se que esta carta no es como las otras, pero es que ya no se que mas decir, no sé que mas hacer. La verdad vengo con esta pataleta durante semanas, así que aburrido debes estar de mí__…_

_Te mando miles de besos, y recuerda que te amo, _

_Tu novia, _

_Serena.__"_

Al terminar de leer la carta, una sensación de muchos sentimientos me llegó. ¿Qué sentir cuando se notaba a leguas que Serena intentaba aminorar lo que sentía en esa carta? Pues sentía que ella no estaba mostrando totalmente sus emociones. Ahora, esa carta era solo tres meses después de mi partida. ¿Cómo se sentirían las anteriores? ¿Y las posteriores a esta? Si algo tenía claro, era que no importara si me amanecía, esas cartas las leería ya mismo. No podía seguir soportando el querer quedarme ciego de lo que ella pasó.

Primero salí a comprarme café. Vi a Cedric con William y a otros compañeros de la universidad reír. Yo no podía en esos momentos, concebir la idea de reírme del mundo como si nada pasara. Para mí, en estos momentos, la risa solo era un espectador invisible del estado de ánimo que llevaba conmigo. Pero William me vio y me gritó:

-Usa tu tiempo para la maratón de lectura Darien Chiba, al menos que quieras ayuda para eso…

No le respondí, pero llevé el dedo pulgar abajo, en señal de desaprobación. Para leer las cartas, no necesitaba ayuda. Porque lo que quería era ahogarme en un mar de sensaciones que esas cartas me mostrarían. Las cartas me revelarían muchas cosas. Los sentimientos que unas cartas revelan…

* * *

**Justo ya tenía todo escrito aqui, y se me borra todo ¿No es injusto? Buuu**

**Bueno, antes que nada, quiero marketear a un nuevo grupo de escritoras de Fics: Las Four Ladies... Grupo de la cual estoy orgulla de ser parte. El equipo esta conformado por las grandes Leonor de Eboli (Lean Lazos de sangre, se los recomiendo mucho) Hehra (Maestro y Aprendiz me tiene con el corazón en la boca) y Marta Chiba (La luz de mis ojos es un fic demasiado humano como para dejar de leerlo). Bueno, el primer one shot de este equipo esta conformado por el duo de Hehra-Eboli, en una historia candente, de lujuria y mucha mucha realidad que trata sobre el alma humana y los impulsos... Es explísito en toda la palabra, pero es muy bueno... Ahora solo esperen un poco para ver el que tengo ya escrito con Marta... Esperamos subirlo pronto...**

**Bien, ahora si, Mátenme, jejeje, pero piensenlo bien, si lo hacen se quedan sin fic...Prometo no defraudarlos con el capitulo que se viene, pero creanme que mi tiempo es pequeño y tengo la cabeza en muchas cosas, entre ellos mi terapia....Ahora si, agradezco a las sin cuentas, XD, que al igual que las demás chicas, me son tan importantes sus RWs...**

**Un beso gigante a Baronesa, Ailec, Isabel, Maritza, Sailor Lady, Midmoon, Princesita Lunar, Athenn y Patty, espero que las dudas se les vaya en este capitulo, que se que es cortito pero lo que les tocará leer en el que se viene compensa mucho la pequeñez de esta... A demás que es un capitulo que deseaba solo centrarme en los sentimientos de ambos, espero haberlo logrado...**

**Bueno mis niñas, sin más, disfruten del chap....**


	33. Los sentimientos que unas cartas revelan

Capitulo 30

Los sentimientos que unas cartas revelan…

Fue una noche más que difícil. William se había llevado a Ced para que pudiera quedarme sólo, pues cada de una de las cartas demostraba con claridad lo que Serena había estado ocultándonos a todos y para eso necesitaba privacidad. Desde la primera carta que leí en desorden, se notaba cuanto se estaba ahogando en su propia tristeza y melancolía. Con cada carta que fui leyendo, comprobé el porqué de Seiya de querer protegerla, y entendí que no era el protegerla a ella de las demás solamente, era el protegerla de ella misma. No lo logró, jamás lo logró, porque Serena seguía reticente a decir lo que estaba ocurriendo. Y eso se notaba porque cada carta era una súplica de Serena de no mostrar ni un trazo de dolor. Pero estaba sufriendo, sí que lo estaba haciendo.

Cada carta tenía un contenido único, en cada una de esas hojas, Serena me narraba su día a día como Serena Tsukino y como Sailor Moon. De todas esas cartas, hay varias que ya sé qué hacer con ellas, pues esto no se va a quedad así. Ciertas muchachas, deberán enterarse de ciertos sentimientos que fueron provocados por situaciones que sin querer, ellas mismas participaron, y antes de volver siquiera a hacer llorar a Serena, tendrán que leer y hacer mea culpa. Serena no está más sola.

Volví a releer las cartas primeras, porque era la única manera de poder captar de manera más exacta, dónde es que empezaba el cambió.

_Amado Darien:_

_¡Hola! Aquí me tienes escribiéndote, aunque esta vez no fue necesario que lo hiciera, y es que conociéndote, sé que en estos momentos debes estar ocupado con todas las tereas de acomodar y organizar cada cosa en el lugar que correspond en donde te toque vivir. Espero que tus compañeros de habitación sean buenas personas y que vayas sintiéndote contento en USA. Eso me haría muy feliz y lo sabes. _

_Por aquí hasta ahora todo bien, la verdad es que extraño el hecho de que no estés aquí lo mismo que Rini, pero supongo que iré aprendiendo a acostumbrarme a la falta de tenerte a mi lado, así que no te angusties por mi pensando que me voy a cortar las venas por no tenerte, de verdad que me siento bien pensando que tu estas sintiéndote realizado. Eso es lo que me mantiene siempre feliz, con una alegría algo inexplicable para muchos. Es que nadie entiende que lo único que me mantiene con ánimos pese a que no estás conmigo, es justamente el hecho de saber que tú podrás realizarte. _

_Que te puedo contar de esta semana… pues nada, Sammy decidió quedarse en el internado, así que no lo tendré en casa. Sammy podrá ser todo lo fastidioso que se quiera, pero la verdad es que mi madre va a notar su falta. Sammy es el hijo que todo padre quiere, y será difícil que lo pueda suplir. En fin, ya no soy una bebe para lamentar esas cosas. Si jamás pude ser la hija que ellos querían, ahora que Sammy no está, tendrán que acostumbrarse a la falta de él. Yo no suplo a nadie… Si tu pregunta es si lo voy a extrañar, pues la verdad es que si, me va a faltar con quien discutir y poder mantener una tranzada, sea por los bocadillos, tentempiés, los estudios. El enano de Sammy me va a hacer igual falta que tú y Rini. _

_Con respecto a mi vida como Sailor Scout, ha pasado algo que no comprendo del todo. Yo aún no les he dicho nada a las chicas, porque me parece que no es necesario, al menos que hubiera algún otro ataque. Lo que sucede, el mismo día de tu partida, me encontré con las chicas para pasar el rato. Íbamos a salir, pero al final estas chicas decidieron ir al parque a ver una filmación. Como yo no pude ponerme adelante, exploré el parque para ver si había alguna manera de ver a los artistas que estaban grabando, pero estando en eso, a la actriz de la serie, Alice Izuki, le quitaron su semilla estelar. El problema es que si no es una en especial (no entiendo muy bien eso, como te digo, sólo ha habido una confrontación) la persona afectada se convierte en un zombi. Ahora, el problema es que quien atacaba era una Sailor guerrera y lo curioso es que de pronto aparecieron 3 chicas mas, Sailor Stars, que aparte de ayudarme, son muy fuertes, sólo que… que para ellas la única manera de acabar con los zombis, es matándolos. Yo no podía permitirlo, no podía porque dentro de todo, ese zombi es un ser humano, una persona. Así que no sé de donde saqué las fuerzas y la energía para que mi báculo de eternal se transformara en otro tipo y pude transformarla nuevamente en humana. Esas son las noticias que te manda la justiciera vestida de marinerito._

_Pero, Darien ¿Te encuentras bien? Porque yo… Yo me encuentro muy bien… Dentro de todo me encuentro muy bien._

_¡Es cierto! Lita y las demás andan detrás de un grupo musical llamado Three Light. Hace poco estuvieron filmando una novela con ellos en el parque, Mina Rei y Lita estuvieron diciendo que estaban guapísimos, y quieren que sean sus novios, Pero tú sabes que eres el único que me importa. _

_Para mi querido Darien, de su amada novia Serena._

_PD: Justo cuando estaba escribiéndote, las chicas vinieron a molestar un poco… Ya sabes, Mina a la cabeza. Yo salí con ellas el fin de semana y bueno… Todo bien._

_PD2: Me estaba olvidando de contarte, ha llegado a Juuban un tipo que se cree un adonis y tiene el descaro de tratarme como Bombón. Me molestó mucho, lo encontré en una de las bancas del parque donde filmaban esa serie para la TV con ese grupo musical y Alice Izuki. Me trato como si yo estuviera feliz de verlo y se sorprendió de que no supiera quién era él, pero como le dije, seguro es el nuevo Casanova del barrio y no podrá conmigo. Así que respira tranquilo, que no dejaré que nadie intente un acercamiento más allá de lo permitido. _

Cuando leí esa carta, que fue la primera carta escrita por ella, me di con la sorpresa que ella intentaba llevar las cosas bien, es más, ella aceptaba que me extrañaba, y es normal si se tiene en cuenta que recién había pasado como una semana de mi partida, que no había un día que no nos viéramos aunque sea un momento ya que siempre nos dábamos un espacio encontrarnos, sea en el parque, en el café de Andrew, en mi departamento. Y si no nos veíamos, aunque sea hablábamos por teléfono. Si, es como me sucede ahora, siento su falta todo el tiempo, no hay un momento en que no extrañe su presencia, pues de verdad, lo que siento, es que no estoy completo. Mi vida es otra aquí, y una de todas esas cosas es Serena. Algunas cartas son cortas, donde me relataba sus salidas con las chicas y sus tropiezos con quien después descubriría que era Seiya Kou.

_Hola Darien! _

_Aquí escribiéndote de manera veloz, pues me voy a encontrar con las chicas en el Crown y antes de irme dejaré este sobre en algún buzón. ¿Recuerdas el tipo del que te hablé hace algunos días, el Casanova del barrio? Pues bien, me lo encontré el día de ayer en la calle y estuvo burlándose de mí, diciendo que era muy extraña, porque otra en mi lugar se alegraría de verlo, ya que es muy "guapo." Te digo una cosa, me vuelvo a encontrar con él como ha pasado (es que me tropecé con él y me caí, iba con Luna en los hombros) y me corto la cabeza (es una expresión, Mina me tiene sufriendo de miedo con las películas de terror) porque no es la primera vez que nos cruzamos. Hace unos días yendo a la tienda con mamá, me caí. ¿Por qué crees? Porque el tipo ese venía caminando en la calle y unas mujeres que daban de gritos. Y él corriendo, fue que me empujó y me hizo caer, no tuve tiempo de nada, la masa de mujeres casi por segundos me pisan. Sin embargo el ni se inmutó en voltear para saber a quién lastimó. Cuando entre a la tienda nuevamente, mamá me llamó la atención por estar toda sucia. En fin, nada que un cambio de ropa no solucione, previo baño, claro está. _

_¿Cuándo me vas a responder? Si, si, ya sé que estas ocupado, pero… Sólo espero que cuando puedas me escribas unas líneas, es que me haces tanta falta Darien, que siento que si recibiera aunque sea unas líneas tuyas de tu puño y letra, mi corazón se quedaría más tranquilo. Y sí, estoy bien, pese a extrañarte, estoy bien, igual que siempre. _

_Me despido, es únicamente una carta rápida…_

_Te amo con toda el alma, _

_Tu novia Serena._

Pero esa no fue la única carta, había una más que trataba de la llegada de Three Light a la escuela de Serena. Esa fue la carta que mas me detuve a leer de las primeras. Quería saber con más detalles como fue ese encuentro entre ellos dos, ya sabiendo yo que el muchacho ese Casanova era Seiya Kou, pues lo mínimo que podía hacer era leer esa carta concienzudamente, si, acepto que los celos me ganan… Pero como no hacerlo si la amo con toda el alma, si la necesito. Si solamente pudiera entender porque dijo eso a ese muchacho… ¡Alto! Debo primero entender muchas cosas y tomar una decisión. Sí, claro que lo haré.

_¡Hola amor! _

_Ya sé que esta semana te escribí sin descanso día a día, aunque sólo para decirte cosas sin importancia, pero lo que te tengo que contar ahora es algo de importancia para mí, porque si no me desquito con alguien, voy a explotar. Y ya me di cuenta, de primera, que con las chicas será casi imposible. _

_Hoy en la mañana, yendo para le escuela, me encontré en el camino con Lita y Amy. Conforme avanzábamos más a la escuela, más tumulto había. Nos preguntamos que sería hasta que vimos a Mina "babear" literalmente hablando. Estábamos sorprendidas, ya que ella siempre suele llegar tarde. Hasta que ya cerca, nos enteramos que era porque el grupo Three Light llegaría a nuestra escuela a inscribirse como alumnos regulares. Yo, como te comenté en una de mis cartas anteriores, no sabía quiénes eran ellos, así que ¿Cuál crees que fue mi reacción cuando el Casanova ese del que te hablé resultó ser uno de los Three Light? Casi me da un ataque cardiaco cuando escuché su saludo "Hola, si tú Bombón ¿también estudias en esta escuela? -¿Tu eres un integrante del grupo Three Light? Fue mi pregunta.-Te mueres porque este en tu salón ¿No es cierto nos vemos." Te juro que me molestó de sobremanera esa actitud suya, porque a mí me molesta que siempre me diga eso, porque ya le dije, estoy comprometida. Pero igual, el choque sufrido al saber que ese tipo era un integrante de Three light, no me deja reponerme. No es porque sea la gran cosa, es el simple hecho de que por haberlo conocido como un tipo común y corriente, me permite ver de manera más clara lo humano que puede llegar a ser siendo todo un artista de renombre (Pero del cual yo no conocía nada). Ahora, cuando entró al salón, el eligió sentarse detrás de mí, y se la paso molestándome, tan así que cuando llego me guiñó un ojo y lanzó ¡UN BESO VOLADO! Y cuando se sentó detrás de mi carpeta, no dejo de hablarme, de seguir diciéndome Bombón, cuando le dije como se debe, que mi nombre era Serena Tsukino. Y estuvo molestándome mucho cuando me dijo que lo llevará a algún club divertido, pues lamentablemente no hay ningún club que me lleve a USA para verte, pero fue en ese momento cuando por una personita se me arruino la tarde…_

_Mina se ofreció a llevarlos a todos a ver los distintos clubs deportivos que la escuela ofrece sólo porque él quiso. Yo dije que no iba a acompañarlo, cuando el dijo si "Bombón iría". Pese a mi no rotundo, Mina dijo: "Por supuesto que si, Serena vendrá con nosotros. ¿A caso nadie va a respetar lo que pido? Luego se unieron Amy, Lita y Rei al recorrido y me pregunto ¿Por qué Rei se viene a nuestra escuela en plena hora de clases? Es que no es normal, se escapa como si nada. En fin, ese es el lio de Rei, pero si van a venir a atacarme, únicamente porque le dije que era un pesado y que no me interesaba ser su guía, las chicas me atacaron. Y eso lo hice porque Mina se terminó llevando a uno de ellos, Taiki Kou, al club cultural, dejándome a mí como guía de Seiya para el resto de talleres de deportes. Como te comenté, las chicas me gritaron porque dije que era un pesado por seguir llamándome así. Ahora bien, de que es bueno para los deportes, lo es, y ahora es parte del equipo de fútbol americano. Casi me da un susto de muerte porque el capitán del equipo lo derribó, sin embargo el muchacho se puso de pie y le dio la mano como si nada. _

_Bien, eso es con lo referente a la vida de Serena, pero con respecto como Sailor Scout, las cosas han dado un giro que no me esperaba. Y yo que pensaba que este sería mi año sabático como Sailor Moon. Pero me equivoqué. Resulta que el capitán del equipo de fútbol americano fue atacado por esta Sailor que se hace llamar Sailor Iron Mouse. Si, empecé peleando sola, hasta que llegaron las chicas y descubrieron que tenemos un nuevo enemigo y tuve que decirles que ya me había enfrentado a es Sailor. Luego, llegaron las tres Sailor Starlights y nos ayudaron, aunque dijeron de una manera sarcástica que siendo cinco no pudimos con ellos. Pero… Yo no permito que nadie ponga en duda la capacidad que tenemos como equipo, y usando mi nuevo poder, pudimos "curar" al capitán. _

_Las chicas me pidieron después de eso, que les contara todo lo que paso con Alice Izuki, quien fuera la primera atacada y convertida en zombi. Pero aun no podemos llegar a una conclusión concreta hasta que no sepamos con claridad quienes son los verdaderos enemigos y que es lo que buscan y que son las semillas estelares, pues no sabremos aun a lo que nos enfrentamos. Pero mi otra pregunta es ¿Quiénes son esas Sailors Stars? Me ayudaron ya una vez, y ahora nuevamente, no creo que sean malas, lo presiento. Sin embargo sólo nos queda esperar y que ellas mismas suelten información. _

_¿Cómo te va Darien? Me encantaría poder llamarte, pero como aun no si ni cuál es el número al que debo hacerlo. Tú móvil, como lo supongo, no funciona en USA, porque me contesta la grabadora diciendo que el número está inactivo. Pero yo esperaré a que me contestes y me escribas los datos para llamarte. Sé que es una lástima que no sepa usar bien el internet (¡¡¡Cuando mis padres me regalen mi portátil seré feliz!!!) mas prometo que cuando pueda, tomaré un suspiro y te escribiré, pero por ahora ¡Me encanta este medio! Así que seguirás sabiendo de mi por cartas escrita de mi puño y letra. _

_Te quiero, no, te amo. Cuídate bastante y recuerda que te llevo conmigo. _

_Tu novia, _

_Serena. _

Desde que empecé a leer esta carta, me di cuenta que Seiya desde un inicio estuvo interesando en ella. ¿Por qué lo sé? Porque yo reconozco ese tipo de comportamiento. Yo lo hice con Serena en el pasado, claro, mi técnica era diferente a la usada por este Seiya, que es algo mas "directo". Yo solía exasperarla porque era la única manera que tenía de poder acercarme a ella, cosa que hace Kou. En realidad, pensándolo bien, captó a la perfección que si quieres que Serena termine haciéndote caso, o llamar su atención, el exasperarla saca su peor faceta, pero que te hace pasar un rato totalmente divertido de ver su expresión de querer matar o aniquilar, como a la vez de poder disfrutar unos momentos de su compañía… Eso lo puse en práctica yo.

Mientras leía la carta, una llamada telefónica a mi móvil. En un principio creí que serían Haruka o Michiru, pero a la tercera llamada, me acerqué al mismo. No decía número, en la pantalla decía "llamada privada". Contesté. Nunca creí que sería ella.

_-¡DARIEN! _

-Serena ¿De dónde me llamas?

_-Amor, antes que nada, creo que deberías hacer revisar ese móvil, te estuve llamando toda la semana. Entraba de frente a casilla de voz._

-Es que estuve en una zona de la universidad donde la señal se perdía. Lo siento. –Se que mentía, pero ¿Qué más podía decirle, qué no quería hablar con ella porqué me parece que está confundida?

-_Mmm, bueno, no importa, te estoy llamando de una cabina telefónica porque me pareció extraño no recibir ni una llamada tuya. –La voz de Serena se silenció por un momento. -Te extraño, por eso te llamo y discúlpame si te estoy interrumpiendo, no es esa mi intención. –Para esto, la voz de Serena estaba quebrada. _

-Yo… También te extraño Serena. Voy a decirte algo. Ahora entiendo lo que sentiste cuando yo no estuve a tu lado. Ahora que tú no estás conmigo, las cosas no son iguales, siento que me falta algo. Serena, muero por verte.

No pude evitar decírselo. Por más que sintiera que debía mantener mis distancias con ella, para que pudiera sentirse libre de decidir, no podía, si, podía ser egoísta de mi parte, lo sé, pero… No puedo. No ahora. No la tuve a mi lado durante tanto tiempo, y sé, porque la prueba son estas cartas que tengo aquí, que le hice tanta falta como ahora ella me hace a mí.

_-¡Darien!_ –La voz de Serena ahora sonaba a llanto. –_Me haces falta, no sabes cuánto te necesito a mi lado. No voy a resistir un año sin verte de nuevo. Darien, no lo voy a resistir. ¡TE NECESITO DARIEN, TE NECESITO!_

-¡ESCUCHAME SERENA! –Le dije con una emoción que no pude ocultar. –Resiste, no soy quien para decírtelo, porque realmente yo no puedo con mis sentimientos, Serena, no sabes cómo los celos me carcomen, el saberte que estas lejos, el saber que despiertas los sentimientos de cuanto muchacho pueda estar cerca de ti, todo eso me ha hecho enloquecer este tiempo ¡Y NO MIENTO! Pero debes resistir, debes hacerlo. Si ninguno de los dos tiene la cabeza suficiente para poder soportar la lejanía ¿Cómo lograremos alcanzar lo que nos hemos propuesto?

_-¡LO SE, LO SE! Darien, sólo quiero que sepas que por más chicos que se acerquen, mi corazón, mis pensamientos, mi vida entera, todo, son solamente tuyos. No te tortures con pensamientos que no vienen al caso, yo al menos ya pasé por eso una vez, y jamás ¡OYELO BIEN! ¡JAMÁS! Dudé de ti, siempre tuve presente la idea de que tú estudiabas como loco, y que no tenías tiempo de nada. Por ahora las cosas son mejores que esa vez, porque al menos sé que estás bien, nos llamamos y escribimos por internet, así que no pienses nada malo por favor. _

-No lo haré. Serena, cuando sientas que las cosas no deben seguir…

-_Shh… jamás, DARIEN JAMÁS PIENSES SIQUIERA ESO_. –Luego de unos segundos Serena continúo. –_Te amo Darien, te amo, y jamás pensaría que lo nuestro no debe seguir, porque te amo. Lo único que me hace sentir terrible, no es el hecho de saber lo que tendremos juntos en el futuro, sino saber que eso puede atarte a mí sí es que tú ya no me amaras, aunque lo que más me hace sentir terrible de ese futuro, es que me acondiciona a muchas cosas. _

-¿Te refieres a lo nuestro? –Pregunté con tristeza.

-_Me refiero al efecto que trae para todos. Nadie puede dar un paso en falso, porque ya se empiezan a cuestionar todos, si eso traerá cambios a nuestro futuro. Y por alguna razón, a veces… a veces, me gustaría no saber que existe una obligación en el futuro._ –Serena lloraba tras la línea telefónica. -_Me acondiciona a no sentirme libre de hacer las cosas que quiero, lo mismo sé que les pasa a las demás y a ti mismo, hasta Haruka y Michiru se preocupan por eso siempre. Cuando queremos hacer algo, estamos cuestionándonos si cada paso que queremos dar, traerá algún cambio en el futuro. Pero con respecto a lo que seré yo de ti, eso jamás, eso es lo que más valor me da para aceptar lo que venga, para aceptar lo que ya está escrito y para sobre todo, continuar con lo que sabemos, el saber que seré tu esposa y que estaremos juntos para lo que tenga que venir, me infunde el valor necesario para seguir y así hacer realidad todo lo referente a Tokio de Cristal. _

Sentí que la vida me regresaba. Por un momento creí que todo debería acabar, pero no, ella estaba diciéndome lo que su corazón temía.

-Me pasa lo mismo exactamente. –Escuché un ¿Qué? Suave de parte de ella –a veces temo que la única razón por la que quieras seguir con esto sea por lo que sabemos que se viene en el futuro. No deseo que eso te amarre a mí. Solamente quiero que seas feliz, Serena.

-_Y lo soy sabiéndote mío. _–Esas palabras causaron que sintiera un súbito calor. –_Soy feliz sabiéndome tuya. Eso no va a cambiar jamás. Te amo, recuérdalo siempre Darien, no cambiaría nunca nada de lo que ha pasado entre nosotros, y todo lo que pasará._ –Nuevamente una oleada de calor se azotó en mí. –_Darien, prometo ser fuerte, y esperarte. Seré obediente y esperaré tu llegada para navidad. No sabes con que ansias espero que llegue fin de año._

-Lo mismo yo Serena, lo mismo yo.

-_Debo irme ya, pero ¡Por favor! No dejes de llamarme ¿Quieres? Aunque sea un mensaje de texto. _

-Lo prometo mi amor, lo prometo.

-_Te amo Darien, te amo._

-Te amo Serena. Eres mi vida… Siempre lo serás.

-_Cuídate ¿Sí?_

-Lo mismo va para ti.

-_Adiós Darien._

Y colgó. Con esa llamada, el contacto se perdió. Pero nuevas fuerzas vinieron a mí. Esas cartas debían ser terminadas de leer. No me importaba que al día siguiente me saltara clases. Si, Aun había mucho que seleccionar para algo que estaba planeando. Pero debía seguir leyendo con detenimiento. Sería mi noche larga.

Luego de prepararme un café y llamar a Cedric para saber que estaba haciendo y si de verdad quería podía regresar a la habitación, me dijo que ya me contaría, que estaba solucionando sus propios problemas y que William estaba con él. Que si necesitaba de un amigo, llamara a cualquiera de los dos.

La siguientes cartas era muy distinta tenía un aire genuinamente positivo. Hablaba de las locuras de Mina de perseguir a cada uno de los tres integrantes de la banda y de cómo Serena se prestaba para las triquiñuelas de Mina. Esta es muy graciosa y me infunde la esperanza de creer que dentro de todo, ella pudo haber tenido sus momentos buenos.

_Querido Darien: _

_Pues después de haberte contado de la sagacidad de Mina, al haber salido en las revistas del corazón y del espectáculo por sus famosas "fotos" con sus novios. La verdad es que si, esa chica sí que tiene valor para hacer todo eso. Sin embargo, ya no se trata de que entre las sombras, yo tomé fotos "del momento", sino que ahora me he vuelto asistente de Mina, que a la vez se ha autoproclamado asistente de Three Light. ¿Qué por qué quiero hacerlo? Lo que pasa es que me divierto mucho con Mina, la paso bien con ella y no me aburro, así que por eso se lo pedí. Hoy asistí a una sesión fotográfica. Me moría de hambre, pero resistí bastante. La fotógrafa y Mina se la pasaron discutiendo, aunque al final creo que se lograron entender. Mina está decidida a entender el mundo del espectáculo, porque es lo que ella necesita para cuando empiece su preparación en el mundo artístico. Mina es determinada, y tú mejor que nadie lo sabes. Cuando ella se propone algo, aunque sea jalado de los pelos, ella lo cumple, no descansa hasta verlo cumplido. Y bueno, estoy feliz de que ella, pese al alto grado de responsabilidad que maneja como Sailor Scout, no deje nunca de lado sus propios sueños. _

_Hoy también ocurrió que la fotógrafa profesional, fue convertida en zombi. Aun no logramos saber del todo que es la semilla estelar y porque quieren una en especial. Pero fue una batalla que combatí al lado de Mina. Se ha vuelto fuerte. No hay duda. Las Sailor Stars hoy aparecieron nuevamente aunque entre Mina y yo la regresamos a su estado original._

_Bueno. La escuela va bien y mejor, no lo puedo negar, nos gusta mucho aunque a veces no sea tan buena alumna, pero pongo de mi parte. Supongo que conociendo lo inteligente que eres, tus notas no son ningún problema. Por eso estoy orgullosa de tener el novio, no sólo por lo guapo, como suele decir Mina todo el tiempo, sino más inteligente del mundo. Pero es mi karma privada, porque si yo voy a estar orgullosa de ti, lo mínimo que puedo hacer, es estudiar, para que tu puedas sentirte orgulloso de mi. Me lo propuse, pero deben entender que soy una floja terrible, Jaja!!! Así que mi mamá ya no dice nada más, aunque sabe que dentro de todo si me preocupo por la preparatoria. Si pude ingresar estudiando y poniendo de mi esfuerzo, pues eso mismo debo hacer ahora que estoy dentro._

_Y otra cosa, ese muchacho Seiya, no es malo, ¿sabes? Pero me desconcierta mucho, no sé qué creer de él por sus comentarios hacía mi, sin embargo, tampoco quiero darle confianzas, pues creo que si le doy la mano, el se iría hasta el brazo. Y bueno, lo que hace que lo quiera eliminar de la faz de la tierra, es porque cada vez que puede me molesta diciéndome lo que menos quiero oír, y es el famoso Bombón. _

_Por lo demás estoy contenta, esto de haber sido la asistente de Mina, me hace darme cuenta que el mismo sentimiento que ella tuvo hacía mi hace algo más de un año, cuando caí presa de la gripe por las hermanas de la persecución, es que la quiero mucho y que es una persona importante para mí. Mina es una gran amiga. _

_Bueno, debo acabar esta carta, mañana hay escuela y es muy tarde y si llego tarde, cosa que desde tercero de secundaria no hago, me dejan fuera del pasillo._

_Te quiero con todo mi corazón,_

_Tu novia Serena._

Si Serena, con todo lo que te conozco, se que en esos momentos estabas llevando mejor las cosas, porque aun no había motivos para estar sintiéndote tan mal, aunque con el correr de las semanas y los meses, seguro sumando la espera casi diaria, tuviste que explotar. En este caso no fue ni tarde ni temprano, pero lo hiciste.

_Querido Darien:_

_En estos momentos me encuentro en el problema más grande de mi vida: Examen de matemáticas. Si, es que estaba escribiéndote justo antes de que empezara el bendito examen. Pero ya lo acabe y no hay marcha atrás. Sólo… No te vayas a molestar cuando me den la nota. _

_Bueno, te voy a contar algo que vale la pena para mi ego y el de Mina. Seiya Kou tuvo problemas en ese examen y hasta pegó un grito tremendo. De verdad que no es que me sienta mejor por eso, pero… Bueno, debo esperar a que mañana el profesor dé los resultados. _

_Mamá me pregunta todo el tiempo por ti. Dice que espera que llames en alguna oportunidad, porque quiere saludarte personalmente, que cree que no quiero que ella te salude. A veces me pregunto constantemente de que material esta hecho mamá. Pero debe ser de un buen material. Te quiere mucho y eso me hace feliz, porque significa que para ella, elegí bien y que confía en mi elección por ser tu quien eres._

_Este fin de semana no voy a salir a ningún sitio, papá tiene que irse a un campeonato de pesca por su trabajo y mamá debe acompañarlo y debo quedarme en casa, ha habido algunos robos en la zona, así que debo quedarme. Como tengo mucho que estudiar y ordenar, le he pedido a Luna que se vaya donde Mina, así Artemis recibe algo de cariño y cuidados. _

_Bueno Darien, tengo que acabar ya, las chicas vienen por aquí y después hacen comentarios sobre el amor a la distancia que ya me molesta un poco._

_Con todo el amor del mundo, _

_Tu novia Serena._

Si hubiera leído esta misma carta en su momento ¿Cuál habría sido mi reacción? Quizá sonreír y mover la cabeza negativamente pensando en que Serena nunca cambiaria. Pero para alegría mía, Serena ha demostrado que si puede con todo lo referente a los estudios. Esto es sólo un recuerdo divertido de lo que fueron sus días, pese a que sigo sintiendo cierto dejo de desdicha tapado perfectamente entre tanta palabra. Serena aprendió en cierto modo a ocultar emociones en sus cartas, en todas, al menos las primeras.

_¡Hola mi amor!_

_Disculpa por no haberte escrito desde hace unos días, pero he estado estudiando por nada, jeje, esa es otra historia. Hoy estuvimos en la escuela de Rei casi todo el día. Como te conté en la carta pasadas, el muchacho está teniendo problemas no sólo en la escuela, si no en los ensayos de una revista musical que pronto se anunciará. Pero bueno, eso si ya lo sabías, lo que no te había contado por no haberte escrito, es que la hermana Ángela (creo que ese es su nombre) era la productora y directora de ese evento musical, trabaja en el colegio de Rei y esta lo reconoció al instante. Fue interesante como ella nos votó a todas después de que estuvimos conversando con los chicos un momento._

_¿Qué cómo llegamos a estar con los chicos en el ensayo? Porque Rei llegó como siempre de la manera más inesperada de la que ya nos tiene acostumbradas, y se apareció a sugerir que estudiáramos como en los viejos tiempos (bueno, no tan viejos, el examen de admisión fue sólo hace algunos mesecitos y no tenemos ni dos meses en la prepa) pero todos, incluida Amy, desapareció. Pero como en cierto modo soy asistente de Mina todavía, pues la seguí y ella se dirigía a donde fuera que los chicos fueran. Fue así como llegamos a los ensayos y Rei descubrió quien era la directora._

_Después de eso, y para alivio mío, todas nos juntamos en el local, y lo que la hermana directora mencionó fue que nosotras estábamos interrumpiendo los ensayos y que ellos eran unos irresponsables, porque según su visión, ellos, sobre todo Seiya, solamente buscan la compañía de las jovencitas. Después del "impactante" descubrimiento, me fui con una parte con Seiya a casa, que no perdió la oportunidad de decirme cosas muy que no logro descifrar y entender del todo. Me preguntó:_

_-¿Tú tienes novio, bombón?_

_-Claro –Fue mi respuesta. –Pero está lejos ahora._

_-Entonces significa que tengo una oportunidad._

_De verdad que no entiendo que cosa es lo que pretende, pero ya no le quiero a hacer caso. ¿Para qué perder tiempo en tonterías?_

_En fin, la tarde pasó como si nada, y al día siguiente me regresé con Seiya a los ensayos que llevaría al cabo en la tarde. Rei me descubrió y se molestó conmigo por preocuparme por él en vez de mí y mis notas (Supongo que le das la razón a ella ¿cierto?) Pero en ese preciso momento Sailor Iron Mouse atacó a la hermana Ángela, y no nos quedó de otra que transformarnos en Scouts Rei y yo. Ambas peleamos cuando de pronto apareció Sailor Star Fighter, que estaba dispuesta a eliminar a la zombi que se había vuelto la hermana. Pero Rei lo evitó con un nuevo poder y pude regresarla a la normalidad. Al final Sailor Star Fighter nos dijo que ella esperaba que lucháramos juntas después que le dijera que aun creía que podríamos hacer mucho si uníamos nuestras fuerzas. _

_¿Qué ocurre? Te juro Darien, que me rompo la cabeza pensando en todas esas posibilidades y lo único que consigo es hacerme una mazamorra la cabeza. Eso sí, no sé qué tanta conexión tenemos ahora que estamos separados, pero al menos me quedo tranquila, porque por más que necesite ayuda, estoy aprendiendo a no pensar en ti en estos momentos para que te llenes de angustia. Debes saber que no quiero que tengas ninguna distracción por mi parte. Confío en que solucionaré mis problemas sin tener que llamarte para que me protejas. Las Sailor Star Light de una u otra forma aparecen cuando más las necesito, aunque no las busque, eso me da más confianza de saber que tengo un resguardo._

_Te quiero tanto que deseo que tus preocupaciones sean tus estudios y no tengas que preocuparte por nada más, menos por mis niñerías y mis problemas ya que cada cual tiene que resolver solo aquellas piedras que se nos presente en el camino. Olvídate de todo, sólo recuerda que si te cuento mi vida como Sailor scout, se debe básicamente porque tengo que hablarlo contigo, necesito desahogarme de un modo u otro. Eres la parte más importante del equipo, no vayas a tomar mis cartas como una muestra de debilidad de mi parte. Sólo preocúpate por ti y tus estudios, tu sueño de ser doctor, todo eso es para mí lo más importante ahora. Quiero a tu regreso celebrar cuanto has avanzado en tu profesión. Mi orgullo se hinchará tanto por lo que serás, que no te imaginas cuanto es lo que visualizo para mí dentro de algunos años. Eres mi guía y mi luz para no perder el camino de lo que quiero conseguir, aunque soy consciente que muchas veces pierdo la noción de lo que quiero. Pero por ti me pondré al derecho, ya lo verás…_

_Te quiero y te amo…_

_Serena_

_Querido Darien:_

_Hoy es un día muy especial. ¿Recuerdas que unos días atrás te escribí comentándote del cometa que el profesor Amanogawa de ciencias le puso un nombre de mujer? Es una pena que el cometa no lo puedas apreciar por la hora. Aquí en Tokio hemos tenido la suerte de verlo porque pasó en la noche. Amy fue la más feliz, pues consiguió que Taiki (que es el que le gusta del grupo musical) pudiera dejar un lado su mente pragmática y creer que el amor no tiene nada que ver con la inteligencia. Pienso que por algo existe la inteligencia emocional. A veces las emociones son de ayuda, incluso cuando eres un investigador! Pero Taiki no lo quiso reconocer hasta que Amy le demostró lo contrario. Pasamos una noche agradable con el profesor, y lo mejor de todo es que la apuesta de Amy se cumplió ¡Dejó de llover antes de que viéramos el cometa!_

_Para mala suerte, el profesor Amanogawa fue la víctima y se convirtió en zombi. Atacó a Amy pero ella se supo defender correctamente, aunque nos dio cierta pelea. Sailor Star Maker fue la primera en darnos la mano y ayudarnos para que pudiera convertirlo nuevamente en el profesor que muchos admiramos. _

_Seiya ya no me cae tan pesado. Como te dije, no es un mal chico, pero si algo loco y siempre egocéntrico, pero ¿Qué se puede hacer cuando eres un joven cantante y tienes a miles de personas detrás de ti todo el tiempo? Estoy intentando ser comprensiva con él, porque supongo que lo que busca es tener una amistad. Si, no seré tan mala con él. Ahora en estos momentos si te soy franca, ya no le replico cada vez que me llama Bombón, pues… creo que no me hará ni una pizca de caso. Pero bueno… Mientras no me moleste con otras cosas, todo estará bien. _

_Yaten es de los tres el que menos conozco. Lo que pasa es que me parece que es el más frío e indiferente o como a veces dice Taiki, es el "divo" del grupo. Taiki no sólo es el inteligente de los tres, es el más amable, y pues Seiya es el más agradable de verdad. Espero que llegado el momento pueda confraternizar mas con ellos, me agradan dentro de todo (y ya me están gustando las letras de sus canciones) _

_Bueno amor, debo dejarte ya, esta vez te estoy escribiendo de la biblioteca y Amy me llama. _

_Besos, _

_Serena!_

Cada vez que avanzo con la lecturas de las cartas que Serena me escribió, me doy cuenta de que ella no omitió detalle alguno de lo que pasaba, me contaba con lujo de detalle cosas que cualquier otra chica hubiese callado a su novio, sea por la causa que sea. Ella no lo hace, me comenta las situaciones en las que ese tal Seiya Kou decía o le insinuaba algo. Me pregunto todavía, que tanto de esa Serena ingenua puede quedar, porque la verdad, nuestras últimas conversaciones, Serena no ha tenido reparos en hacer comentarios que si bien me sorprenden, ella antes no decía.

Ahora, las siguientes cartas son las que están fechadas en el mes de noviembre, aquí se hace más presente los planes de Serena por pasarlo bien, pese a la ausencia que tendría porque sus padres viajaban al internado de Sammy. Serena no quiso ir con ellos, por lo tanto sus planes eran pasar el fin de semana con las chicas.

_Hola Darien:_

_¿Cómo va todo por allá? Supongo que debe ser lindo y maravilloso en esa época del año, que es cuando los centros comerciales y casas comienzan la preparación de la navidad y se encuentra esta temática en todo su apogeo. Entre a ver noticias sobre USA y allí me entere que en estados como New York empiezan a iluminar el árbol de la gran manzana antes que en otros estados. Pasados las fiestas empiezan a desarmar todo para dar paso a las fiestas religiosas que se vienen. Así que me imagino que debes tener una hermosa vista para recrearte. _

_Hablando de navidad, las chicas se vienen a pasar fiestas en mi casa. Será una navidad diferente a la del año anterior y no sólo porque mis padres se van al internado de Sammy (yo no quise ir, me da pereza tener que hacer un viaje navideño por unas cuantas semanas cuando en realidad tengo la cabeza a punto de explotar) sino porque todas haremos el rito Shinto guiadas por Rei, claro, cosa que me emociona, quizá este año nos vaya mejor. Para año nuevo posiblemente hagamos un viaje por allí. No lo sé aun. Así que si te decides a la hora de que cenes llamarme, hazlo, sólo quiero poder escucharte un momento… Pero no te presiono más. Ya sabré cosas buenamente de ti. _

_La escuela no va mal, tengo mis horas buenas y malas, lamento no tener esa inteligencia tuya o la de Amy que me serviría de mucho, pero soy constante, y como tal me mantengo. Después de lo que Amy nos dijo a Mina y a mí de desaprobar el año, me ha dado un susto de muerte. No quiero eso, si desaprobara el año, no sólo mi padre se muere de la pena, mi madre sería capaz de rebanar mi cabeza con una katana y acabar con la vergüenza que mi vida le produce. Si, puedes pensar que exagero, pero no lo hago en absoluto. A demás, estoy esperando sacar buenas notas para que mis regalos navideños sean mejores que los del año pasado, jajá! _

_¿Qué deseas por navidad? Pídeme algo desde ahora para saber que mandarte y que sea algo que realmente quieras. Así cuando lo veas, piensas en mí. Eso creo que es lo que yo quiero como regalo de navidad… Que sólo pienses en mí._

_Abrígate y protégete del frio y la nieve, se que allá está nevando. Aquí más bien estamos en un fenómeno que ocurre cada 10 años: Qué no baje la nieve en estas fechas, y que sólo arrase la lluvia con fuertes vientos. _

_Ahora si te dejo de dar la lata con esta carta. _

_Te amo mucho…_

_Serena_

Las demás cartas eran una descripción de todo lo referente a sus días libres antes de navidad y como había ido a comprar sus kimonos y artilugios para la celebración de la navidad. Eran cartas expresivas y animadas, y lo mejor… Ninguna alusión del grupo Three Light.

_Hola Amor: _

_¡A puertas de la navidad! Jajaja, ya sé, me faltó saludarte como se debe, pero ando con las energías a full, feliz como hacía mucho no me sentía y es que las fiestas navideñas siempre son reconfortantes, te amistan con el mundo y sientes que pueden dar siempre una sonrisa para todos. Ahora sí que nos sentimos cansadas. Nos la hemos pasado de tienda en tienda comprando muchas cosas para la celebración en casa. Lita y Amy pasarán la cena navideña conmigo y al día siguiente regresan Rei y Mina, que deberán cenar con sus familias. Todo el día de hoy hemos visto los kimonos. Yo me he comprado uno nuevo en color azul con blanco totalmente diferente al que tenía. Ya no soy una niña como para usar esos colores, dice mi mamá. Puede ser, pero me encantó el que elegí. En cuanto lo vi dije que ese era especial._

_El sake fue otra cosa que tuvimos que comprar, y para bendición de nosotras, Rei puede comprarlo. A nosotras nos darían mil pretextos si nos aparecemos como si nada a comprarlo, pero ella muy solícita, se enfundó en su traje de Miko y pudo comprarlo para la celebración. Ninguna quiere el sake para otros motivos que no sean el de dar la bendición para la ceremonia. _

_Mina anda como loca porque le han dado una medalla por su buen desempeño en el club de Voleyball. Aun no puede ser capitana, pero creo que lo logrará al final, es realmente muy buena deportista y tiene la paciencia necesaria para enseñar. Yo por el momento ando estudiando para no tener más problemas con los estudios, supongo que tanto esfuerzo se verá recompensado. Mi mamá esta feliz de verme estudiar, y le escuché decirle a mi papá que de algo me tenía que servir que estuvieras estudiando en la universidad ¿Crees que realmente se deba a eso? Puede que sí, pero ni yo misma puedo confirmarlo. Sólo sé que no quiero que pienses que no estoy a tu altura. _

_Rei se ha comprado unos patines preciosos, de ruedas de goma y en línea, está practicando todo el tiempo en el parque que tiene cerca del templo, y aunque no quiere admitirlo, se ha caído varias veces, le he visto usar algunas benditas en la rodilla y se pone de malas si le mencionamos el tema. Pero Rei es perseverante y lo hará muy bien._

_Lita se ha metido a un taller de cocina para las festividades venideras, hará un pudín de yemas con licor de albaricoque, que por lo visto, recibiré una gran porción. No veo las ansías de que la navidad llegue por fin. ¿Me llamarás? Espero que sí, si no pudieras hacerlo, no te preocupes, sabré entender, no quiero que sientas que ando presionando en una semana que seguro tampoco la tienes fácil. Yo sabré esperar._

_Otra cosa, Amy me ha dicho que quiere un libro sobre lenguas muertas, y me ha dicho que si puedo prestarle el que tienes en tu departamento. No quiero dárselo si no tengo antes tu consentimiento, pero como se trata de Amy, estoy pensando seriamente que si me sigue insistiendo, pasaré por tu piso y lo tomaré prestado. Ya sabes, es Amy._

_Ahora sí, es hora de dormir, estoy agotada, y ni el baño de burbujas que me ha dado me ha relajado del todo._

_Te amo Darien, cuídate._

A estas alturas muchos sentimientos volvieron a aflorar en mí. ¿Cómo una carta que ha sido escrita con tanto entusiasmo, con chispa, podía hacerme sentir desolado? Era como conectarme con el verdadero estado de Serena ¿Ese fue acaso el verdadero sentir de ella al escribir esa carta, o escondía algo aún más intrínseco, melancólico mientras vivía todo eso con las chicas? Ya no confiaba en mi propio instinto de reconocer determinadas señales o avisos, ya únicamente mi mente trabajaba sintiendo que Serena no estaba bien, que ocultaba, disimulaba. Y eso se vio palpable con la corta misiva que leí.

_Darien mi amor:_

_Estoy en la semana del concurso de poesía, y nos han mandado a que todos debemos mandar un poema o sonata. Yo no sé si pueda hacerlo, no creo, nunca fui muy buena para plasmar lo que siento y menos de ese modo. Pero nada pierdo con intentarlo ¿No crees? Seiya dice que intente pensar en algo que me haga feliz y que cierre los ojos para que pueda visualizarlo mejor y así las palabras puedan salir como chorros de agua… Dice que eso hace Taiki cuando se sienta a escribir las letras de las canciones. Supongo que si le servirá, sus letras son preciosas. _

_Aquí te mando el intento que hice y que mandaré como tarea. No es nada, es romántico en toda la extensión de la palabra. Vamos a ver si te gusta._

_Sintiendo_

_En mi habitación estoy y necesito verte._

_En estas noches solitarias, _

_cierro mis ojos suavemente._

_Recuerdo la calidez de tu pecho_

_que bastaba para reconocerte,_

_cuando en un dulce abrazo ,_

_me hacías sentirte, recordarte…_

_Siembre estuviste a mi lado,_

_a pesar de todo y ante todo,_

_jamás me abandonaste…_

_Tu velabas por mí _

_aún en momentos en que _

_no creí que lo harías_

_que me tenías por olvidada,_

_tu invisible presencia me cuidaba._

_¿Qué clase de vergüenza es esta?_

_me pregunto al sentirme derrotada,_

_Pero oculto mi rostro…_

_No quiero que me vean llorar… _

_que reconozcan a otra._

_Siento como tu calidez _

_Va llenando mi habitación, _

_y cierro mis ojos con lentitud. _

…_Sintiendo…_

_La esencia delicada del sol. _

…_Tu esencia…_

_La que no he olvidado aunque…_

_no estés aquí._

_Quiero esto, porque así _

_te sentiría a mi lado…_

_palpando con mis manos tu rostro_

_recreando mi vista en la tuya_

_hechizándome suavemente con tu mirada_

…_perdiéndome en ti._

_Acércate, abrázame y enreda mi cabello_

_magistralmente con tus dedos…_

_en susurros te diría_

"_Te quiero… Yo te quiero mucho… _

_Te amo… Oh, pero… "_

_Me molesta no conocer _

_Palabras más intensas que éstas_

_Para expresar mis sentimientos_

_Envuelta en la suave esencia del sol, _

_Voy aprendiendo a ser discreta… _

_y siendo discreta, _

_puedo aún persistir y continuar_

_silente y sutil_

_en este camino sin ti._

_Muestro un rostro sin ser mío._

_Sonrió y aparento ser la de siempre_

_mi entusiasmo es la luz de los demás_

_el palpitar de mi corazón late igual,_

_todos tranquilos y felices creen esta farsa, _

_y así debe ser._

_No soy fuerte, incluso soy…_

_Soñadora, idealista y juguetona_

_Irreflexiva e ingenua_

_nunca seré un ejemplo a seguir_

_aunque lo quisiera así._

_En estos momentos persevero_

_llena de espíritu para lograrlo._

_Eso es todo…nada más_

_no hay merito para eso _

_porque es mi lucha personal, mi meta_

_es lo que sueño lograr._

_Sin embargo no estoy sola._

_Tú estarás observándome…tú me abrazarás con fuerza _

_y entonces yo estaré bien…_

_pensando en cosas buenas, _

_pensando en ti y en lo que haremos_

_en lo que pienso lograr…_

_En las noches como esta,_

_cuando la luna esté muy bonita_

_y empiece a querer llorar,_

_cerraré mis ojos suavemente, _

_Y Entonces…_

_Yo estaré bien…_

_Porque te sentiré…_

_Ahora dime tú ¿Ando bien con los versos? Las estrofas me dan problema, porque no sé hacerlas con la regla de simetría, aunque estudiando otras, las hay más libres a la regla de la rima y del sonido. Cómo te comenté, esto es solamente para poder entregarlo y que no me desaprueben, ya que no nací para escribir y mucho menos poesía. ¿Para que nací? ¡Oh si! Para ser Sailor Moon y la princesa, para eso nací…_

_No ando de humor, así que mejor recréate con mi poema y me dices si sirvo o no para estos menesteres, que sé que es no, pero nada pierdo con decírtelo. _

_Te mando un beso amor, espera recibir de mi algo más animado que esta epístola._

El poema me hizo sentir tantas cosas, un sentimiento de impotencia por no haber podido estar a su lado cuando ella en verdad me necesitó. Cuando ella más sola se sentía…Me figuro situaciones desesperantes, en las que por primera vez Serena tuvo que aprender a callar, a secarse las lágrimas de manera veloz para que no vieran su sufrimiento, intentar continuar su vida sin decir en voz alta la angustia que sentía ya no creo que únicamente por mi ausencia… sino el sentirse primero sola, luego un poco traicionada, y al mismo tiempo culpable por todo lo que llegó después.

_Querido Darien:_

_¿Cómo has estado? Me imagino que estas algo preocupado porque puedo serte infiel con los demás chicos…Pero, tranquilízate ya que tu eres el hombre al que más quiero en este mundo... _

_Quisiera poder poseer la fuerza suficiente para poder soportar tu lejanía, pero no todas las personas somos iguales, supongo que es por ese motivo que tú no te distraes e incluso puedes estudiar sin temer a fallar. Lo que es yo, pues las cosas se complican, no puedo concentrarme en otra cosa que no seas tú._

_Quería decirte también que los ataques siguen a la orden del día, ya han atacado a ocho personas más y aún no entiendo bien que es lo de la semilla estelar. Sé que es importante, pero no es cualquiera, sino la reacción de Iron Mouse no sería decepcionante cuando el brillo de la semilla desaparece._

_En la escuela todo va mejor, la verdad, aunque Mina y yo estuvimos con una nota baja en matemáticas, tengo que quitarme el sombrero por Seiya Kou, no sólo es un prodigio en lo que se refiere a actuar, cantar y bailar, sino que también lo es en los estudios. Se saco un 96 y con eso demuestra lo grande que es. _

_Bueno amor, ahora debo irme ya, estoy en la biblioteca, y me espera un trabajo un poco matador en casa._

_te amo y te extraño…_

_Serena._

Cartas como estas son escritas de manera rápida, sus kanjis están desordenados e incluso temblorosos. Su tiempo era corto, y sin embargo se sabía dar el tiempo para escribir unas líneas. No sé a estas alturas si nada más lo hacía porque le gustaba mantenerme informado o porque el refugiarse a escribir estas cartas era el momento en que su soledad se tornaba intima, tranquila. Eso es lo que se me viene a la cabeza al pensar en sus horas dedicadas a este tipo de tareas.

_Hola Darien:_

_No te pude escribir este mes de manera seguida porque estuve muy ocupada con las tareas de la escuela. La verdad me la paso más tiempo en la biblioteca que en otros sitios, porque hemos tenido mucho trabajo y aún no se me da como a ti el usar bien el internet y la computadora._

_Fue en una de esas excursiones, que tuve un encuentro con Haruka y Michiru, justo el mismo día que escribía la carta anterior. Me vieron en la biblioteca mientras te escribía, y preguntaron qué tal te estaba yendo en USA. No supe que responder. La verdad es que me tomó por sorpresa que lo hicieran, porque aparte con los meses que han pasado, pues no me imaginé verlas. Pero bueno, como siempre ese par preocupándose por mí, sobre todo Haruka. Espero que se queden más tiempo en la ciudad. Se les extraña._

_Han pasado algunas cosas curiosas este tiempo. Me he vuelto amiga de Taiki. No creí que me llevaría bien con él, porque es algo más serio que Seiya, ¡Pero no tanto! Nada más aparenta, es realmente inofensivo. Muy inteligente eso sí, hasta un poema me recitó de Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer. _

_Estuve ayudando a Lita en el invernadero con nuestras fresas, sin embargo, convencí a Lita a que usara las fresas para un pastel que Taiki necesitaba para prepara para la televisión. Claro, como siempre, me divertí mucho aunque debo reconocer que hice desastres en el set de la televisión. Taiki siempre se ríe de las situaciones que provoco, debe ser que le divierto de algún modo._

_Te cuento también que Luna desapareció un buen tiempo. Yo no sabía donde se metía, hasta que me enteré que estaba al cuidado de Yaten, el único de los tres que no termina de convencerme. Me recuerda a Rei y su sarcasmo, pero Rei es mi amiga y aun no puedo decir que Yaten lo sea. Hace cosas groseras que si yo fuera Fan, nunca jamás lo buscaría. Todas las cartas que recibe de las fans, las tira a la basura sin leer. ¿No te parece insensible de su parte? Porque me causa indignación que haga eso. _

_Bueno, la cosa es que creo que Artemis hubiera estado feliz de verte en esos momentos, porque se la pasó sufriendo de ver a su novia en los brazos de un hombre que es bastante atractivo, y eso tenlo en cuenta porque Mina se la pasa hablando de los tres delante del pobre de Artemis. Jajajá! Vieras su cara cuando vio a Luna. Eso si debo decir, tenía un aroma muy lindo y estaba suavecita, porque Yaten se había encargado de llevarla al spa. _

_Amor, quisiera saber ¿Cómo te está yendo? No he recibido ninguna contestación de tus cartas, y la verdad espero pronto saber de ti. No es justo que me tengas en ascuas. Si has tenido dificultad con los trabajos y en las mismas clases, igual quiero saberlo. Aunque sea envíame una postal bonita del lugar donde estas, donde se pueda observar la imagen de la universidad, lo que sea, pero dame señales de que todo anda bien. Así prometo no decirte palabra de nada en mi próxima carta._

_Te adoro y recuerdo todos los días... Sólo deseo lo mejor para ti. Confío en que todo está estará bien y que pronto nos veremos,_

_Te amo. _

_Serena._

Cada vez más Serena demostrándome distintas facetas. ¿Qué hubiera sido de ella si yo no hubiera desaparecido y recibía sus cartas y le respondía como ella esperaba? A estas alturas no lo sé, porque creo que después de todo, la situación en la que se encontró fue la manera que tuvo nuestra relación de crecer más, por la confianza que ella me tuvo todo este tiempo. Y ahora es tiempo que sea yo quien se lo demuestre.

Entonces fue cuando mi mente se iluminó y me di cuenta de que la sola manera de que Serena tuviera un recuerdo palpable de mis sentimientos por ella era… debo considerar antes algunas situaciones previas antes de tomar una decisión de lo que haré, pero creo que voy por buen camino. Sí, creo que esa sería la mejor manera de recompensarla y de hacerle ver lo que estoy sintiendo por ella.

Mientras seguían pasando las horas, me sorprendí de no sentirme solo, pese a la completa soledad en la que me hallaba en mi habitación. Las cartas de Serena eran como sentir su presencia a mi lado. Absurdo para muchos que yo piense eso, Andrew lo diría, pero es que he descubierto tantas verdades a raíz no solamente de este viaje a la universidad, sino desde que ocurrió todo luego de mi muerte en manos de Galaxia. Esa acción me llevó a ser otro, y de ver las cosas desde otro ángulo con respecto a lo que siento por Serena. Y es que no puedo decirlo de otra manera cuando eso es lo que estoy sintiendo, aprendí a necesitarla y a desearla mucho más, y ahora, en mi lejanía, este sentimiento es mucho más grande.

Mientras pensaba en todas estas cosas, un mensaje a mi móvil llegó de pronto. Era de William quien me pedía que fuera al café que estaba en la 41 de Roading Orange. Miré las cartas que me faltaban y que no eran pocas y nuevamente leí el mensaje de texto. Sonreí, pero me decidí por salir de la habitación y llevarme unos cuantos sobres. Tomé mi abrigo, la bufanda y los mitones. Al salir de la habitación, me di cuenta que olvidaba las llaves del auto, por lo que volví por ellas. Al hacerlo, observé por unos segundos la fotografía de Serena en la mesa de noche y no pude evitar sonreír.

Salí de las instalaciones y el frio me dio de lleno en el rostro. Corrí hasta donde estaba aparcado el auto y pensaba en algunas cosas mientras este calentaba un poco antes de hacerlo correr. Procesaba las cartas de Serena y dejaba que se mesclaran con mis sentimientos. Las cosas habían cambiado como cualquier relación de pareja le ocurre cuando pasan por diversos problemas. Serena y yo habíamos descubierto eso y ahora era el momento de cuidar lo que teníamos.

Arranqué el auto y para sorpresa mía, me di cuenta de que tener a Ced y a Will ahora como amigos, era una bendición, nadie puede estar solo. Serena tenía a sus amigos y yo sólo dejé entrar a Andy en mi vida en la secundaria, pero ahora, si yo no conocía a Ced y William imagino como hubiera sido el pasar de los días. Cuando llegué al lugar, vi a Ced y a Will sentados, que conversaban. No me vieron llegar y al entrar, vi a Ced con agachado en la mesa.

-Llegué. –Fue lo único que pude decir y William se corrió para darme cabida en las sillas.

-Disculpa por sacarte de tu cueva, pero creo que necesitas un café, distraerte de esas cartas un momento y hacer entender a Ced algunas cosas.

-No necesito que nadie me haga entender nada, ¿Entendiste Will? –La voz de Ced sonó cortante, pero no levantó la cabeza en ningún momento.

-¿Y eso fue? –no se me ocurrió decir otra cosa.

-Evangelina… Terminó hoy con Ced.

Ced se levantó muy rápido y salió hacía la fría calle a encender un cigarro. William solamente movía la cabeza negativamente. Luego volteó a verme.

-Ced no la está pasando bien, y te diré que me alegra mucho que esa relación acabara, no era saludable por donde se mirara, además, Evangelina ya estaba saliendo con otros chicos y eso es algo que mi buen amigo no quiere aceptar por nada del mundo.

-No te entiendo ¿Ella salía con otros chicos?

-Sí, andaba saliendo con otros, y eso no es lo malo, pues por la lejanía y todo eso que tú entiendes bien, es hasta cierto punto comprensible, pero sólo hasta cierto punto, pues Evangelina ya anda con otro chico desde hace bastante tiempo, así que eso convierte esta situación en otro cantar.

En ese momento miré a Ced a través de la ventana. Fumaba su cigarrillo y no se movía un ápice. Will entonces llamó a la camarera y pidió más café americano y tostadas para picar con queso. Cuando la muchacha se fue, William se quedó observando la figura de su amigo.

-¿Crees que puedas hacerlo entrar? –Su voz indicaba preocupación. –De alguna manera creo que ya se cansó de que le hable tanto. Quizá tú consigas tranquilizarlo un poco.

-Hay veces que nadie puede hacer nada por las personas que uno estima, menos cuando no ha asimilado las cosas y está todo muy fresco William.

-Pero lo único que te pido es que lo hagas entrar Darien. Por favor.

Salí sin responderle nada y me acerqué con lentitud a Cedric. Sus ojos estaban rojos tanto por el llanto que seguramente tuvo como por el frio helado que había. Puse mi mano en su hombro y volteó sorprendido.

-Disculpa mi reacción dentro del local, no tienes la culpa de nada, ni tú ni Will.

-Disculpa tú mi llegada, quizá debí quedarme en la habitación de la universidad.

-No, no, está bien que vinieras, William se desespera conmigo, y la verdad él ya ha hecho mucho quedándose. ¿Entramos? Me ha dado frio y supongo que William ha pedido una nueva ronda de café para nosotros.

-No te equivocas en nada. Entremos.

Cuando nos sentamos, William comía una de las tostadas que habían quedado. Ced le sonrió con afecto.

-Gracias William, de verdad, por estar aquí, lo mismo tú Darien, creo que esta situación con Evangelina se veía venir desde hace mucho y yo como un tonto creí que todo terminaría bien, por más que dijera que nuestra relación debía acabar, yo no lo quería así.

-A veces ocurre Ced, y creo que lo mejor que puedes hacer es seguir el ciclo de luto. –William habló con la racionalidad de siempre.

-Además Ced, hay muchas cosas por venir, no hagas lo que estuve haciendo yo, ahogándote en un vaso con agua, mira la situación con otro prisma.

-¿Cómo vas con esas cartas? –Su pregunta fue hecha de sopetón.

-Voy avanzando, gracias.

-Por lo que veo, has traído algunas contigo. -William palmeó mi hombro. -¿Por qué no sigues leyéndolas?

-Eso haré, seguiré leyendo.

-¿Puedes leernos una de esas que abrirás?

Eso sí que me tomó por sorpresa, ya que si las cartas de Serena no estuvieran salpicadas de situaciones como Sailor Moon, sería mucho más fácil acceder aunque sea a leer una carta –Y solamente una, porque tampoco se debe andar ventilando ciertas cosas – pero… contaba con la ventaja de que era japonés, por lo tanto, podría ingeniármelas para pasar por alto algunas cosas…

Las cartas estaban ordenadas por fechas, por lo tanto las cartas que había llevado conmigo, eran las que seguían al orden correspondiente a la carta en que me había quedado.

-¿Y? Estoy igualmente interesado en que leas aunque sea una.

-Son más chismosos que mis amigas. –Les dije a ambos mientras que les pegaba en la cabeza con la carta que nos había dejado la camarera.

-Eso no te lo vamos a negar nunca. –río William.

-Bien, les voy a leer la que sigue.

_Hola Amor:_

_Antes que nada, espero que no tomes a mal lo que aquí relataré, pero como no soy de las personas que le oculten las cosas a su novio, pues te contaré._

_Disculpa que no te haya escrito nada en estos días, pero es que no sabía cómo empezar. Tuvimos un fin de semana largo, por las festividades de la escuela, y pues… No teníamos plan alguno con las chicas así que pasé mi sábado con Seiya quien me invitó a salir con él._

_-_¿Tuvo una cita con otro? –Preguntó Cedric con cara de molestia.

-Deja que termine de leer y que luego nos aclare las dudas.

-Sólo les leeré, así que ya no digan nada. –Fue mi última palabra.

_Salimos de clases Lita, Mina y yo para nuestras casas. Mina ya tenía planes para pasar ese sábado en el cine con Taiki o Yaten, pero ambos se le corrieron como si de un bicho raro se tratara. Mina quería ver una película para mayores. La verdad es que me sorprende hasta dónde puede llegar cuando quiere conseguir lo que se propone. Lita le dijo que si deseaba, fueran juntas (ya sabes que Lita no es una persona complicada ni hace aspavientos ni mucho menos tiene poses) pero Mina luego de ser rechazada, le dijo que le compraba la entrada 3 veces el valor de la entrada. De verdad que Mina es una descarada de primera ¿Re venderle a su propia amiga una entrada y a esos precios? O Mina se da cuenta de su potencial como negociante, o perderá mucho en esta vida. Tras despedirme de ellas, me fui caminando a casa, la verdad es que andaba muy cansada como para ir a ver a Rei… Fue así que me topé con Seiya que me dijo que al ver que no tenía nada que hacer, me reuniera con él en el parque de Juuban. No me dio tiempo a responder, pero justo en ese momento Amy estaba ahí, y de unas maneras no muy propias de ella (la verdad es que luego de pensar y repensar sobre este hecho, de verdad que Amy actuó de manera muy rara) me dijo que haría como que no escuchó nada. _

_No sé si de verdad fuera bueno salir con Seiya, pero debo confesar que no me había sentido tan liberada como ese día con él. Me gustó haber podido subir a la montaña rusa,entrar a la casa de los espejos, la casa del terror, comer muchas cosas ricas en la feria (porque en el parque se dio lugar la feria) y reírme de las ocurrencias de Seiya. Lo increíble: Fue la primera vez que entraba a una discoteca. _

_Ya, ya, sé que me vas a decir que cómo se me ocurre ir a una cuando soy menor de edad… Pero es que yo no sabía que me llevaría a una, pero la pasé bien en realidad, Seiya me hace sentir en cierto modo como si estuviera contigo, pero no de esa manera que tu cabeza puede estar imaginando, sino más bien como que sé que no estoy sola, que hay alguien ahí para mí, que me cuida y quiere hacerme reír. Hoy… Tuve que confesarle a Seiya que no tenía respuestas tuyas, pero no lo hice de mala onda, la conversación se dio de ese modo y me siento bastante bien de haber podido sacar un poco de esa angustia que siento. No es una de las chicas, me dirás, pero… creo que por eso pude decírselo, yo estuve dispuesta a vivir con mis propios asuntos sin meterlas a ellas, así que por un lado creo que por eso me sentó bien decírselo, aunque al mismo tiempo sentí un alivio muy grande, debe ser porque confiar en este muchacho es fácil, casi como algo natural. Me agrada que se esté convirtiendo en mi amigo, de verdad me alegra. _

_¿No te molesta, cierto? Quiero que confíes en mí, quizá te parezca que me comporto mal, pero no lo es. En realidad me dolería mucho que después de todo tú… Pues tú no confíes en mí. Quizá estoy siendo extremista, por eso me adelanto a los hechos antes que me digas algo que me pueda herir. _

_Me di cuenta tras esta salida lo importante que siempre fue el tenerte a mi lado y que quizá por mi falta de madurez, no lo supe apreciar, no supe sacar provecho de tu compañía, de tu calidez y de la manera en que me hacías sentir. Ahora me doy cuenta más que nunca como alguien como tú pudo entrar a mi vida y quedarse encallado en un rincón para no salir de ahí. Eso es lo que siento y te prometo que cuando vuelvas, no desaprovecharé las muestras de cariño que me des. No volveré a quejarme o reclamarte atención cuando venga Rini, porque ahora comprendo muy bien que son dos cariños distintos, y que… Bueno, siempre fui una extremista, celosa… Pero ahora me doy cuenta de tantas otras, que me parece increíble que sea yo quien habla. _

_Bueno, en general el paseo al parque fue muy entretenido, a excepción porque tuvo que hacer su aparición Sailor Moon…_

-¿Sailor Moon? –Preguntó con interés William.

-Pues…sí, Sailor Moon. ¿Por qué?

-Pues en nuestro país hubo hace algunos años una chica que se hacía llamar Sailor V. ¿La recuerdas Ced?

-Por supuesto, cómo olvidarla, era una muchacha monísima, con su falda azul, su lazo rojo, y su antifaz.

-Sailor V fue muy conocida en Japón igual, hasta tuvo sus videojuegos y eso. –Pensar que Sailor V es nada más y nada menos que Mina.

-Sí, ella en Londres hizo muchas cosas buenas, aunque de Sailor Moon si llegué a escuchar alguna vez. Se decía en Londres que Sailor V al final se había unido a las Sailor Scouts. –Cedric afirmaba con la cabeza.

-¿Pero qué tiene que ver Sailor lo que sea con esta carta? –Preguntó con voz de intriga William.

-Eso es lo que intento saber. –Corté todo tipo de interrupción y proseguí la lectura, ahora de manera silenciosa_._

_¿Cómo pasó eso? Pues que estaba con Seiya bailando cuando la luz se fue y en segundos la gente empezó a gritar. Por un momento de asuste de tal forma pero me tranquilicé a los segundos, Seiya no me dejó sola. Me dijo "No te preocupes, no pasa nada" y en ese momento te recordé. _

_No sé de qué manera pero él me recordó a ti… Tiene en cierto modo tu calidez, aunque la manera que tienen ambos de tratar a las personas es distinta. Debe ser porque él es un niño al lado tuyo y porque en cierto modo han tenido una vida diferente, seguro el siempre rodeado de sus hermanos y de familia, luego de fans locas, pero tú… Tu manera de ver la vida es lo que ha hecho de ti la persona que eres, por eso es que doy gracias siempre de que poco a poco te hayas abierto conmigo._

_Pero continúo el relato. Sailor Iron Mouse buscaba a Seiya para robarle la semilla estelar. Seiya me hizo salir de ahí y me di cuenta que debía transformarme en Sailor Moon. Fue horrible cuando entré transformada, pues Seiya no estaba presente. Creí que algo malo le había pasado pues vi un prendedor de oso que ese mismo día él había sacado de una maquina de juegos. Pero Sailor Star Fighter me tranquilizó, me dijo que estaba bien, en algún lugar seguro._

_La verdad Darien, cada día ando más asustada con respecto a lo que buscan estas personas. La responsable de todo esto se llama Sailor Galaxia y prácticamente desapareció a Sailor Iron Mouse pese a que ella le suplicó por su vida. Me enteré en ese momento que esa es la mujer que anda detrás de la destrucción del planeta y de las semillas estelares y que al mismo tiempo fue ella quien destruyó el planeta natal de las Sailor Stars. Debo conversarlo con las chicas, pero todavía no las he visto, lo que dificulta un poco el asunto. Quiero advertirles y que estén en guardia. Lo peor es que estas sailors no es están dispuestas a luchar junto a nosotras, cosa injusta, ellas están en nuestro planeta, ¿Por qué entonces no unirnos y derrotarla? _

_Al final Seiya estaba bien, y me regaló el broche de osito. Me gustó que me lo diera al final y me agradeció por haberlo acompañado ese día. Si, en realidad lo pasé bien._

_¡Oh si! Me olvidé de contarte que ese mismo día, me encontré con Haruka y Michiru. Haruka dice unas cosas que dan miedo en realidad, por culpa de ella, tuve una "alucinación" en la discoteca. Ya te lo contaré algún día._

_Te amo Darien, te extraño y me haces mucha falta. _

_Tuya, Serena. _

Me sentó muy mal leer esa carta. ¿Cómo se le ocurrió a ese Seiya invitarla a salir, y más aún de llevarla a una discoteca? ¿Es que acaso no les pidieron identificación a ambos? ¿Dónde está la protección a los menores de edad? ¿O es que se fueron a una discoteca que no les importa esas cosas?

-¿Qué pasó Darien? ¿Por qué tienes esa cara? –William me miraba burlonamente mientras se comía las tostadas pedidas como si nada.

-¿Pero es que acaso no es obvio? La novia salió con otro ¿Cómo quieres que este, saltando de un pie de felicidad?

-Pero no es para tanto, ni que le hubiera puesto los cuernos al hombre…

En ese momento los miré a ambos con una expresión amenazante. Serena no había hecho eso para nada, pero sus mentes navegaban no sé porque aguas. Luego de que William se callará nuevamente para meterse otra tostada a la boca de manera muy cómica y Ced no dejaba de mirarme, como esperando que dijera alguna cosa sensata. Atiné entonces para decirles:

-¿Qué es lo que te dice? –La expresión de Ced en esos momentos cambió a una expectante, cómo si esperara mi respuesta con verdadera urgencia.

-Pues la verdad es que no hay nada que decir, Serena en esta carta narra cómo es que pasó ese día con su amigo Seiya y como se tuvo que ir a casa temprano porque algunas situaciones ocurrieron, por eso Sailor Moon hizo su aparición.

-O sea que tu novia no hizo nada malo ¿Verdad?

-Totalmente cierto. –Respondí entonces a Will que sonreía descaradamente a la nada. Me hizo recordar a Mina por alguna extraña razón.

-La verdad es que sin conocer a Serena, siento que es una buena chica, inocente, insegura en algunos aspectos, pero que te tiene una fe grande Darien. Yo viviría feliz teniendo de novia a alguien como ella. –William dejó escapar un suspiro y llamó a la azafata para una nueva tanda de tostadas y café.

-Ella ha cambiado mucho y ahora es más fuerte, pero hubo un tiempo en que ella era muy confiada, inocente y… Era alguien distinta, hoy ella es fuerte, no se deja abatir con tanta facilidad y ella misma procura que las cosas que le afecten a ella no le afecten a los demás.

-Suele pasar en un momento en que creemos que el no "depender" de los demás es lo mejor, cuando en realidad siempre debemos tener a alguien a nuestro lado para que nos escuche. –Cedric miró a William e instintivamente tomó lo que le quedaba de café. –Yo siempre he contado con la suerte de tener a Ced como amigo, y esa es una de las razones principales por las que no me aparto del camino de la decencia. –Ante este último comentario me eché a reír y Cedric no lo pudo evitar. -¡Eh! Hace mal a mi orgullo ver como se ríen de mi confesión, yo también tengo sentimientos ¿Saben?

Nueva tanda de risas, el chico de la barra nos miraba de manera extraña, supongo que vernos reír de un momento a otro como lo estábamos haciendo debía ser un poco extraño tras nuestro momento de tranquilidad. Pero esa noche, esa misma noche con esos dos amigos míos, había tomado una decisión que sabía, cambiaría muchas cosas…

* * *

Holas holas… No sé con qué cara aparecer aquí, pero… es necesario hacerlo ¿verdad? Si no se quedan sin cartas.

El trabajo me ha abordado terriblemente, y muchas cosas han pasado en este año que se fue. No voy a negar que en muchas cosas han sido un excelente año. He tenido la suerte de conocer a personas grandiosas, pero al mismo tiempo pasar por situaciones difíciles en diferentes aspectos. Pero… eso nos hace crecer, madurar y ver las situaciones con un diferente prisma.

Debo confesar a todos mis lectores, que este chap no está completo, jajaja, lo he cortado en dos, y la otra parte la tengo que acabar. La verdad es que me da miedito el simple hecho saber que ya esta historia llega a su final, y no quiero que tenga un final que sea incoherente con todo lo presentado. Es más, sé que muchos hubieran querido otra situación que ya verán cuando lean el final, pero no puedo hacerlo, tengo algo mentalizado desde hace mucho.

Antes que nada, quiero agradecer a cada uno de sus RWs, que son para mi una especie de gasolina para el auto. De verdad, se los debo mucho, lo mismo una respuesta personal a cada uno de esos valiosos RW. Pero bueno, está vez empezaré el año con eso, respondiendo RW en sus cuentas personales, aunque… No hoy, ya es tarde para Perú y mañana empieza mi día laborar tras un año nuevo feliz.

Quiero agradecer eso sí, a 4 personitas importantes. Clara, que aunque ella no lee esta historia, siempre está conmigo, alentándome a seguir.

Xime, mi taichou personal, mi Owi wan Kenobi, sin ti muchas cosas serían diferentes, de verdad, gracias por ser mi hombro con esta pesadilla que se ha vuelto mi lucha personal la historia de las cartas. Te re amo por entenderme siempre.

Martis, espero que apenas te levantes me dejes un RW y te des cuenta como me cuesta, estoy en época de shock y por alguna razón eso afecta mi calidad y mi inspiración, pero aquí te va la primera parte avanzada.

Y Suyi, crítica todo lo que quieras, que tienes el permiso para hacerlo. Gracias por ayudarme un H con esto.

Bien, nada más que agradecerles su apoyo a todas ustedes y quiero que sepan que entiendo si no recibo RW como antes, ese es mi castigo por ser una mala escritora de Fics y demorarme mucho. ¡Sumimasen!

Los quiero mucho a todos y cada uno de ustedes por seguir leyendo este fic demorón. Pero recuerden… de que tiene un final, lo tiene.


	34. La carta de una Tortuga

**La carta de una tortuga...que se disculpa!**

Buenas noches, en este caso, a todas y por ahí todos quienes siguen ésta historia de las cartas. Sé que cuando les llegue esta alerta, dirán que por fin esta hija de la guayaba actualizó. Pero resulta que es una nota de disculpa a todos los que me siguen mandando siempre sus comentarios de espera, de ánimo y de preguntas por si seguiré la historia.

Antes que nada, sí, seguiré con la historia. Como algunos recordarán, sobre todo los nuevos lectores, que agradezco se hayan internado en leer esta historia, ya no falta casi nada. No sé si son los nervios de terminar algo que le pusiste tantas ganas, muchas de las personas que aquí escriben en Fanfiction y que han terminado sus historias, las felicito, porque yo hasta ahora no lo logro, y eso que tengo desde que empecé esta historia, cada capítulo en mi cabeza, como se va a desarrollar, y por supuesto el final… pero creo que es los nervios de saber que llegará a su fin, y al final, cuando llegue al final, que no sea lo que hasta el momento he presentado.

Hace más de un año que no publico, lo que me da una sensación muy fea, porque a ustedes, lectores de este fic, o historia, es que les debo mucho. Pero quiero dejar en claro una cosa, ustedes tendrán el final esperado de esta historia, que hace como una semana he vuelto a sus inicios, releyendo, porque en cierto modo, yo he ido "mutando" mi manera de escribir, y bueno, lo más importante, es reencontrarme con esa esencia de la historia, porque puedo haber "mutado" en mi manera de escribir, pero lo que no debe perderse en esta historia es el alma con que fue escrita. Así que dé ante mano quiero disculparme por la demora, pero tengo pensado no escribir este capítulo y publicarlo. Quiero terminar de una vez los 4 capítulos que son los que faltan para que los reciban semana a semana y puedan sentir el enganche permanente, sin eso de "un capítulo una vez al año" y que deban volver a empatizar con esta historia de las cartas.

Otra cosa por la cual he mantenido en stand by la historia, es que a veces uno empieza a ver con cierto perfil un personaje o varios personajes, y de pronto, te preguntas ¿Qué pasó con la idea principal, con esa manera de sentir al o a los personajes? Pues que eso está incluido en eso que llamo "mutación" pero esta mutación no puede darse así por así, porque entonces, si en el capítulo anterior ustedes sienten de una manera al personaje, y en la siguiente, luego de más de un año de mi última publicación, sienten otra cosa, entonces, yo estoy fallando, por eso es que me he dado la tarea de "reencontrarme" con mi propia historia desde sus inicios, y bueno, los resultados lo verán dentro de poco. Así que pido que les pido más paciencia de que han tenido (sí, sé que es una frescura pedirlo, pero es lo que necesito ahora que ya me he reconectado) porque no les voy a volver a fallar.

Quiero decir que agradezco mucho, y gracias a sus comentarios es que me he decidido salir de la marmotería y del miedo cómodo en el que me encuentro ahora para poder enfrentarme al próximo final, pero que espero todos ustedes disfruten y sea digno de cada uno de los capítulos que han leído, de acuerdo al sentimiento que éstos les hayan provocado.

Otro anuncio importante. Me voy a una ciudad de mi país que se llama Iquitos. Es en la Selva, en plena selva, estaré mucho tiempo allá, con intervalos de periodos cortos en Lima. Pero éste viaje es importante por otra historia olvidada por muchas razones en mi cuenta El viaje en el que te hallé… El encuentro de un amor. Muchos se preguntarán cuál es esa historia, alguno que otro la recordará, otros no, pero mejor… por ahora no vale la pena internarse a esa historia, pero los que recuerden algo de ella, esto ocurre en Selva Peruana, algo que sacaré gran provecho de ese viaje, porque esa historia es tan especial para mí, que cuando comience a seguirla, me gustaría que le dieran una oportunidad.

Me despido por ahora, pero con un sentimiento especial, porque quiero que sepan que los tengo presentes, que cada uno de sus comentarios me han dado ánimos, pero por sobre toda las cosas, porque no quiero fallarme ni fallarles.

Igualmente quiero agradecer a mi gran Ximena, Hehra, para más señas, la gran escritora de esa impactante, humana y maravillosa historia que es Maestro y Aprendiz, porque dentro de su tiempo, va a arrearme para seguir con la historia, porque va a ser mi káiser personal, mi profesora espartana, que es justamente lo que necesito ahora. Te quiero, Xime, eres un verdadero gran apoyo! Y un enorme agradecimiento a mis grandes amigas, Clara y a Marcia "Malkav Iztli", por sus grandes noches de batallitas, guerritas y juegos de todo tipo. Todas ustedes me hacen la persona que soy ahora, y que mantenga siempre el buen humor, las agallas para seguir escribiendo y no detenerme.¡ Y todas en conjunto, son mis grandes hermanas del alma, un gran pedazo grande de mi vida. Las amo, no existiría sin ustedes, y yo no tendría por donde seguir!

Y bueno, me despido por ahora, y espero que entiendan un poco esos motivos por los cuales abandoné todo. Verán que pronto podrán leer la historia.

Besos muy grandes!

Susy!


	35. Unos cambios más que interesantes

Capítulo 31

Unos cambios más que interesantes

En la universidad, muchas cosas estaban dando inicio. Dentro de poco comenzaría un congreso de salud internacional y ya nos habían dicho que tendríamos unos quince días de libertad. Y es que entre lo que preparaban el congreso y habilitaban todas las salas, y luego de que acabase todo el congreso y dejaban todo como si nada hubiese pasado, es que necesitan un tiempo. La verdad es que a muchos les venía de maravillas estos días de descanso, pero Cedric y William lo veían como el suplicio más terrible.

-No podemos llegar a casa y decir: ¡Familia, 13 días con ustedes! Porque un pasaje a Londres no es más caro que a Tokio. –William miraba los pasajes por internet. –Pero tampoco tenemos un presupuesto para hospedarnos menos de una semana en un motel de carretera y conocer los distintos pueblos y ciudades de este estado.

En la habitación de William había desorden, porque él y un compañero estaban haciendo moldes y todo tipo de almohadillas de muelas, dientes y correccionales en tamaño real. Muchas pinzas, vectores, masas extrañas de colores aún más extraños y olor a benzina era lo que había en el ambiente, y eso que la habitación estaba con las ventanas abiertas de par en par.

-Es verdad. Fíjate, Darien, que al menos tú y yo gastamos en libros y en los trabajos para las exposiciones, pero al bueno de Will se le va el presupuesto entre tanto material odontológico y artefactos extraños.

-Ni lo digas, si no trabajara medio tiempo en el consultorio del profesor Schalker, mis padres me rentarían para poder costearme mejor los estudios. –William voltea y ríe. –En serio que sí, ya me dijeron que ellos me van a ayudar hasta dónde puedan y lo agradezco, que luego me ofrezca en internet por buen precio… es más, ellos mismos invitarían a sus amistades a que pujen por mí.

Una risa que no puedo evitar. Es curioso como dentro de toda esa preocupación, que es el dinero, intenten llevarlo de un modo no dramático.

-Con Darien en cuestión de estudios es lo mismo, todo el tiempo trabajos, lecturas y demostraciones, horas y horas de estudio y prácticas en la sala de simulación, como ustedes tienen en la otra ala. –Le contesta Cedric.

-Bueno, aún nos queda una semana de estudios mientras planificamos que hacer. –Fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir, ya que no les había comentado mis planes. –Oigan, tengo ir por un libro a la librería, pero demoraré un poco, los veo a la cena.

-Recuerda que la mejor comida se acaba pronto. –Termina de decir Will.

-Creo que cenaré algo de chatarra.

-Si es así, trae algo de cerveza y te damos luego. –Me dice Cedric despegando el rostro de la computadora. –Se acabaron las despensas.

-Sí puedo compro en un seven eleven.

Pero en esos momentos la cena y la cerveza era lo de menos. Tenía cosas más importantes que planear y pensar, y estaba teniendo demasiado ruido para poder poner las cosas en orden y con detalle de lo que tenía que hacer. Hoy mismo solucionaría mi problema de los días off de la universidad.

Me fui del campus universitario para dirigirme a mi auto. Necesitaba soledad para procesar las últimas cartas de Serena. Todas ya las había leído, cada una de ellas y podía decir, por fin, que entendía lo que ella estuvo sintiendo todo ese tiempo. Era una vorágine de emociones con lo que estuvo lidiando. No sólo era el maldito hecho de mi desaparición y que ella no tuviera una sola noticia mía, si no todo lo que acontece cuando se entera de la verdadera identidad de Seiya Kou y sus hermanos. Aunque Serena no lo especifica del todo, me hago una idea de lo que las demás sintieron tras todo esto, aunque puedo asegurar que sus reacciones con este tema fueron distintas entre sí.

Una de las cosas que podía asegurar, era que Serena sentía una gran culpa, cargó con muchos sentimientos que no supo cómo enfrentarlos. Creo que sentía como nunca antes su responsabilidad como Sailor Moon y como Serena Tsukino ¿Dos personas distintas, quizá? Puede que si lo sean, y al mismo tiempo, en ese momento, ya no saber quien cargaba con el problema, pues todo se había vuelto uno solo.

En sus cartas, había muchas referencias a Seiya Kou, obvio que así sería, se había convertido en su sostén. Serena no le contaba cómo se sentía, a excepción, en ese entonces, de cuando se fue con él al parque de diversiones, en una de las tantas cartas, ella me dice que ese momento fue "su debilidad" y creo que sí, por lo mismo que ella cuenta que Seiya le insinuó sobre mí. Pero el que ella no hablara con él por cómo se sentía, no significaba que no lo viera como la gran persona en la que él se había convertido en su vida. No sólo fue el paseo en ese feriado, en donde ella pudo conocer una faceta de él, hubieron otros momentos, como cuando fue el famoso concierto de Michiru en simultáneo con Three Lights. Serena estuvo con Seiya un rato y fue él quien la dejó en casa. En ese trayecto conversaron de muchos temas… ese tipo de situaciones logró que ellos se hicieran amigos, que Serena lo apreciara y que él… bueno, que él se enamorara de Serena, lo más lógico cuando conoces a alguien y no lo puedes ver como persona amiga. Seiya se enamoró de mi Serena, de aquella muchacha que en ese momento estaba pasando por una situación bastante complicada, lejos de la persona que ella ama, o sea yo, y con la disyuntiva de confiar o no en sus amigas. Factores poderosos que hicieron que ella se acercara a Seiya. Debo decir que si el ánimo de Serena hubiera sido engañarme en algún momento, no me hubiera contado con tanto lujo de detalle cada una de sus actividades con Seiya Kou, y no me hubiera descrito con tanto ahínco muchas de las palabras que él le daba. ¡Dios la siguió manteniendo inocente-despistada hasta el punto de no darse cuenta de cómo Seiya Kou le insinuaba sus sentimientos! Debo decir que celos celos no siento, porque tengo la seguridad del amor de Serena, pero sí malestar. Serena confió en él, como amigo que era para ella, y creo que él sacó provecho, quizá de manera inconsciente, de la cercanía que ella le permitió. Puedo nombrar muchos ejemplos compartidos:

Seiya quedándose en casa de mi novia para cuidarla de un posible asesinato (gracias a las exageraciones de Mina, ya haré que lo pague) y que las chicas, aún con sus negativas iniciales, terminaron yendo a casa de Serena para evitar que se quedara a solas con él (Sólo por eso les agradezco)

Seiya enseñándole softball, aún a riesgo de que su club de fans, con las chicas a la cabeza, la enterraran viva. Fue una de las cartas más largas de Serena, porque las chicas estaban enfadadas con ella porque pasaría tiempo con Seiya, y a Serena no le interesaba mucho el asunto, sin embargo, Seiya logró que tuviera confianza con ella misma y ganaran el juego. Vale, reconoceré que en eso fue buen amigo y supo darle valor a Serena, que estaba feliz en la carta siguiente, contando los resultados finales del partido.

Seiya insinuando que eran novios con el director de su concierto, sin contar que ese día la llevó a su casa.

La cita "divertida" de Serena y Seiya. (he leído la carta muchas veces y no me da ni pisca de gracia lo de la discoteca)

Seiya compartiendo con Serena en un camping de verano y cayendo encima de ella.

Seiya siendo policía y queriendo llevarse bien con Ikuko Tsukino (y no sé si verlo como golpe bajo)

Seiya, sus amigos y las chicas, compartiendo la mesa con un millonario. (Aunque eso fue más una equivocación que otra cosa, Serena buscaba la tierra de los dulces… algo ingenua, pero adorable)

Y así como eso, miles más, miles de palabras que encerraban sus intenciones. Sé que no debería molestarme, pero lo hago porque Seiya no bajó el reglón, hizo todo lo posible para poder quedarse con ella, desterrar mi recuerdo e insertarse en el corazón de Serena, sobre todo los últimos momentos. Pero la ventaja que tuve fue que Serena nunca dejó de amarme, nunca dejó de creer en mí y esperarme. Serena creía en mí aunque no le hubiera escrito nunca una postal, pese a que ella no supo en ese entonces lo que había sucedido conmigo y mi avión. Debo agradecer el amor de Serena. Si ella por algún momento llegó a sentirse confundida por Seiya, si es que hecho fue posible por su mente, nunca llegó a ser algo peligroso, el amor que Serena me tuvo desde ese tiempo fue fuerte, un lazo inquebrantable, por otro lado está la confianza que ella tenía de mi amor, porque ella sabe cuánto es que la amo, la admiro por ser ella y creo en ella. Todo eso ha hecho posible, dejando de lado nuestra historia pasada en la luna, que no quiera perderla, porque la amo.

Veo a un grupo de chicos practicando esgrima en la parte exterior del gimnasio, mientras me siento en el auto a que caliente el motor para poder salir. Me detengo un momento y las letras de sus cartas siguen viniendo a mi mente, todas diciendo lo que me preguntaba todo el tiempo desde mi regreso. Esos sentimientos que las cartas revelan son una de mis tantas motivaciones para tomar ese vuelo, aprovechando esta oportunidad que no se va a repetir, poder ver a Serena, estrecharla en mis brazos, decirle cuanto lamento no haber podido estar con ella, pero que las cosas son muy diferentes ahora, que no hay una sombra que nos vuelva a separar y que esto es una prueba más para nosotros mismos de que podemos superar distintas situaciones, quizá unas más graves que otras, pero que mientras seamos firmes en nuestros sentimientos y creamos en nosotros, todo irá bien.

"_Darien_

_¿Todo irá bien?_

_Me hago esta pregunta porque desde hoy las cosas parecen no tener sentido para mí. Pasó algo y no sé cómo sentir ni cómo afrontarlo. Solamente creo que las cosas no irán bien al fin y al cabo. Todo se arruinó. _

_Me enteré de un evento en donde se pasaría en un avión, la última película de los Three Lights, que las chicas irían en ese vuelo, las cuatro. Obvio que quise ir y es obvio que por eso ninguna de ellas me quiso avisar, lo manejaron todo con sigilo. Sí, me sentí algo ofendida en ese momento con ellas, pero ni expresárselos, total, como ellas mismas dices, yo no soy fan de Three Lights. Eso no significa que no recurriera a los chicos para preguntarles si tenían un pasaje que les sobrara para poder ir al aeropuerto y tomar el vuelo con mis amigas. Pero ninguno de ellos tenía uno, todos estaban comprados. Así que tras perder el tiempo en la calle, por lo desanimada que estuve, llegué a casa y me encontré con un sobre en donde estaba el boleto necesario para poder ir a ver la película en ese avión, con el problema de que en esa nota que me mandaba Sailor Alluminium Siren, ella confirmaba que Serena Tsukino es Sailor Moon. Cuando leí eso, no sabes la angustia que sentí. En esa carta se me decía que si no iba, algo malo les pasaría a Three Lights y a los demás pasajeros del avión. Darien… te puedo jurar que en ese momento me importaba poco la película y el vuelo como tal, se me nubló la cabeza por un momento y… simplemente salí de mi casa con destino a querer detener el avión, que no despegara. Pero me fue imposible, Darien, porque igual el avión despegó conmigo dentro. Efectivamente, fue una trampa, puse en peligro la vida de mis amigas, el peligro de tantas chicas que estaban en ese avión por ese mismo motivo, pero sucede que… Darien, resulta que Seiya y los demás son las Sailors Starlights. __Seiya es Sailor Star Fighter; Taiki, Sailor Star Maker y Yaten es Sailor Star Healer. __Y no solo __nos hemos enterado de esto porque Seiya se transformara delante de mí para protegerme y luego los chicos, pues resulta que las muchachas llegaron a subir, porque yo estuve en la parte privada, con ellos, y también tuvieron que revelar su identidad. Como te estás enterando, terminé haciendo que mis amigos revelaran sus identidades, aún a costa de que ese no era su deseo… y que nunca quisieron nada con las Sailor Scouts. _

_¿Sabes? Esto me está pesando mucho, porque por mi falta de criterio, esa que tantas veces Rei me exigía antes, fue el chispazo necesario para que la bomba explotara. Sí, claro, es mejor afrontar esta verdad, pero no debió suceder como pasó. Pensé que ya había superado esa etapa de tirarme al vacio y ver qué encontraba o como lo resolvía, esto denota que no he dejado de ser impulsiva de mis emociones, juraba que ya lo había logrado, lo juraba… _

_Y sin embargo…_

…_No lo entiendo hasta ahora, pero en verdad en ese momento reaccioné así por instinto… por un impulso que me salió de adentro. Cuando recibí la nota con el boleto de avión no lo pensé ni dos veces, sólo… sólo ir, porque en ese instante entendí que todo lo que sucediera en ese momento estaba en mis manos… supongo que si hubiera pensado un poco mejor las cosas… no hubieran atacado el avión, pero caí en la boca del lobo... Eso me convirtió en una grandísima idiota, porque nunca aprendo a detenerme a pensar las cosas, sólo las hago y ya. _

_Mientras estaba en el taxi, todo lo que en ese momento sentí… no sé, fue un sentimientos espantoso… El saber que en ese avión estaban ellas, era lo que más angustia me producía, saber que muchas otras chicas estaban ahí también… y ellos, ellos que no tenían la culpa de nada de lo que estaba pasando. Me quería a mí, quería mi semilla estelar, no a los demás ¿Por qué hacer tanto daño? Y sin embargo, todo acabó peor de lo que esperaba. Lastimé a mis amigos, porque ellos son mis amigos, y ahora es como si la confianza muda que había entre nosotros se hubiera quebrado. No pude acercarme, no pude siquiera decirle que lamento todo esto, que lamento que hayan tenido que revelar su identidad por mí. Ha sido difícil y muy duro darme cuenta de las miradas que nos lanzaron, a todas, porque si ellas no se hubieran transformado, otro sería el cantar. Las chicas, como siempre, cumplieron su tarea a mi lado, no me dejaron sola, pero me pregunto ahora, constantemente, si eso era lo que realmente Rei y las demás quisieron hacer. Ya sé que me estoy enredando mucho, que le doy vueltas a un asunto que no debería, que sé que ellas lo hacen porque lo quieren, pero por alguna razón, ahora, no lo veo así… que digo ver, sentir. Siento que para todas ellas el haber revelado su identidad, las ha convertido en personas ajenas a los que realmente somos, muchachas de dieciséis años que sólo quieren vivir como se espera a nuestra edad. Ellas, lo sé, no les ha parecido para nada lo que pasó. Mi presencia les arruinó el sueño, y ellas se han visto confinadas a no ser más cercanas a los muchachos. Sus miradas de pena me decían claramente lo que sentían, por eso, cuando tuve oportunidad de escapar del aeropuerto, no me importó irme en dirección contraria a la de ellas, para tomar el primer taxi que me trajera a casa, correr deprisa y escribirte. Me siento ahogada, siento que todo pierde sentido desde que tomé el lapicero y el papel. ¿Seiya, Sailor Star Fighter? Suena a chiste, ¿verdad? Pero no lo es. Me pongo en el lugar de ellos y tengo la certeza que esto es lo que menos han deseado en este tiempo y no sé con qué cara pedirle a Seiya que me diga lo que quiero saber. _

_Disculpa, disculpa de nuevo por usarte de pañuelo, pero no sé qué más hacer, creo que me caería bien escucharte. Igualmente, gracias por no mandar una nota donde me pidas que te deje de escribir, si lo hicieras, me sentiría morir, al menos tengo la certeza que me lees constantemente, y eso me hace sentir mejor. _

_Tuya_

_Serena"_

A veces, simplemente, no podemos razonar. Cuando un sentimiento o una emoción dictan nuestros actos, no hay mente alguna que nos detenga, lamentablemente eso sucede. Sí, habremos usado muchas otras veces la razón antes de actuar, detenernos a pensar aunque sea unos segundos y las cosas terminan siendo iluminadas por una luz distinta, pero somos humanos, no somos de madera, y es perfectamente normal que en un momento donde la angustia viene a nuestro cuerpo, que se expande por los poros y la sangre hasta llegar al cerebro… pues nada se puede hacer, nada. Simplemente afrontar las decisiones de ese momento. Serena cometió un error pero que no era imperdonable, porque la naturaleza bondadosa de Serena de hacer el bien, de ayudar, se vio potencializado al momento de saber que ellas estaban en ese avión. No debería haberse reprochado mucho por ese asunto.

Arranco el auto y salgo del aparcamiento del campus para poder ir en busca del libro que necesitaba. Prendo la radio, y me doy cuenta que no le tomo atención, sólo sé que el conductor de un programa habla de un nuevo parque de atracciones. La autopista está rápida en mi lado, casi ningún auto, uno que otro camión que hace sonar su bocina a otros camiones en forma de saludo. Una agradable manera de darse ánimo en el camino.

Serena se sintió aún más culpable esos días porque ellos dejaron de ir a la escuela, porque simplemente no querían enfrentarse a Serena, Amy, Lita y Mina. Simplemente ellos se esfumaron y eso trajo cola, porque Serena, que se sentía culpable cuando se revelaron las identidades, no pudo soportar el hecho de que ellos llegaran a ese extremo.

"_Hola Darien:_

_Sí, otra carta mía, seguro con tantos manchones como la última que te escribí, de antemano te pido disculpas, no quiero importunarte ni agobiarte tampoco con todo lo que está sucediendo. Me doy cuenta que simplemente no puedo dejar de escribirte, de contarte y de confiarte lo que siento. ¿Qué por qué no lo hablo con ellas? No puedo, simplemente no puedo, he pasado tanto tiempo callando lo que siento y lo que me sucede, que ahora el recurrir a ellas no me parece necesario, sobre todo porque debo aprender a superar sola mis problemas y dificultades, no importan de donde vengan estas. Sé que ellas me deben notar triste, mortificada porque no tengo como verlos y aclarar las cosas, pero es un tema que no pienso tocar con ellas. ¿Qué por qué contigo sí? Porque quiera o no, tú estás lejos, el papel lo aguanta todo y tú no respondes, así que al menos tengo la ventaja de que la respuesta la terminaré encontrando yo. Esa es la idea, demostrarme que puedo resolver mis asuntos sin esperar que me den una flamita que ilumine mi camino. No, la flama la enciendo yo, nadie me la debe dar, no debo esperar nada más de las personas, debo crecer…_

…_Ahora que han dejado de venir a clases, y escuchar lo que comentan los demás alumnos, me hace sentir aún más desgraciada, me siento tan culpable, porque por más que he intentado comunicarme con Seiya, no se me ha hecho posible. No sé dónde están y lo que quiero es aclarar las cosas con él y poder entender que es lo que buscan las Sailors Star Light. Pero me es imposible, y cada vez que escucha una canción de ellos, cada vez que me topo con un poster suyo en la calle, lo único que me digo es cómo fui tan tonta de llevar semejante situación a tal extremo. Seiya intentó protegerme sin saber quién era yo en realidad y eso hizo que ahora todos se hayan alejado de la escuela. No tengo idea de cómo hacer para que las cosas vuelvan a hacer como antes, que ellos vuelvan a la escuela y que sigan siendo nuestros amigos. Mina, Amy y Lita miran siempre sus sitios como esperando verlos entrar al salón en cualquier momento. No sé cuánto dure la situación, pero realmente algo deberé hacer, cualquier cosa por aclarar las cosas con ellos y que entiendan que las Sailors Scouts sólo queremos trabajar al lado de ellos y entender lo que les pasó en su planeta para poder hacer algo con el nuestro. Pero no sé si realmente lo comprendan de este modo, en otras ocasiones ellas, cuando están como las Star light, han demostrado cierto deslinde con la tierra, cuando no deberían, ya que es nuestro planeta el que las ha acogido, con todos sus ciudadanos, que al fin y al cabo, son quienes los apoyan cuando son Three Light. _

_¡Ay Darien! La cabeza me da miles de vueltas, no me deja tranquila tantos pensamientos que tengo y que me marean… si tan solo tú estuvieras a mi lado, creo, creo que las cosas estarían mejor. Sí, tú me harías ver la mejor solución y me darías un abrazo para sentir que no estoy sola, como solías hacerlo antes, cuando estabas aquí. Si te digo esto, es para que veas lo mucho que me hace falta tu presencia y sentir que no soy tan tonta con las decisiones que tomo, pero últimamente eso es lo que siento, siento que cometo error tras error, que en vez de avanzar con el tiempo, retrocedo cual cangrejo. ¿Qué debo hacer? _

_No importa, no es una respuesta que debas decirme, debo descubrirla por mí misma, y seguro que cuando la halle, todo saldrá bien, eso mismo que te dije líneas arriba, eso mismo lo he venido poniendo en práctica, quizá no tan bien como haya querido, pero al menos lo hice. A ver ahora si al final aprendí a resolver por mi misma lo que me tiene en jaque. _

_Te amo Darien, con toda el alma,_

_Tuya por siempre, _

_Serena"_

El sonido del claxon me saca por un momento de mi abstracción, parece que no me he quedado en blanco mucho tiempo, porque los autos no están muy lejos. Le pido disculpas al auto de atrás con la mano y sigo el recorrido. Me metí tanto en mis pensamientos, que…

Manejo relativamente rápido y así llego a la librería. Es la conocida Barnes and Noble's, y hoy en el segundo piso, tienen una presentación de André Rieu por lo que leo en uno de sus anuncios, uno de sus conciertos en Irlanda. Me acerco al mostrador un momento, pero prefiero subir porque el libro que necesito lo puedo recoger luego. Necesito de esos acordes del Stradivarius para relajarme, tratar de vaciar tantos pensamientos, sobre todo estos, que son los de Serena. No me pesan, pero tampoco se van de mi mente. Reconozco que muchas de esas emociones que ella conoció, fueron los que la hicieron crecer y que son las que la están empujando para poder hallarse ella misma en el mundo adulto.

Yo sé que debo hacer, tengo todo decidido, sé que es lo que haré en eso días de ocio involuntarios, aunque me tenga que gastar más de lo planeado para este viaje, porque es mi deuda pendiente, quizá… voy a pagar con este plan parte de lo que Serena estuvo sintiendo. No lo sé, a estas alturas, lo único que quiero es verla feliz, sonriendo, siendo la que siempre fue, disculpando la situación ocurrida con las demás, porque si hay algo que he comprendido a la perfección, es que ella guarda un sentimiento negativo hacia sus amigas, quizá sí, las perdonó, pero eso no es suficiente para que las cosas sean como antes y conseguir la paz que ella está necesitando, para eso tiene que entender las fallas personales y luego, reconocer que no siempre las demás personas van a reaccionar como uno lo espera. Y eso tiene que hacer Serena para que su sonrisa vuelva a ser la de antes, su alma no cargue con semejante remanentes de dolor y pueda continuar.

"_Darien:_

_Lo vi, lo vi y sin embargo volvió a pasar, volví a lastimar a alguien. ¿Por qué estoy lastimando a tantas personas? _

_Estuve en el centro comercial y entré a una tienda donde se supone te leían el destino y esas cosas, empecé a contar el problema que me aquejaba. La adivina hizo preguntas extrañas en el momento de la consulta. Eso sí, me dijo algo que no esperaba y que me levantó el ánimo… que yo era una persona más rápida en mis actos que en mis pensamientos. _

_Me sorprendí mucho que alguien me dijera eso. Me dijo que porqué no me decidía a ir a verlo como siempre lo hacía. Me insistía mucho que si no iba a la escuela, que lo fuera a buscar. Yo no sabía el lugar en el que se encontraba, fue lo que le dije, pero ella seguía insistiendo en que si seguía perdiendo el tiempo preguntando dónde es que se encontraba, iba a seguir con todas esas dudas de que si él no quiere verme o si no escucha lo que le digo y que si seguía actuando así perdería a esa persona tan especial. Me quedé más sorprendida aún y le pregunté ingenuamente si en cómo podía adivinar todas esas cosas. Y la respuesta que me dio fue: _

"_**Por supuesto, porque yo conozco a la perfección tu forma de pensar… Serena"**_

_¿Y a qué no crees? Era Rei. Claro, como no va a conocer ella a la perfección mi manera de pensar… es más, creo que compite contigo en eso. Siguió diciendo que lo más importante era el valor con que haces las cosas y no preocuparme por lo que pueda decirme. Mejor hacerlo cuando ya estuviera con él. _

"_**Serena, tú no eres de esas personas que se quedan quietas sin hacer nada…" **_

_Me dio la dirección y fue ahí sin pensarlo mucho, era en la cabina de una radio donde ellos estarían. Por alguna razón, cuando llegué… pues él parecía buscarme con la mirada, parecía que estaba atento a ver mi llegada, como si también quisiera verme. No sé, pero yo sentí que en el momento de la trasmisión del programa, el mensaje fue para mí. _

_Cuando por fin pudimos hablar, me agradeció por ir a hablar con él, y aunque yo igual le agradecí por mandarme el mensaje en el momento que estuvo en la cabina, le dije que yo esperaba que algún día todos nos lleváramos bien, y pareció estar de acuerdo con eso, porque me dijo que sí, algún día… Pero llegó Yaten y Taiki y le dijeron que se tranquilizara, que ya era suficiente con verlo actuar así todos los días. Cuando les expliqué que fui yo quien había ido a hablar con Seiya, ellos me callaron y Seiya les dijo que no me trataran así. Ellos le reclamaron el hecho de por qué siempre me defendía… Pero no pude replicarles nada, porque hubo un ataque. _

_Estaban atacando al conductor de la radio e impedí que lo hiciera. Las chicas llegaron igual a tiempo para poder ayudarme, pero… Por protegerme, Seiya se hirió gravemente y ahora… Ellos me odian más que nunca, Darien, de verdad, me creen culpable de lo que le ha pasado a Seiya. Y dicen que soy la persona que más problemas les he ocasionado y no quieren que ni las chicas ni yo nos acerquemos. _

_Es cuando me pregunto si en verdad soy una persona tan nefasta, que lo único que ha originado es problemas a ellos… a los demás. Me pregunto y me digo que sí, que por momentos me siento tan culpable… ¿qué puedo hacer? ¿qué debo hacer para evitar hacerle más daño? Ellos tienen un propósito, como ahora nosotras, pero no puedo dejar de sentir que por mi culpa ellos puedan estar perdiendo el sentido de lo que tanto están buscando. _

_Lo siento otra vez, otra carta llena de lamentaciones de mi parte. _

_Te amo, Darien, de verdad. _

_Tuya, _

_Serena."_

André Rieu es realmente un maestro, sus espectáculos son sumamente expresivos, divertidos, pero sobre todo, tiene un nexo especial con su público, que lo hace tan cercano. Muestra sencillez y simpatía ante todo, una humildad que muy pocas personas con semejante talento tienen. Es un conocedor de almas. Cierro mis ojos mientras interpreta, con su propio ritmo, Toreador, de George Bizet. Mi alma vibra y se alegra, mis nervios desaparecen, y tras acabar la melodía, observo a grandes y pequeños divertidos, pasando estas horas agradables. Beben café del Starbucks, que atiende en la misma librería, y postres. Yo no quiero ningún aperitivo, sólo relajarme con esa música espectacular y comprar el libro que necesito. Porque luego de eso, debo que comprar el boleto de viaje que me llevará a Tokio. Y no se lo quiero decir a mis nuevos amigos hasta que no tenga en mis manos ese boleto, que me hará sentir triunfal cuando ingrese a Japón por Serena.

Y ver a Serena me hace sentir tan bien, el pensar que usaré esos días para poder estar a su lado es… como un regalo que yo mismo me hago, aunque me deba poner un moño rosado para que ella sienta que yo también puedo convertirme en su mejor regalo de la temporada. Es una necesidad incontrolable la que tengo de reencontrarme con Serena, sé que a ella le pasa lo mismo, que espera ansiosa que nos volvamos a ver y que el sentimiento que ambos nos tenemos se refleje en nuestros actos. A veces por las noches me imagino que estamos pensando uno en el otro pese a nuestras actividades diarias. Ambos hemos dado un paso adelante en nuestra relación y también, en mi caso, he aprendido a demostrarle que lo que siento por ella es tanto o igual de grande de lo que ella puede sentir por mí.

Termina el concierto de André Rieu y es tiempo de recoger el libro. "Genética en Medicina" de Thompson y Thompson. Mucho que leer y que dar mi punto de opinión. Pago el libro y compro el disco del violinista, que está a la venta tras la promoción que le acaban de hacer con ese concierto en Irlanda. De regreso al auto, pienso que es lo mejor que voy a hacer, por lo menos serán unos días y calmaré el deseo de tenerla en mis brazos. Así que, revisando la dirección de la oficina más cercana de la aerolínea a la que iré a pagar mi boleto, me sumo en el silencio, imagino la felicidad de Serena al verme delante de ella, que no me espera en mucho más tiempo. Me sumo en el silencio antes de arrancar, y las palabras de una de sus cartas, llega a mí, revoloteando ante mis ojos, con sus grafías no tan perfectas, pero tan de ella.

"_Darien, una más, un día más y las cosas siguen de mal en peor. Sé que no te escribí mucho estos 10 días, pero… han sido días complicados, días igualmente vacios. Me siento vacía…_

_Me doy cuenta que tengo nudos mentales difíciles de desenredar, que no sé por dónde deberé empezar. ¡Cielos! Ni siquiera sé por dónde empezar a contar tantas cosas…_

_Sé que la escuela no es mi fuerte, nunca lo ha sido, pero antes por lo menos en la escuela me sentía protegida, libre, pero ahora llego a ella y lo único que quiero es que el día acabe, llegar a mi casa, entrar a mi habitación y que nada me saque de ahí. Pero parece que nadie se da cuenta, parece que ni yo misma sé cuánto es lo que me está costando esta vida que no parece vida. Y me retuerzo con la idea de que a veces es mejor gritar a los cuatro vientos qué es lo que estoy sintiendo, y así acabar con la maldita angustia de estar sintiéndome sola… y cuando pienso en ello, entonces recuerdo el motivo que me ha llevado a esto, y es que ellas también tienen su espacio, y yo, yo debo respetar eso._

_¿Nunca te has sentido culpable de la desgracia de alguna persona? No, que va, que tonta soy para preguntarte eso, tú nunca has hecho daño a nadie, Darien, tú eres más bueno que un mendrugo de pan. Pero seguro si estuvieras aquí me harías ver en lo que me equivoqué, en lo que no estoy viendo por mi egoísmo, por querer ser amiga de Seiya. Le he hecho un daño terrible a quien se convirtió en un buen amigo mío en las buenas y en las malas. ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso estoy siendo castigada por mis faltas en años anteriores? ¿Es acaso que con lo que le ha sucedido a Seiya, terminaré limpiando mis descuidos pasados? Sí es así, es lo más cruel del mundo, Darien, porque en tal caso sería en mí en quien debieran suceder esas desgracias y no en él, que no tiene culpa de más nada que ser mi amigo. _

_Antes que te preguntes que tanto es que te enredo en esta carta, empezaré por contarte que Seiya se hirió, está bastante delicado de salud. Intenté contactarme con ellos luego de que Mina me consiguiera el número de teléfono de contacto, para que me pasaran con él y saber cómo está, pero me tiraron el teléfono, me exigieron dejar de llamar, que yo era un problema y que Seiya no quería hablar conmigo. No me dejaron ni pedir disculpas, Darien, no me quisieron oír. Luego de eso, me reuní con las chicas en el templo Hikawa. Rei como siempre, me dio ánimos para no sentirme tan mal, que ya lo vería, pero en ese momento llegaron Haruka, Michiru y Setsuna. Ellas dijeron que habían ido a verlos, pero que sería imposible que nos volviéramos a ver porque tanto Seiya como sus amigos les habían confirmado que ya no me querían ver… y luego de que les pregunté por Seiya, Haruka dijo que simplemente ya no nos debíamos ver. Te juro, Darien, en ese momento me sentí indignada, sentí que era injusto, sentí como queme estaban prohibiendo algo… Me enfadé, Darien, me enfadé mucho. Les dije que eran crueles y que nosotras aún no teníamos la oportunidad de hablar con ellos y le volví a recalcar que habían sido crueles con ellos tres y que no se les ocurriera volver a cometer esa idiotez. Por supuesto, Darien, que me disculpé por el exabrupto, porque no podía tampoco gritarles, son mis mayores, pero no significa que por eso no me sienta enfadada por lo que está ocurriendo. Haruka me ha dicho que ya no lo volveré a ver porque son intrusos en nuestros planetas, y aunque les repliqué que eran Sailor Scouts como nosotras, Setsuna alega que eso mismo sucede con nuestras enemigas, que son sailors también. Michiru defiende la idea de que esta es una batalla de sailors contra sailors, y que debemos ser prudentes porque tenemos que cuidar nuestro planeta, claro… yo entiendo que esa es su función, proteger al planeta de los ataques externos, pero... No me escuchan, no quieren entender cuando les dije que podíamos llegar a un acuerdo porque Seiya no era una mala persona, viniera de donde viniera. Salí de ahí porque ya no podía más con tanta sin razón. No me parece justo ni me parecerá nunca su actitud. _

_Me sentí tan derrotada… Le pregunté a Luna si estaba haciendo lo incorrecto, y aunque su respuesta fue que para nada, no debía olvidar lo que dijeron Haruka y las demás sobre la prudencia. No, no me olvido, de verdad que lo tengo presente incluso el día de hoy. Pero en ese momento, momentáneamente, acepté lo que Haruka quería, que no volviera a ver a Seiya. Estaba con esa decisión, sino fuera porque Seiya llamó luego a la casa y me dijo donde es que estaría. Estarían en el parque de diversiones de la ciudad, en el centro megalópolis, que por favor escuchara su canción. En un inicio no estaba convencida de ir, me sentía tan mal y triste, tan descolocada del mundo, porque no estaba segura si realmente él quería verme, con todo lo que había escuchado de Taiki y Yaten, pues era normal que dudara, pero Luna me hizo entender que debía mantener el ánimo arriba, así que con un pequeño empujoncito de sus palabras, me animé a ir al parque. ¿Sabes? Sentí que estaba en lo correcto, que si él me quería dar un mensaje, que fue lo que me dijo por teléfono, y quería saber qué era, pues tenía que arriesgarme, dejar de temer. Pero sucede, Darien, que siempre iba a tener ese sentimiento extraño de aprensión en verlo. ¿Realmente hacía bien mi presencia?_

_Llegué al lugar, bastante más calmada, pero había mucha gente, se me iba a hacer muy difícil poder acceder al lugar para que me viera, así que no sé cómo, se me ocurrió subir a los miradores. Me senté a observar su concierto y en verdad fue cálido. Parecía que él me miraba a mí… hasta que de pronto me vi envuelta en sus palabras y sentimientos, pude ver y hasta sentir lo que había ocurrido con su planeta. Me sentí angustiada, Darien… te juro que fue horrible, Seiya me mostró como Sailor Galaxia no solo había destruido su planeta, sino todos los demás planetas de las demás galaxias, no dejó nada, nada, y él tuvo que huir con los demás cuando su princesa se fue. Y el verdadero objetivo de esa mujer es obtener la energía de los planetas que eso es en realidad las verdaderas semillas estelares de cada planeta de la vía láctea, eso es para que todos los planetas de la vía láctea queden bajo su poder. Ellos cantan para esa persona, para su princesa, para que regrese a ellos y puedan volver a su planeta, pero… ella no aparece, ella escapó con dirección a la tierra y ellos vinieron aquí. Luego me mostró como era su princesa, una mujer con una energía muy cálida que tranquilizó mi corazón en ese momento que sentí tanta angustia. _

_Eso no fue todo, cuando me transmitió el mensaje, Seiya se desmayó. Se armó un alboroto en el lugar, pero de alguna manera yo sabía que lo vería y así fue. Cuando lo vi lo abracé muy fuerte, para poder trasmitirle que lo entendía, que sabía por lo que estaban pasando… fue como antes. Pero no pudimos más que saludarnos, ni me dio tiempo de preguntarle por su salud, porque empezaron a atacar el parque. Transformaron al administrador del lugar en un zombie. No permití que se transformara porque obviamente él estaba herido, pelee como pude, porque tenía que protegerlo, de por si estaba todavía muy mal herido, así que… no sé en qué momento ocurrió, pero llegaron las outers. Obviamente no fueron por ayudarlo a él, lo dejaron en claro, pero por lo menos me dieron la mano que necesitaba. Luego de derrotar al zombie, llegaron Taiki y Yaten a llevarse a Seiya. Las chicas les dejaron en claro que ellas se encargarían de proteger solas el planeta y Taiki, muy sarcástico, dijo que eso sería lo mejor para que se ocuparan de sus responsabilidades. Igual y fue lindo cuando Seiya me agradeció el haber ido a verlo. Eso demuestra que es mi amigo y que quiere seguir siéndolo._

_Luego de eso, Darien, el domingo, Mina me llamó para invitarme a pasar con las chicas un día en una nueva tienda de videojuegos, que serían gratis. La verdad es que no tenía ganas de nada, todo me parecía oscuro, y triste. La destrucción de un planeta… de que la vida se agote porque alguien simplemente te la arrebata me hace sentir un desasosiego que no creí nunca conocer. Temo por nuestra tierra, Darien, por nuestro hogar, por nosotros y cada uno de los habitantes de esta tierra. El planeta de Seiya quedó desbastado, pero tienen la esperanza de volver a hacer algo por ese planeta que los vio nacer, yo me siento tan negativa, tan triste, que… ¡Ay Darien! En mi mente no hay otras imágenes que las que Seiya me mostró. Así me la pasé todas esas horas, con música de Three Light es mis oídos, alto, que vibrara dentro de mí, era lo único que quería, que algo de su música me siguiera trasmitiendo el mensaje que había en cada composición de sus canciones. No sé cómo entró la pequeña Chibi-Chibi a mi habitación y de pronto un aroma muy rico, que me calmó, me devolvió al mismo tiempo el ánimo tan decaído que traía conmigo, así fue como decidí ir al evento que Mina me había invitado, lo cual no hice mal, porque cuando llegué, las chicas estaban en plena batalla, dando todo. No me arrepiento, porque al final pude ver a Seiya y preguntarle si estaba bien. Taiki dijo nuevamente que el que nos juntáramos ahora no nos hacía volver a ser como antes, pero Amy mantuvo la esperanza firme de que eso sucedería. Dios la escuche, yo también quiero lo mismo. _

_Espero que todo mejore, de verdad lo espero, en estos momentos estoy bastante ocupada viendo las actividades que nos toca como salón, somos una cafetería con corte clásico, todavía falta puntos por verse, pero ya tenemos tareas de cómo estaremos ordenadas ese día. A Rei la hemos comprometido para que pase su tarde con nosotros en el evento. Sólo esperamos que el de ella no caiga en la misma fecha, sino no podrá venir._

_Sí, pararé aquí, porque la verdad me siento triste todavía, pero no quiero que cuando leas esta carta, haya cambiado de forma negativa tu estado de ánimo. _

_Oye, antes de mi despedida ¿podrás mandarme una respuesta? Es que ahora sí la necesito, tengo ganas de leer, por lo menos, una postal con palabritas tuyas, escrita con esa letra tan tuya y ordenada que me gustaría poder tener. _

_Te amo mucho, _

_Tuya, _

_Serena."_

Me doy cuenta que no logro hacer nada sin tener que dejar de ver los kanjis, hiraganas y katanas de Serena en mi cabeza, con su especial estilo de escribirlas en el orden incorrecto, pero ella es así, y mientras pueda leer lo que cuenta, no importa como sean sus grafía… Las cartas aparecen en mi mente, ocupando como si estuviera en el cine, toda mi retina, y las puedo leer, pero en realidad lo que hago es recordar estas cartas, tenerlas más presentes que antes, porque conforme las releí, más entendía y más cercano a Serena me encontraba. Incluso las llevo conmigo, puedo jurar que me las sé de memoria de tanto haberlas leído, sobre todo esas últimas cartas, las de esos días. Serena plasmaba en detalle sus angustias sobre el tema, que no dejo de pensar que todo hubiera sido diferente si al menos hubiera estado vivo y ella tener contacto real conmigo, pero no puedo lamentar algo que ya no tiene solución, solo que leer las cartas de Serena, hace que me ponga en retrospectiva sobre esa situación. Serena… me la imagino tal cual, en su habitación, sobre su cama, escuchando aquellas canciones, mentalizando todo, quizá diría torturándose. Si ella hubiera sido franca con las chicas, muchas cosas se hubiera evitado, pero Serena cometió el error de callar, de guardarse sus penas y dejar que pensaran lo que creyeran. Puedo decir que la culpa fue de todas. Ellas no buscaron aclarar sus dudas y Serena decidió quedarse con sus penas sin tratar de aliviar su angustia y dolor. Esa no es la Serena que dejé… debió ser muy férreo su compromiso de resolver ella misma sus asuntos y no preocupar a los demás ni meter a nadie en sus problemas, eso demuestra un grado de madurez de parte de Serena.

Es tarde para ir a una agencia y pagar el pasaje, pero el problema es que no me acepta el pago con la tarjeta la página de la aerolínea. No sé si hacer un viaje largo hasta el aeropuerto, es como a 1 hora de aquí… Debería calmarme, esperar, la reserva me dura 24 horas y aún tengo tiempo mañana, pero es tanta la ansiedad, que eso hace que quiera tener el boleto aéreo en mis manos. Vuelvo a prender la radio, sé que si no pago el pasaje ahora, estaré el día de mañana intranquilo, mejor ahora que puedo hacerlo. Así que manejo con calma, de nuevo hacia la autopista de estas grandes avenidas, incluso más grandes que las de Tokio, a veces me confundo manejando. Sobre todo porque aquí se maneja con el timón a la izquierda.

Mientras manejo, perdido en esas vías, una de las cartas de Serena que parecían decirme que todo estaba bien, que estaba saliendo de una mala racha, comenzaba con una bonita descripción.

"_Darien:_

_Por fin ha llegado la temporada del festival escolar, los alumnos y la escuela se ven diferentes, todos sonríen y se divierten haciendo los preparativos. A nuestro salón le tocó ser la cafetería. A mí me tocó hacerme cargo de los carteles, mientras que Lita se ofreció en hacer los uniformes que usaremos para el evento. Mina fue su modelo, por falta de caderas a mi no se me veía muy bien, pero no importa, no deja de ser un atuendo muy bonito. Seremos una cafetería con servicio inglés, si es que eso existe, claro. _

_Cuando estaba en la escuela media, las actividades nunca me resultaron tan fascinantes como me está resultando estar en la secundaría superior. Es más responsabilidad, lo sé, y es extraño que alguien como yo, que siempre le ha huido a la responsabilidad, me pueda mostrar tan entusiasta y activa. Se podría decir que eso es también por el ambiente que se respira, imposible no contagiarse, los alumnos de todos los salones se quedan hasta muy tarde preparando todo. Lita y Mina trabajan igualmente duro. Es reconfortante e incluso importante, ver como los alumnos trabajan en equipo para llevar a cabo las actividades del salón… Lástima que eso no ocurra con nosotras ¿verdad? Hoy, mientras estábamos haciendo lo que corresponde para el evento, tocaron en la radio "Search for you love", la canción que mantiene uno de los tantos mensajes a su princesa y si hubieras podido ver, toda la clase se quedó triste de que ellos ya no estén viniendo a la escuela. Lita espera que ellos vengan de todas maneras a visitarnos. Eso espero yo igual, luego de que lo viera hace un momento. Justo estaba ordenando las cosas en mi habitación, aprovechando que la pequeña Chibi Chibi dormía, cuando… algo muy extraño pasó, una mariposa roja revoloteaba por mi habitación, así que salí por la ventana y ahí lo vi, fue un momento raro, la mariposa desapareció frente a mis narices pero Seiya estaba mirando hacia mi balcón, ese mismo en el que tú también me mirabas antes de irte, apoyado en tu auto o en tu moto. Lo vi y quise bajar, pero el muy bobo me dijo que no me molestara, que él se conformaba con ver mi hermoso rostro. Jajaja, me burlé un poco de él diciendo que era un jovencito muy extraño, que los muchachos que van a espiar a la alcoba de una chica se les dicen mañosos, pero como cosa extraña, me llamó por mi nombre - ¡Aleluya! – y me dijo que estaba diciendo puras tonterías. Así que cuando se estaba despidiendo, lo invité sinceramente al festival escolar, que a todos les iba a entusiasmar con verlo ahí. Me preguntó por lo que haríamos, y se burló cuando le dije qué, porque dice que es aburrido, pero le mostré el uniforme y le comenté que los pasteles de Lita estarían realmente deliciosos. Pero chibi chibi se despertó y ya no pudimos seguir conversando, aunque me dio su palabra de que iría. Me dio gusto poder conversar con él como antes. Se siente un peso menos y no puedo negarte, Darien, me siento feliz de poder tener su amistad a pesar de todos los problemas que han ocurrido. _

_Si estuvieras aquí, seguro vendrías al café, le avisaríamos a Andrew junto con las chicas, y yo misma te atendería, cuidando que nadie de las chicas de mi salón quiera acercarse a ti de un modo distinto a cliente. Seee, sé que soy celosa, no lo voy a negar, tú lo sabes más que nadie, pero es que eres tan guapo, que llamas la atención por donde vayas, así que debo cuidar lo que es mío. Espero que el próximo año ya puedas estar aquí para que asistas a lo que sea que nos toque presentar y pueda presumirte ante la gente. Me siento tan orgullosa de tenerte de novio que espero ser mejor persona para que te sientas aunque sea un poquito, asíiiiiii de chiquito –lo que juntas tu dedo índice con el pulgar- de mí. _

_Bueno, por el momento debo dejarte ya, mañana hay escuela y ya es tarde, mamá ya me dijo que apague la luz y tiene razón. _

_Cuídate, abrígate y come bien, que mamá siempre me pide que te recuerde que la comida chatarra produce enfermedades y baja las defensas ¡Jajaja! Algo que debería aprender para mí. _

_Te amo, _

_Tuya, _

_Serena. _

Claro que hubiera ido a tu festival escolar, claro que te hubiera dicho de todas las formas posibles e idiomas de que no importa qué, a mí el resto de chicas no me interesan más que tú. Lo más probable es que hubiera comprado muchos de los pasteles y cafés con tal de que te sintieras feliz de tenerme ahí un buen rato, y tener el pretexto de poder pasar unas horas contigo. Y te hubiera dicho que hiciste muy bien en decirle esas cosas a ese jovencito, porque aunque sé que eres hermosa, yo también puedo sentir celos de que alguien más te lo diga, sobre todo cuando ese alguien más realmente quiere algo contigo y tú no notas eso. Pero claro, no te hubiera dicho que eran celos, porque nunca te lo había mostrado antes, y tú no hubieras notado diferencia alguna, porque nunca te he mostrado nada antes. Totalmente mi culpa, pero así fui, porque creo que así como tú has evolucionado, yo también he dado muestras de que tengo sentimientos hacia ti, tan profundos y –sobre todo- normales y humanos, hacia ti. A lo que tenemos que llegar cuando estamos al filo o al extremo de una situación que parecería ya no tener retorno.

Manejo con calma, agradeciendo que no haya tanto movimiento de autos, aunque sí de camiones, que como siempre, se tocan la bocina entre ellos o entre los autos que lo hacen a modo de saludo divertido. Veo la hora y aprovecho en llamar por teléfono a los muchachos, para avisarles que demoraré.

-Darien, Darien, Darien, amigo mío ¿ya estás viniendo? –la voz extrañamente melodiosa de William.

-Aviso que tardaré, más bien cuando esté en camino les llamo para que no me cierren la puerta de ingreso a los dormitorios, sino tendré que dormir en el auto.

-Y nosotros nos quedamos sin reservas, y eso no puede pasar, no… -Sigue con su tonito, se nota que está en burla.

-Vale, sigan haciendo lo que sea que estén haciendo.

-Pues nada malo, Cedric ha ido por copias y yo acabo de sacar un molde para que se airee.

-Cuando esté por algún sitio decente, les aviso si encontré sus encargos.

-¡Perfecto! ¡Maravilloso!

-Ya, Adiós.

Al momento de colgar, escuché la risa de Will y un sonido de disparos. Sí, deben estar tonteando con algún juego de la computadora. Will, si bien es serio y responsable, no dejo de pensar que es un chico con un buen carácter, pese a que al conocerlo me pareció tan directo… tan terriblemente inglés. Pero es un buen amigo, lo acepto, pensar que antes se me hacía tan complicado tener amigos y no es que ahora sea el juerguista de la universidad, pero al menos ya no me cierro a las oportunidades de hacer amistades. A demás, he tenido suerte con Cedric, que es un buen muchacho, no es molesto y mantiene el mismo orden que yo para hacer las cosas y es quien me presentó a William. Serena me diría en estos momentos que no debería preocuparme por estos menesteres porque soy un tipo simpático y es normal que la gente quiera ser mi amiga. Siempre ella viendo lo mejor de mí.

Mientras manejo, y una canción que suena mucho en la radio, Untitle del grupo Simple Plan, recuerdo por alguna razón que no tiene mucha conexión, la otra carta de Serena, una que habla luego del festival escolar y del acontecimiento ocurrido con ella. Una carta llena de angustia, como todas las que estaban escritas en ese arco de tiempo.

"_Darien, disculpa, de verdad, no puedo más con esto, me siento tan mal. Han pasado unas cosas demasiado difíciles, situaciones que no puedo controlar, sentimientos se desbordan de mí. Creo que si sigo así, no podré con cosas peores, saldré derrotada. Eso es lo que temo, pero… a este paso ya nada me sorprende viniendo de mí misma. Sólo siento, siento y siento. Darien, te juro, me estoy ahogando, me falta tu aire en mi vida, eso demuestra que soy una perdedora, que no me puedo valer por mí misma, que no sé hacer las cosas por mí misma, que… que no te merezco. _

…_Estoy sola en casa, esperando poder escuchar tu voz, preguntándome constantemente cómo hacer para no tener que recurrir a nadie con mis angustias, aprender a valerme por mi misma, y sé que no deberá ser tan difícil, pero me estoy ahogando, Darien, me ahogo en mi propio intento, pero cada despertar, cada vez que los rayos del sol llenan mi rostro, es cuando me vuelvo a poner de pie y me enfrento a todo, muestro mi rostro con una expresión tranquila y me olvido de todo, hasta que de nuevo en mi soledad aparece la angustia o la tristeza. Parece que sólo sirvo para aparentar pero no para realmente sentirme fuerte o bien. Soy un desastre, lo sé, pero llegará el día en que no tenga que depender de los demás por mi estado de ánimo, ni tenga que invadir el espacio de los demás con mis preocupaciones. Eso te incluye, Darien, porque cada vez que pienso en ti, tengo que recordar el esfuerzo constante que haces para poder realizar tus sueños, y no puedo ser una carga para nadie y menos para ti… Lo siento, se suponía que al iniciar esta carta te decía que no leerías nada que fuera molesto, pero nunca cumplo completamente mi palabra…_

_Intentaré seguir contando lo que ha pasado, no sé si lo logre, porque en estos momentos tengo todo muy fresco, todo es muy reciente. Y doloroso. _

_El domingo, Darien, fui víctima de Sailor Lead Crow, ella quiso quitarme la semilla estelar, es más, lo logró. Amenazó con mandar a todos por un agujero negro. Casi lo logra, pero gracias a Chibi Chibi y a la princesa del planeta de fuego, a la princesa de los muchachos, es que me salvé. Es una mujer con una calidez maravillosa, ahora entiendo porque la desesperación de Seiya, Taiki y Yaten por encontrarla, porque es una persona que con su sola presencia calma el ánimo de quien sea. Su aroma, Darien, era el que tenía Chibi Chibi en su caldero, así que en cierto modo, ella estuvo en casa, conmigo, era quien me cuidaba y me hacía sentir bien. Si las hubieras visto, transformadas en sailors, hincadas en el suelo, llorando al ver a su preciada princesa delante de ellos, realmente me conmovió, porque por ella es que las Sailor Starlights estaban en la tierra, y eran Three Lights para todos, para que ella volviera a su camino. _

_La princesa, luego de decirles que había causado muchas molestias, debía decirles antes que todo, que ella tenía una misión muy importante que cumplir, para luego dirigirse a Chibi Chibi, y a mí, para decirme que sin que nos diéramos cuenta, ella pudo enterarse de todo sobre nosotros desde el interior de la vasija que Chibi Chibi llevaba consigo desde un tiempo. Dijo que tenía que hablar conmigo, y a continuación, todo lo que habló, me dejó impactada. _

_A la tierra, han venido personas desde muy lejos para presenciar una batalla sagrada que será en la vía láctea. Esta batalla es conocida como la guerra de las sailors. Las sailors Scouts de todos los planetas han ido renaciendo. Ellas han existido desde la antigüedad para proteger a la vía láctea de todo aquel que amenace con destruirla… Y también ha existido el origen del mal, es decir, el caos. El caos fue derrotado y encerrado por la legendaria Sailor Scout, la más fuerte de todas. _

_Sin embargo, ya ha pasado mucho tiempo y desafortunadamente, el caos volvió a aparecer por toda la vía láctea. Rei exteriorizó algo que estuve creyendo igual, que Sailor Galaxia es el caos, pero ella está robando todas las semillas estelares y quiere ocasionar un caos por toda la vía láctea para convertirse en la soberana. Dijo que aún quedan esperanzas, que necesitamos la luz de la esperanza que dejó la legendaria Sailor Scout. Ese fue uno de los motivos por el que ella vino a escondidas, para encontrar ese poder. _

_Pero, Sailor Star Healer no lo ve así, para ella es suficiente que su princesa esté con vida para poder reconstruir su planeta. Sailor Star Maker es del mismo pensamiento, que deben regresar, quien no dijo nada fue Sailor Star Fighter, pero no importa qué digan, su princesa fue clara, no podrán regresar mientras no se encuentre la luz de la esperanza para encerrar al caos. La princesa me suplicó –algo que no era necesario. – que las ayudara con mis poderes y a buscar la valiosa luz de la esperanza. Pero antes de que pudiera dar mi respuesta, llegaron Sailor Uranus y Neptune, como siempre, muy sarcásticas, debo decirlo, pero cuando las sailors Starlights estaban respondiendo a su ataque, la princesa las calló, diciendo que siempre creerían en nosotras. Se fue muy digna, sabiendo… sabiendo que no importa lo que dijeran, esto era algo entre nosotras dos. _

_Pero, luego de eso, Darien… _

_Darien, te necesito, te necesito mucho, mucho. Cuando regresé a casa, todo me daba vueltas, todo me era confuso, la princesa hablándome de ese modo, las chicas que me miraban y hablaban entre ellas, Haruka y Michiru que me volvieron a advertir cual era mi papel en esto. Y yo sólo escuchaba tu voz en mi cabeza, era lo único que escuchaba, llamándome, diciendo que no permitiera una injusticia. Mientras venía a casa, las chicas no dejaban de hablar entre ellas, de lanzarme miradas. No las escuchaba, me perdí por completo en ese camino, porque en mi cabeza las palabras de los demás me eran indiferentes, sólo tú voz y la voz de la princesa, se entremezclaban de un modo que… me aturdía. Al final las chicas, no sé cómo, decidieron que al día siguiente me buscarían para ir a la escuela. Pero yo solo pensaba en ti, en escuchar tu voz, en ver tu rostro un momento, Darien. Cuando salí por el balcón, el auto de Haruka estaba afuera. Entonces me di cuenta que me estaban vigilando. Seguro para ellas yo no soy confiable y creen que haré una idiotez, pero no, no llego a tanto. Me sentí tan mal de ver el auto azul estacionado. Me sentí muy mal. Toda la noche y parte de la madrugada, marqué al número de tu apartamento, colgaba y volvía a escuchar tu voz de la contestadora, porque lo único que quiero es poder estar contigo, escuchar tu voz, ver tu rostro. ¡Darien, por favor! Ahora si es un ruego, llámame, ven… lo que sea que me haga sentir cerca a ti, lo que sea, aunque me tengas que regañar por todas las cartas que te escribo, por el tiempo que te hago perder cuando recibes una carta mía, lo que sea, lo que quieras, por favor, sólo déjame escucharte, sólo déjame sentirte cerca, por favor. _

_Lo siento, lo siento…_

_Tengo una última cosa que decirte. Con esto, creo que ya no volveré a escribirte más, al menos hasta que me calme. _

_En la mañana, efectivamente, vinieron a buscarme Mina y Rei para ir juntas a la escuela, porque igual ellas temen por mí. ¿De verdad puedo llegar a ser tan ingenua? Yo creo que sí, yo creo que eso es lo que creen de mí, debe ser porque esa es la imagen que he proyectado siempre. Al menos eso lo dejó claro Rei ahora, que era ingenua por creer que no me pasaría nada. Según Mina y Rei, el enemigo puede hacerse pasar por cualquier persona, porque ya saben que soy la poseedora de una semilla estelar. Pero no dejó de abrumarme tantas atenciones. Rei me dejó en la escuela con Mina y fuera esperaban Amy y Lita. Rei se fue tranquila y ya en el salón me mostraron una serie de artilugios como para espantar a la persona más aguerrida. O al menos para hacerla reír: Una macana de policía, gas lacrimógeno y un amuleto del templo Hikawa. Esos objetos eran para mi protección, querían que los usara. Lita también me garantizó que ellas me protegerían. Bien… Luego, inocentemente, soplé un silbato que estaba entre las cosas y ocurrió algo que me dejó pasmada: Rei llegó hecha un vendaval a mi clase con el sólo llamado de ese silbato. La verdad es que sentí pena por ella, por haber hecho todo un recorrido para venir a mi clase y todo porque soplé el bendito silbato. _

_La cosa no terminaba ahí; en gimnasia tuve a Mina y Lita pegadas a mi persona como si fueran mis siamesas, en clase de cocina fue lo mismo sin contar con canto. Ya era una exageración, te juro que sentí que no podía respirar. Ni al lavabo podía ir si las tres no estaban dentro esperándome. _

_Pero llegó un momento en que me sentí totalmente mal, de nuevo volví a recordarte, mientras ellas hablaban y decían que debían quedarse en casa por las noches para cuidarme y Mina de dejar de venir a la escuela para hacer un campamento. Ya… puede que eso te de risa, que te provoque una gran carcajada por las ocurrencias de Mina, pero yo a esas alturas estaba hastiada. Les dije, con ciertas lágrimas de… no puedo decirte si eran de pena porque desconfiaban de mí, o de rabia, por ese mismo motivo. La cosa es que ya estaba molesta, y sabes que yo realmente no me molesto mucho… les pedí de la mejor manera si acaso no podían confiar ni siquiera un poco en mí, Lita y Amy se disculparon un poco por eso, como que no querían decir que no confían en mí, pero Mina… Mina desató algo… algo con lo que ya no sé qué hacer… Mina dijo que sería angustioso verme en problemas, sobre todo porque no estabas tú. Me sentí muy mal, verdaderamente mal, pero me recompuse y les dije que dejaran de preocuparse por mí, que yo estaría bien, que yo sola podía cuidarme. Termine diciéndoles que me dejaran en paz. _

_No pude irme a casa, no quise hacerlo, me sentí tan destrozada, por dentro quebrada. Darien, no es un reclamo, no… por favor, no lo tomes como un reclamo, sólo quiero que leas en esta carta lo que estoy sintiendo, como la vida se me ha complicado a un punto en que siento que nada tiene sentido y que sin embargo, es aún peor porque no estás a mi lado. Terminé subiendo a la terraza de la escuela, viendo y no viendo a los chicos que jugaban futbol. Me puse a… hablar contigo, como si te tuviera en frente, preguntándote porque no me escribes, algo que me pregunto en estos momentos ¿por qué no me escribes? Me siento muy sola sin ti, me siento sola, Darien. _

_Pero estaba en todas esas cavilaciones cuando llegó una estudiante, que en realidad no lo era, se trataba de Sailor Tin Nyanko. Me dio la lucha y yo me le enfrenté a ella, no iba a permitir por nada del mundo que me derrotara, yo podía protegerme sola, sin ti, sin ellas…_

_Y de pronto… una rosa roja cayó de lo alto. Te juro… sentí una presión en mi pecho. Yo creí que eras tú, que habías regresado para estar conmigo a mi lado, para protegerme… pero todo fue un engaño de mi mente ¿sabes? Resultó ser Seiya. Yo… me sentí tonta, perdida de nuevo, perdida tratando de recuperar la cordura. Seiya se transformó en Sailor Star Fighter y dijo que no permitiría que me lastimaran. Terminó la batalla como siempre, pero para mí todo era gris, como en ese momento se había convertido el cielo. El cielo, mostraba el estado en que mi alma y mi mente se encontraban, dolorosos, tristes e inundados en más lágrimas que no quería detener. _

_Mientras empezó a llover, no pude dejar de hablar con Seiya como aquella vez en el mirador, pero esta vez saqué todo lo que me había estado conteniendo, de que en verdad yo no soy una persona entusiasta como otros, que aunque me propusiera el día de hoy hacer la tarea llegando a casa… siempre como dulces, me da un poco de sueño y al fin de cuentas me quedo dormida sin importarme lo demás. Le conté que también me había propuesto esforzarme sin la ayuda de nadie… pero que te había recordado al ver esa rosa roja. Que pensaba que no habría ningún problema si no me escribías o no me llamabas porque te dedicarías a estudiar, que creía que mi obligación era vivir sola un tiempo… pero que no puedo vivir sola, no puedo… -Disculpa los borrones por las lágrimas, ya sabes en qué estado de ánimo me encuentro. – Me puse a llorar, derrotada, exclamando lo que tanto me estaba costando decir en voz alta, que te extraño, que te extraño mucho, Darien, pero lo que pasó después… no lo esperé… nunca me lo hubiera imaginado. Seiya se puso a mi altura, en el suelo, tomándome de los hombros, diciendo si acaso… si acaso no podía reemplazarte, volviendo a repetirme que lo dejara reemplazarte. No tuve una respuesta, no la tuve en esos momentos porque mi cabeza era un hervidero, una olla de grillos que no me dejaba si quiera procesar lo que acababa de pasar. Sólo que luego de un rato de estar con él bajo la lluvia, tomé mis cosas y me fui, me vine a casa. Me la pasé intentando poner en orden las cosas, pero sólo me confundía más, no por Seiya, no, sino por el hecho de que ¿en qué momento él llegó a tener estos sentimientos por mí? Me la había pasado llorando por ti, pensando en ti mientras la única persona en la que alguna vez, como ahora, me pude abrir para decirle lo que pasaba, resulta que sentía como yo siento por ti, y eso me llena de culpa, de confusión también. Mientras estaba en la tina, mi cabeza no dejaba de recordarme lo que había ocurrido en la escuela: mi llanto, mi dolor y las palabras de Seiya de que te quería reemplazar._

_Cuando salí de la tina, Rei estaba en mi habitación, con una expresión herida e indignada. En su rostro reflejaba algo que hace tiempo venía sospechando de todas: Que creían que te había olvidado, que estaba empezando a sentir cosas por Seiya… todo cuadraba, las frases de Amy, la manera de acusarme… Pero en el caso de Rei… No lo sé, no lo esperé, no esperé esa mirada. Empezó su discurso diciendo:_

"_-¿Qué piensas hacer? Tendremos más problemas sino decides bien las cosas, no puedes estar jugando con los sentimientos de las personas._

_-Pero. –Realmente quería expresar algo que no sabía bien cómo… _

_-¡Nada de peros! ¡Eso no sirve! –Rei mantenía su rostro, si bien vi un dejo doloroso en su mirada, vi también esa misma indignación por lo que ella creería, y que acepto que es verdad en parte, mi falta de aplomo. –Si no decides bien las cosas, Seiya puede salir lastimado… No puedes estar jugando, recuerda que tienes una persona a quien querer ¿O no? –Vi tu foto, esa en la que estamos juntos en el parque, en primavera. -¿Lo quieres… más que a nadie no es cierto? Entonces no tienes por qué dudar, sobre todo en este momento."_

_Darien, las lágrimas bajaron nuevamente cuando escuché a Rei decir eso, mientras tomaba nuestra fotografía. De verdad, era duro tener que oír a Rei decir eso de mí, dudar de mí…_

"_-¿Qué te ocurre?"_

_No pude callarme más, ya he callado demasiado ¿No crees?_

"_-Me pregunto qué estará haciendo Darien?_

_-¿Eh?_

_-Allá debe ser de día porque aquí ya nos vamos a dormir. Me pregunto si le irá bien en todas sus materias de la universidad… Me imagino que ha de tener muchos amigos porque él es muy agradable._

_-¡Serena! -Rei estaba muy confundida, Darien, su rostro… Su rostro me indicaba que estaba confundida con mis palabras. _

_-Espero que no se haya enfermado seriamente de algo._

_-Oye Serena, ¿qué estás diciendo? –Rei se había acercado a mí, seguía con el rostro de duda, pero ahora… creo que cierta angustia. –¿Darien no te ha escrito ni ha hablado? _

–_Uhuh. -Hice un movimiento con la cabeza, uno negativo, no podía hacer más. _

_-¿Por qué? –Su rostro… creo que expresaba lo que tanto había estado evitando expresarles a ellas. _

_-No he recibido… ninguna respuesta. _

_-¡¿No la has recibido?! ¡¿Desde cuándo?!... Serena…_

_-Desde que se fue"_

_Su reclamo… su reclamo no sé como procesarlo. ¿Debo molestarme, debo sentirme aliviada, triste, desesperada?_

"_-¿Por qué no nos dijiste algo tan importante como eso, Serena?"_

_Mientras hablábamos, se escuchó en las noticias que el grupo Three Lights se desintegraría. Eso fue algo que ninguna de nosotras esperó. Anunciaron que mañana sería su último concierto y pienso ir. Pienso ir porque es hora de dar respuestas, es hora de enfrentarme con Seiya, porque debo darle una respuesta clara, que es lo que él espera. Creo que si no hubiera escuchado esa noticia, yo no me hubiera podido decidir, no porque las palabras de Rei no fueran importantes y no remecieran dentro de mí todo aquello por lo que yo callaba, sino porque Seiya merece saber que le diga que yo no puedo corresponderle, no puedo porque simplemente te amo, me respondas o no lo hagas, yo te amo, eso es suficiente para que él descarte cualquier posibilidad. _

_Pero bastó que Rei se fuera, me dejara sola de nuevo, para que volviera a sentirme tan mal y derrotada como antes, como se lo dije a Seiya…_

_Esta es la última carta, Darien, la última con quejas y lamentaciones, te prometo que la próxima vez que escriba, será porque ya me siento bien del alma y del corazón, de mi mente que me juega malas pasadas. Cuando por fin haya podido pegar todo lo que está quebrado en mí, volverás a recibir una carta mía. _

_Te amo, no lo olvides nunca, eres lo más bonito que me ha podido pasar. _

_Tuya, con todos sus pedazos…_

_Serena."_

Mientras repasaba en mi cabeza la carta tan larga que me mandaste, la última de todas esas cartas que tengo en mi poder, y que son un alivio, llegué al aeropuerto. Mucho movimiento en la parte de nacionales, como siempre, personas que entran y bajan de las escaleras eléctricas, personas que entran y bajan de los pequeños buses que pasan por ahí, como de los ferrys, que recorren el lugar. Nuestro aeropuerto es más ordenado, igual de grande, pero ordenado. Acá la gente se atropella para poder llegar a los gates en los que tendrán que esperar para abordar el avión a sus respectivos destinos.

Me acerco a una recepción con dos señoritas y saludo lo más educadamente posible, como es de noche, si son del turno de la tarde que están por retirarse, estarán más que cansadas. Una de ellas me sonríe, y efectivamente está cansada, pero le contesto el gesto por igual.

-¿En qué podemos atenderle? –Saco mi papel impreso con la reserva de mi pasaje separado y lo estiro.

-Quiero pagarlo de una vez, por favor, no quiero perder el vuelo ni la oportunidad del precio.

-Como no señor, un momento. -La señorita digita unos números en la computadora y luego mueve la cabeza afirmativamente. –Aquí lo tengo ¿Pagará en efectivo o con tarjeta?

-Efectivo. –Una asentada por parte de ella. –Son US$ 1350.10, incluye los taxes e impuesto de salida. –Doy una asentada y como buen japonés que soy, que casi no usamos tarjetas de crédito, le doy dinero en efectivo, pagando así, por fin, mi boleto de llegada a Serena. La señorita termina de imprimir mi boleto de avión y me doy cuenta que esta vez haré un vuelo menor de 15 horas, menos tiempo de espera para llegar a ver a Serena… claro, que de ahí debo irme a la isla en donde ella está, pero lo que verdaderamente importa, es que ya estaré cerca de ella, de mi Serena.

Al salir de la recepción, me acerco a una maquina de café, y me tomo un shot de café negro, porque el sueño ya se está apoderando de mí. Así que me dirijo nuevamente al auto, sintiendo el frío en el rostro, despejando un poco y así poder llegar a la universidad sin problemas. Saco el auto, ya sin esperar esta vez, con destino a las compras encargadas por mis amigos.

El camino a la universidad es lento, repaso mentalmente los temas más importantes que entrarán en uno de los tantos trabajos que deberé entregar y la verdad es que no sé cómo haré para entregar todo lo que los profesores nos han dejado… incluso hay trabajo que hacer para los días libres. Eso es lo que justamente debo avanzar, no me quiero llevar tareas e investigaciones o tener que estar pensando todo el tiempo mientras estoy en Japón de todas las responsabilidades dejadas de lado. Eso sucede porque soy un maniático del orden y siempre me ha gustado cumplir y cumplir bien, porque si se va a hacer un trabajo, no se va a presentar algo a medias o con pura palabrería, se debe presentar con sustento. Sonrío, esa es una de las tantas cosas que le batallaba a Serena.

Estando en el auto, recibo un mensaje de texto. Me alegra porque es un mensaje de Serena. Y con carita feliz incluida.

"_Hola Darien, hoy me pusieron calificaciones a un dibujo en acuarela y me pusieron 87, nada mal ¿verdad? No le he podido tomar foto porque la cámara estaba llena, así que en cuanto descargue, le tomaré foto y la enviaré al correo. Te quiero mucho, mándame más fotos del lugar para mostrarles a los chicos que mi novio está en un lugar maravilloso estudiando medicina... Besos. ^^"_

Le respondo con la misma emoción, aprovechando que hay tanto coche detenido.

"_Me parece estupendo que te sientas tan bien contigo misma, debes seguir practicando todo lo que te digan, pero sobre todo no bajes la guardia, cuando sientas que algo no te sale bien, simplemente piensa que lo lograrás si te das cuenta que todo lo puedes. También te quiero."_

No le voy a contar sobre lo del viaje, quiero que sea a todas luces una sorpresa para ella. Quiero buscarla en Hokkaido, quiero gozar con el momento, poder ver su expresión al verme, su rostro expresarse al oír mi voz y su piel… bueno, eso es seguro que también se expresará.

Como tengo un seven eleven cerca, pasaré a comprar cerveza y café para mí. No creo que deba beber una lata de nada, porque tengo muchas cosas que avanzar. Mientras llego a la tienda y me hago el café a mi gusto, aviso que estaré llevándoles su provisión de latas de cerveza mientras escucho el agradecimiento de Will y también el ruido de el disparo de unas escopetas o algo parecido –Jugando en la computadora. –pero no les digo nada, ellos saben cómo controlar su tiempo.

Pago todo y el hombre que atiende discute con la mujer de limpieza. Pero ella parece no hacerle caso, lleva los audífonos puestos y es una manera de retar al hombre. Me sonríe al ver que me quedo en caja esperando que el hombre me dé el vuelto que espero.

En uno de los estantes, mientras espero mi vuelto, veo que hay unas figurillas de sailor moon y las demás sailors. No sé si sería tonto comprarlas, se me hace curioso tener ahora algo así, cuando las conozco personalmente, igual y podría comprarlas para dársela a ellas, pero no… creo que las que venden en Japón son mejores.

Recibo los productos y me dirijo al auto, esperando que el tránsito haya podido bajar algo, pero lo dudo. Así que no hago otra cosa más que seguir en ese tránsito y ver las luces de la autopista. Llamó al móvil de Ced y me contesta rápido, sin esperar que le diga nada.

-Iré a ver el estado de la puerta, la dejaré abierta si está cerrada, sólo… trae cerveza. –Cedric cuelga sin darme tiempo a decirle nada, pero igual no hay nada que decir, sólo llegar.

Sigo manejando con calma, y ahora sí, las calles aledañas a la universidad están tranquilas, vacías, poca gente caminando, pocos autos que pasan y muchas casas sin nada de luces, lo más seguro es que los miembros de esas casas estén durmiendo ya, soñando realidades o viviendo angustias, todo puede ser posible en la mente de las personas.

Cuando llego y bajo todo, decido pasar a dejar las cervezas que me han pedido. Veo que efectivamente juegan detenidamente en la computadora.

-Gracias Darien ¿te quedas?

-No gracias, tengo que adelantar unas cosas de la universidad. Cedric, por favor, no hagas ruido al entrar.

-Vale compañero.

Lo primero que hago al llegar es ordenar algunas cosas que tengo sobre la cama, principalmente libros y mi cuaderno de apuntes. Veo unas separatas de la última clase y los puntos para el trabajo que debo hacer. No importa, sé que lo voy a resolver porque tengo los libros que fui encargando con tiempo, adelanté varios trabajos de la semana, por lo que mi tiempo ahora será dedicado, antes de viajar, a poder avanzar todo lo que deba entregar a mi regreso. Aunque… ya no me importaría tener pendientes si estos son por haberme quedado con Serena, la mujer que creció ante mis ojos a través de aquellas cartas que mostraban sus sentimientos… Y pronto compensaría todo ese dolor, ya pronto.

* * *

Buenas noches a todos mis lectores!

Bien, acepto que tarde mucho en publicar, pero debo decir que no iba a dejarlo, claro que no, se los debo a ustedes, pero también a mí misma, porque es la primera historia que escribí en serio para Sailor Moon. Tuve que conectarme muchas veces con el motivo del por qué escribí esta historia, porque llegué a un punto en que me preguntaba por todo lo que me había esforzado antes y por qué ahora no. No puedo responder a esto ahora, pero lo que sí sé, lo que les puedo decir es que ya están todos mis capítulos terminados, aunque les diré que este capítulo sería en realidad dos, porque pensé retomar los capítulos cortos como cuando inicié, pero me dije que es mayor tortura para ustedes y también para mí, así que jugué con los chaps, los arreglé, uní, en otras palabras, ensamblé mi primera historia.

Los demás están escritos, así que lo que debo hacer ahora es otra vez ensamblar, quitar párrafos, agregar otros, cambiarlos de lugar y así, como terminó siendo este. Espero que les guste, me esforcé mucho, sobre todo porque he tenido que dejarlo de lado muchas veces porque en casa me hicieron la guerra, tengo un problema con la vista, y se supone que yo no debería estar más de 4 horas frente a una pantalla de computador o de televisor. Al inicio se me prohibió por cerca de un mes entrar, luego mi doctora me fue aumentando las horas de a poco. Igual y aprendí hace poco a sacarle la vuelta a mi madre, que es mi más férreo guardián, por eso a veces me pueden ver en las madrugadas en facebook, cuando todos duermen, yo entro jajaja.

Antes que nada, debo agradecer a dos personas:

Xime, espero no me mates, pero si todo sale bien, antes que termine septiembre, tendrás el final. Está en forma desigual, quiero decir que falta que ensamble todos los párrafos escritos con algunas cosas por ahí, pero lo leerás, con todo y lo que sé qué esperas que suceda. Espero igualmente que me dejes un gran RW, con todo, lo bueno, malo, bonito o feo que te pareciera este chap, por favor, sabes que espero de tu parte esto, porque por los motivos que me diste para seguir, es que no dejé de teclear en cada uno de mis ratos en la PC. A veces me frustraba, bueno, no a veces, siempre, pero recordaba que el resultado final sería lo que importara, así que… por fa, no te comas nada ¿sí? Te quiero muchísimo y te extraño también.

Clara, ya sé que tú no lees esta historia, pero te traje muerta al inicio, cuando comencé el chap. No te quise molestar luego porque sé que no eres fan de esta historia, no la has leído, así que me hice de tripas corazón y dejé que esto saliera solo, sin más supervisión que lo anterior mostrado. Te agradezco, como lo hice en chaps pasados, porque aunque no lees esta historia, tu sola presencia, sea en mensajes de texto o correos, me animan, bueno, eso ya lo sabes. Y decidí posponer tu historia de cumpleaños, porque tenía que ensamblar las piezas de este. Pero termino esta de acá, y tendrás a tu Robbie en tu adagio personal. Gracias.

Agradezco a todos sus RWs de apoyo, de jalada de orejas, a las nuevas lectoras, que me han dejado sus comentarios, y por supuestos a mis lectores de siempre, incondicionales, les agradezco la espera y les pido mil disculpas, pero aquí esta, por favor, no se preocupen, pueden dejar los RWs que quieran, sobre todo si son kilométricos, y que me cuenten como sienten este capítulo después de tiempo, su opinión me es importante, sobre todo, cuando sólo queda el final, que es el capítulo que viene, y el epílogo.

Un beso a todos ustedes.


	36. Añorando tu luz

Capítulo 32

Añorando tu luz

La semana pasó, pasó veloz, lo sé, no me puedo creer que ya haya llegado a mi destino, que mi viaje se haya realizado después de todo. Ni siquiera me ha afectado el cambio de horario, más bien me siento lleno de energía, sabiendo que pronto la tendré envuelta en mis brazos, contemplando su rostro, fijando mis ojos en los suyos, disfrutar de ese primer momento del encuentro, por eso he alucinado durante la semana con distintos comportamientos de ambos.

Eran las 5:30 de la mañana, y William estaba en la habitación, acompañándonos a Cedric y a mí. Yo alistándome para el viaje y Cedric avanzando trabajos para la media mañana. Buen par resultaron ser Cedric y William, me hicieron drama el lunes que se enteraron y puedo jurar que las de Serena son pequeñas al lado de ellos. Debí tomarles fotos cuando pasó. Lo que sucede es que mis buenos amigos hicieron planes, contando en todos ellos a mi persona, para que saliera más barato hacer un viaje por carretera por la ciudad de Massachusetts, sobre todo porque en su plan inicial era usar mi auto, que no es mío, sino de alquiler.

-¿Igual y no te gustaría dejarnos el auto? –Fue la pregunta de Will, quien mi miraba esperanzado mientras Ced lo único que hizo fue mover la cabeza en negativo.

-Ni que estuviera demente, me llevaré las llaves, los papeles, todo lo que les imposibilite llevárselo. –Serio, pero quería reír realmente con su ocurrencia.

-¡Hey Buddy! A mí no metas, yo sigo con la idea de hacer el viaje en bus.

William miró con gesto dramático y luego lo golpeó en la cabeza con el folder de sus clases. Cedric se quejó, llevándose la mano a la cabeza y William, con rostro que se supone, decía sentirse traicionado, le espetó:

-A ver quien velará tu sueño de ahora en adelante y quien te dará mimos en tus noches de soledad. –Juro que no pude aguantarme la risa, más que todo porque Cedric se corrió de Will como si fuera la peste y William terminó mandándole besos volados.

-En serio, muchachos. –Dije al detener, de manera difícil, la risa. –No es que no quiera dejarles el auto, no es eso, pero me preocupa que algo le suceda cuando no es mío, y tengo que devolverlo en cuanto se venza el leasing, ya saben cómo son los contratos aquí, prefiero evitar problemas.

-No te preocupes, hombre, ya nos las arreglaremos. –Cedric palmeó mi espalda y William roleaba los ojos. –La cosa es que vayas a ver a tu niña adorada y aprovechen juntos tus días libres, que no se va a repetir ni en vacaciones de navidad.

-Lo sé, por eso fue que cuando vi el pasaje, decidí comprarlo, estuvo a buen precio y vale la pena el esfuerzo. –Luego miré a Cedric y le alcancé unos cuadernos. –Aquí tengo tareas avanzadas, si po motivos no llegase a venir, Ced, te encargo que lo dejes en la librería para que lo redacten y lo presentas por mí.

-¿Ya dejaste la solicitud en dirección estudiantil? –Preguntó mi amigo, revisando las tareas.

-Sí, conversé con Cooper, le expliqué del viaje y me dará licencia desde hoy, en caso de emergencia y no pudiera regresar a tiempo, por eso te encargo los trabajos.

-Cuenta conmigo. –Conversando con Cedric, William tomaba mi álbum de fotos, era la primera vez que lo revisaba.

-¿Eres buen amigo de las amigas de Serena? –Preguntó de repente.

-Sí, claro. –Fue mi sola respuesta.

-Quiero que le mandes saludos a la de cabello negro y ojos a lo Liz Taylor, por favor. –Me reí, creyendo que era broma... y no lo fue. –Es en serio, Darien, le dices a esa monada que me venderé por internet solo para poder conocerla.

Cedric se volteó de su sillón de la computadora, con los ojos como platos.

-¿Sabes que espantarás a la nena?

-¿Nena… este mujeron? –En serio que ese día fue el día que más veces me he reído en mi vida. William suspiró. –Me equivoco, Darien ¿o esta mujer le roba el sueño a cualquiera?

Si pudiera describir el momento, fue como si un grillo hubiera estado en la habitación en completo silencio. Fue una pregunta incómoda, porque salí un tiempo con Rei, y aunque ella no me quitaba el sueño, no puedo dejar de aceptar algunas de las aseveraciones de ese demente.

-No lo haré, no puedo llegar a Japón y decirle a Rei que un tipo llamado William le manda saludos y que se piensa vender en internet para ir a visitarla.

-Vale, puedo hacer desnudos en la web, eso también paga. –creo que puse una cara que a Ced le pareció graciosa, porque no dejó de reírse él. -¿Qué? Muchos lo hacen y Youtube es una gran fuente de ingresos.

-¿Lo conoces? –Pregunté a Ced.

-No, para nada, te iba a preguntar de dónde salió este extraño.

-¡Hey! No soy de piedra, existo.

-Vale, existes, pero no creo que sea buena idea presentarte a Rei de ese modo, más porque ella sale con alguien más demente que tú, si es que sigue con él… -Me detuve, no sabía de la vida de Nicolás hacía buen tiempo y mejor no seguir. –Tengo una mejor opción y también está loca.

Cedric reía, William fruncía el ceño y yo no sabía si seguir o no.

-¿Por qué me estás tachando de loco, demente y todo eso que dices? No soy así, soy un tipo con buena onda, y hasta mejor que la de ustedes.

-Está bien, no eres demente, no eres loco. –Suspiré buscando mis pertenencias. –Diremos que he ido descubriendo tu faceta intensa. –Respondí ante sus palabras.

-¡Nunca nadie lo dijo mejor! –agregó Ced sin voltearse, tecleando en la maquina.

-Ahora resulta que soy un maldito desconocido. ¡Viva las amistades! –Con dejo de burla William. –A ver, Darien, según tú a cuál de ellas me presentarías.

-Ella, Mina, a ella te presentaría. –Dije señalando a la Mina en la foto en la que estamos con Andrew y Unazuki en la universidad.

-Mmmm… no, muy rubia para mi gusto, es bonita, sí, pero, no, a demás, si nos parecemos, faltaría equilibrio. –Comenta él sin dejar de ver la foto. Cedric de pronto se acercó.

-Pienso que se trata de un 50 y 50, tienen que ser distintos para poder compartir juntos y aprender uno del otro y descubrirse como personas, claro está, pero también pienso que se trata de que la persona comparta los mismos ideales que uno, para apoyarse siempre, como… Mmmm, no sé, por ejemplo, querer terminar una carrera y tener con qué mantenerte bien, que si se habla un futuro, juntos, quiera tener algunas cosas que yo como…

-Como los hijos que tendrán que educar juntos, que tenga la misma idea de cuándo y cómo tenerlos, como educarlos, el cómo vivir juntos, qué esperan uno del otro… sí, eso te escuché siempre que hablabas de Evangelina. –William lo dijo con ese tono serio y directo que aún recuerdo de nuestro primer encuentro. Cedric asintió con la cabeza.

-Sí, algo así, no podría estar en una relación con alguien que, por ejemplo, sólo quiera a alguien que la mantenga, recibiendo todo, o a alguien que no quiera seguir estudiando y trabajando, se trata de estar con alguien con los mismos objetivos, tanto de superación mental como personal y profesional, no sé, creo que eso es lo adecuado, no importa si a mí me gusta escalar montañas y a ella patinar sobre hielo, o a mí la música clásica y a ella el hard rock, porque en eso está lo divertido, pero en lo otro la cuestión es más clara para mí.

Me quedé en silencio, sonriendo como tonto mientras doblaba ropa que estaba encima de la cama, recordando que Serena tiene gustos diferentes a los míos en incluso ve la vida distinta a mí, pero… ambos compartimos un mismo deseo, un mismo objetivo, queremos lo mejor para el otro, queremos que el mundo al que defendemos esté siempre bien, damos la vida por los nuestros sin importar qué, queremos ser mejores personas para nosotros mismos y eso reflejarlo al mundo, pero sobre todo queremos tenernos el uno al otro, lo más importante de todo es eso, estar juntos.

Tras pasar armando una pequeña maleta, ayudado por mis amigos, que no dejaron de observar que llevara por lo menos Milkyway para regalar y demás golosinas baratas, a lo que me negué rotundamente, les dije que compraría antes de irme, algunos suvenirs que valieran la pena, no chocolates que se los pueden comprar en Tokio. Ambos rieron de buena gana.

-Vamos a acompañarte al aeropuerto y así recojo unas películas que hemos encargado. –agregó Ced.

-Sí, casa blanca edición de lujo de 4 discos. –Dijo con retintín William.

-Y tú las de Burton, no sé qué obsesión tienes con él.

-Soy fan de siempre, sobre todo las de Batman, me las he pedido, lo mismo que Beetlejuice, pesadilla antes de navidad, el joven manos de tijera…

-La gran aventura de Peewee. –Comente como si nada.

-¡Sí que sabes! Fue el primer largometraje que dirigió, pero esa ya la tengo. –Con orgullo mi amigo.

-Me gusta Ed Wood, debió ganar el oscar, tanto él como Deep.

-Darien ¡Eres de los míos! –Cedric reía, yo movía la cabeza negativamente, sonriendo y William parecía un niño con un postre.

-Adora a Burton ¿te diste cuenta? –comentó Cedric volviendo a la PC.

-Apenas. –Reímos los tres.

-Sí, bueno, son muchas las que debo pagar hoy, aunque todas me salen muy baratas, las he solicitado usadas. –apuntó Will.

-Entonces vamos, te dejamos en el aeropuerto, recogemos nuestros videos y de nuevo aquí. –reconfirmó Cedric.

-Como gusten, iba a llamar a un taxi, pero… ¡esperen! –Los miré con seriedad. -¿En qué pensaban llevarme?

-En tu auto, claro. –Fue la respuesta de William.

-Ni lo sueñen, al menos que me den su palabra que no lo usarán para su viaje por carretera. –Y en eso hablaba con verdadera seriedad.

-Te doy mi palabra, Darien, es más, yo guardo las llaves, no usaremos el auto.

-Muy bien, está en tus manos. –Dije a Cedric cuando me respondió.

-Voy por unas cosas y nos vemos para llevarte.

Cuando William salió, comencé a guardar la ropa seleccionada en la maleta, mi laptop en su maletín y sacar el pasaporte con el pasaje. Cedric, en silencio, habló desde su ordenador.

-Me alegra mucho de que vayas a ver a tu novia.

-Gracias. –Fue lo único que pude responder.

-Trata de pasar el tiempo con ella y recordar todas esas cartas que te escribió antes, William ni yo quisimos tocar el tema contigo luego de aquellas vez que lo hicimos, pero tanto él como yo te apreciamos, y sabemos lo que significa para ti Serena, piensa que antes de decirle algo, de preguntar algo de esas cartas, lo que sea, pienso que por más dudas que tengas, recuerda que en esas cartas hay una historia, la historia de Serena en ese tiempo sin ti y puede que aún sea difícil para ella tratar ese tema, así sea contigo.

-Lo sé y agradezco que me lo digas, a decir verdad, no pensaba preguntarle más nada sobre ese tiempo, porque dudas no tengo, no perderé el tiempo en eso, sólo en estar con ella y eso no es perder el tiempo, es ganárselo.

-¡Bien dicho, compañero! –sincero Cedric. –cuando llegues donde Serena, me avisas, así calculo en comunicarme contigo por correo por si hubiera algún problema con los trabajos.

-No hay problema, te aviso. –Cerré la maleta. –Cedric, si no llegaran a irse de viaje de carretera, usa el auto para cosas cercanas, ya sabes que no es egoísmo…

-Lo sé, lo sé, no te disculpes, sé cómo es esto aquí, los americanos no perdonan nada que se salga de los contratos.

-Así es, por eso me preocupa, pero me parece no verte muy convencido de viajar, por eso si no llegan a hacerlo, puedes usar el auto.

-Gracias Darien, sí, mucho ánimo no tengo, pensaba que era una buena forma de salir, de olvidar lo de los últimos días, pero no se puede, hasta ahora no he podido, así que al final no sé qué haré.

-Nada, por ahora no pienses en nada, te quedan dos días para decidir y si hasta ahora no lo has hecho, cuando te toque enfrentarte a la decisión final, darás tu respuesta.

-Que seguro será sí.

-Así es, supongo que tampoco es bueno quedarte aquí y dentro de todo, cuentas con tu amigo de la infancia para hacer más llevadero tú trance por lo de Evangelina. –Una asentada de cabeza por parte de Cedric. –Bien, ya estoy listo y en la hora perfecta, sólo me molesta tener que estar 3 horas antes en el aeropuerto.

-Pero un sacrificio que no te cuesta con el solo hecho de que llegarás a tu país y la verás.

-Toda la razón del mundo. –Me siento en la cama y el paquete de cartas de Serena lo meto en el maletín de la laptop, pensando que nunca más me separaré de esos escritos de Serena. Cedric se para, toma su billetera cuando vuelve a entrar, sin alejarse del marco de la puerta William.

-Sí, reconfirmé nuestros videos, y podemos pasar por ellos desde las 8:15 am ¿Listo, Darien? –pregunto William.

-vámonos.

Tras ir a mi auto y que Cedric manejara, porque sólo tenía cabeza para organizar en mi mente todas las responsabilidades de la universidad e imaginando luego mi encuentro con Serena, William se giró en su asiento de adelante y me dio una caja de dulces.

-Para la de ojos a lo Liz Taylor.

Me reí, increíblemente eso ayudó a que la tensión desapareciera.

-No si no me lo como yo durante el vuelo.

-Jajaja ¡No! En tal caso compártelo con la gente que creas, pero sigue siendo un regalo para ese monumento de mujer.

-Das miedo ¿sabes?

-Sí, lo sé, muchos me lo han dicho pero pocos lo sostienen. –Burlón. –buen viaje, Darien.

-Buena viaje. –agregué yo y Cedric por el espejo retrovisor lo confirmó con su dedo pulgar en alto.

Tras llegar al aeropuerto en silencio, bajar mi maleta y mi maletín de la laptop, los muchachos bajaron igualmente. Cedric me dio un fuerte abrazo.

-Cualquier cosa te aviso por correo.

-Sí, porque es mejor estar comunicados.

-Nos vemos, Darien, buen viaje. –William igualmente me abrazó y yo tomé mis cosas para poder subir al avión. Así que tras registrar la maleta, confirmar mi pasaje en ese momento, tomar el tren que me llevaría al gate correspondiente, llegué a donde me correspondía. Tomé asiento con cuidado, cuando estuve en ese estado entre dormido y despierto, recibí una llamada de Serena. Esa si no me la esperaba.

-¡Hola Darien! Apenas tengo un respiro.

-¿Qué hora es allá? –Me perdí un momento con su risa jovial y fresca.

-Son las 22:00 PM del viernes, lo que hace que estemos aún en el mismo día, pues allá son las 08:00 am del viernes.

-Sí, 14 horas de terrible diferencia. ¿Despierta? –Pregunté con la voz suave.

-Sí, estaba soñando contigo y me desperté, vi la hora, y que es viernes allá, así que aproveché en llamarte. ¿Interrumpo?

-Por supuesto que no, estaba preparándome para la ducha matinal, pero ya me estaba dando modorra, aún corre viento y no quería salir de la cama. ¿Todo bien?

-Sí, todo bien, avanzo en mis lecciones. ¿Sabes? Tengo ganas de regresar a la ciudad y de ver a las chicas. Las vacaciones ya terminan y me doy cuenta que no he pasado con ellas este tiempo. –Un silencio en el teléfono. -¿Crees que está bien que ya las quiera ver?

-Pienso que si eso estás sintiendo, es porque estás empezando a cerrar viejas heridas. ¿o me equivoco?

-No, no te equivocas, estuve… pensando mucho este tiempo y creo que fue más mi culpa por alejarme de ellas, sin hablar antes, aclarar las cosas… claro que todo eso lo aclaramos el día que te fuiste a USA.

-Te refieres a malos entendidos con ellas y toda esa situación extraña que se dio en el tiempo de los Kou.

-Claro, a eso… pero prefiero no tocar el tema de momento, pero no te negaré, que me hacen falta todas ellas; Rei con sus llamadas de atención, pero preocupándose siempre por mí, Ami que siempre está al tanto de mis notas, de mi evaluaciones, Lita y sus pasteles con los que nos engríe a todas y Mina con sus ocurrencias.

-Pienso que antes de dejar ese curso para verlas, te de un tiempo más, recuerda que ya está todo pagado, es mejor que termines y ya al volver hablas con ellas.

-Es que ya no hay nada de qué hablar…

-Claro que lo hay, lo mismo que me has dicho, debes decírselo a ellas, tanto tú como las muchachas cometieron errores, creo que es bueno que así como hablaron en el aeropuerto lo hagan de nuevo y reconozcas que también te equivocaste en tu proceder, que ellas sepan que también aceptas tu parte de culpa.

-Sí, sé que tienes razón, e igual no tiene porque ser una confrontación, ya hemos limado asperezas, sólo que…

-¿Te sientes mal por algo?

-Un poco… me persigue la culpa de haber sido injustas con mis amigas, las muchachas no merecían mi comportamiento de antes.

-Pero piensa que ya eso lo solucionaron, solo cuando llegue el momento correcto, diles lo que crees. –Traté de sonar comprensivo para ella y las muchachas. –Eso las ayudará a limar asperezas y te sentirás no sólo mejor contigo misma, sino con ellas.

-Lo sé. –Un suspiro de Serena. –Bien, voy a aprovechar lo que me queda de tiempo y ya regresaré a casa, es una pena que no puedas venir a verme estos días, mañana en la noche hay fogata en la playa.

-Pues diviértete, todas esas actividades sólo las vivirás ahora, nunca se repiten, nunca serán iguales a otras situaciones por muy parecidas que estas sean.

-¡Vaya contigo! Me instas a ser juerguista.

-No Serena, te estoy diciendo que te diviertas y aproveches. –Un suspiro de mi parte. -Acá ya será sábado dentro de poco.

-Aquí apenas empieza el viernes y será un viernes largo para mí.

-Entonces… piensa en mí para que el día se pase rápido. -Sonreí al escucharla decir eso.

-Cuando pienso en ti el día pasa lento, muy lento, Serena, porque cada minuto que te pienso lo disfruto, hasta sus segundos.

-Eso que has dicho, sonó muy lindo, Darien, trataré de hacer lo mismo cuando quiera que el tiempo fluya de un modo agradable. -Un bostezo al otro lado de la línea.

-Duerme ya, Serena, porque tienes que descansar mucho, mañana será un día para recordar. -Dije sin pensar.

-Estoy cansada y tienes razón, si quiero disfrutar lo de la noche y no dormirme en la arena, mejor me acuesto ya. -Un suspiro más. -Te amo Darien, cuídate.

-Yo también te amo Serena, mucho, estamos en contacto.

-Sí, pero llámame tú también, tú si puedes pagar una llamada internacional. -Me reí ante su reclamo. -¡Hey! No es broma.

-Lo sé, lo siento, tienes toda la razón, te llamaré.

-Que tengas buen Día, Darien.

-Tú también, Serena, adiós.

Colgué con un sentimiento difícil de explicar. La vería, la vería en unas horas. En mi vuelo, había pedido hacer la escala en Hokkaido, y 1 hora de espera en Narita, 1 hora de vuelo a la primera escala, 2 horas de espera, y dos horas de vuelo a Hokkaido. A las 10 estaría llegando a la playa donde estaba Serena si todo salía bien.

Las dos horas restantes antes de subir al avión fueron tranquilas, no compré ni bebí nada, únicamente esperaba la llamada para subir al avión y llegar a Narita. Cuando pude por fin entrar y seguir todas las indicaciones que piden en los aviones, me coloqué los audífonos del avión y me olvidé un poco de todo, vaciando mis pensamientos, tratando de conciliar el sueño de la mañana. Poco a poco me fui sumiendo en un sueño largo y pesado. No recuerdo nada hasta que se me vino a la mente, en forma de sueños, recuerdos del pasado, recuerdos de Endymion y Serenity, de una relación tan parecida y distinta a la vez. El romance de dos personas que distintas y separadas hasta por su origen, pero que no les importó nada con tal de estar juntos, morir juntos. Serena y yo nacimos en este mundo para volver a reencontrarnos y poder vivir ese amor que no se pudo antes. Hoy somos dos personas distintas, en un mismo mundo, sin que haya un obstáculo para separarnos, al menos que ese obstáculo seamos nosotros mismos y no será así, estamos en un punto en donde sabemos que queremos y lo que esperamos uno del otro. Las imágenes en mi mente seguían pasando, como en cámara lenta, los recuerdos compartidos desde que nos conocimos hace ya 3 años y cada una de las situaciones hasta ridículas que compartimos y otras de importancia, como aquel cuadro en el que fuimos modelos. Recuerdos tristes, como cuando olvidé quien era, pero que nos dio la oportunidad de volver a conocernos, a tratarnos como antes no pudimos, recuerdos felices como cuando empezamos nuestra relación, unas cuantas semanas que fueron para mí las más felices y llenas de luz, porque antes de eso yo no tenía a alguien por quien vivir, hasta que llegó a mi vida como mi novia. Duraron poco, porque por protegerla, no supe enfrentar la situación de manera distinta y acepto que le hice mal, a los catorce años todo se siente más profundamente, y ella, incluso con el dolor por mi manera de terminar con ella y decirle las cosas, no se hundió, pero sufrió mucho. Cada encuentro su rostro me indicaba la pena que llevaba consigo y yo no podía decirle lo mismo. Pero las cosas se arreglaron, aclaramos y le dije las cosas que ella tenía que saber. Para mí, luego de esa reconciliación y de retomar nuestra relación, fue la mejor época para ambos. Atesoro cada una de las cosas que compartimos y vivimos hasta el día de hoy, las cosas buenas y malas, porque es lo que justamente hace a nuestra relación ser lo que es hoy. Todas esas imágenes de situaciones vividas con ellas me acompañaron en un momento del viaje, en que nos despertaron para la cena, pero yo sonreía, lejos, contando las horas que faltaban para mi encuentro con Serena.

El resto de viaje resultó ligero, con una película ligera que apenas habían dado en el cine hacía poco, Practical Magic, con Sandra Bullock y Nicole Kidman. Una película del género romántico, más que de comedia, aunque habían situaciones que sí hacían reír. Luego pusieron The Wedding Singer con Adam Sandler y la pequeña de E.T. Drew Barrymore. Ya, dos películas románticas y seguía esperando la de X-File que la habían puesto y luego cambiado por una de las mencionadas. Tras ver las películas y por fin poner X-File, que para mi gusto no se parecía mucho a la serie de TV, volví a acomodarme para dormir. Básicamente, deberían ser las 12 de la noche cuando llegara a Japón, por mis 14 horas de vuelo, pero no, el uso horario allá eran de, igualmente, 14 horas, por lo tanto serían las 2 de la tarde en Japón del día sábado y debía descansar como le aconsejé a Serena al hablar con ella por teléfono.

Cuando llegué a Japón, me recibió el mismo sol que se despidió de mí cuando viajé por vez primera a USA. Lo primero que hice al llegar a Japón fue llamar a Haruka. Necesitaba saber donde estaba.

-¿Darien Chiba? -Fue la pregunta de Haruka en el teléfono. -¡Me estás llamando de Japón! -Increíble, Haruka se emocionaba como pocas veces.

-Eeeh… Antes de responderte, Haruka ¿Sigues en Hokkaido?

-No, más bien llevamos ya una semana en Tokio ¿Por qué? -Preguntó con rapidez.

-¿Qué tan lejos está su cabaña de donde está Serena? -respondí a su pregunta con una mía llena de ansiedad.

-Pues 20 minutos caminando, en la misma playa. ¿Vas a ir a verla?

-No digas nada ni pongas en alerta a ninguna de las chicas, si quieres a Michiru, pero que no se sepa mis intenciones.

-Pareciera que no me conoces.

-En realidad desde mi llegada a la universidad de Harvard es que he ido conociendo tus otras facetas, sobre todo las más femeninas… -comenté con burla.

-Que no te vea, Chiba, sino no la cuentas. -En el mismo tono.

-¡Jajaja! Bien, Haruka, pues tendrás que verme la cara porque necesitaré si no es mucha molestia, que me dejes tu cabaña unos días. -Silencio en la línea y luego un suspiro de Haruka.

-Muy bien Principito… ¿Estás en el aeropuerto?

-No tengo mucho de llegar y me quedan 45 minutos de espera. ¿Podrás llegar aquí en menos de ese tiempo?

-¡Oye! Estás hablando conmigo, dalo por hecho, voy en la moto. ¿Te encuentro en Nacionales?

-Sí, estaré por la cafetería del segundo piso antes de volver a mi gate, no demores, Haruka.

-No lo haré, ya nos vemos.

Tras colgar, sentí un alivio de poder contar con mis amigos. Andrew si supiera que estaba aquí, seguro venía a verme. Ya lo saludaría antes de mi regreso. Pero contar con Haruka era una ventaja que nadie tendría. Sí, ya sé, cuidaba a Serena más que a nada y a nadie y nos llevábamos bien, supongo que más allá de si era el futuro Rey en una situación que aún estaba lejos de suceder, me había ganado el cariño y respeto de todas, incluso contaba con la admiración de Amy. Siempre voy a agradecer el poder contar con todas ellas, son… una especie de familia para mí.

Mientras regresaba a salidas nacionales y preguntar si podía estar un momento fuera, me fui al café que estaba cerca, esperando a Haruka. No tardó ni 30 minutos y llegó con su acostumbrado traje. Las personas del aeropuerto la observaban, seguro incrédulas por no saber definir a Haruka como chica o chico, pero siempre las miradas se posaban en ella y en Michiru. Se acercó y me abrazó.

-Es bueno verte, Darien, me dejas tranquila de saber que estás aquí en Japón ¿cuánto tiempo te quedas?

-tengo permiso para 15 días, pero estaré 13, porque estoy en muchas entregas de trabajo. -Respondí con calma.

-Me alegra mucho, seguro cabeza de bombón va a llorar hasta las lágrimas de verte. -Luego buscó entre sus bolsillos. -Aquí tienes, cuenta con algunas cosas, pero deberás llenar la despensa.

-Sólo la quiero para hospedarme, pero gracias por decirlo. -Respondí al tomar las llaves.

-Seguro no encontraste habitación en el hotel de Serena. -Me dijo sin dejar de mirarme con burla ahora.

-No, no encontré. -Mentira, no había llamado, pero lo que menos quería era poner en una situación incómoda a Serena. -Gracias por esto, Haruka, te la debo.

-Una Yamaha sería una buena manera de pagar los favores. -Sonrió y golpeó mi brazo despacio. -Disfruta a cabeza de Bombón y pórtate bien con ella, si no te las verás conmigo.

-No te preocupes, Haruka, sabes que está en buenas manos conmigo. -Volví a abrazar a Haruka. -Salúdame a Michiru si es que le dices que estoy aquí.

-No, aún no lo sabe, se lo diré cuando vuelva de la piscina.

-Ni una palabra a las chicas hasta que yo regrese.

-¿Me crees chismosa o qué? -Luego sonrío de lado. -Sabes que yo no les digo nunca nada e intento no interferir en sus vidas.

-Lo sé, disculpa, pero es que no quiero que ninguna se le ocurra llamar a Serena o peor aún… ir para Hokkaido.

-Sobre mi cadáver, principito, sobre mi cadáver. -Luego se separó de mí unos pasos. -Nos vemos a tu regreso, a todos nos dará gusto verte unos días.

-Y a mí igual, nada como nuestro país.

-Tú lo has dicho. -Haruka se dio media vuelta y se fue corriendo, escaleras abajo, hacia la salida para llegar al aparcamiento. Yo me despedí de ella en cuanto se volteó y se despidió igualmente con la mano.

Con calma me fui a mi gate de nuevo, pensando en el viaje que estaba a punto de hacer y sintiendo algo que se movía de mi estómago porque no encontré vuelos directos, y eran 6 horas entre los vuelos y las esperas. Pero ya llegaría. Me senté y esperé ser llamado para volver a subir a un avión, que ya no faltaba nada, así que en cuanto se formaron las colas, me puse en la que me correspondía. Me sentía cada vez más lleno de ganas y energías, sabiendo que estaba cada vez más cerca de Serena.

Antes de que el avión despegara, le pedí a Haruka por medio de un mensaje de texto que me diera la dirección exacta de la cabaña, para cuando llegara a Hokkaido, tomar un taxi que me dejara ahí con mi maleta y arreglarme. Llegó a tiempo su respuesta, justo antes de que nos ordenaran apagar los móviles. Como el viaje fue corto, sólo nos ofrecieron maní y bebidas, las cuales rechacé con amabilidad, ya que estaba con un nudo en el estómago y creí que de verdad no iba a resistir nada hasta que no llegara a mi destino final, que era Hokkaido y la bendita cabaña. El vuelo no lo sentí, ya que fue vuelo de una hora. Pero en el segundo vuelo…

El avión era un Boeing 737, pequeño, con pocos pasajeros, militares en su mayoría, jóvenes. No el avión se sacudía por momentos y no precisamente por mal tiempo, un grupo de monjas rezaba para que el avión no se cayera y unas madres de familia les dijeron que estaban poniendo más nerviosa a la gente, cuando no era nada. Yo estuve tranquilo, bueno, relativamente, pero tampoco imaginando desastres ni nada, solo que era un avión pequeño y había cierta turbulencia.

Cuando por fin llegamos y las monjas dejaron de rezar y la gente de maldecir, tomé mi maletín de la laptop y bajé de las escalerillas, sintiendo el aire a mar, la humedad del lugar. Lo increíble fue que en cuanto llegué a la faja, estaba ahí mi maleta, dando vueltas. La agarré y salí de ahí, con suerte, recordando que debía cambiar dólares por yenes. Así lo hice, cambié el dinero y con calma, viendo la dirección de la casita de playa de Haruka y Michiru, fue que di la dirección en cuanto me conseguí un taxi. Era un hombre bajito, que abrió el capote de su auto, en un singular rictus de seriedad implacable. Yo subí tras dejar mi maleta y el camino hacia la playa estuvo plegado de silencio por parte de ambos, pero mi mente trabajaba y hacia planes de cómo sería todo cuando me encontrara con mi Serena, que seguro estaba alistándose para la fogata. La noche estaba en todo su apogeo ya, fresco, e hice un recuento de lo que llevaba en la maleta. Me sentía ansioso, mucho, algo extraño, aunque era interesante, si recordaba mis últimas veces a su lado, habían momentos de ansiedad, pero ahora… ahora era porque la volvería a ver y esperaba tantas cosas. Sonreí al darme cuenta lo tonto que debía verme. Serena, sea como fuese, estaría tan feliz como yo de verla y tenerla frente a mí. Cerré los ojos, tratando de controlar las ansias y hasta esa pequeña cuota de nervios, sintiendo el camino a la playa cada vez más cerca.

Cuando llegué a la dirección dada, me quedé prácticamente mudo de la sorpresa. El taxista, que veía la casa, creo que se le cruzó la idea de subir la tarifa. Era una casa blanca, de dos pisos, con balcones, blanca y con tablitas de madera, muy estilo europeo, con un jardín en la entrada, tujas de bienvenida en la puerta, palmeras, buganvilias y muchas margaritas. El hombre del taxi bajó para abrir el capote, saqué mi maleta, le pagué y, tras observar nuevamente la casa, el hombre movió la cabeza negativamente, con una sonrisa de pena y se volvió dentro del auto para irse. Lo primero que hice fue sacar las llaves de mi maletín de la laptop, que fue ahí donde las metí, y abrí la primera reja de madera. Por dentro era una belleza, con una piscina en una esquina, pero a su alrededor llena de plantas que colgaban y otras flores a su alrededor. Volví la vista a la casa blanca frente a mí, con tejados, que eran de color rojo ladrillo, ventanales por todos lados, con rejillas de madera. Sí, lo que menos tenía eso era una casa de playa sencilla con pinta de cabaña. Ya decidido a entrar, metí las llaves al primer cerrojo, para luego colocar la llave que correspondía a la tranca y que cada llave estaba enumerada. Al entrar, fue lo mismo, modernidad y comodidad por todos lados. No me quise entretener mucho quedándome ahí, así que llamé a Haruka para que me guiara un poquito.

-Llegaste… -Fue su peculiar saludo.

-Sí, ya estoy dentro y déjame decirte que tu cabaña de playa es realmente todo menos una cabaña. –Una risa al otro lado del teléfono.

-Lo sé, lo sé, pequeños caprichos que nos podemos dar, pero lo importante aquí es el tipo de uso le darás tú.

-No es una respuesta que deba darte, sólo dime que habitación debo usar porque estoy totalmente perdido.

-¡Vaya que sí te molestaste! -Una risa burlona al otro lado de la línea y puedo jurar que me sonrojé. –Bien, hay tres habitaciones en el segundo piso, si lo vas a usar tú solo, como espero así sea, puedes usar la habitación de invitados, que es la primera puerta subiendo las escaleras al lado izquierdo.

-Gracias.

-No hay de qué, principito, en esa habitación hay cuarto de baño incluido y es terma individual ¡Mejor que hotel!

-Muy bien, Haruka, publicita tu cómoda casa. –Una risa de ambos. –Gracias por permitir quedarme y ayudarme.

-Ni lo digas, soy la más emocionada que así suceda, sobre todo porque no me gusta que cabeza de bombón esté tanto tiempo sola.

-No estará sola, cuenta con su familia y con ustedes y sé que mientras te tenga a su lado, siempre vas a velar por ella.

-Cuenta con eso. –Hubo un silencio al otro lado de la línea.

-Debo alistarme, Haruka, nuevamente gracias.

-No te preocupes, Darien, nos estaremos viendo, saludos y pásenla bien.

Tras tomar mi maleta, hice lo dicho por Haruka hasta llegar a la habitación. Era una habitación agradable, espaciosa, aunque no enorme, con armario de madera de pino y cajonería a juego. Saqué de mi maleta la toalla y fui directo a la ducha, a darme una refrescante y energizante ducha de agua fría, tratando de que las ansias no volvieran a ganarme. Pero estaba realmente ansioso.

Salí de prisa a la habitación y tomé ropas limpias y más frescas para la ocasión, bermudas de color azul y una camiseta celeste con unas sandalias cómodas para caminar por la arena. Así, sin perder tiempo, me vestí y para salir a mí encuentro con Serena. La vería y ahora sí sentía que la ansiedad pisaba fuerte en mi pecho. Salí de la casa, cerrando todo con cuidado y con el móvil en la mano. Caminé en esa oscuridad, iluminando mi camino la luna y las estrellas y como un sonido que me calmaba, las olas del mar golpeando en la arena. En ese momento me di cuenta que no importaba la lejanía, no importaba lo diferentes que fuéramos entre nosotros, Serena y yo hablábamos el mismo lenguaje y nos entendíamos por ello.

Caminé en silencio, sólo con el agua mojando mis pies, un buen trecho de minutos, suspirando y alzando la cabeza de vez en cuando al cielo, viendo las estrellas. Conforme avanzaba conjuntamente con los minutos de mi reloj, que marcaba la hora, escuché bulla, voces, canciones. Vislumbré, para alegría de mi parte, a un grupo de personas, donde detrás de ellos habían cabañas y hotelitos de playa. Estaba en el lugar correcto. Caminé más de prisa, porque lo que quería era verla, poder reconocerla entre todo ese grupo de chicos. Vi la fogata perfectamente, pero en ella no estaba Serena. Los chicos cantaban melodías mientras un par de ellos tocaban la guitarra y algunos estiraban sus brazos para aprovechar el fuego y dorar algún que otro alimento. Me retiré un poco, siguiendo con mi vista donde podría estar ella. Entonces… fue la que la vi.

Estaba apartada, lejana de la fogata, sentada en la arena húmeda por las olas que desaparecían ahí. Se me ocurrió una cosa, así que caminé lejos de la fogata, pero lo suficiente para verla a ella y tomando mi móvil, marqué al suyo. Rogaba que lo llevara consigo, y así fue, para suerte mía, porque a la tercera timbrada ella contestó.

-¡Darien! –su voz, emocionada y vibrante, me habló.

-¿Cómo está la mujer que me quita el aliento? –Juro que si hubiera estado cerca, hubiera visto sus mejillas sonrojarse.

-Nada más que en estos momentos divirtiéndome mucho en la fogata. –Pequeña mentirosilla. -¿qué tal todo allá? Debe ser ya las 8 de la mañana.

-Sí, en realidad hay gente despierta ya para ir a las clases de los sábados y otros que aún descansan, pero todo bien, avanzando con mis trabajos.

-Me alegra por ti, Darien, sigue estudiando, yo igual me esfuerzo en lo que hago.

-¿Sabes? Te imagino en estos momentos. –Dije a propósito, sonriendo inconsciente, esperando que cayera en el juego.

-¡Ah sí! ¿y cómo me imaginas?

-Pues… con un vestido color blanco, seguro de algodón por el calor, con un moño, que seguro lo hiciste rápido, colocando unos palillos en la cabeza… -Silencio en la línea. –Seguro sentada en la arena, jugando con los pies, retirando la arena mientras intentas hundir los pies en el agua que llega el mar. Mmmm, moviendo tu cabeza de lado, como preguntándote cómo es que lo digo, y claro, moviendo el torso, observando la fogata, viendo a los chicos que seguramente están cantando y tocando la guitarra. ¡Ah sí! Te pones de pie, buscando con la mirada a alguien, porque seguramente te sigues sintiendo consternada por algo.

Serena, efectivamente, se movía y yo le describía punto por punto lo que hacía. Ella, con la mirada lejana, como preguntándose, se movía, me buscaba, claro que lo hacía. Caminó alejándose de la fogata, caminando a dirección mía, pero sin verme aún.

-Caminas, alejándote de la fogata, porque crees que ahí no está lo que buscas, pero tu mirada sigue sorprendida, esperando algo, con una luz que adivino, sale dentro de tu alma, de tus ansias de verme.

Ella entonces, en un movimiento, me observa. Fue una fracción de segundos, pero colgué el teléfono móvil y corrí hacia ella, que hizo lo propio, y nos estrechamos en un abrazo necesitado, fuerte, en un contacto de nuestros cuerpos. No la pude soltar, no pude despegarme de ese abrazo, sintiendo que si lo hacía, quizá el mundo se volvería oscuro, o quizá me despertara en la cama de mi habitación de la universidad. No quería que se acabara, pero tenía otra necesidad tan importante como ese abrazo, y era la necesidad de tener sus labios sobre los míos, besarla como estaba deseando hacerlo desde mi partida a USA. Me separé del abrazo, tomando su barbilla con suavidad, mirándola a los ojos primero, sonriendo. Ella respondió con una sonrisa mientras nuestros rostros se acercaban y nos fundimos en un beso. Un beso suave, primero, despacio, disfrutando del movimiento de nuestros labios sobre el otro, un beso largo, mientras respirábamos el aire tibio del lugar. Serena se separó del contacto, acariciando con sus dedos una de mis mejillas.

-¿No es una alucinación malsana de mi mente el que te esté viendo y hasta sintiendo, verdad? –Sonreía ella, con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-No, no lo es, pero también me gusta mucho creer que es una alucinación, porque por esas mismas, es que ahora estoy aquí, en realidad.

-Pues ahora no quiero la alucinación, ahora quiero mi realidad, mí ahora contigo, Darien. –Serena se acercó a mis labios y me beso con fuerza, con sus manos sobre mis mejillas, sujetando mi rostro. Cada movimiento era de necesidad, de llenar algo y yo respondí a su beso del mismo modo, con mis manos en su cintura la acerqué más a mi cuerpo y la besé como no queriendo que el tiempo parara, respirando ahora sí con dificultad, mientras aspiraba el aire del mar y el aroma de ella. Mis manos bajaron por sus lados, mientras la incliné despacio, bajando mi beso por su cuello, a lo que ella no impidió reclinando su cabeza. La besé despacio, con calma y ella sonreía, con los ojos cerrados.

Serena se separó de mí y me veía con una luz distinta en los ojos. Se incorporó de mis brazos y llevó sus manos a mis hombros, sin dejar de sonreír, se recostó en mi pecho, y tanto ella como yo tratábamos de recuperar un poco la respiración que se nos había ido con tanto beso.

-No quiero separarme de ti por nada del mundo, si lo haces, quizá crea que es un sueño. –Susurraba ella bajo mi pecho.

-No es un sueño, Serena, no lo es, y no, no nos separaremos por ahora… Me estoy quedando en la casa de Haruka y Michiru.

-¿Ahí? –Serena sonrió. –pero si te estás quedando ahí… yo podría ir. –Serena se sonrojó y yo, conmovido, besé su frente.

-No te preocupes, igual y nos vem… -Pero ella me cortó.

-Ni se te ocurra decir que nos vemos mañana, Darien Chiba. –Ella me sonrió de nuevo. –No Darien, quiero estar contigo esta noche, no quiero separarme de ti y hablo en serio.

-¿No tendrás problemas con ello?

-Eso a ti no te importa mucho, sé que debajo de esa pregunta hay un deseo mal contenido de que me quede contigo donde sea que estés ¿no? –Apreté su mano. –Eso me lo confirma. –Serena volvió a acercarse a mis labios y me besó. –Mañana tendremos tiempo de conversar, de decirnos muchas cosas y en mi caso saber qué deberé entregar porque estés aquí. –Yo atiné a sonreír. –pero hoy… hoy solo tengo ganas de ti, Darien ¿Puede ser?

-Claro que sí puede ser, Serena, porque no he pensando en todo el viaje de más de más de 20 horas… pues en esto...

Serena acarició mi mejilla con suavidad de nuevo y nos volvimos a besar en medio de la noche, de ese mar que nos arrullaba con su encanto y en esa luna que nos iluminaba con cierto brillo.

-Yo también he pensado mucho en esto, en eso y en aquello. –Ella río, sin dejar de sonrojarse. –Te he pensado tanto, Darien, y te he deseado tanto desde el día mismo que saliste de ese avión, que no puedo engañarte. –Serena me miraba y en sus ojos, un brillo chispeante que había en su mirada, me terminó envolviendo. –Quiero volver a estar contigo, sentir… sentir mi piel rozando la tuya y… -Yo era el ahora sonrojado, por el calor que sentí subía por mis mejillas y mis orejas, pero ella sonrió y beso muy por encima mis labios. –Sí, Darien, quiero volver a hacer el amor contigo… -Susurró sobre mis labios mientras sus manos acariciaban mi cabello. Yo tomé sus manos y besé cada dorso de sus manos con cariño, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

-Yo también quiero hacer el amor contigo, Serena, lo vengo deseando mucho. –Me sinceré, besando suavemente sus dedos y con una de mis manos, acariciando uno de sus brazos desnudos y bronceados por el sol.

-Entonces… Llévame contigo. -En su mirada, esa luz chispeante se vio incluso más brillante y sus mejillas rojas.

-Sí, pero se me ocurre que… podríamos aprovechar un poco la playa, la fogata y esto.

-Eres un aburrido. -Pero besó mi frente, siempre sonriendo. -Igual y esto puede ser un bonito marco ¿no? A eso te refieres.

Abracé a Serena de nuevo, agradeciendo a los kamis por hacer posible este encuentro, porque mi sino estuvo a mi favor y luego tomé su mano para caminar por la playa. Ella enlazó sus dedos en los míos y seguimos caminando por la playa, con el agua que nos pasaba por los pies, entrando cada vez más al mar. El agua nos mojaba hasta la cintura y disfrutamos de estar ahí, con la brisa del mar, jugando con el agua, que Serena me salpicaba en el rostro. Comencé a hacerlo igual, y disfrutamos de ese pequeño juego, con las olas del mar que se nos vino encima de un momento para otro, arrojándonos a la arena. Reímos, nos revolcamos con las olas, que iban y venían algo más grandes, pero nosotros disfrutábamos por completo de ese momento, divertido, mágico quizá. Tras estar chapoteando en el mar cerca de media hora, Serena y yo nadamos más lejos, pasando las olas fuertes, quedando casi en un mar tranquilo que apenas nos movía.

-Creo que nunca antes hemos hecho algo parecido. -Me dijo Serena apoyando sus manos en mis hombros.

-Estuvimos en el mar hace algunos meses ¿recuerdas? Fue a los pocos meses de haber regresado.

-¡Oh sí, claro! Sí, ya recordé, también jugamos con el agua del mar. -Serena sonreía.

-Sólo que en ese momento tenías una mirada algo triste, estabas muy triste. -Dije zambulléndome en el agua. Serena hizo lo mismo y salimos juntos, agitados, Serena sin su moño, pues había perdido ya los palillos con los que sujetaba su cabello.

-He cambiado, me siento bien y mejor conmigo misma, Darien, siento que tengo ganas de sonreír siempre y te lo debo muchísimo.

-¿Por qué dices eso? -Pregunté acariciando su rostro.

-Porque no me dejaste caer desde tu regreso, fuiste mi apoyo, Darien, y gracias a ti pude perdonar, pero también darme cuenta de mis errores, darme cuenta que estaba cayendo en un drama, en mi propio drama. -Serena sonrío y tomó mi mano, llevándola a su corazón. -por eso mismo, Darien, quiero que sepas que aunque puedo estar lejos de ti, no puedo vivir sin ti.

Mi corazón palpitó fuertemente, sentía una gran felicidad a punto de estallar, eran la sintaxis de muchas de mis peroratas mentales en mi mente desde que me había ido a USA. El agua seguía pasando por nosotros, meciéndonos suavemente, sonriéndonos uno en el otro, mirándonos atentos. Era increíble darme cuenta que hasta ese pequeño gesto era de ambos, que reflejábamos lo que nuestras almas sentían. Serena volvió a acercar sus labios a los míos y nos volvimos a besar con fuerza, con necesidad infinita. Sus labios se movían sobre los míos con pasión y yo me estaba perdiendo en ese beso, en ese tacto, como antes ya me había pasado. Mis manos, que tocaban las suyas debajo del agua, se posaron en sus caderas, y la acerqué a mí, sin soltarnos del beso, ahogándonos completamente.

-¿Nos vamos ya? –Preguntó ella sobre mis labios.

-Creo que nos arrugaremos dentro del agua si no lo hacemos.

-Yo te diría que nos enfermaremos. –Sonriendo, besó mi nariz.

-Vámonos, entonces.

Serena nadó lejos de mí, hasta que dejó que una ola la llevara a la orilla. Cuando la vi, a la distancia en que estaban, sus cabellos desordenados tapaban su rostro. Vi como sus manos se peleaban por darle orden y nadé muy rápido hasta la orilla, que avancé caminando. Serena seguía haciendo un esfuerzo por mantener su cabello alejado de su rostro y su vestido blanco estaba totalmente desordenado, pegado en su piel. Que expresión tendría en mi rostro, que Serena me clavó sus ojos en los míos.

-No te atrevas a burlarte, señor perfecto.

-Jajaja, eso se llama envidia, Serena. –Me acerqué de nuevo a ella y rodeé mi brazo delante de su cintura.

-¡Claro! Ahora es envidia. –Serena cruzó su brazo en mi cuello. –Vamos, que nos toca un buen trecho que caminar. –Caminamos sin tomarnos de las manos, sólo disfrutando de la cercanía y en silencio, como temiendo romper el momento. Pasamos, casi sin mirar, a los pocos que quedaban en la fogata. -Por lo visto, mucho sake y poca resistencia.

-¿Crees? No deberían beber, son menores de edad. -respondí al mirar a algunos cuantos, que estaban dormidos sobre la arena.

-¡Ya, ya! Sé que no eras precisamente el muchacho que rompía las reglas, pero no me vas a negar que sea algo anormal.

-Bueno, pero tampoco es normal, digo, cada cosa a su edad. -Sostuve yo. Serena roleó los ojos, pero sonrió.

-Nunca cambias, Darien, nunca cambias.

-Creo que no, pero supongo que así me quieres ¿verdad? -le dije en tono juguetón.

-Así es, Darien, así te amo. -Ella se abrazó a mí y yo pasé mi mano por su espalda, caminando de nuevo en absoluto silencio, besando de vez en cuando su cabeza, sin pensar ya mucho en lo demás.

Cuando llegamos a casa de Haruka, Serena y yo seguíamos con la ropa húmeda, pero ya no tan mojada como antes. Hacía mucho calor en el ambiente y Serena observó con la misma sorpresa la casa de las chicas.

-¡Vaya con esto para que sea una casa de playa!

-¡Verdad! Yo también opiné lo mismo, es demasiado.

-Lo que hace ser reconocida violinista, reconocida corredora de autos y encima pintar más que bien y tocar el piano como los dioses.

-Jajajaja, yo creo que sí lo es, por eso es que tienen esta casa ¿no? Que dicho sea el paso se lo dije y se burló un poco de mi queja. -Me acerqué a abrir la puerta y Serena estaba a un lado mío. No dijo palabra alguna y entramos en silencio a la casa. Ya con calma la pude ver grosso modo como era la estancia: Paredes blancas y color mostaza, intercaladas en cada pared, estante de maderas de color natural, con sus repisas sobre las que había botellas de vino, licores… sake. Serena caminaba por el primer piso y observaba los ventanales con sus cortinas de tul blancas. Dio una vuelta alrededor de la mesilla de centro y se quedó observando las fotografías de las chicas. Yo seguía observando el pequeño bar, con sus copas y vasos para distintos licores.

-De verdad que tienen todo para poder hacer grandes reuniones aquí.

-Sí, ellas no se minimizan ni controlan en nada ¡Cómo ser un adulto así! -Serena estiró sus brazos y volvió a bajarlos, llevando sus manos hacia la cabeza. -Cuando recuerdo como fui hace un par de años, me sorprendo de cómo he ido evolucionando, antes solo soñaba con poder salir con Molly, ir a las tiendas, comer pasteles, dormir, ver la tele, leer mangas. -Serena suspiró y se acercó a un banco cerca de mí. -Ahora veo las cosas desde otro punto de vista, que me preocupo por cosas que tienen importancia…

-¿Y qué tiene importancia? –Me acerqué a Serena, cortando sus palabras. –Nadie dice que no pienses y tomes importancia a las cosas que son serias en la vida, pero eso no significa que debas dejar de vivir, Serena, de vivir esas cosas simples de la vida pero que al final le dan el brillo a nuestro día a día.

-Sí, pero igual, Darien, es solo una comparación de quien soy ahora luego de tantas cosas nuevas.

-Te diré por qué es que estoy aquí. –Me senté en el banco del bar cercano a ella, mirándola de frente. –Cuando en la universidad nos dieron libre por un evento que habrá, pude haberme quedado, pasar mis días con Cedric, avanzando tareas, viendo a William y quizá hacer un viaje en auto por carretera. –Serena entrecerró sus ojos haciendo un gesto de conejo muy gracioso. –esa opción no hubiera sido mala y seguro tendría buenos recuerdos que contar si así lo hubiera hecho, pero tuve la opción igual de loca de venirme, y digo loca, porque hacerse un viaje de más de 24 horas para estar aquí, es algo que muchos se lo pensarían, sin contar con el dinero. –Serena rió. –y bueno, mi pequeña aventura de estar aquí contigo, ahora, hubiera sido considerada para muchas personas algo innecesario, pero creo que es justamente por esto que valoro más el poder estar contigo y puedo decir que hasta atesoraré los minutos que usé al llamarte, al jugar en el mar, estar contigo aquí, hablando. –Serena se acercó y tomó mi mano, besándola. –Quiero que todo lo que suceda en estos días, así sean algo sencillo o que creas que no es de importancia, lo disfrutes mucho, tal como yo lo haré, Serena.

Ella colocó sus manos sobre mis piernas y se acercó a mi rostro, primero jugó con mi nariz y la suya, mientras pegaba su frente a la mía.

-Para mí todo momento que disfruto contigo me es importante, nunca deja de tener un valor para mí, porque eres una de las personas más importantes en mi vida. –Serena terminó acercándose de nuevo a mis labios, luego de tomar aire. Le respondí el beso, primero, con esa lentitud y suavidad con el que se empiezan algunos besos, para luego acercarla con mis manos, tomándola de sus lados, a mi cuerpo, para besarla más intensamente en el trayecto de nuestros movimientos. Serena apoyó las palmas de sus manos en mi pecho, de manera firme, sosteniéndose, respondiendo a mi necesidad de ese beso, levantándome del asiento, mientras mis manos recorrían con paciencia su espalda sobre su vestido. Ella fue más rápida, pues llevó sus manos debajo de la camiseta y acariciaba mi pecho con sus manos. Sonreí.

-Estás ejercitando ¿no? Porque no tenías el pecho así de firme antes. –Decía ella sobre mis labios, sin separar del todo el beso, respirando entrecortadamente.

-¿Se nota el esfuerzo diario?

-Claro que sí y le sacaré provecho. –me respondió levantándome la camiseta y yo subiendo mis manos para facilitarle el acto. Cuando tiró la camiseta por un lado del piso, acercó su cuerpo a mi pecho, sintiendo sobre mi piel su cuerpo tibio y húmedo todavía por el vestido. Ella llevó sus manos a su espalda y bajó el cierre del mismo, colgándolo en el respaldar de uno de los bancos. La miré de pies a cabeza, examinando su cuerpo. Su piel, antes pálida, había tomado un color muy bonito por sus horas en el sol y resaltaba bien en ese bikini color blanco con ligeras líneas azules.

-Creo que tienes que venir cada verano, te sienta bien. –dije al momento que la atraje hacia mí de nuevo, besando su hombro con delicadeza.

-Te diré que este es uno de los regalos que tenía preparado para ti… -Me respondió, ladeando la cabeza, invitándome a que besara su cuello, lo que hice sin dilación, aunque disfrutando del tacto de mis labios sobre su piel, perdiéndome en esa combinación de aromas cítrico con mar. Serena enlazó su brazo en mi cuello cuando la tomé de la cintura y dio un brinco, cruzando sus piernas en mi cintura. Nos miramos un momento a los ojos, perdiéndonos en nuestras miradas, para terminar besándola con desesperación, casi succionando sus labios en los míos, presa de un fuego que no quería apagar. Serena no dejó nunca de responder al mismo ritmo de ese beso, mientras sus manos se sostenían en mis hombros. Caminé con ella, subiendo las escaleras del segundo piso, con cuidado, apoyándome en la pared, de lado, hasta que llegué a la puerta de la habitación y la abrí como pude, sin dejar de besarnos, ya con nuestras respiraciones agitadas.

-Sabía que… debajo de toda esa… preocupación por mí, había un gran deseo… –Susurró ella como pudo, dentro de mi boca, mirándome con toda la intención del mundo.

-Nunca te lo negué, Serena… -Le respondí, cortando el beso. Ella puso sus pies al piso y luego rió.

-¿Sabes una cosa, Darien? –Palmeando mí pecho. -Hemos perdido nuestros móviles en algún punto del mar…

-Nada que el dinero no pueda comprar. –Respondí acercando mis labios a su mejilla, bajando mi beso por lo largo de su rostro, lentamente, recorriendo su barbilla, su cuello, sus hombros. Respiré del hueco de entre su cuello y su hombro, mientras ella pasaba sus manos por mi cabello, haciéndome sentir muchas cosas que antes no hubiera reconocido. Mis manos volvieron a cobrar vida propia, ahora por sobre su piel desnuda que no me permitiera sentirla antes por su vestido, y al llegar al listón de la parte superior del bikini, lo jalé, desprendiéndola de sobre sus pechos. Serena, al sentirse libre de la prenda, se acercó a mi pecho, juntando nuestros cuerpos y comenzando ella a besar mi cuello, pero tan distinto… me besaba despacio, sin prisa, bajando su rostro hacia mi cuello y uno de mis hombros. No puedo explicar la emoción exacta de sentirla, en ese momento, tan decidida, tan libre, más que aquella primera vez… como si ella hubiera estado esperando a que ese momento se diera y eso la tenía tan decidida en cada uno de sus actos y movimientos, que solamente me quedó pensar que cuando se ama verdaderamente, se debería ser libre de tabúes y dejarse atrapar por los sentimientos que nos embargan.

Serena caminó a tientas a la cama, llevándome con ella, y cuando se topó con mi maleta sobre la cama y los sobres con todas las cartas de hacía un año, que estaban encima de la cama, dentro de una bolsa, ella se separó de mí.

-¿Qué demonios? –pero no lo dijo molesta, más bien sorprendida.

-Mis cartas, todas, escritas por ti… -Respondí mirando su reacción.

Serena sacó los sobres de la bolsa, y riendo, los aventó, cayendo todos los sobres de las cartas sobre la cama, el piso, la maleta. Sacó la última y la puso en el suelo, para luego tomar mi mano y mientras ella se tumbó de espaldas a la cama, ella me llevó consigo, comenzando a besar profundamente, desordenas por toda la cama, las cartas de Serena, que al final eran mías, debajo de ella y a su alrededor. Y yo no me opuse, la besé, la besé realmente con intensidad. Volví a bajar mis labios a su cuello, dejando una estela de besos húmedos, que ella aceptó encantada cuando sentí un respiro contenido en lo profundo de su ser. No dejé de besarla, solo sentía su piel sobre mi pecho desnudo, cuando seguí bajando por la piel de su cuerpo, hasta dirigirme, sin pensar, a uno de sus pechos, besándolos, lamiendo y succionando a mis anchas, escuchando sus suspiros, su respiración entrecortada y sin compas. Mis manos no dejaban de moverse por su piel, que la sentí más irresistible que nunca antes, acariciando el contorno de su cuerpo, hasta pasar, como si fuera la ligereza de una pluma, por su otro pecho, acariciándolo y perdiéndome en las sensaciones que me despertaba toda ella. Si Serena no hubiera estado convencida de lo que quería, no me hubiera permitido dejar avanzar con tanta facilidad, aunque sentía el estremecimiento de su cuerpo sobre mis manos. Levanté mi rostro por un momento, y vi su sonrojo febril; sus ojos, entrecerrados; sus labios, mordiéndolos con suavidad, hinchados y rojos por la cantidad de besos que estábamos compartiendo en ese momento.

-¿Pasa algo? –Preguntó con ansiedad en la voz y por el deseo.

-Nada –respondí acariciando su mejilla. –Quiero aprender todas tus reacciones, cada una de ellas, memorizarlas en mi cabeza y recordar siempre este momento. –Ella se inclinó hacia mis labios, volviéndolos a besar con ímpetu, sin soltarme y sus manos ¡Algo que no me lo hubiera imaginado antes! Bajaron hacia mi pantalón, sintiendo sus manos nerviosas, no sé si de nervios o de ansiedad. La miré y me separé de ella, desabrochando la bermuda que llevaba, aunque ella tiró de la tela del pantalón hacia abajo, igual sonriendo, terminando de sacar mi prenda veraniega.

En ese momento, sentí que mi piel quemaba por completo, más cuando mi piel, sin la tela de por medio, sintió la suya propia, tibia, húmeda por el sudor de nuestros cuerpos, volviendo a acariciarnos mutuamente, ella explorando, yo sintiendo, ambos aprendiendo a reconocernos en esas lides que aún éramos nuevos uno con el otro. No dejé de besarla, comenzando con su otro pecho y un gemido salió de lo profundo de su garganta, apretando con cierta fuerza sus manos sobre mi cabeza, pasando sus manos por mi cabello. Me volví a perder en esa simple caricia venida de ella y en respuesta, las mías solo eran el resultado de lo que en ese momento estaba sintiendo. Mis labios, poco a poco comenzaron a bajar por lo largo de la piel del medio de su pecho, de su abdomen y mis manos pasaban con presión sobre la piel de su cintura y caderas, deteniéndome en la baja espalda, sujetándola. Serena se estremecía encima de mis manos, vibraba, y yo, seguía bajando y acariciando su piel con mis labios. Las manos de Serena se detuvieron en mis hombros y las detuvo con presión.

-Darien… -Dijo desde lo profundo de su garganta.

La observé con atención un momento. Su cabello desordenado, desparramado encima de las almohadas, la expresión de deseo, de necesidad, lo eran todo. Me volví a acercar a sus labios y los tomé con intensidad, pasando la punta de mi lengua por sobre sus labios, que ella entreabrió, permitiendo mi entrada, explorando con mi lengua el interior de su boca. Ella entrecruzaba su lengua con la mía y fue una sensación mucho más placentera, una nueva sensación que me gustaba. No nos dejamos de besar, nuestras manos no tenían tregua en nuestros cuerpos y cuando comencé a bajar la parte inferior de su bikini, el cuerpo de Serena vibró. Su respiración más agitada, sudorosa, los ojos brillantes, todo era un cuadro perfecto. Ella sonrió, con una sonrisa más de placer que de cualquier otro sentimiento, tomando la orilla de la tela de mi bóxer, para después, con sus pies, que subió recorriendo lo largo de mi pierna, comenzó a bajarlo, con lo que también dejé escapar un gemido desde lo profundo de mi garganta. Serena parecía encantada de ver mis reacciones, y siguió bajando, hasta llegar a mis pies, con lo que me moví un poco y retiré los mismos. Mi tarea no fue complicada, solo era desatar a los lados ¡Y ya estaba! Tiré la prenda a un lado de la cama y Serena giró, sonriendo, quedando a un lado de la cama, para acercarse a mi cuerpo, quedándose sobre mí. Sus ojos no dejaban de moverse y sus pupilas estaban dilatadas. De repente sus manos se pusieron sobre mi pecho, comenzando a recorrer toda mi piel lentamente, para acercar su rostro a mi pecho y besarlo con paciencia, haciendo lo que yo antes. Coloqué mis manos por encima de sus caderas, acariciando el contorno y cerré los ojos, sintiendo que me había perdido por completo, no… estaba perdido desde que la vi a mi llegada.

Explorando nuestros cuerpos, acariciando y besándonos, volví a girar con Serena, quedando encima de ella, mirándola con una pasión que desbordaba todo gesto, sentimiento o palabra… solo la volví a besar, jalando sus labios, mordiéndonos ligeramente. Ella reía. Con mis manos la acerqué a mí, acariciando su rostro, pasando la yema de mis dedos por su contorno, y por respuesta, Serena cerraba los ojos, dejando sus labios entreabiertos. Tras acariciar su centro con suavidad, verla estremecer, tomando la tela del cubrecama con sus manos, estrujándola, volví a hacerlo un par de veces, ella no dejaba de vibrar, de mover sus piernas, arquear su espalda, impulsada seguramente, por las sensaciones de placer, parecida al de una corriente eléctrica. Cuando supe, por su manera de respirar, sus susurros y gemidos, que ya estaba lista, recorrí con mi mano su muslo para apartar luego sus piernas. Serena se tensó ligeramente, pero no dejé de apartarlas, y tras acariciar su rostro, me introduje en ella, de a pocos, observando cada reacción de su cuerpo. Serena se aferró a mis hombros, presionándolos con fuerza, tomando aire y reteniéndolo, para luego exhalar despacio. Cuando por fin estuve totalmente dentro de ella, Serena me miró a los ojos.

-¿Te vas a quedar ahí o qué? –preguntó agitada, sin dejar de verme a los ojos.

No necesité una palabra más… comencé a moverme lentamente, tomando sus manos que mantenía estrujando el cubrecama, y enlacé mis dedos entre los suyos, sin detenerme, dejando que nuestros cuerpos siguieran unidos, conectados, gozando. Serena tras un momento, enlazó sus piernas en mis caderas, sosteniéndose, casi con firmeza, y comenzó a moverse con la misma fuerza que yo, dejándose llevar, sin ponerse a pensar en si lo que hacía estaba bien o mal. Mi respiración era cada vez más fuerte y sin control, la de ella iba por el mismo camino y mantenía sus manos firmes en mis hombros. La acerqué a mi pecho y Serena enlazó sus brazos, dejándolos colgados. Su frente la pegó a la mía, su mirada, con las pupilas dilatadas, se clavaron en mis ojos. Mis manos acariciaban su espalda y la retuve ahí un momento, reteniendo la respiración, sintiendo que la sensación de placer estaba a punto de estallar. Mis piernas las entrecrucé en la cintura de ella y vi fuego en su mirada. Nuevamente comenzamos un vaivén de nuestros cuerpos, Serena movía sus caderas de tal modo, que me ahogaba en mi propio placer. El rostro de ella me decía que estaba disfrutando de estas nuevas sensaciones, mucho más libre que aquella primera vez, seguramente porque en el tiempo que estuvimos lejos, tuvo el tiempo suficiente de pensar en esta nueva etapa de nuestra relación. Me acerqué a su cuello y lo besé, succionando su piel, jalando con mis dientes. Ella dejó escapar un respiro profundo y pasó sus uñas por mi espalda, pero no dejé de recorrer de nuevo su cuello. No dejábamos de movernos, cada vez más rápido, en movimientos y estocadas más fuertes y seguidas, sin dejar de besarnos o acariciarnos. Serena dejó escapar un respiro ahogado, un grito que salió de lo profundo de su garganta, entreabriendo los labios, cerrando sus parpados. Besé sus labios de nuevo, volviendo a acariciar mi lengua todo su contorno. Nuestras bocas se tomaron con desesperación, y cuando la pasión por fin estalló dentro de nuestros cuerpos, nos quedamos inmóviles, respirando entrecortadamente, tratando de volver a la calma. Pasé mis dedos por sus cabellos, dejándolos detrás de la oreja, mientras ella no soltaba del todo mis labios. Luego de vernos y sonreírnos uno al otro, nos dejamos caer sobre la cama, con nuestros cuerpos temblando del placer que nos había alcanzado. Cuando nuestro palpitar comenzó a regularizarse, Serena volvió a mis labios, abrazados como estábamos. Me besó con calma, pero jalando con sus labios los míos de tanto en tanto y yo acariciaba su cuello con mis dedos, por donde una mancha roja había aparecido.

-Me sentí… -comenzó a decir cuando se separó de mis labios. -No hubiera imaginado… no se me hubiera cruzado jamás por la cabeza todas… y cada una de… de estás sensaciones que he sentido.

-Y cada nueva vez será mejor y descubriremos cosas nuevas… -Besando su frente. -Para mí también fue algo sumamente… -Me separé de Serena y estiré mis piernas, pero sin dejar de abrazarla, dejando mis manos en la parte de delante de su cintura. -Sumamente excitante…

-Es genial, genial poder usar esa palabra, ¿verdad? Excitante... -Tamborileando con sus dedos mi mano.

-Pero es mucho más genial cuando también disfrutas todo esto con la persona que amas, Serena, porque cuando amas, cobra un significado diferente al solo el placer.

-Lo sé, claro que lo sé, más ahora contigo, que estoy conociendo y aprendiendo a reconocer las reacciones de mi cuerpo cuando me tocas… -Besé un lado de su cuello, al escucharla expresarse así. -Darien, te amo, te amo tanto, que ya no me imagino cómo sería una vida sin ti…

-No habrá una vida sin nosotros, Serena, no la hay ni la habrá. -Me acerqué más a su cuerpo.

-Puedo vivir mi vida lejos de ti pero…

-Pero no sin mí y yo tampoco puedo hacerlo, podemos estar lejos, pero no sin nosotros. -Serena se volteó y me miró a los ojos, dándome un beso por encima. -Sigo sin poder creer que estás aquí, a mi lado, que estoy en tus brazos y que nadie me va a separar de ti.

-Nadie nos va a separar, solo la universidad cuando tenga que regresar. -Dije un poco en burla.

-¡Wow! Voy a tenerle celos a Harvard.

-No es necesario, porque a Harvard no lo amo, amo a la chica más maravillosa que el destino me puso en el camino, a la única que me sacó de mi ostracismo hace unos años…

-¿Verdad? Nadie jamás te hizo sonreír como yo lo he hecho.

-Nunca. -Besé la punta de su nariz. -Nadie me ha hecho tan feliz como lo has hecho tú, con nuestras viejas discusiones de antaño, que suelo recordar, porque era la única manera que tenía de acercarme a ti.

-Lo sé, Darien, lo sé, quizá antes no, cuando te conocí, apenas entendía porque eras tan pesado y me molesté mucho. -Serena hizo un gesto de conejito en su rostro. -Incluso, como alguna vez te confesé, tuve celos de Rei, porque salía contigo. -Me reí. -¡Es la verdad! Yo no entendía por qué sentía tan feo cuando supe que salías con ella, nunca me lo supe explicar bien y lo mismo pasó cuando posamos para el retrato de Margaret Sullivan… me sentía nerviosa viéndote a mi lado.

-Es que ya me amabas con locura y pasión. -Dije besando sus labios por encima.

-Eres un maldito arrogante, amor ¿Lo sabías?

-La única cosa que puedo decirte porque la sé, es que toda mi vida he añorado tu luz… y ahora es parte de mi camino, Serena…

Tomé a Serena en mis brazos y la llené de muchos besos por todo el rostro. Luego de sostenerla un momento, abrí las sábanas de la cama, pero muchas de las cartas cayeron al suelo, deslizándose por el cubrecama. Cubrí a Serena con las sábanas y recogí mi tesoro, porque eso eran las cartas de Serena, sus sentimientos. Cuando tomé todas las que estaban alrededor, Serena había tomado otras tantas que habían quedado ahí. Me acerqué a la cama, y prendí la lamparilla que estaba sobre el velador, entrando en ella y Serena se acercó a mí, sacando una al azar. Sonreí y comenzó a leer:

_Mí amado Darien:_

_¿Qué pensarías si llegara a nuestras vidas una niña que pudiera ser nuestra hija o nuestra nieta? Ya sé que suena descabellado, aunque no debiera luego de conocer a Rini, pero… ¡Ay Darien! Sea que sea nuestra hija o nuestra nieta, el ver a Chibi Chibi, si es que ese es su nombre, porque con las justas balbucea eso o repite la última palabra de una oración, es el resultado de lo mucho que nos amamos, porque la profecía y todo ese tema sobre Tokio de Cristal ya ni me interesa mucho, sólo me interesa saber que estaremos juntos, viviendo la vida que habíamos planeado, o al menos la vida que supimos que tendríamos. _

_Verla me trae en la cabeza recuerdos fantásticos sobre Rini, aunque claro, aquí entre nos, esta niña es incluso más amable y linda que el demonio de Rini, pero no importa, igual la recordé. La estoy extrañando mucho, Rini me hacía compañía y cuando estábamos los tres, pues… ya sabes, me sentía como si por fin hubiéramos formado nuestro hogar. Extraño esa sensación de calidez que me brindabas, cuando me protegías y me abrazabas. Supongo que tengo un trastorno de recuerdos y añoranzas. Cuando te fuiste de viaje, debo decir que me sentí sola, pensando que ya Rini había vuelto al futuro y que tú te irías a Harvard. Bueno, supongo que eso sienten las madres cuando sus hijos se alejan por equis causas ¿no? _

_Todo el día me he imagino lo que sería que conocieras a Chibi Chibi y me dijeras si crees que de verdad se parece a mí o no. Quizá hasta encuentres cosas tuyas, como su buen corazón y desinterés, que es ordena, más que yo -a estas alturas cualquier es más organizado que yo. -Creo que también tiene el mismo tono de ojos azules que tú. Me gustaría que en verdad fuera nuestra hija, así podré imaginar lo felices que seremos. ¡Noooo! ¿Ves como mi cabeza se dispara? Soy un desastre, lo sé, pero ya ni drama hacer, por el momento, creo que no puedo controlar mis sentimientos de amor por ti al punto que sueño despierta contigo. ¿Necesitaré tratamiento? Espero que no, porque no me sienta bien tener que confesarme con un doctor que ni conozco. _

_Y la pregunta de rigor ¿Te encuentras bien? Espero que no estés bebiendo mucho café, he leído que a veces puede enfermar si se abusa y no quiero que te pase nada estando tan lejos como para cuidarte. Tengo ganas de velar por ti como tantas veces antes he hecho, pero claro, ya me esperaré a tu regreso y que te de una gripe de esas que te tumban a la cama y no hay nada que hacer para controlarlo. _

_Hoy el sol brilla, el cielo es azul y mi corazón está en paz, porque tiene la certeza de que tú estás conmigo. _

_Darien, debo dejarte ya, te estoy escribiendo desde el salón de clases y debo responder unas horribles formulas de éste pésimo curso que es física. Todo sea por el saber -Y fundirme sola en el examen para la universidad. Próximamente…_

_Te amo mucho, amor…_

_Tuya, _

_Serena. _

Mi amada jovencita terminó de leer y guardó la carta luego de colocarla en el sobre. Sonrió y se abrazó a mi pecho.

-¿Cómo las conseguiste?

-Resulta que tus cartas llegaron a la universidad y las guardaron todas en admisión académica o alguien de la facultad me reconoció como el dueño de las cartas, pero la cosa es que un día aparecieron, simplemente aparecieron a la puerta de mi habitación y no hubo un día desde que las recibí que no las leyera, tanto así que muchas, me las sé de memoria.

-Me preguntaba todo el tiempo dónde es que estarían, cuando volviste a la vida… Me dije que gasté muchas palabras en escribirte para nada, pero ahora esto tiene un significado tan distinto…

-Así es, porque al final sí me llegaron…

-Pero en un momento en que ya las aguas se calmaron, en el que ya no vivo con el drama a dentro del cuerpo. -Cuando dijo eso, la tomé del rostro con ambas manos.

-Pero todo lo que te pasó ese año, Serena, todo, se vio reflejado hasta hace poco y aunque sé que ahora reconoces tus errores en ese tiempo, por tampoco hablar claro con tus amigas como debiste hacer, igual fue un golpe que yo no supe entender… lo entendí todo cuando me abriste tus sentimientos por medio de esas cartas. -Besé su frente y luego ambas mejillas. -Por eso, Serena, no minimices esas cartas, no lo hagas nunca, son mis cartas, las cartas que durante cerca de un año me escribiste.

-¿Tienes algo que decirme sobre todo eso? -Me preguntó preocupada. -Sea lo que sea, así sea sobre Seiya…

-Solo una cosa y no tiene nada que ver Seiya. -Le dije sin soltar su rostro. -Nunca más vuelvas a callar cuando te encuentres en una situación de tristeza, angustia o ansiedad, compártelo con aquellas personas a las que confías por sobre todas las cosas, porque tarde o temprano explotarán en nuestras narices, a demás que nadie resiste tanto sin compartirlo.

-Lo haré.

-Y cuando haya alguna duda con tus amigas, cuando las chicas o tú tengan algo ahí que… bueno, que resolver, pues enfréntalas, es mejor aclarar todo para que no vuelvan a pasar lo mismo de este año.

-Siempre preocupándote por todos.

-Cosa que no me molesta, menos si tiene que ver contigo y las personas que aprecio. -Serena acarició mi cabello y luego me dio un beso despacio y lento.

-Vamos a dormir, porque ya es mañana y no habrá quien nos mueva de aquí.

-¿Realmente quieres salir de aquí? -Pregunté al momento que me acomodé en la almohada y abracé a Serena, pasando mis manos por delante de ella, acomodándose igual en una almohada.

-No, obvio que quiero estar contigo, no me apetece estar en otro lugar. -habló quedamente.

-¿Y si lo intentamos…? -Pregunté con inocencia, besando su cuello.

-Es algo que nunca me hubiera imaginado… -Me dijo con voz suave.

Ese día se quedó dormida en mis brazos y yo lo único que hice fue retener su imagen en mi cabeza, con su expresión tranquila, una media sonrisa pintando su rostro, su cabello rubio desparramado por la almohada, respirando acompasadamente.

Serena y yo decidimos volver a Tokio el día miércoles, porque decidió que ya tenía suficiente de sus clases de pintura y quiso compartir conmigo el tiempo que me quedaba, porque esos días se irían rápido, así que Serena le avisó a su mamá que había llegado a Hokkaido y que por eso quería regresar, porque no quería dejar de pasar un momento conmigo. Ikuko aceptó, así que el miércoles por la tarde comenzamos nuestro viaje a Tokio. Los días que pasamos juntos, fuimos a la playa, nos tumbamos en el sol, nadábamos un rato, paseábamos por Hokkaido, incluso hicimos el desayuno para nosotros, comíamos y cenábamos fuera, paseábamos en las noches y luego de finalizar nuestro día, terminábamos haciendo el amor, disfrutando mucho de nosotros y de nuestra cercanía. Descubrir en nosotros nuevas facetas, distintas reacciones de nuestros cuerpos, de nuestra piel con el tacto de la otra, el placer de estar juntos, pero sobre todo el amor más grande que nos demostramos y sentimos en esos cortos días juntos, fue algo que no tuvo ni tendrá precio. Serena y yo habíamos empezado una nueva etapa en nuestras vidas, una que sería el marco para todas aquellas cosas que esperábamos con ansias, que queríamos proteger y todo gracias a esa escapada junto a ella en ese momento de nuestra relación. Serena fue desde ese momento se convirtió en el objeto de mi afecto, en el regalo más grande que la vida me había regalado y no pensaba dejarla más.

-Darien, nunca voy a olvidar todo esto que he vivido a tu lado, han sido los momentos más maravillosos que he conocido y que he disfrutado. -Dijo sentada a mi lado en el último avión que nos llevaría a Tokio. Había sido una tarde tranquila entre ambos vuelos y ahora estar a un paso de volver a nuestro lugar era lo que nos mantenía con ánimo. Yo no la soltaba y disfrutaba del momento.

-No te preocupes por eso, Serena, y estos días en Tokio serán igual de especiales, ya verás, sobre todo porque vamos a poder estar en nuestro medio.

-Sí, en casa, con las chicas… Andrew estará feliz de verte.

-Sí, seguro que sí. -Dije besando su mejilla.

-Darien ¿vendrás en navidad? –Su tono era ansioso y esperanzador.

-No lo sé, Serena, es muy pronto para decirlo. –Dije dándole un toque en su nariz.

-Espero que sí, porque puede que te tenga una sorpresa para navidad.

-Nada me daría más gusto que así sea, Serena, a demás… -Tomé mi maleta de la laptop y de un lado, saqué una bolsita de terciopelo azul. –Toma, sé que es tarde, pero ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

Serena se abalanzó sobre mí y sacó de adentro una cadenilla de plata con un dije de plata con dorado con un pequeño conejo sentado sobre una luna menguante. Serena me miró y ayudé a colocarle la cadena. Luego la tomé sobre mi palma.

-Creo que es lo mejor fotografía para ti. –Le dije al besar su mejilla.

-¡Darien! –Me palmeó ella el brazo. –Está precioso, gracias, pensé…

-¿Qué no te traería nada por tu cumpleaños?

-Sí, es que fue hace más de un mes…

-Así fuera, no iba a dejar de traerte algo. –Acariciando su mano, donde llevaba el anillo que le regalara hace más de un año.

-Entonces yo te debo un regalo.

-Puede ser que me debas uno, pero yo creo que con estos días cubriste la cuota. –Reí bajito sobre su cabeza.

-¡Estás bien pesadito hoy! –Me dijo acariciando mi pierna.

El viaje transcurrió tranquilo. Cuando por fin llegamos a la puerta de salida, a lo lejos se veían un grupo grande de chicas, a quien reconocí enseguida. Las chicas llevaban consigo una banderola que decía en letras grandes ¡Bienvenida Serena! Conforme nos fuimos acercando, una de ellas, a la que reconocí la voz de Mina, dijo:

-Hubiéramos puesto mejor bienvenidos principitos… -Escuché la risa de todas y Serena me detuvo, me miró a los ojos y sonrió.

-Todo como antes…

-Es que estamos en casa, con los nuestros… -Murmuré yo besando la mejilla de Serena, mientras las chicas daban pequeños silbidos y luego vi como se acercaban corriendo a nosotros.

No puedo dejar de decir que me esos días con las chicas, con mi amigo Andrew, al cual vi y compartimos algunos de mis días –Y digo algunos, porque la mayoría se los dediqué a Serena, con quien ocupamos nuestra agenda diaria casi al completo. –fueron de los mejores que recuerdos que tuve, que me llevé a USA y que hasta el día de hoy sé que no se repetirán… aunque vengan algunos mejores, nunca dejaré de recordar lo que viví con ellos, pero especialmente con Serena, que pese a sus equivocaciones, ella aprendió que la vida no es tan fácil o color de rosa como uno se imagina, pero que la vida misma, con todas sus dificultades, es lo más maravilloso que existe, porque cada una de las personas que se nos cruza en la vida, nos dejará siempre algo, sea recuerdos, una enseñanza, una prenda de amor, cariño, amistad y respeto, sin contar con las personas que nos pueden dejar recuerdos amargos, dolorosos, tristes y hasta odiados, pero todos, cada uno de ellos llegaron a nuestras vidas para algo. Los sentimientos que las cartas de Serena revelaban, no sólo eran una muestra sobre la vida de ella en un determinado tiempo de su vida, era el ejemplo más grande sobre todo lo que digo aquí.

Cuando veo esta bolsa plastificada con todas las cartas de Serena, me pongo a pensar también en la evolución de una persona, en la transformación, no solo física, sino la de pensamientos, sentimientos y posiciones sobre la vida, es hablar también del crecimiento paulatino de una jovencita que aprendió a tomar las responsabilidades que el destino le trazó desde el mismo día de su nacimiento, como sucedió conmigo y con cada una de las chicas que son parte de nuestras vidas y con las que compartiremos un mismo camino en este destino, pero sobre todo es hablar de una persona tan humana como cualquiera, aunque vista un trajecito de marinera y se llame Sailor Moon.

* * *

Buenas noches con todos, quiero agradecerles por seguir esta historia desde sus inicios, allá por el 2008. Muchas cosas pasaron desde su inicio hasta el día de hoy, que llega a su fin una de mis primeras historias –la primera realmente para Sailor Moon, ya en foros sobre Potter había publicado un par de historias. –y a la que siempre le tuve cariño, aunque hubieron momentos de desesperación, momentos en que me cuestionaba qué era lo que estaba haciendo. La inseguridad es un tema que me viene por intervalos, pero creo que al final, como siempre lo dije, terminaría la historia. ¿Acá acaba? Bueno… es el fin, pero ¿Tendrá epílogo? Mmmm… jajaja, esperemos que si xD

Quiero darle las gracias a Ximena, especialmente, porque ella creyó en mí hasta el final, espero no defraudarte, amiga, sé que estás full, pero la historia no se va, está aquí y tienes todo el tiempo del mundo para leerlo y decirme la vida entera xD

Lo mismo a Clara, ella no lo sabe, es más, ella ni lee la historia, pero agradezco su presencia, sus ánimos en este último capítulo, sobre todo porque las pocas veces que pudimos conversar, no le podía hacer el caso que ella se merece…

Y un agradecimiento a todas ustedes, por sus ánimos en sus RWs, por esperar, tener la paciencia de escribirme, de pedirme publicar como de creer en mí y en el fin de este fic. A todas las chicas que no tienen cuenta, un beso enorme y espero me sigan en mis siguientes one shots y otros proyectos, sean con mis grandes amigas, las Four Ladies, o los personales. A las que tienen cuenta, les responderé por el mismo medio.

Un beso y por favor, no se preocupen, me encanta leer RWs, dejen muchos, largos, y digan todo y cada una de las cosas que quieran decirme.

Hasta la próxima? xD


End file.
